L'oubliée
by IthilIsilwen
Summary: Et s'il y avait un oublié dans la prophétie?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (dommage )... Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Amaël.

**Note de l'auteur:** Les chapitres ne seront pas de longueurs égales. J'ai mit "déconseillé" aux moins de 16 ans pour une raison précise qui se justifiera plus loin dans l'histoire... Je ne pense pas faire de plagiat et si j'en fais c'est involontaire... car je n'ai pas pu lire les 265 pages de fic sur Harry Potter...

* * *

**Prologue**

Tranquille. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. En plus du fait qu'on l'oublie… Chose qu'elle pensait avoir obtenue. Mais la présence du vieil homme barbu qui lui faisait face en ce moment même, lui prouvait le contraire. Non, elle n'avait pas été oubliée… du moins d'un certain groupe de personne… Elle était assise sur une branche en hauteur, alors que le vieil homme flottait paisiblement sur son balai, lui cachant la lumière argentée de la lune. Il la regardait, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Apparemment, il attendait une réponse de la jeune femme qui le regardait, lassée. C'était si dur à comprendre qu'elle voulait être en paix ? Que de toute sa vie, elle n'avait que rarement vécu en communauté et que cela lui allait très bien ? Elle soupira… non, personne ne comprenait apparemment. Elle finit par rompre le silence qui s'était établit entre eux après la proposition du vieil homme.

Ainsi, tu veux que je le surveille, que je joue la baby sitter ? Tu as idée que j'ai son âge ?

Je sais. Je ne veux pas que tu le gardes. J'estime juste qu'il est venu pour toi le temps de t'intégrer à une société. Tu es restée trop longtemps seule… Et puis j'aimerais que tu sois là… Ne serais ce que pour le connaître…

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire glacé. Son regard quitta un instant le vieil homme pour admirer les étoiles. Quand il se posa à nouveau sur l'homme, il était froid. La jeune femme sourit, puis répondit.

Et pourquoi ? Personne ne s'est soucié de moi… Tout le monde a dû m'oublier, ce qui m'arrange. Je me suis débrouillée seule jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je deviendrais dépendante de qui que ce soit. Même toi, tu ne t'es pas inquiété quand tu m'as laissé là bas.

Amaël ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour lui au moins.

Un instant, les yeux de la jeune fille se réchauffèrent. Elle savait que le vieil homme était conscient de sa rancœur vis-à-vis de ceux qui auraient dû être ses proches. Mais ce vieux futé avait invoqué la seule personne apte à la faire flancher sur ses positions. Lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle sentait le lien qu'il y avait entre eux… Elle soupira avant de dire.

Soit. Si ce n'est pas pour toi ou pour vous, ça sera pour lui. Je suppose que je ne garderais pas cette apparence… Je devrais être là quand ?

Demain… Il faut que tu voies les autres avant lui. Je viendrais te chercher.

La jeune fille se leva et haussa les épaules. Avant que le vieil homme ne disparaisse, elle sauta au bas de l'arbre. Demain… Ben tiens. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il l'ait retrouvé il y a deux ans ? Ruminant ses pensées, elle disparu dans les ombres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait à nouveau assise sur une branche d'arbre, mais à un autre endroit. La pleine lune l'éclairait de la lumière argentée, Amaël ne maudissait plus le vieil homme. Après tout, l'expérience ne pouvait pas qu'avoir des mauvais côtés. Elle soupira, puis se plongea dans la contemplation des étoiles, ses pensées vagabondèrent allègrement. Demain, elle allait revoir ceux qui auraient dû être aussi ses proches, ceux qui l'avaient oubliée ou du moins laissée de côté, ne gardant que « lui » près d'eux… Sauront ils la reconnaître ? Comment réagirait elle ? Amaël soupira. Elle verrait bien demain. Oui, demain


	2. Et un retour! Un!

**Note de l'auteur:** Je n'ai pas trouvé comment l'on faisait les tirets... Alors j'ai mit une autre "signalisation", histoire de ne pas perturber les lecteurs ;) ... Si l'un de vous sait comment mettre les tirets, merci de me mettre au courant

**

* * *

**

Et un retour ! Un !

Mais pourquoi avait elle accepté ? Ah oui ! Ce cher Dumbledore avait fait appel à « lui » et qui plus est, il lui avait permit de « survivre » … et elle lui devait bien ce « petit » service. En attendant, ce n'était pas lui qui était face aux membres de l'Ordre au 12, Square Grimaud. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux dignes d'une soucoupe volante moldue, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée… Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Elle maudit Dumbledore avant de demander d'une voix neutre :

>Vous avez vu un revenant ?

>Dans le cas présent… on peut dire que oui ! Tu as disparu depuis si longtemps !

Amaël regarda celui qui lui avait répondu. Sirius. C'était lui qui avait l'air le plus surpris. Après tout, il ne l'avait vue que pendant un certain temps. Elle ne savait que penser de lui. Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Elles savaient toutes qui elle était, où elle était pendant les premières années de sa vie, mais elles ne l'avaient jamais vue… Amaël se retint de soupirer. Pour toutes ces personnes, elle était devenue un mythe. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Sirius.

>Je suis au courant, merci. Cela doit faire combien de temps que tu ne m'as vu ? 15 ans à peu de choses près…

>Comment ?

>Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de le demander.

Sirius soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir. Il savait qu'elle s'était enfuie de là où elle avait été placée, mais elle n'était jamais venue vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pourquoi n'avait il pas empêché qu'elle parte là bas, loin de tous ? Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. Il s'était attendu à voir une jeune fille, mais pas une femme… Et c'est ce qu'elle était devenue… et elle ressemblait terriblement à sa mère, même si, apparemment, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Une voix glaciale le sortit de ses pensées.

>Vous devriez avoir 16 ans. Vous en paraissez au moins 5 de plus…

Amaël retint un hoquet de surprise. Son regard devint meurtrier. Elle fusilla celui qui venait de faire un commentaire sur son apparence. Serverus Rogue. Elle ne le connaissait que de nom… Dumbledore lui en avait touché quelques mots mais sans plus. L'homme soutint son regard, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Amaël lui répondit tout aussi froidement.

>Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas comme élève une fille qui a l'apparence de quelqu'un de 20 ans.

Rogue continua de sourire, se retenant à grand peine de lui faire une remarque dont il avait le secret. Sans un mot, il se leva puis sortit du salon. Les yeux d'Amaël se firent moins froids. Elle regarda les personnes restantes puis demanda calmement.

>D'autres questions ?

>Un silence lui répondit. Elle haussa les épaules puis s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix méfiante la cloua sur place.

>Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore vous fait confiance. Après tout, vous avez été l'élève de l'un des Serviteurs de Voldemort.

La réaction d'Amaël ne se fit pas attendre. Sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de faire un mouvement, elle se trouva face à celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs, elle approcha son visage de l'homme puis dit de manière à ce que tout le monde entende.

>Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et si vous aviez été les vrais amis de mes parents, je n'aurais pas été là. Seulement, vous n'avez eut d'yeux que pour « lui »… Il a bien fallu que je survive, non ?

Personne ne su que répondre à cela. Elle avait raison et elle le savait. Ils l'avaient mise à l'écart après la mort de ses parents. C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait recueillit quelques heures avant de la confier à Clayon… eux ne s'étaient pas soucié de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver… Amaël s'éloigna de l'homme puis sortit silencieusement. Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et hésita entre monter dans sa chambre ou s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Elle opta pour la bibliothèque… elle avait des choses en retard et on ne lui avait pas montré sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, personne n'avait rétablit le dialogue depuis la sortie de la jeune femme. Tous sentaient encore le poids de sa rancœur qu'ils jugeaient justifiée. Sirius regarda celui qui avait provoqué cette sortie : Maugrey. Il ne semblait pas du tout s'en vouloir, lui. Sirius soupira. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses retrouvailles avec Amaël se passeraient ainsi… si on pouvait parler de retrouvailles… Soudain, un « plop » familier tira les membres de l'Ordre de leurs pensées.

Dumbledore trouva tout le monde silencieux. Si au départ il en fut étonné, l'absence d'Amaël lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait eut quelques paroles « malheureuses ». Il regarda les personnes présentes une à une avant de s'adresser à Molly Weasley.

>Molly… Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Amaël.

L'interpellée regarda Albus avant de répondre, gênée.

>Nous n'avons su quoi lui dire… Serverus lui a dit que son apparence ne collait pas avec son âge, ce à quoi elle a répondu froidement… Mais la question qui l'a faite partir est celle d' Alastor. Il a demandé pourquoi vous lui faisiez confiance étant donné que Clayon était un Mangemort…

Albus ne retint pas le soupir qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il regarda Maugrey qui soutint son regard… Le vieil homme s'assit sur une chaise puis dit tranquillement.

>Je devine sans peine ce qu'elle vous a répondu Alastor…

>Et encore ! Elle n'est pas claire, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance…

>Alastor… Elle n'a pas eut le choix. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins responsable de ce qui lui ait arrivé. C'est moi qui l'ait mit entre les mains de Clayon. Elle n'est pas marquée, nous pouvons lui faire confiance comme nous avons fait confiance à ses parents.

Maugrey se tu et se renfrogna sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas se faire réprimander par Dumbledore… Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, il ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain.

>Albus, savez vous ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années ?

>Non. Malheureusement, non. Amaël n'a jamais voulu me le dire… Depuis deux ans que je l'ai retrouvée, elle n'a jamais dit un mot de ses années passées auprès de Clayon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eut mais ça a l'air suffisamment grave pour qu'elle n'en parle pas… il va nous falloir être patients.

Sirius soupira. Il s'en voulait plus qu'Albus semblait le deviner. Comment allait il faire pour obtenir la confiance de la jeune fille ? Il regarda Albus qui le fixait. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva pour sortir.


	3. Découvertes

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon ben, les tirets sont toujours absents lol :) Tant pis je pense que c'est lisible ainsi donc bon ... Sinon, certains avis, le début risque d'être un peu long. Mais je préfère bien poser les personnages ainsi que le reste pour pas que cela pose de problèmes ensuite...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Aniae: bah tiens :) T'as pas de difficultés à être la première fan ... et j'compte bien continuer loooooooooooooool

Vaaliyah: Je prends note de ton invitation (d'ailleurs j'ai déjà posé deux commentaires il me semble :)). Ton compliment m'a fait rougir

Owlie Wood: Hum hum hum... Ravie d'avoir gagné... Quand à la réponse à ta question, tu attendras... j'vais pas tout te dire non plus :) (n'empêche que perspicace :))

**

* * *

**

Découvertes…

Amaël était assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle était tranquille… et pour cause : elle avait jeté un sort à la porte pour la fermer. Pas un vulgaire sort de fermeture, mais un sort plus évolué et donc plus compliqué à annuler. C'est avec un soupir de satisfaction qu'elle avait attrapé un grimoire d'Histoire de la Magie et qu'elle s'y était plongée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit la poignée tourner et la porte être secouée avec une certaine vigueur. Amaël leva la tête de son bouquin, consciente que le fait qu'elle squatte la bibliothèque sans en permettre l'accès à quiconque allait en agacer plus d'un. Qu'importe ! Elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture. Où en était elle ? Ah oui : la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_« Nombreux furent les morts lors de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Aucune famille n'a pas été touchée par le deuil… sauf peut être celles des Mangemorts. Pourtant, c'est à l'apogée de sa puissance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. On ne comprend pas la raison de cette chute mais la seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que ce n'est qu'un enfant qui l'a précipité dans l'abîme de la déchéance… »_

Amaël ferma le livre d'un geste rageur. L'histoire n'avait toujours pas changé depuis que Clayon la lui avait raconté et fait apprendre… Il n'y en avait toujours que pour « lui ». Dans un mouvement rapide, elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce. Le bouquin heurta la porte et échoua au sol alors que la jeune fille se levait. Pourquoi s'était elle imaginé que tout avait changé ? Pourquoi voulait elle qu'on l'oublie si c'était pour espérer que son nom apparaisse dans les livres ?

Elle se rassit, consciente de la contradiction de son attitude. Elle soupira, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Pure jalousie ou simple envie de montrer aux autres qu'elle existait ? Elle considéra le livre au sol avant de se lever et d'aller le chercher pour le remettre à sa place… Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour être reconnue des autres… Oui, mais on ne lui en a jamais laissé l'occasion.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse disparaître cette envie. Disparaître, être oubliée c'est ce qu'il fallait. D'un mouvement de la main, elle débloqua la porte et sortit. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte. Tout le monde était visiblement dans une des pièces du rez de chaussée… Elle avait le choix entre descendre ou rester où elle était, à les écouter parler d'elle sans être vue. Le choix vu vite fait.

>Mais directeur, elle s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque !

>Serverus, laissez la en paix pour l'instant. On ne lui a toujours pas montré sa chambre. Quand ce sera le cas, elle laissera la bibliothèque aux autres… je suppose…

Elle ne pu entendre la suite car soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle attrapa le bras de l'inconnu et le projeta contre le mur. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle se précipita vers lui, lui bloqua un bras et posa sa main glacée sur le cou de l'homme et serra suffisamment pour le gêner un peu. L'action n'avait prit que quelques secondes et n'avait fait aucun bruit. Les yeux glacés de la jeune fille se plantèrent dans ceux, dorés, de son « agresseur » qui était littéralement abasourdis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, prête à le tuer… Que faisait elle à cet endroit ? Espionnait elle l'Ordre ? Optant pour ce dernier cas de figure, l'inconnu rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient après la nuit « mouvementée » qu'il avait connue et repoussa Amaël loin de lui.

Malheureusement, il avait mal dosé sa force. La jeune fille alla heurter le mur derrière elle avec une certaine violence mais aussi avec un grand bruit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne se relève pas, assommée par la violence du choc, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit se relever, n'étant apparemment pas blessée.

Quand elle heurta le mur, Amaël se maudit, elle aurait dû le tuer instantanément au lieu de simplement l'immobiliser. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle avait l'épaule douloureuse mais qu'importe ! Elle allait lui apprendre à ne pas la surprendre et, mieux, à ne pas entrer dans une maison qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une fois debout, elle tendit sa main droite vers le sol. Une épée assez fine ne tarda pas à se matérialiser dans sa main. Elle leva alors son visage vers l'homme face à elle et s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers lui, quand une voix ferme la stoppa dans son mouvement.

>Amaël !

L'interpellée se figea sur place et regarda l'auteur de cet éclat de voix. Dumbledore la regardait, visiblement surpris. Derrière lui, il y avait les membres de l'Ordre tout aussi choqués. D'un geste nonchalant, elle laissa tomber sa lame qui s'enfonça dans les ombres. L'inconnu en face d'elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, mais la jeune fille s'éloigna d'autant. Quand les arrivants se furent remit de leur choc, Sirius se précipita vers l'homme alors que Maugrey s'approchait d'elle. Dumbledore le stoppa d'un geste. Amaël regarda l'inconnu, croisant le regard furieux de Sirius. Elle remarqua soudain comme l'homme auquel elle s'était attaquée avait l'air mal en point.

>Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien ? Et en plus tu oses attaquer ton parrain…

Amaël, qui allait répliquer, s'arrêta avant même d'avoir commencé sa phrase. Cet homme était son parrain… Remus Lupin… Elle l'avait frappé… Mais elle ne savait même pas qui il était, elle l'avait prit pour un intrus et avait réagit comme tout un chacun dans ce cas là… Toute à sa surprise, elle regarda Remus qui lui souriait doucement. Amaël ne répondit pas à son sourire, son attitude n'était même pas gênée. Elle assumait.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux quand Sirius s'approcha d'elle après s'être assuré que son ami allait bien. Tout se passa alors très vite. Sirius leva la main et gifla Amaël. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder de la façon la plus neutre possible. Sur sa joue, la marque de la main de Sirius ne tarda pas à apparaître. Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir. Sirius la regarda encore quelques secondes puis retourna près de son ami. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

>Vas y continues ! Frappes moi, ça à l'air de te soulager… Si cela t'intéresse, tu ne me feras jamais pleurer ainsi. Clayon avait d'autres moyens pour me faire regretter mes erreurs…

Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle se retourna et, avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la bibliothèque pour s'y enfermer, elle ajouta.

>Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Parrain. Je suis désolée pour mon agression, je vous prenais pour un étranger… mais visiblement, j'ai fait erreur. C'est moi qui suis l'étrangère ici.

Avant qu'un commentaire soit fait, elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque et s'y enferma. Dans le couloir, Sirius était la cible de tous les regards. Personne n'avait comprit sa réaction, lui-même en était hébété. Dans sa tête résonnaient les mots d'Amaël. Qu'avait il fait ? Il ne s'était pas contrôlé, la vue de l'état de Remus l'avait plongé dans un état second. Remus, quand à lui, était étonné. Cette jeune femme était sa filleule… Mais ne devrait elle pas avoir 16 ans ?

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et dit doucement.

>Oui, c'est ta filleule. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de t'attaquer ainsi, mais apparemment, c'est un malentendu.

>Je l'ai surprise puis je l'ai prise pour une intruse… et elle m'a prit pour un intrus. Ce n'est qu'un accident…

Dumbledore soupira. Il regarda Sirius qui semblait s'en vouloir. Une question s'imposa à lui. Comment allait il faire sortir Amaël de ce, qu'apparemment, elle avait prit comme refuge ? Malgré cet incident, il restait persuadé qu'il avait eut raison de faire revenir la jeune fille… par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ait des réactions qu'Alastor allait qualifier d'incontrôlables… D'un geste lasse, il se retourna vers les escaliers.

>Descendons, voulez vous ? Je pense qu'il faut la laisser un peu tranquille… Je tenterais de la faire sortir.


	4. Petites discutions entre amis

Chapter three : Petites discussions entre amis

Quelques secondes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre étaient à nouveau assit dans la cuisine. Molly s'affairait à préparer le thé pour tout le monde. Chacun pensait à ce qu'Amaël avait dit. Qu'est ce que Clayon lui avait fait vivre ? Molly frémit en repensant à son regard ainsi qu'à sa réaction face à la gifle de Sirius… « Clayon avait d'autres moyens pour me faire regretter mes erreurs ». Elle frémit. La bouilloire siffla, brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant. Molly versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière et la posa sur la table. Elle inspira et dit doucement.

>Qu'est ce que Clayon a bien pu lui faire ?

Dumbledore la regarda, ses yeux avaient perdu leurs habituels pétillements. Il se sentait un peu dépassé par la situation… Jamais il n'avait imaginé que cette « intégration » serait aussi compliquée… ou du moins dès le premier jour. Sirius, quand à lui, gardait la tête baissée. Il avait honte de sa réaction… comment pourrait il se faire pardonner ou quand bien même l'approcher de nouveau ? Albus répondit à Molly.

>Je ne sais pas Molly… Et ce n'est pas la réaction de Sirius qui va l'aider à nous faire confiance désormais…

Le dit Sirius se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Remus posa une main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Lui aussi se sentait mal… Il se reprochait « l'abandon » de la jeune fille… Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, sa lycanthropie l'aurait empêché de veiller correctement sur un enfant en bas âge… Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment de sa naissance… Le soir même, ses parents l'avaient fait baptisée et il était devenu son parrain… Ensuite, il n'avait pu la voir que rarement… Il soupira et bu une gorgée de thé que Molly lui avait servit.

>Il faut trouver un moyen pour contrôler ses réactions Albus ! Elle ne peut pas réagir ainsi avec tous ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas… Comment fera t'elle demain ? Car il est presque à parier qu'ils vont arriver avec grand bruit…

>J'irais lui parler Alastor… Comprends la. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule… Elle a réagit « naturellement » pour elle…

>Espérons qu'elle se calme. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver un cadavre demain matin parce que les enfants seront arrivés trop bruyamment et qu'ils l'auront surprise dans sa chambre ou en tentant de forcer la porte de la bibliothèque…

>D'ailleurs, en parlant de bibliothèque, il faut la faire sortir de là… Elle ne peut pas squatter ainsi ce lieu, Directeur… J'ai besoin d'un livre sur les potions et à cause d'elle, je ne peux pas le récupérer.

>J'ai dit que j'irais lui parler, Serverus ! En attendant, il faut que tout le monde se calme. Nous ne devons plus commettre un impair avec elle. Nous avons fait une erreur en la laissant à Clayon, il nous faut l'assumer… Elle doit avoir confiance en nous, réapprendre à vivre en communauté…

Le silence retomba le temps que tout le monde digère les données. Albus les regarda un à un. Sirius s'était redressé et l'on pouvait voir qu'il était décidé à faire pardonner sa gaffe… Remus, lui, voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec Amaël. Quand aux autres, ils semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Albus s'était douté des remous que le retour de la jeune femme allait créer dans les consciences… Sans un mot, il se leva, laissant ses amis à leurs pensées.

>Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque… Porte évidement close et pas n'importe comment… Il soupira et se contenta de frapper doucement à la porte.

>Amaël… Ouvres moi, s'il te plaît. Nous devons discuter…

La porte resta fermée quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, la porte se referma avec un claquement. Il trouva la jeune fille blottie dans un fauteuil, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle le regarda entrer et s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Dumbledore la regarda un instant, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Devant son silence, il se résolut à prendre la parole.

>Sirius est désolé pour son geste, Amaël. Il ne voulait pas…

>Je sais. Il ne voulait pas me gifler, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais la vue de son ami dans cet état,l'a troublé… Ce n'est pas ma faute si être lycanthrope l'épuise à chaque pleine lune… Je ne savais pas qui il était, je ne pensais pas à mal, Albus.

>Je sais, Amaël… Nous sommes tous désolés… Moi le premier, j'aurais dû te prévenir que ton parrain était à l'étage… Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faut pas que tu recommences… Quand tu seras à Poudlard, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait ce genre d'incident. Les élèves n'ont pas la force de Remus… Tu pourrais les tuer.

>Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne m'approchent pas…

>Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te retrouves seule… Sinon, je t'aurais laissé dans ta forêt…

>Alors en résumé, je dois me faire des amis, m'intégrer dans une société qui m'a ignoré depuis des années ?

>Oui… Je ne te dis pas de rattraper le temps perdu si tu ne le veux pas… Je suis conscient que te livrer à Clayon a été une erreur, Amaël.

A la mention de ce nom, le regard de la jeune fille se ferma. Il devint neutre, sans aucune expression. Elle répondit calmement.

>Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour en entendre parler, Albus. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qui s'est passé durant mes années avec lui. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Et pour indication, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure la gifle de Sirius n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il pouvait me faire… Il manie les sorts interdits parfaitement Albus.

>Le dit Albus resta sans voix… Comment devait il interpréter les derniers mots d'Amaël ? Il ne parvint pas à scruter son regard, alors en désespoir de cause, il décida de changer de sujet.

>Tu vas avoir de la visite demain. Les enfants de Molly ainsi que leurs amis viendront finir leurs vacances ici… Vous irez peut être au Chemin de Traverse si ce n'est pas après demain…

>Bien… J'ai cependant une question tout à fait matérielle… Je fais comment pour payer toutes mes affaires ? Clayon a changé de compte, je n'ai plus rien sur le mien depuis bien longtemps, Albus…

>Ne t'en fais pas… Cet aspect là est déjà réglé… Par contre, je te prierais de ne pas acheter ta baguette en leur compagnie… Ils croient que tu es une petite cousine éloignée de Remus et que tu as passé tes BUSES comme eux…

>Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je te le rappelle. J'ai probablement les connaissances requises mais je n'ai pas passé l'examen…

>Nous te le ferons passer pendant la première semaine… Cette année le ministère organise une seconde session pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu les passer l'année dernière pour cause grave… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es déjà inscrite…

>Bien, je vois que mon arrivée était prévue depuis longtemps…

Le vieil homme rit, amusé. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Amaël se surprit à apprécier ces yeux là… mais aussi la présence du vieil homme à ses côtés. A croire que rien que par sa présence, il pouvait déjà changer tout ce qu'elle avait été… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle changea de position non sans réprimer une grimace de douleur quand elle remua l'épaule. Albus le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il reprit.

>Par contre, je vais être obligé de te jeter un sort pour changer ton apparence… Je ne souhaite pas qu'il te reconnaisse pour l'instant… je pense qu'il faut que vous fassiez connaissances avant qu'il sache qui tu es… J'espère que tu comprends…

>Oui, je comprends. Et j'approuve même.

>Pour finir, il faudrait que tu libères la bibliothèque, sinon Serverus va finir par faire une crise cardiaque… Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Suis moi.

Dumbledore se leva en même temps qu'Amaël. Il lui sourit mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à sourire et ne l'avait jamais eu. Certes, elle avait sourit quand elle était avec Clayon mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant, qu'elle l'avait, elle préférait nettement ne pas sourire inutilement… Le vieux barbu ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il désigna comme étant la sienne puis la laissa en paix.

Amaël était sidérée. Elle avait une chambre pour elle seule et elle était libre de fermer la porte avec un sortilège si elle en avait envie. Les murs étaient bleu nuit avec, sur le plafond, des étoiles phosphorescentes. La pièce paraissait sombre mais une large fenêtre dispensait assez de lumière pour qu'elle paraisse plus claire, plus lumineuse. Au milieu du mur en face de la porte, trônait un lit à baldaquin qui lui semblait d'un confort à toute épreuve. A côté, une table de nuit en bois noir avec une lampe et une photo de ce qui lui semblait être ses parents. Une armoire, des étagères et un bureau complétaient le mobilier de la chambre.

Un instant, Amaël hésita entre redescendre et remercier ceux qui s'étaient échinés à aménager sa chambre, et essayer le lit qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Elle finit par fermer doucement la porte, et, ignorant son habitude de fermer la pièce avec un sort, elle se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit en quelques secondes.


	5. La pièce

**Note de l'auteur:** Je mets deux chapitres cette semaine parce que la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas de pc pour uploader... Donc je comble mon absence par deux chapitres consécutifs (le trois et le quatre...)... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop :p

**Réponse aux reviews:** J'ai oublié de le faire avec le chapitre 3 mais ça change pas grand chose ... Bon mes deux revieweuses chéries ;):

**Aniae: **Elle fait ce qu'elle veut naméo :p et pis pour la suite, patience... j'ai des trucs à faire pour mes vacances :p

**Owlie Hood: **Ca ne saurait tarder Poudlard... Autant te dire que j'ai déjà commencé et ça promet aussi, juré ! Y'en a un que je projette de faire pleurer dans pas longtemps.. a va saigner ! Merci pour ton conseil sur les tirets :)

* * *

**La pièce…**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, ce ne fut pas la lumière du jour qui l'éveilla le lendemain matin. En effet, une folle furieuse pénétra dans sa chambre et hurla quand elle vit que la pièce était occupée. Amaël se leva subitement et sans que la folle ait pu faire un mouvement, la jeune femme la précipita dehors sans aucun ménagement. Une fois la folle dehors, Amaël ferma d'un sort la porte de SA chambre et se recoucha. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'on pénètre SA chambre le premier jour…enfin son premier matin. Ca lui apprendra à ne pas fermer sa porte…

Dehors, la « folle » se remettait de sa frayeur… Mais c'était qui cette dingue qui squattait la piaule qui lui était assignée depuis que Sirius était revenu ? Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour aller s'expliquer avec l'intruse mais la porte était fermée. Elle la tambourina jusqu'à ce que Sirius, alarmé vienne l'arrêter. La « folle » regarda l'homme avait étonnement. Celui-ci lui tenait fermement la main pour qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit. Tout aussi silencieusement, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine où étaient ses amis et sa famille. Il la fit s'asseoir avant de dire son premier mot.

>On ne tambourine pas sur la porte des gens, Ginny…

>Mais c'est qui cette dingue ! Elle est dans la chambre qu'on m'avait attribué et en plus a osé la repeindre !

Sirius regarda Molly. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de prévenir Ginny qu'elle avait changé de chambre et surtout, qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau au manoir… Sirius soupira puis donna les explications que l'adolescente demandait à grands cris.

>Cette « dingue » comme tu dis est une cousine éloignée de Remus. La chambre dans laquelle tu es allée la réveiller est désormais la sienne. Ce n'est pas elle qui la repeinte mais Remus avant qu'elle n'arrive hier. De plus, j'aimerais que vous alliez doucement avec elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être en communauté et a vécu un certain traumatisme.

Sirius regarda son filleul qui lui souriait, lui montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait le message. Hermione et Ron, quand à eux, avait hoché de la tête et Ginny s'était mise à bouder comme une gamine. Elle ne digèrerait pas de sitôt le fait que sa chambre ait été transférée autre part et que quelqu'un « squattait » son domaine. L'homme regarda Molly qui haussa les épaules. Avant de sortir, il glissa à Molly :

>Je te laisse le soin de prévenir les Jumeaux avant qu'ils tentent une de leurs blagues…

Pour toute réponse, Molly acquiesça. Sirius sortit de la cuisine non sans avoir vu le regard courroucé de Ginny. Il allait remonter quand il croisa Remus qui le regarda, étonné. Il lui expliqua rapidement la raison du boucan qui l'avait éveillé puis alla frapper à la porte d'Amaël, en espérant qu'elle accepte de lui ouvrir.

La jeune fille quand à elle, tentait désespérément de se rendormir. Elle avait littéralement halluciné en entendant l'autre fille hurler. Et elle l'avait encore entendu crier alors qu'elle était vraisemblablement descendue dans la cuisine. Quelle chieuse elle devait être ! Amaël soupira et se retourna. Elle ne pu réprimer un grognement quand elle entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte… Elle ne pouvait pas se reposer en paix ou quoi ? D'un mouvement de la main, elle annula le sort de fermeture et ouvrit la porte. Elle se blottit dans les couvertures.

Sirius était étonné. La porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même et Amaël n'était pas sortie de son lit. Prenant cela comme une invitation à entrer, il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit et sourit doucement en découvrant la jeune fille enfouie sous la couette en ruminant et en maudissant la dingue qui l'avait éveillée. Ne voulant pas effrayer Amaël, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du bord du lit et dit doucement.

>Bonjour Amaël… Alors comme ça, on maltraite les jeunes filles ?

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un grognement. Visiblement, Amaël n'aimait pas être éveillée brusquement. C'est avec un sourire qu'il accueillit le visage qui daignait sortir de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures.

>Bonjour Sirius… Quand à maltraiter les jeunes filles, je ne le ferais pas si elles frappaient avant d'entrer !

Sirius éclata de rire. Amaël n'avait visiblement pas comprit que la chambre était celle de la « folle » avant son arrivée. Il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit Amaël se lever. Elle était nue…enfin elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt court qui cachait avec peine ses fesses. Autant dire qu'il devinait sans peine ce qui se cachait dessous. Il déglutit avec difficulté et tourna le dos avec la jeune femme qui s'étirait, dévoilant sa petite culotte. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle se dévoilerait ainsi… Amaël, quand à elle, ne découvrit sa tenue que lorsqu'elle sentit un léger courant d'air effleurer la peau de son ventre.

Blême, elle regarda sa tenue avant d'hurler. Comment avait elle fait pour se changer alors qu'elle s'était endormie à peine avait elle effleuré le lit ? Elle se tourna rapidement et tira une couverture vers elle. Elle s'entoura avec et regarda Sirius qui avait toujours le dos tourné. Ce fut d'une voix tremblante de honte qu'elle demanda.

>Je n'étais pas habillée ainsi hier soir… Qui est entré dans la chambre ?

>Dumbledore, hier soir. Il voulait te donner ta nouvelle apparence avant de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais rassures toi, il n'est resté que quelques minutes… Le temps de te jeter le sort et de te changer apparemment… mais je ne sais pas dans quel ordre il l'a fait. Vu que tes « vêtements » n'ont plus l'air d'être à ta taille…

>Excuse moi… je ne savais pas que j'étais ainsi…

>Ce n'est rien. Mais évites de te montrer ainsi devant des garçons…

Amaël haussa un sourcil, surprise. Etait ce un compliment dissimulé ? Elle ne savait comment le prendre… Elle se contenta de regarder Sirius qui avait reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Elle n'avait pas rougit, à la grande surprise de Sirius qui évitait de penser à ce qu'il avait vu l'instant plus tôt… Est-ce que Dumbledore avait conscience que la jeune fille dont il avait changé l'apparence était belle ? Il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de la jeune femme qu'elle était la veille mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle fût aussi… jolie. Mais l'avait il réellement regardée comme étant une jeune femme au lieu d'une « revenante » ?

Amaël suivait le cheminement des pensées de Sirius. Elle savait le trouble qu'elle avait créé et qui serait créé autre part. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui murmura.

>Ne tombe pas amoureux du vent, Sirius. Mon apparence actuelle n'est qu'illusion…

L'interpellé sortit aussitôt de ses pensées. Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans les yeux de jade de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air sérieuse sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Elle avait raison. Son apparence actuelle n'était qu'une illusion créée par Albus pour que personne ne puisse la reconnaître. Il lui sourit puis s'écarta d'elle pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

>Je pense qu'Albus t'as préparé des vêtements à ta taille… Nous irons en acheter d'autres cet après midi je pense….

Amaël lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. A peine Sirius était il sortit qu'elle fermait à nouveau la porte avec son sort. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en se dirigeant vers l'armoire où Dumbledore avait dû déposer ses vêtements. En effet, ils étaient soigneusement pliés les uns sur les autres. Elle les attrapa, annula le sort de la porte et sortit dans le couloir silencieusement. Toujours aussi furtivement, elle alla prendre sa douche.

Dans la cuisine, les discutions allaient bon train. Remus s'était trouvé submergé de questions auxquelles il tentait de répondre. Quand Sirius revint et demanda aux adolescents de ne pas l'importuner, il le remercia d'un regard. C'est avec celui-ci qu'il remarqua combien Sirius semblait pensif… Que s'était il passé dans la chambre ? Son regard se fit interrogateur, ce à quoi Sirius répondit en riant :

>Elle a changé, Remus… Et je dirais que ce n'est pas en mal…

Remus haussa un sourcil, comprenant parfaitement que Sirius lui expliquerait quand ils seraient seuls. La voix de Ginny lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction de l'adolescente.

>Pas en mal, pas en mal… NON MAIS C'EST CETTE FOLLE QUI SQUATTE MA CHAMBRE !

Après un silence étonné, tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui vexa un peu plus l'adolescente. Remus la regarda et lui répondit doucement.

>Je ne te savais pas autant « territoriale », Ginny. Tu n'es pas à la porte, tu as juste changé d'endroit dans le manoir…

>Et pourquoi pas elle ? Vous n'auriez pas pu la mettre à cet endroit ! Derniers arrivés, derniers servit…

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Molly partageait son étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa fille soit aussi… égoïste ou du moins aussi égocentrique… ce qui, finalement, était strictement la même chose ou presque… Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à l'adolescente.

>Si elle est là bas, c'est pour une raison précise, Ginny. Je sais pourquoi tu as choisit cette chambre, c'est pour pouvoir être tranquille car la chambre est assez isolée des autres… Sirius a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée. Il semble donc logique qu'elle dispose d'un endroit où être tranquille…

>Mais c'était mon endroit ! La pièce où je pouvais être tranquille !

Hermione regarda Ginny en soupirant. Elle faisait sa gamine, et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu savoir, quand quelqu'un fait le gamin, il fallait le traiter comme tel…. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit… A son grand soulagement, ce fut Ron qui prit la relève et qui tenta de raisonner sa cadette.

>Voyons Ginny ! Je ne te savais pas aussi égoïste… Si Sirius a décidé de l'installer là bas, ce n'est pas à toi de le discuter. C'est la chambre qui t'a été attribuée mais pas donnée. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici…

Sa sœur le regarda abasourdie. C'était si rare qu'il la remette à sa place… Elle rougit un instant puis baissa la tête, montrant par là même qu'elle abandonnait pour l'instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille fit son entrée. Tout le monde leva la tête de son petit déjeuner pour voir qui entrait de façon aussi… joyeuse. Car en effet, Amaël chantonnait. Personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit mais elle chantonnait. Remus sourit en la voyant, il comprenait ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Amaël avait grandit, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux étaient devenus noirs et beaucoup plus longs, sa peau était un peu plus blanche… D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'y avait que cela qui avait changé… sa silhouette était toujours autant gracieuse et souple et ses yeux toujours aussi verts… Quand l'adolescente se pencha vers lui pour lui dire bonjour, il remarqua que ses traits avaient une nuance asiatique… Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

Face à elle, les adolescents avaient suivit son entrée presque pas à pas. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir une fille de leur âge aussi joyeuse à quelques jours de la rentrée. Harry et Ron la regardaient avec une lueur d'envie dans leurs yeux tandis que Hermione la regardait avec un sourire avant de voir le regard de Ron qu'elle frappa pour qu'il cesse de la regarder ainsi. Ginny quand à elle, scruta la « dingue squatteuse » qui lui avait prit sa chambre. Elle ruminait toujours, attendant plus ou moins que le sujet reparte pour exploser. Une voix joyeuse arracha les adolescents à leurs pensées propres.

>Amaël, enchantée…

>Voici Harry, Ron et Ginny… Je suis Hermione. Enchantée Amaël.

Hermione lui sourit. Amaël le lui rendit même si elle n'en avait pas envie… Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se montre aimable, elle l'avait promit à Dumbledore. Son regard scruta chacun des adolescents, s'arrêtant un peu plus sur Harry. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Consciente que son regard pouvait être gênant, elle le détourna pour regarder Sirius.

>Sirius… Nous partons quand chercher ce dont tu m'as parlé ?

>Dès que tout le monde sera prêt.

>Bien…

Elle se tourna vers Ginny puis ajouta :

>Je suis désolée pour ce matin…

>Tu peux l'être ! Tu as dormit dans ma chambre et en plus tu me vires de là !

Amaël regarda Sirius qui soupira, exaspéré. Elle ne répondit pas à la jeune fille qui semblait plus qu'énervée. Ginny allait ajouter quelque chose quand Molly la coupa.

>Suffit Ginny. Ce n'est plus ta chambre, tu vas arrêter de nous faire un flan !

>Mais maman ! C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être en paix ! C'est elle la dernière arrivée pas moi ! Qu'elle prenne l'autre chambre !

Amaël sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Remus. Il lui sourit, lui montrant qu'elle ne devait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle se contenta d'un regard neutre envers Ginny puis continua à boire son lait. La discussion continua quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron lance, exaspéré :

>Reproches lui d'exister pendant que tu y es !

>Exactement ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, j'avais MA chambre !

C'en était trop. Amaël avait pu supporter ses jérémiades pendant près d'une douzaine de minutes mais elle était allée trop loin. Avant que Remus n'ait eu le temps de la retenir, elle s'était levée et approchée de Ginny qui la regardait. Les yeux d'Amaël brillaient d'une colère intense qu'elle contenait avec peine. Elle se pencha vers l'adolescente.

>Récupères la ta chambre. Tu peux te féliciter, tu viens tout juste de me montrer à quel point il était inutile que je tente de revenir ici. Je n'ai jamais existé et je ne le serais jamais pour vous.

Sans une autre parole ni un regard pour qui que ce soit, elle sortit de la cuisine et dans un « plop » que tout le monde reconnu, elle disparu.


	6. Et deux retours! Deux !

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis revenue de vacances lool... Et bien pour ceux que cela intéresse, c'était très bien mais trop court comme d'hab (comme qui dirait). Bref, je profite d'avoir un pc pour mettre un autre chapitre en ligne... En ce qui concerne le disclaimer... faut voir au prologue :p**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Aniae: Bon ok, elle a une piaule à elle... mais en même temps le 12 Square Grimmaud c'est pas un appart'... j'vois le truc plutôt manoir dont la façade donne l'impression d'une vulgaire bicoque branque balante... Quand à Ginny... ouais c'est une peste. C'est un perso qui manque de personalité je trouve... mais c'est plutôt un gros clin d'oeil à une fic que j'ai lu et qui transforme Ginny en ce qu'elle ne peut pas être compte tenu des données que nous donne l'auteur d'HP. Dans cette fic, Ginny est prétentieuse, méprisante, égocentrique etc etc... Bref, tout ce qui la fait devenir un peu plus superficielle... (je tiens à présenter mes excuses à l'auteur de la fic (s'il se reconnaît), j'aurais peut être dû écrire tout cela en reviews mais je pense que mon avis est subjectif et qu'il n'aurait pas fait progresser... alors bon. Donc oui j'en profite pour le dire ici, c'est aussi pour expliquer pourquoi Ginny est ainsi dans ma fic: je prouve qu'on peut la faire méprisante, égocentrique etc sans pour autant tomber dans l'exagération ridicule qui me fait penser à celles qui se la pètent trop dans la rue parce qu'elles ont des bottes roses (désolée pour le cliché)... Donc voilà: je m'excuse...)

Owlie Wood: Bah euh... à la base, je n'avais pas planifié de chapitre où Amaël rencontre les jumeaux... Mais finalement, j'ai jugé que si je n'en écrivait pas un, cela ferait un trou dans l'histoire et même s'il n'apporte rien, il sera là et c'est pas plus mal. Donc, le chapitre en rajout est en cours d'écriture et j'avoue qu'il sera très vite écrit dès que je serais rentrée chez moi dans ma cité U et que j'aurais quelques minutes à y consacrer... et j'espère qu'il sera terminé quand je vais y arriver...lool. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir :)

Lolaboop: Ma nouvelle revieweuse ! Ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices (bah ouais y'a pas de mec qui a reviewé alors bon :p). Je suis désolée d'avoir posté l'idée qui te trottait dans la tête mais comme pourrait en témoigner Aniae, j'ai décidé d'écrire cela d'un coup et en une semaine-10 jours j'avais déjà terminée les 7 premiers chapitres... J'espère que ce que j'écris continuera à te plaire :)

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** (je rassure, je ne pète pas un câble :p)

**

* * *

**

**Et deux retours ! Deux !**

Amaël réapparu dans la forêt où elle s'était réfugiée après sa fuite de chez Clayon. Comme à son habitude, elle s'assit sur une branche à mi hauteur. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Ginny. Amaël soupira… elle avait eu raison en étant sceptique quand à la réussite de son retour à la société. Cette expérience, quoique de courte durée, lui avait permit de le voir « lui ». Il n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé… Des yeux verts émeraude, des cheveux ébouriffés et une « sublime » cicatrice au milieu du front… Non, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Bref, elle l'avait enfin vu. Maintenant, elle pouvait se faire oublier.

Dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimaud, un silence de mort régnait depuis le départ d'Amaël. Remus retenait avec peine Sirius qui voulait expliquer à Ginny qu'elle n'était pas chez elle tout en y étant la bienvenue. Molly restait figée, littéralement atterrée par la réaction de sa fille… tout comme Harry et ses amis. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Remus se lève.

>Je vais la chercher…

Ce mouvement et ces paroles furent le déclic qui déclencha la réprimande outrée de Molly. Remus soupira et ferma la porte de la cuisine pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la présence d'Amaël. Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait pour réapparaître sur la branche où était installée l'adolescente. Etonné, il faillit tomber mais la jeune fille, sur un réflexe, le retint de justesse et le ramena vers elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

A vrai dire, elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne la chercher mais pas à ce que cette personne apparaisse sur la branche où elle se tenait… Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qui elle serrait contre elle, dans un mouvement de protection. Remus… celui-ci se remettait de sa frayeur. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit assise sur une branche d'arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il finit par s'écarter d'Amaël qui le regardait, attendant qu'il soit assez assuré dans son équilibre mais aussi qu'il prenne la parole.

>Elle regrette Amaël…

>C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis Ministre de la magie ! J'aurais pu la blesser ou pire la tuer, Remus…

>Elle ne pouvait pas savoir…

>Oh que si elle savait ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi bête…impolie mais pas bête. Elle est juste capricieuse et égocentrique…

>Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait une crise pareille pour une simple chambre…

>Qu'importe, qu'elle la garde SA chambre… Elle pourra enfin être tranquille…

Remus soupira. Il savait qu'elle était agacée, déçue… Face à elle, il n'avait plus la jeune fille joyeuse qui lui avait dit bonjour…. Il avait une adolescente qui avait tellement vécu et qui ne savait compter que sur elle-même… Et ce n'était pas la réaction de Ginny qui allait lui montrer qu'elle avait tort… Doucement, il se rapprocha de sa filleule, s'attendant à être rejeté… ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Il reprit.

>Reviendras tu ?

>Pourquoi faire ? Pour que dès que je touche à quelque chose, elle crie au scandale ?

Le ton de l'adolescente était désabusé. Remus la regarda. Il réalisait à quel point ils avaient fait une terrible erreur en l'éloignant de ceux qui auraient dû l'aimer…

>Ignores la mais reviens ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi… J'aimerais te connaître, Sirius aussi… je suis sûr que les autres pensent la même chose…

Amaël soupira. Devant elle, Remus qui la regardait, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Il avait l'air fatigué mais aussi triste de la voir ainsi… Avait elle le droit d'abandonner ainsi la chance qui lui avait été donnée ? Avait elle le droit de fuir ceux qu'elle avait rêver de rejoindre pendant toutes ces années ? Elle tendit la main pour toucher celle de Remus. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son parrain.

>Soit, je te suis. Mais je ne lui parlerais pas, tout simplement. Et je changerais de chambre, elle gardera celle pour laquelle elle nous a piqué sa crise…

>Comme tu le souhaites, Amaël.

Souriant, il lui serra la main. Amaël les fit disparaître pour réapparaître dans le hall d'entrée. Visiblement, Molly avait finit de réprimander Ginny. Remus l'entraîna dans la cuisine où tout le monde était présent et silencieux. Ils regagnèrent leurs places respectives. Amaël se servit à nouveau un bol de lait et proposa du thé aux autres. Il fallut quelques minutes à Amaël pour remarquer que tout le monde la regardait. Haussant un sourcil, elle dit :

>Et bien quoi ? Je suis là… Je ne compte pas partir, il fallait que je m'éloigne. Je compte seulement de chambre et j'espère que personne ne la revendiquera comme étant la sienne cette fois ci…


	7. Interlude

**Note de l'Auteur:**En ce qui concerne le disclamer, voir au le prologue... Deux chapitres cette semaine... Etant donné qu'il y a un petit interlude... Je risque d'être à la bourre la semaine prochaine car le rajout d'un chapitre intervient juste après le chapitre 6 et comme j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour la face, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'avancer...

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Dante: Non pour le moment, il n'y a pas de scène de viol de prévue... Je pourrais en faire une mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour dans les prochains chapitre. Je verrais bien comment je ferais évolouer tout cela.

Aniae: Pfff toi tu attends surtout les nouveaux chapitres, ceux que tu as jamais lu mdr... Mais merci :)

Owlie Wood: C'est pas grave, que tu ais du retard. Je mets à peu près un chapitre par semaine alors tu as un peu de temps... et pis je ne bouderais pas si je ne vois pas ta chtit review lorsque je mets un nouveau chapitre ... Quand à devenir raisonnable, je sais pas... Disons que la jeune fille n'a personne pour l'embêter, ils sont encore aux petits soins avec elle... J'me demande si je devrais pas lui en faire profiter...

**

* * *

**

**La cheminée**

>Ah non ! Tu me feras jamais passer pas « ça » !

« Ca », comme le disait si bien Amaël, c'était la cheminée du salon. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que Remus tentait de la convaincre de prendre la poudre de cheminette qu'il lui tendait et d'entrer dans la cheminée. Derrière lui, Harry et Ron se retenaient à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'Amaël ait peur d'une cheminée… Quasiment à court d'arguments, Remus réessaya.

>S'il te plaît Amaël. Les autres nous attendant depuis bientôt dix minutes…

>Non Remus ! Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je n'ai pas apprit à transplaner pour des veracrasses ! Et pis pourquoi prendre ce réseau de cheminées qui sert à rien ? Ils savent pas transplaner les autres ?

>Non ! Ils n'ont pas leur permis…et toi non plus d'ailleurs… ! Aller dépêches toi !

>Si je l'ai… je l'ai passé il y a pas mal de temps… On a qu'à les prendre avec nous !

>NON ! Si tu veux t'intégrer à la société, commences par respecter les règles !

Amaël ne cacha pas un soupir d'exaspération. Elle le regarda puis prit en faisant une grimace un peu de poudre. Remus entreprit de lui expliquer à nouveau ce qu'elle devait faire, mais un « c'est bon ! J'ai comprit ! » d'Amaël lui fait cesser ses explications. Elle le regarda un instant avant de jeter la poudre dans la cheminée, y entrer et dire sa destination puis elle disparu.


	8. Et une longue journée de shopping

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voici le "vrai" chapitre de la semaine

**

* * *

**

**Et une longue journée de shopping**

C'est avec un soulagement certain que Remus avait vu Amaël en arrivant au Chemin de Traverse… Il avait peur que la jeune fille se trompe dans son énervement mais apparemment non. Avant de partir, il avait dû répondre aux questions d'Harry et de Ron concernant le fait qu'Amaël savait transplaner et pas eux. A sa grande honte, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'adolescente savait transplaner. Bref, il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui demander quand ils rentreraient de cette journée « shopping » qui s'annonçait difficile. Il jeta un regard à Molly qui avait l'air sceptique. Quand à Sirius, il avait évidemment prit sa forme de chien, si bien qu'Amaël ne le reconnu point et l'exhorta à s'éloigner d'eux avec plus ou moins de violence jusqu'à ce qu'un Harry en colère lui explique la situation. Ce à quoi Amaël répondit avec un large sourire en disant que si elle avait été au courant avant, Sirius ne se serait pas prit un coup de pied. Assistant à la scène et bien qu'amusé par la situation, Remus soupira. Oui, cette journée sera longue…très longue…

Amaël soupira. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle et elle n'osait pas avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Enfin, s'il fallait qu'elle se fasse à la proximité d'une population qui pourrait être aussi nombreuse à Poudlard sinon plus, elle s'y ferait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix. Trop absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Sirius disparaître, laissant à Remus et à Molly la charge des adolescents. Son regard passait d'une boutique à une autre, d'un sorcier à un autre. Elle se sentait observée et n'appréciait pas vraiment cela. D'un pas léger, elle fit quelques pas vers Remus.

>Remus. On nous observe.

>C'est normal. Il y a de nombreux Aurors ici pour veiller à la sécurité de chacun.

Amaël haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Rapidement, les adolescents se scindèrent en deux groupes : Ginny et le trio d'un côté, Amaël de l'autre. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder avec un sourire ironique. Ah elle était belle l'intégration ! Si personne ne daigner aller avec elle, ça serait vite vu. Légèrement déçue, elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui regardait d'un air désapprobateur les adolescents.

>Bien. Je vais faire mes achats seule. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir ne t'en fais pas Remus. La sécurité d'Harry est plus importante…

Remus regarda la jeune fille devant lui. Il sentait que l'attitude des autres l'avait blessée mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Il lui sourit doucement puis répondit.

>D'accord mais sois à midi chez Florian Fortarôme. As-tu ta bourse ?

>Oui j'ai… et j'y serais.

Sans un regard pour les adolescents, elle se retourna et partit de son pas gracieux vers les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. De leur côté, Harry et ses amis avaient regardé Amaël s'éloigner avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité… Quand à Ginny, elle était ravie que l'intruse ne fasse pas ses achats avec eux. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui fit se retourner Remus.

>Elle vient à peine d'arriver et au lieu de bien l'accueillir, Ginny la rejette et vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire sa connaissance… Sirius n'a pas été assez clair ? Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être entourée. Si vous ne lui prouvez pas qu'elle est la bienvenue, elle ne s'intègrera jamais !

Avant même que l'un des adolescents puisse dire un mot, il ajouta.

>Bon je vais chercher Sirius. Il faut que quelqu'un au moins la surveille même si c'est à distance… Et je ne pense pas que l'un de nous soit indiqué pour cela.

Et il disparu, transplanant. Au chemin de traverse, les adolescents ne pipaient mots. Molly, n'ajouta rien et leur fit signe de la suivre. Commença alors une matinée de shopping intensif. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revint, accompagné d'un grand chien noir qui partit aussitôt arrivé. Remus ne tarda pas à retrouver Molly et les adolescents qui sortaient du magasin de livre. Ceux-ci étaient en pleine discution à voix basse et marchaient à quelques pas derrière Molly.

>Je trouve qu'elle est bizarre la cousine à Remus. Comment se fait il qu'elle sait transplaner alors que la nouvelle loi du ministère n'autorise l'apprentissage du transplanage que lorsqu'on a 16 ans révolus !

>Elle a peut être apprit avant la loi, Hermione, ou bien elle est plus âgée que nous. Cela ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de bizarre.

>Je sais Harry. Mais comment expliquer la prévenance de tout le monde envers elle ?

>Ne sois pas jalouse. Il doit bien y avoir une raison logique à cela. En tout cas, Remus a raison : nous n'avons pas bien agit avec elle. Elle vient à peine d'arriver, ira probablement à Poudlard avec nous et nous l'avons rejeté sans tenter de la connaître…

>Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne ferais aucun effort.

A ces mots, Harry soupira. La cadette Weasley s'était renfrognée en sentant que ses amis allaient tout faire pour se rapprocher de la nouvelle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus de lui avoir prit sa chambre, elle lui prenne ses amis… Les différents achats se déroulèrent avec cette même atmosphère. Hermione tenta de nombreuses fois de faire parler Remus au sujet d'Amaël. Mais Remus fut muet comme une tombe, frustrant les trois acolytes. C'est avec soulagement que tous s'assirent à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Ils ne tardèrent pas à commander leurs glaces, Remus regardant régulièrement la rue pour voir si Amaël arrivait.

Amaël, quand à elle, avait fait une étrange rencontre en sortant de la boutique du libraire. En effet, les bras emplit de livres et de ses multiples achats, elle n'avait pas vu la personne qui elle, entrait dans la boutique. Elle l'avait donc bousculé, renversé même…tout comme ses achats. C'est en bafouillant qu'elle s'était excusée, espérant ne pas l'avoir blessé. Elle aida le jeune homme à se relever tout en continuant de s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe :

>Je n'ai rien. Et je vous excuse… Je ne vous avez pas vue non plus… nous sommes donc quitte…

>Si vous le dites…

Amaël se baissa pour ramasser ses livres. L'inconnu se baissa à sa suite et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se releva, les bras à nouveau chargés qu'elle prit enfin le temps de détailler l'inconnu. Assez grand, un peu plus qu'elle, des cheveux blonds pâle et longs, des yeux gris bleus qu'Amaël se surprit à trouver magnifique. L'inconnu, de son côté, ne se gênait pas non plus pour détailler celle qui l'avait bousculée. Il la trouvait jolie, très jolie même… mais il fallait réellement qu'elle change de vêtements. Ceux qu'elle portaient ne lui allaient pas du tout…ou du moins étaient plutôt démodés. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle baisser la tête, gênée.

>Je suis Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

>Moi de même. Je m'appelle Amaël.

>Et pas de nom de famille ?

>Pour le moment, ce sera juste Amaël.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était étonné, elle n'avait pas frémit en entendant son nom de famille, et n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de mépris. Elle l'intriguait. Il reprit.

>Et bien, juste Amaël, que dirais tu de m'accompagner faire mes achats ?

>Hum… j'ai jusqu'à midi… mais pourquoi pas !

Draco lui sourit puis, d'autorité, lui prit ses livres. Elle tenta de l'empêcher mais un regard de celui-ci la convainquit de l'inutilité de l'acte. Elle le remercia puis ils commencèrent à faire leurs achats. Draco parvint enfin à entrer dans la librairie d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus chargé de livres. Souriant à Amaël, il la conduisit à la prochaine étape de leurs achats tout en discutant avec elle. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Amaël remarque l'heure à l'horloge massive de la banque Gringotts : 11.50.

>Draco… il faut que je sois dans 10 minutes chez Florian Fortarôme… on m'attend là bas.

>Bien, je t'accompagne…

>Merci.

Le chemin qui les mena vers la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme fut ponctué des plaisanteries de Draco et des rires d'Amaël. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amaël et Draco étaient arrivés. Draco se figea en voyant vers qui Amaël se dirigeait. Se maudissant pour ne pas lui avoir demandé qui elle devait rejoindre, il prit sur lui et s'avança alors qu'Amaël disait tranquillement.

>Me voilà. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner finalement…

Ne faisant pas attention au silence qui l'entourait, elle continua sur sa lancée :

>Draco, voici: Remus, Molly, Hermione, Harry, Ron et … Ginny. Tout le monde, je vous présente …

>On sait qui c'est merci ! Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ?

>Je l'ai accompagné Weasley ! Vu qu'aucun d'entre vous quatre n'a daigné rester avec elle…

Les yeux d'Amaël s'étaient agrandit sous la surprise qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Evidemment, elle aurait pu savoir que tous se connaissaient mais de là à se détester…. Il y avait un monde. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation qui avait l'air de s'envenimer sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus qui la regardait, souriant doucement. Elle répondit à son sourire juste avant que Draco se tourne vers elle et lui dit :

>Je suis désolé, Amaël. Je ne pense pas être capable de t'accompagner à nouveau cet après midi… je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici.

>Excuses moi Draco, je ne savais pas…

>Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant d'ajouter :

>Je te reverrais à la rentrée… Merci de m'avoir accompagnée et d'avoir accepté de porter mes achats…

>Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Amaël. A bientôt j'espère.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, Draco tourna le dos aux autres, posa les affaires d'Amaël sur une table puis s'éloigna à grand pas. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, le sourire d'Amaël s'était éffacé. C'est un visage neutre qu'elle arbora quand elle se tourna vers la table. Tout le monde la regardait, ébahit et silencieux. Remarquant les glaces, Amaël dit en souriant à Remus.

>Je ne pense pas que des glaces soient indiquées pour le repas de midi, Remus.

>Je sais Amaël… Mais personne ne peut résister à ces glaces… Alors tant pis.

>Si tu le dis, Remus… Sinon, votre matinée c'est bien déroulée ?

>Très bien. Nous sommes parvenus à tout acheter ce matin, ce qui veut dire que toi et moi allons pouvoir passer l'après midi ensembles pour faire tes derniers achats… Et la tienne ?

>La mienne ? Très bien. J'ai fait une rencontre des plus étonnante…

>Parlons en de ta rencontre ! Draco Malfoy ! Et pourquoi pas Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

>Et alors ? C'est un élève comme les autres !

>Un futur Mangemort oui ! Il est imbu de lui-même et …

>Et quoi, Ron ? Il a bien voulu m'accompagner faire mes achats, chose qu'aucun de vous quatre n'a voulu faire ! Il m'a accepté sans se poser de question, j'en ai fait de même ! Il n'a pas encore la marque que je sache ! Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas daigné m'intégrer dans votre groupe et là tu voudrais que je partage votre avis sur Draco ? Désolée mais c'est non. Je préfère nettement me faire mon avis moi-même au lieu de me coller sur le jugement d'autrui.

>Mais…

>Mais rien. Vous me supportez parce que je suis une cousine de Remus et aussi parce que je vous intrigue… Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais fait attention à moi. Vous me l'avez bien montré il y a quelques heures. Alors, je ne critiquerais pas tes amis, Ron, je te prie de faire de même avec les miens.

>Je …

>Elle a raison, Ron. Nous n'avons rien fait pour l'accueillir avec nous. Excuses nous, Amaël.

>Ce n'est rien, Hermione.

S'en suivit un silence gêné. Remus et Molly étaient abasourdis par la maturité des paroles d'Amaël. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sang froid et ses paroles pouvaient sembler logiques. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de sa filleule qui le regarda, soupirant doucement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa rencontre avec Draco allait faire autant d'émules. Finalement, elle se leva pour aller se chercher une glace avec laquelle elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux brillants de gourmandise. Remus et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire en la voyant s'asseoir avec une coupe assez grande de crème glacée à laquelle elle s'attaqua vaillamment. Devant les regards curieux de ceux qui l'entouraient, elle leva la tête puis demanda :

>Non, je ne vous la ferais pas goûter ! Vous ne m'avez rien laissé des votre alors je vois pas pourquoi je vous laisserais de la mienne !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Et attendit silencieusement qu'Amaël ait finit sa glace. Ce qui, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, prit quelques minutes. Amaël eut à peine le temps de poser sa cuiller sur la table que Remus se levait.

>Bon, nous y allons. Molly, je te laisse rentrer avec les enfants… Nous ne serons pas longs je pense.

>Vous allez où ?

>Acheter des vêtements à Amaël…

>Je peux venir avec vous ?

>Demandes à Amaël, pas à moi.

>Tu peux venir, Hermione… Je ne peux t'interdire d'aller où bon te semble mais je serais ravie que tu m'accompagnes… Harry ? Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener mes affaires chez Sirius s'il te plaît ?

>Euh oui, je peux…

>Merci… Nous pouvons y aller, Remus.

Le loup garou sourit. A croire qu'il fallait qu'Amaël se lie avec Draco pour que les autres consentent à lui parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une des nombreuses boutiques de vêtements moldus du Chemin de Traverse. A peine entré, Remus était malade… Il détestait accompagner les femmes faire les magasins de vêtements… elles ne savaient jamais que choisir… mais il devait bien ça à Amaël. Mais il espérait tout de même que l'adolescente ne mette pas trop longtemps à choisir ses vêtements… A son grand bonheur, elle ne mit qu'une heure à choisir des vêtements… ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione qui mit trois fois plus de temps, au grand désespoir de Remus et d'Amaël. Une fois sortie, Hermione entraîna Amaël vers un magasin de sous vêtements. Remus, dans un élan de pudeur, décida de rester dehors après avoir soupiré.

Amaël ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de magasin. D'autant plus qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Tous les sous vêtements qu'elle avait portés jusqu'à sa fuite avaient été acheté par Clayon… Alors voir ces étiquettes avec des tailles bizarres, l'inquiétait un peu. Elle ne tarda pas à en informer Hermione sans pour autant lui dire la raison réelle de son ignorance. Hermione se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer. Une fois, qu'elle eut comprit, Amaël termina rapidement ses achats. Cette fois ci, elle sortit du magasin en même temps qu'Hermione qui avait insisté pour qu'elle commente ses essayages. Dehors, les deux adolescentes ne trouvèrent pas Remus. Nullement inquiètes, elles décidèrent de l'attendre quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elles virent qu'il ne revenait pas, elles décidèrent de retourner chez Fortarôme pour prendre une nouvelle glace. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire quelques pas que la voix de Remus les arrêta.

>Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un achat urgent à faire… Vous avez finit vos achats ?

>Oui…

>Tu as des robes de sorcier, Amaël

Oui, je suis allée en acheter ce matin avec Draco.

Bien. Nous pouvons rentrer alors…

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent et se pressèrent contre Remus qui transplana.


	9. Une rencontre explosive

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le chapitre que j'ai rajouté grâce à une question d'Owlie Wood... Il en a entraîné un autre, que vous aurez la semaine prochaine... En tout cas, je tiens à dire que j'ai pas mal galéré pour écrire ce chapitre... Ca a été dur de trouver la blague des jumeaux et de l'écrire à peu près correctement... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

**Réponses aux reviews:** Alors je sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai changé la catégorie la dernière fois ou parce que mon histoire devient à chier mais le nombre de mes reviewers diminue jusqu'à me laisser mes deux seules revieweuses adorées... Merci à vous deux...

**Aniae:** t'es déjà entrée dans une cheminée toi? Perso, j'ai pas envie de tenter. Rien qu'à voir comment en sort Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets... En ce qui concerne le shopping... Ouais galère... enfin tu me connais: j'aime po ça alors forcément, j'afflige ce tourment aux perso gniack

**Owlie Wood: **Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir, demoiselle ;) ... En ce qui concerne le coup de pied au chien noir, 'faut pas me dire qu'avec la tête qu'il a, il s'en ait jamais prit un ou deux... c'est vrai quoi! Il ressemble à un chien errant alors bon... En ce qui concerne la rencontre avec Draco, disons que ce perso est assez intéressant côté psycho: avec le père qu'il a, y'a de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il n'a pas forcément un mauvais fond... Ensuite, un drame? mais quel drame LOL

**Question:** Il n'y a qu'un couple qui est déterminé pour l'instant... Alors je vous pose la question: je mets qui avec qui (sachant que Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, si vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ) ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les suppositions... Perso, j'hesite entre: Draco/Amaël, Sirius/Amaël, Serverus/Amaël, Draco/Harry, Sirus/Remus ... Enfin voilà quoi mdr ... Evidemment, je ne dirais pas ce que j'ai décidé... vous attendrez de le découvrir mais votre avis m'aidera. Merci !

**

* * *

**

**Rencontre…explosive…**

Le lendemain matin fut marqué par un hurlement de Molly. Amaël hallucina : on pouvait pas la laisser dormir en paix ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au 12, square Grimaud, elle n'avait pas pu passer une nuit tranquille et surtout complète. Avant de se coucher, elle avait eu droit à la visite d'Hermione pour « parler ». En résumé, la Gryffondor avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur elle. Amaël lui avait fait gentiment comprendre qu'elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour qu'elle lui parle de quoique ce soit sur sa vie. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler… En revanche, elle en profita pour inonder Hermione de question sur elle et ses amis. La jeune fille, incapable de résister à l'envie de narrer les exploits de ses amis et elle, s'était avérée être une source intarissable. Aussi, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient quittées que tard.

Juste après le départ d'Hermione, Sirius avait frappé à la porte. Amaël lui avait ouvert sans se poser de questions. Sirius, après avoir observé la jeune fille, s'était assit sur le lit et l'avait invité à le rejoindre, ce que l'adolescente fit. S'en suivit une longue discution pendant laquelle Sirius expliqua à Amaël tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur Poudlard et ses arcanes. Vers trois heures du matin, la jeune fille s'était endormie contre Sirius. Celui ci était resta quelques instants à la regarder dormir, étonné par l'innocence qui émanait d'elle quand elle dormait. Non pas qu'il la jugeait coupable de n'importe quel crime, mais il se doutait, comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, que son passé n'avait pas été rose. Après l'avoir soulevée pour la déposer sous les couvertures, il lui avait caressé doucement la joue avant de sortir.

Par la suite, Amaël fut éveillée deux fois par des cris. Elle se souvint de ce qui lui avait dit Sirius : de ne pas s'affoler. Elle s'était alors rallongée, à peine consciente du fait qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour la nuit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut bien un cri qui l'éveilla le lendemain matin. Amaël se tourna et se retourna sans succès : le sommeil l'avait quitté et Morphée l'avait rejeté à la dure réalité. Après quelques minutes passées à se terrer sous les couvertures, elle finit par se lever. Quelques secondes après avoir enfilé un peignoir, histoire de faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormit habillée, elle était dans la cuisine face à une Molly furieuse. Etrangement, personne n'était présent… A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait été éveillée. Il fallu quelques secondes pour que Molly se rende compte de la présence d'Amaël à la porte de la cuisine. Comme par enchantement, sa colère sembla s'apaiser. D'un geste, elle invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Molly prit place en face d'Amaël. Elle regarda la jeune fille d'un air gêné comme si elle avait commit une faute et qu'elle n'osait la lui avouer. Impatiente de savoir pourquoi elle avait crié, Amaël soupira, et d'un geste, l'invita à parler. Ce fut d'une voix hésitante que la femme prit la parole.

>Je… je suis désolée Amaël...

>Pourquoi Molly ? Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir éveillée ce matin.

>Oh ce n'est pas pour ça !

>Pour quoi alors ?

A ces mots, Molly s'enfonça de nouveau dans le mutisme le plus absolu. Amaël dû une nouvelle fois l'encourager à parler pour que son interlocutrice lui avoue à voix basse :

>Ce sont tes sous vêtements… Ils ont disparu…

>Mes sous vêtements ? Qui ? Où ?

>Je ne sais pas ma chérie…

>Aucune idée ?

>Non pas la moindre…

>Amaël soupira.

>Tant pis, j'irais m'en racheter lorsque Sirius rentrera…

>Je peux t'accompagner si tu le souhaites…

>Non. Toi, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as quelque chose à faire…

>C'est vrai !

Amaël sourit puis se leva. Lentement, elle remonta dans sa chambre, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui prendre ses dessous. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne de sexe féminin dans la maison. Elle soupira. Son instinct lui dicter que bientôt, elle saurait qui était l'auteur de ce forfait.

Son instinct eut raison. Quelques minutes à peine après son retour dans sa chambre, un nouveau cri retentit, brisant à nouveau le silence de la maison. Amaël sortit aussitôt de la pièce et se dirigea vers la source du bruit : la salle de bain. A l'entrée, se trouvait Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle semblait trembler, un de ses mains posée sur sa bouche alors que l'autre hésitait entre lui couvrir les yeux ou bien désigner ce qui l'avait fait hurler. Amaël, pensant que c'était une minuscule araignée ou bien un insecte immonde, passa devant Hermione, bien décidée à vaincre ce monstre sanguinaire et cruel. Cependant, elle se figea en découvrant une jeune fille presque nue dansant langoureusement devant un Ron immobile et aussi rouge qu'Hermione. La jeune fille avait les cheveux châtains et la peau assez pâle… mais elle était surtout presque nue… le « presque », se furent les sous vêtements d'Amaël dont elle était vêtue.

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Amaël pour se remettre de son étonnement, Hermione s'approcha de Ron après avoir éloigné la fille. Une gifle retentissante s'en suivit, rapidement suivie par d'autres. Au bout de quelques unes, Hermione se décida à demander des explications, ponctuant ses questions par de nouvelles gifles. Ce fut ses cris devant le mutisme de Ron qui alarmèrent Molly et qui tirèrent Amaël de sa stupéfaction. Si Molly fut étonnée de la situation, elle ne le montra pas. Elle s'empressa de repousser Hermione avant qu'elle ne décolle la tête du corps de son fils. Son second mouvement fut de rendre à Ron sa mobilité et son troisième fut d'entraver la fille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un calme relatif parvint enfin à s'installer que les trois filles remarquèrent que la « danseuse » ressemblait parfaitement à Hermione.

>Devant le regard accusateur des trois femmes, Ron crû bon de se justifier.

>Ce n'est pas moi ! Juré ! Elle est apparue après que je sois entré… !

>Menteur ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons encore rien fait que tu es obligé de donner corps à des fantasmes…

>Mais Hermi !

>Y'a pas d'Hermi !

>Deux minutes, Hermione. Avant de plaquer mon fils, je tiens à dire que je ne le pense pas coupable…

>Alors qui ?

>Je ne connais que deux personnes capables de faire un coup aussi tordu… FED, GEORGES ! Ici et tout de suite ! Sinon je viens vous chercher !

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes aux jumeaux pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Sans aucune considération pour leur mère furieuse, ils se précipitèrent sur la fille, puis sur Ron afin de le bombarder de questions. Molly ne laissa pas à ce dernier le temps de répondre. Elle attrapa les jumeaux par les oreilles et tira.

>Suffit vous deux ! Nous voulons des explications !

>Maman !

>Des explications ! Et de suite !

>Euh...Hier soir, en rentrant, nous avons trouvé des sous vêtements dans une corbeille à linge. Nous les avons ensorcelés ainsi que la baignoire afin qu'elle apparaisse lorsque Ron entrerait dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, elle apparaît à chaque fois avec de nouveaux dessous… Génial, non ?

>Pas du tout Georges… Pourquoi Hermione ?

>Parce que se sont ses dessous et que nous avons supposé que Ron serait ravi d'en profiter…

>Ce ne sont pas les dessous d'Hermione mais les miens ! Et maintenant j'aimerais bien les récupérer.

A cette nouvelle voix, les jumeaux tournèrent la tête. Molly leur avait dit qu'il y avait une cousine de Remus mais elle avait oublié de préciser qu'elle était aussi jolie… Ses cheveux noirs, encore décoiffés, lui donnaient un air mutin alors que ses yeux devenus verts foncés lançaient des éclairs. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se remettre du « choc ». Ce fut Fred qui continua.

>On aurait dû se dire qu'Hermione ne portait pas des dessous aussi jolis. J'avoue que j'aurais été ravi de les voir sur vous.

>Ce jour là arrivera le jour où Voldemort sera doux comme un agneaux ! Je vous laisse 10 secondes pour me les rendre.

>Sinon quoi ?

>Ma vengeance sera pire que celle déjà établie…

>Nous n'avons pas peur ! Nous sommes les rois des farces ! Par contre, nous acceptons de te les rendre si tu es gentille avec nous…

>FRED !

>Je plaisantais maman… quoique…

>FRED WEASLEY ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi ! Rends ses sous vêtements à Amaël !

>Pas tant qu'elle ne nous les aura pas demandé gentiment !

>GEORGES !

>Laissez tomber Molly… Quand à vous, vous avez d'ores et déjà perdu.

Fred et Georges regardèrent Amaël en souriant, certains qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à les piéger. Lorsque la jeune fille sortit, Fred fit disparaître la copie d'Hermione. Molly les engueula mais ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir en courant de la salle de bain. Après avoir ronchonné pendant quelques secondes, Molly redescendit dans la cuisine, laissant Hermione et Ron discuter entre eux et pourquoi pas se réconcilier.

Amaël quand à elle, s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre. Déjà, un plan se formait dans sa tête. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de l'aide de Sirius mais aussi de Remus…


	10. La vengeance est un plat

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Je vais peut etre me répéter mais j'ai galéré pour pouvoir le faire correctement...enfin ca a été l'affaire d'une semaine lool... Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à dire, avant que vous hurliez, qu'il est normal que vous n'ayez pas la chute de la vengeance d'Amaël... un pur sadisme de ma part.. mouahahahahaha (je suis sadique et j'aime ça :p)

**Réponse aux reviews:**

LolaBoop: Désolée de te décevoir: tu auras que le début de la vengeance... Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne tardera pas à arriver

Trinity1412: Il est vrai qu'Amaël est pas marrante au début mais elle ne l'est pas forcément tout le temps... Je mets à jour mes chapitres tous les mercredis en général le soir mais un peu n'importe quand dans la journée

Aniae: Bah Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, tu pensais qu'elle allait réagir comment en le voyant limite baver devant un clone d'elle même ?

Owlie Wood: Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, j'hésite encore à les faire réintégrer Pourlard ou non, je pense que je vais les réintégrer (étant donné que Sirius est vivant, j'ai jamais été persaudée de sa mort alors :p)... Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais tenter de les faire venir aussi souvent que possible mais je ne garantie rien du tout. Pour ce qui est d'un Rémus./Amaël, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que c'est strictement impossible: en effet, Remus est le parrain d'Amaël et il a un poil d'éthique :p

**Réponse à la question:** Après lecture des quelques avis que vous m'avez donné (mes lectrices chéries merci merci pour les reviews ), j'ai à peu près trouvé ce que j'allais faire:  
-Pas de couple d'hommes(j'm'en voudrais de perdre une lectrice et pis ca collerais pas des masses avec l'histoire alors )  
-Pas de Rogue/Amaël: j'ai trouvé une idée encore pire en allant à Paris ce WE alors  
-Reste Sirius/Amaël et Drago/Amaël ... Je vous repose donc la question: lequel des deux... (même si l'idée commence un peu plus à se profiler pour moi ) MERCIIIIIIIIII

**

* * *

**

**La vengeance est un plat …**

Deux jours plus tard, les jumeaux recommencèrent leurs plaisanteries au plus grand déplaisir de ceux qui en étaient les cibles, généralement Amaël, Ron et Hermione. Si les deux derniers pestaient contre les deux garçons, Amaël ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire ironiquement. Le soir même de leur blague avec les sous vêtements d'Amaël, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré, elle avait discuté avec Sirius et Remus.

>Remus… Sirius… J'ai besoin de vous parler.

>Tout ce que tu voudras, Amaël.

>Ne me tente pas, Sirius… Je pourrais vouloir te demander une étoile…

>Abuse pas quand même…

S'en était suivit un échange des plus comiques aux dires de Remus. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme, Amaël pu enfin exposer sa demande.

>Vous êtes au courant pour la « plaisanterie » des jumeaux…

>Ouais… D'ailleurs, grâce à eux je me suis jamais autant amusé dans un magasin de sous vêtements. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me montrer ce que tu as choisit sur toi-même….

Avant même qu'Amaël ait pu faire un geste, Remus avait tapé la tête de Sirius en soupirant. Ensuite, il lui avait jeté un regard qui disait « dragues pas ma filleule toi ! ». Amaël avait sourit, amusée avant de reprendre.

>Bien, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez le sort que je vais vous décrire…

>Pourquoi nous ?

>Parce que vous êtes deux des 4 Maraudeurs ! Et qu'en blagues, vous vous y connaissez !

Pliant sous l'argument, les deux hommes avaient écouté Amaël avec attention et ils ne s'étaient séparés que tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, comme le surlendemain, fut ponctué par les cris d'Hermione et de Ron ainsi que par les rires des jumeaux. Molly avait vainement tenté de s'interposer mais rien ne les arrêta. Les seuls moments de calmes duraient le temps de la présence de Dumbledore ou bien de Rogue. De leur côté, les jumeaux se demandaient comment pouvaient ils faire réagir Amaël. Ils avaient tout tenté ou presque et elle n'avait pas réagit à part un sourire et encore ! Ce sourire avait été ironique…. Donc pas une grande victoire en somme…

Ils en étaient là dans leurs réflexions au soir du deuxième jour. Ils se demandaient comment pouvaient ils faire pour qu'Amaël réagisse quand on frappa doucement à leur porte. Intrigué, Fred alla ouvrir et marqua sa stupeur quand il vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, celle qui hantait leurs pensées : Amaël. Mais son cœur manqua un battement quand il remarqua comment elle était habillée : en sous vêtements… et aussi sexy que ceux qu'il conservait dans le tiroir de sa commode.

Devant le sourire de la jeune fille, il s'effaça afin de la laisser entrer dans la chambre. Georges marqua aussi son étonnement face à elle ainsi que lorsqu'il remarqua sa tenue. Fred l'invita à s'asseoir mais Amaël lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait rester debout. Alors que les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder, Amaël s'approcha de Georges et se pencha vers lui. Le jeune homme, regarda, bouche bée, s'approcher le visage d'Amaël. Celle-ci, un sourire enjôleur dessiné sur les lèvres, caressa la joue de Georges avant de s'éloigner pour se rapprocher de Fred de la même manière.

Amaël continua pendant quelques minutes son manège, passant de l'un à l'autre avec toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Les jumeaux pensaient rêver mais le parfum envoûtant de la jeune femme. Quand elle les jugea suffisamment sous son charme elle murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

>Dites… j'aimerais que l'on joue à un jeu vous et moi…

_En cœur :-_Tout ce que tu voudras…

>Chantez après moi…

Sans attendre leur avis, Amaël chanta doucement :

" _In a world so far away  
At the end of a closing day  
A little child was born and raised  
Deep in the forest on a hidden place  
Mother never saw his face _

Chorus: x2  
Ancient spirits of the forest  
Made him king of elves and trees  
He was the only human being  
Who lived in harmony  
In perfect harmony

The woods protected, fulfilled his needs  
Fruit by birds, honey by bees  
He found shelter under trees  
He grew up in their company  
They became his family

Chorus x2

A thousand seasons  
They passed him by  
So many times, have said goodbye  
And when the spirits called out his name  
To join forever, forever to stay  
A forest spirit he became

Chorus x2  
In perfect harmony

Chorus x2  
In perfect harmony"

Les jumeaux chantèrent doucement en même temps qu'Amaël. Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et souriait. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, la jeune fille laissa passer quelques minutes. Au bout de ce temps, elle rouvrit les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite. Les jumeaux s'étaient endormit à peine les dernières paroles murmurées. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de Fred et murmura :

>«Itha na quedi vesta irita lenta porte eta nomis vertua lentis … » (Nda : littéralement : « Que ce que tu m'as volé et que tu as gardé, te colles à la peau et à tous soit montré. »)

La jeune fille répéta la même opération avec Georges puis quitta la chambre silencieusement. Ce fut tout aussi discrètement qu'elle rejoint sa chambre. Satisfaite, elle se coucha rapidement.


	11. Une nouvelle rentrée

**Note de l'auteur:** Ben rien de nouveau... En plein partiel, normal quoi... Euh sinon quoi dire sur ce chapitre? Ah ouais: vous n'aurez pas la réponse en ce qui concerne la vengeance... Va falloir attendre lool... Euh sinon je crois que c'est tout... Bah au pire, je ferais un topo la semaine prochaine mdr... Tant que j'y pense: j'ai trouvé les couples et ça pas été une mince affaire... Mais dieu que je suis méchante (mes chevilles? na elles sont parfaites merci!)... Encore une chose: MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ca fait hyper plaisir :)

**Réponse au Reviews:**

Aniae: Je me demande comment tu fais encore pour râler étant donné que tu me connais suffisament pour savoir que je pourrais être encore plus sadique ... tsssss ;)

LolaBoop: Quoi? Moi méchante? JAMAIS ! 'suis douce comme un agneau (gniak) Merci à toi

Trinity1412: Ouais je sais qu'il est court celui la de chapitre mais c'est fait exprès. Ravie qu'il te plaise... Quand à la longueur des prochains, t'alarmes pas. Plus ça va et plus je frise les 10 pages Word et encore j'me contiens... Quand à continuer à mettre les jumeaux, il faut que j'y pense parce qu'ils ne font pas partie des personnages principaux pour le moment alors bon... Promit j'y penserais :)

Owlie Wood: Je suis sadique de nature en fait... Quand à maltraiter la curiosité de mes lecteurs... J'y pense de temps en temps parce que je pense aussi à la frustration qu'ils ont (et que moi j'ai quand je lis un chapitre qui se termine ainsi)... Mais là j'avoue que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher

Jolynda: Bienvenue ;) ... Une nouvelle revieweuse ! A croire qu'il y a que des filles qui me lisent (en même temps, j'suis pas sûre que ce soit que des filles mais on va dire comme ça :p) ... Ne t'inquiète pas j'en suis au chapitre 13 que je commence dès que celui là est posté (ce qui fait 14 ici, parce que FFnet compte les prologues comme un chapitre)... Donc ca va quoi j'aiencore de la marge... Et vraiment ravie que l'histoire t'ait plue.

**

* * *

**

**Une nouvelle rentrée…**

Quelques jours plus tard, Molly hurlait en bas des escaliers. En effet, elle attendait Ginny qui venait à peine de boucler sa malle. Avec grand fracas, l'adolescente la fit glisser jusqu'en bas des marches. Molly maugréa, attrapa la malle, la réduisit et partit à la suite de sa fille qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la voiture. Molly grimpa dans la voiture que le Ministère leur prêtait gracieusement puis soupira.

>Nous pouvons enfin partir ! Quand je pense que c'est la même chose chaque année !

La voiture démarra et, au grand soulagement de Molly, ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes en avance. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était réunit sur le quai 9 ¾ qui était emplit de monde. Remus avait aidé Amaël à mettre sa valise dans un des compartiments puis était ressortit avec elle pour attendre le reste de la troupe. Il ne cacha pas son soulagement en les voyant arriver. Il indiqua aux adolescents le compartiment où il avait déposé la valise d'Amaël puis se tourna vers celle-ci en lui tendant un paquet.

>Tiens. Je l'ai acheté pour toi… Prends cela comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire… Tu l'ouvriras une fois à Poudlard…

>Merci Remus… Tu es sûr qu'il faut que j'attende ?

>Certain !

La jeune fille rendit son sourire à Remus puis fit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais crue capable de faire quelques jours plus tôt : elle le serra contre elle. Son parrain lui rendit son étreinte puis s'écarta. Vint le temps des au revoirs et des ultimes recommandations de la part de Molly qui n'avait de cesse de répéter aux adolescents d'être prudents. Le train partait qu'elle était encore en train de crier ses conseils sous les sourires de Remus et des membres de l'Ordre.

A l'intérieur du compartiment, les adolescents ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à leur occupation habituelle. Ron et Harry entamèrent rapidement une partie d'échec tandis qu'Hermione lisait le livre d'enchantements de cette année ci sous le regard sceptique d'Amaël qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt profond de lire un livre qu'ils allaient apprendre par cœur au fur et à mesure. Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans le paquet que Remus lui avait donné. Elle sursauta quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à Ginny et Luna. La première s'arrêta de rire en voyant Amaël, visiblement elle n'avait toujours pas apprécié que la jeune fille ait mit « en danger » son territoire… Amaël haussa les épaules alors que les deux adolescentes s'asseyaient.

Le trajet continua dans une atmosphère plus ou moins pesante. Ginny ne cessait de regarder Amaël qui faisait semblant de dormir. Pourtant, il y régnait une certaine ambiance, Ron et Harry jouant avec animation aux échecs puis à la bataille explosive. Vers la moitié du trajet, ils dévalisèrent la marchande de sucrerie et repartirent dans leurs « activités ». Neville ne tarda pas à arriver ainsi que Seamus. Une nouvelle bataille explosive débuta, au grand désarroi d'Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son bouquin. Finalement, elle fit signe aux garçons de sortir afin que les adolescentes puissent revêtir leur robe. Quand les deux groupes furent enfin vêtus de leur robe, Ron dit d'une voix joyeuse :

>C'est la première année où nous n'avons pas eu la visite de Malfoy durant le trajet.

>C'est vrai ! J'avoue que ça change. Toutes les années je suis obligée de te retenir Harry et toi pour ne pas que vous lui jetiez un sort…

>J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade…

>Il ne l'est pas, je te rassure Ron. Je lui ai juste envoyé un hibou pour qu'il ne tente pas de me voir dans le train. Je pensais que le fait qu'il soit avec moi vous gêne… Et apparemment, je ne me suis pas trompée de beaucoup …

Amaël avait dit d'une voix neutre. Elle avait voulu que le trajet se passe au mieux même si l'attitude de Ginny ne l'avait pas énormément aidée. La fin du trajet se passa paisiblement. Amaël cachait avec perfection l'excitation qui la gagnait. Elle était impatiente de connaître l'endroit dont Hermione lui avait rabâché les oreilles pendant ses derniers jours de vacances. Quand finalement le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Prés au Lard, Amaël fut l'un des premiers élèves à sortir du train. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le village qu'Hermione l'entraînait vers une calèche. Une fois assise, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

>Dites, au risque de vous paraître bête, c'est quoi les chevaux bizarres qui tirent les calèches ?

Un silence lui répondit. Tous les adolescents la regardaient, surpris. Finalement, Harry prit la parole :

>Tu… tu peux voir les Sombrals ?

>Si c'est le nom qu'on leur donne… alors oui je peux les voir.

Les adolescents se regardèrent alors qu'Amaël se contentait de regarder le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'ils arrivèrent au château. Amaël fut la première à descendre de la calèche. Elle avait une envie folle de courir jusque dans le château mais elle se devait d'attendre ceux qui lui avaient tenu compagnie durant tout le trajet. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à les suivre quand une voix un peu sèche l'arrêta.

>Miss Lyndalë ?

Amaël se retourna. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le nom de famille qui lui avait été attribué après la mort de ses parents. Elle regarda celle qui l'avait interpellé puis répondit.

>C'est moi.

>Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille suivit la sorcière. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était déjà mise à part à peine arrivée mais elle suivait. La femme finit par s'arrêter après lui avoir fait traverser maints couloirs et monter maints escaliers. Elles se trouvaient devant une gargouille. La plus vieille des deux murmura le mot de passe « caramel fou » et la gargouille s'éleva en tournant, dévoilant un escalier à vis que la femme monta, suivie d'Amaël.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant une porte qui s'ouvrit à leur approche, dévoilant un bureau chargé de parchemins et de grimoires, des étagères emplies de livres divers et variés. Assit dans un fauteuil confortable, Dumbledore leur sourit et les invita à s'asseoir.

>Amaël, je te présente Minerva McGonagall. Elle est la directrice de maison des Gryffondor mais aussi professeur de métamorphose.

>Enchantée, professeur.

Amaël sourit à McGonagall qui lui rendit son geste. Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il reprit.

>Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a de nombreuses personnes affamées qui nous en voudraient à mort si nous nous attardons trop.

Il eut un petit rire et enchaîna.

>Bien. Amaël, as-tu le paquet que Remus t'as confié ?

>Oui oui… je ne l'ai pas ouvert et pourtant Merlin seul sait combien j'en ai envie…

Les deux adultes sourirent. McGonagall reprit.

>Tu peux l'ouvrir.

Les yeux de jade de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Elle ne prit guère de précautions pour arracher l'emballage du cadeau qui ne tarda pas à tomber sur le sol, dévoilant une boîte carrée et transparente où brillaient des flammes. Amaël regarda Dumbledore, ne comprenant pas réellement l'intérêt d'avoir une boîte où elle ne pouvait rien y mettre à cause du feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme ajouta :

>A l'intérieur de cette boîte, il y a un œuf de phoenix. Je ne sais pas comment Remus à fait pour en obtenir un mais je lui ai promit que je t'aiderais à le faire éclore… Il ne peut pas rester dans cette boîte trop longtemps. C'est pour cela que je t'ai convoquée. Nous allons le mettre dans un feu magique. Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu le souhaiteras… dans la mesure où tu es accompagnée soit par moi, soit par Minerva.

>Bien…

>Des questions ?

>Non, j'ai lu un livre sur ce sujet chez Sirius…

Elle se souvenait que cet après midi là, elle avait fait rager Hermione et Serverus qui était passé pour prendre un autre livre sur les potions. Manque de pot, elle avait élu domicile pour l'après midi dans la bibliothèque. Elle les avait entendu tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance un sort d'insonorisation. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait enfin pu lire en paix. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle tendit la boîte à Albus qui l'ouvrit et en sortit un œuf entouré de flammes. Rapidement, il se leva et le déposa dans l'âtre, où d'un simple mouvement de baguette, il alluma un feu.

>Vous allez mourir de chaud dans cette pièce, Albus.

>Oh, ce n'est rien… si j'ai trop chaud je lancerais un sort d'isolation autour de l'âtre… Allons y voulez vous ?

Amaël se leva à la suite de McGonagall. Le trio sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et mit quelques minutes à être devant la Grande Salle. Dumbledore et McGonagall laissèrent Amaël devant la porte après lui avoir demandé d'attendre quelques instants avant d'entrer. Elle attendit donc quelques instants, écoutant le brouhaha que les portes massives de la salle ne parvenaient pas à atténuer. Elle su que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés lorsque le silence se fit. Prenant sur elle, elle décida d'entrer.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la retardataire qui pénétrait dans la Salle. Amaël n'appréciait pas tous les regards posés sur elle, aussi elle se dépêcha de se fondre parmis les élèves de première année qui attendait d'être répartit. Quand Amaël eut disparu parmis la masse des premières années, les murmures reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence.

>Silence je vous prie.

Le silence se fit. McGonagall amena le choixpeau ainsi que l'éternel tabouret. Amaël écouta à peine la chanson du choixpeau, trop occupée à tenter de trouver Draco parmis la foule d'élèves déjà assit. Elle sursauta quand McGonagall commença à appeler les premières années. Une demi heure plus tard, Amaël était seule devant le tabouret. McGonagall attendit quelques secondes avant de dire.

>Miss Lyndalë est une élève de 6ème année. Elle vient ici finir ses études. Approchez vous je vous prie.

La jeune fille s'approcha gracieusement du tabouret et s'assit dessus. McGonagall déposa doucement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Instinctivement, Amaël ferma les yeux. Débuta alors la réflexion muette et pourtant si présente dans sa tête, du choixpeau :

_-Hum… miss Lyndalë… Ce n'est pas votre véritable nom de famille… je me trompe ? Non, je ne peux me tromper… Où vais-je vous placer ? Je suppose que comme une personne qui vous est chère, je devrais vous placer à Serpentard ou bien Serdaigle, votre amour des livres ne vous serait que très utile… Mais je pense que je vais faire la même chose que pour « lui » … _GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata du côté de la table rouge et or. McGonagall retira le choixpeau de la tête de la jeune fille qui se releva. A cet instant, elle vit enfin celui qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle était arrivée : Draco. Il la regardait sans sourire, froid et distant. Amaël lui dédia un léger sourire auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. La jeune fille soupira doucement puis se dirigea vers la table où Hermione lui avait fait une place entre elle et Harry. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et réclama le silence.

>C'est une nouvelle année qui commence aujourd'hui. Je ne vous rappellerais pas les évènements de l'année dernière, mais je vous conseille la plus grande prudence. Cette année encore, je souhaite que les maisons se rapprochent. Pour ce qui est de la forêt interdite…et bien elle l'est encore cette année… La liste des objets interdits dans le collège est disponible chez M. Rusard, comme d'habitude. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé pour le moment, un professeur de DCFM. Les cours seront donc assurés soit par moi, soit par le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un accepte le poste. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse manger. Bon appétit à tous.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et la nourriture apparue sur les tables. Il se rassit et débuta son repas. A cet instant, les élèves se précipitèrent sur les plats qui les narguaient de leur odeur alléchante. Amaël fut étonnée, comme toujours, par la capacité d'ingurgitation de Ron, à croire qu'il mourrait de faim, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

>Un jour, tu t'étoufferas Ron. Tu ne pourras plus avaler tout ce que tu enfournes entre tes lèvres…

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron rougissait et tentait d'avaler toute la nourriture présente dans sa bouche. Amaël sourit, amusée. Le repas fut comme à son habitude, mouvementé. Le centre des discutions était bien évidement la nouvelle. Tout le monde ou presque se demandait qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Quand, enfin, les plats disparurent des tables, les élèves se levèrent pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Hermione et Ron délaissèrent Harry accompagner Amaël jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor pour accompagner les premières années.

Une fois devant le tableau Amaël fut abasourdie en voyant que la Grosse Dame ne voulait pas laisser passer les élèves, trop occupée à leur faire une démonstration de ses « talents » de chanteuse d'opéra. Harry, après avoir entraîné Amaël entre les élèves, lui expliqua qu'elle faisait ainsi toutes les années. Amaël la regarda d'un air ironique, tenter de briser un verre avec sa voix. Au bout de 5 minutes, l'adolescente prit une longue inspiration et lâcha une note suraiguë. Tout le monde la regarda en se bouchant les oreilles. Quand Amaël cessa de tenir la note, elle regarda la Grosse Dame qui avait arrêté sa tentative. Elle lui dit tranquillement.

>Quand vous parviendrez à faire cette note, votre verre se brisera. En attendant, laissez nous passer et cessez de tenter de nous rendre sourds !

La Grosse Dame protesta, outrée. Elle n'en demanda pas moins le mot de passe qu'Harry lui donna en riant « homo homini lupus ». Le tableau finit par s'écarter et laissa passer les élèves. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry demanda à Amaël :

>Comment as-tu fais pour tenir une note pareille ?

>J'ai eu des cours de chant… il paraît que j'avais une belle voix…

>Crois moi, tu l'as encore.

>Merci.

Amaël était sidérée par la salle commune. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un lieu aussi chaleureux. De nombreuses tentures rouges et or cachaient les murs, des fauteuils rouges faisait un arc de cercle devant la cheminée… Elle trouvait cela vraiment joli. Harry la tira de ses pensées pour lui indiquer le dortoir des filles. Après l'avoir remercié, l'adolescente y monta rapidement. Elle trouva rapidement son lit ainsi que sa malle. Elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires puis s'affala sur le lit, bien décidée à attendre Hermione… Malheureusement, Morphée en avait décidé autrement : Amaël s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.


	12. Premier jours, premières galères

**Note de l'Auteur:** Un peu de retard aujourd'hui, désolée... Bref bref bref... Pour ceux que ca intéresse, j'ai bientôt finit mes exams... Ensuite bah VACAAAAAAAAAAAAANCES héhé

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jolynda:** Le sort des dessous et des jumeaux est scellé un peu plus tard... peut être vers mon 14ème ou 15ème chapitre... Certes c'est sadique, mesquin et tout ce que l'on veut mais c'est ainsi... A vrai dire, j'avais pas calculé de mettre un truc comme ça, alors bon il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'intégrer correctement dans l'histoire... Quand aux chapitres trop courts, je crois que tu vas être heureuse, plus j'avance et plus ils sont longs... Celui d'après fait près de 8 pages Word et celui d'encore après en fait 10 pile poil... et je crois que ca va continuer ainsi Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :)

**Aniae: **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL moi non plus je m'en prive pas :p (qui a dit que ma réponse était nulle :p)

**Owlie Wood:** C'est clair que le chapitre de la rentrée n'est pas le meilleur... il me semble que j'ai bien galéré pour le faire... j'espèrais ne pas trop tomber dans le banal mais finalement, plus je le relis et plus je trouve que si...'fin bref... Na j'ai pas honte de vous faire attendre comme une vilaine que je suis (yess)...

**Lola Boop:** Tout le monde aimerait bien la connaître cette vengeance. Même Aniae la connaît pas et pourtant, elle est au courant de pas mal de chose la demoiselle... J'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire une vengeance facile et directe... sinon c'est pas drôle. Autant te le dire directement, et comme je l'ai fait avec Jolynda, la vengeance est pour dans 3 ou 4 chapitres...

**Trinity1412:** Ils le découvriront bientôt... Ou du moins une partie dans le chapitre 13 (14 pour ici), le reste venant au fur et à mesure. La relation Amaël-Harry-Ron est particulière... Si la relation Amaël-Harry va toujours aller de l'avant, celle Amaël-Ron va traîner...mais j'en dit po plus. Quand à ce que sait pas faire Amaël, ben c'est simple: la vaisselle, la cuisine... MDR. Pour les explications, la majeure partie vient au chapitre 13 (14 pour ici)... enfin c'est compliqué mdr

**Enjoy ah ouais pendant que j'y pense: j'me suis éclatée à écrire certaines scènes et encore mieux: les répliques pour Rogue mouahahahahahahah !**

**

* * *

**

**Premier jour, premières galères**

Elle regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté la demande de Dumbledore… Les derniers jours avaient été agréables mais alors pourquoi devait elle aller en cours ? Elle maudit le vieil homme et encore plus Hermione qui lui tannait les oreilles depuis bien 10 minutes… Mais comment faisait elle pour avoir autant d'énergie le matin. Amaël tenta de se retourner mais Hermione en profita pour tirer la couette jusqu'au sol. Amaël se leva en la fusillant du regard. Il fallu encore quelques minutes pour que la première soit habillée. Malgré tout, les deux jeunes filles furent à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Harry vit entrer Amaël, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait la même tête qu'au 12, square Grimaud lorsqu'elle se levait le matin et à voir les regards qu'elle jetait à Hermione, elle devait lui en vouloir énormément. Harry laissa une place à la jeune fille, alors que Ron s'écartait pour laisser Hermione s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le petit déjeuner ne tarda pas à apparaître ainsi que les nombreux hiboux distribuant le courrier. A sa grande surprise, Amaël reçu des lettres. Souriante, elle ouvrit tranquillement la première alors que le trio épluchait leurs courriers respectifs.

Une écriture fine et rapide couvrait le centre de la feuille de parchemin. Amaël ne la reconnu pas sur le moment et lu la lettre.

_« Je t'ai retrouvée… Je ne te lâcherais plus… C. »_

Le sourire d'Amaël disparu. L'auteur de la lettre avait signé C et elle ne connaissait pas 15 personnes dont le prénom ou même le nom commençait par cette lettre. La personne de Clayon s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un long frisson parcouru son épine dorsale. Malgré l'angoisse que cette missive avait fait naître en elle, Amaël garda un visage serein. Elle leva les yeux vers le trio et demanda doucement :

>Harry, je peux t'emprunter Hedwige ? J'ai une missive importante à envoyer…

>Oui, bien sûr.

>Merci.

Elle se leva et partit sans écouter Hermione qui l'enjoignait à prendre son petit déjeuner malgré l'urgence de la missive. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans la volière. Rapidement, elle rédigea un court message et appela la chouette. Elle attacha à la patte du volatile son mot et la missive de Clayon et l'envoya. Ses yeux de jade suivirent la chouette et quand elle fut hors de sa vue, la jeune fille soupira et ouvrit sa seconde lettre avec une certaine appréhension qui fut atténuée à la lecture de son contenu : la liste et les horaires de ses épreuves.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner en voyant ce qu'elle avait en premier : potion… Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé cette matière même si, d'après celui qui l'avait éduqué, elle était douée. Très vite, ses pensées retournèrent vers Clayon et se faisant, elle ne remarqua pas le retour d'Hedwige et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un léger toussotement qu'elle perçu la présence de quelqu'un. Se retournant vivement, elle eut un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant Dumbledore. Les yeux du vieil homme ne pétillaient plus de malice. Il semblait inquiet pour celle qu'il avait prit sous son aile. Cependant, il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole… Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

>Tu m'avais promit qu'il ne me retrouverait pas ! J'ai passé deux ans à me cacher ce n'est pas pour rien, Albus !

>Tu es en sécurité ici quoique tu puisses penser Amaël…

>Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

>Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, Amaël. Penses tu que je le laisserais te faire le moindre mal… ?

>Par Merlin, Albus ! Tu n'es pas tout le temps avec moi ! Je peux me protéger quelques temps de lui mais je ne peux pas encore le protéger « lui » ! Et si tu es venu me chercher il y a presque deux semaines, c'est bien pour que je serve à ça !

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il approcha sa main du visage fermé de celle-ci, espérant l'apaiser. Il est vrai qu'il était venu la chercher pour qu'elle le protège… mais il y avait plus que cela. Devait il le lui dire ou bien la laisser penser qu'il l'exploitait ?

>Il n'y a pas que cela Amaël… Tu es ici pour être en sécurité toi aussi… Crois moi, il ne pourra jamais entrer dans Poudlard…

Il ne lui avait pas dit les véritables raisons de sa présence au château mais il avait parlé d'une voix suffisamment calme pour l'apaiser un peu. Amaël leva les yeux vers l'homme qui murmura.

>Pourquoi as-tu autant peur de lui ? Que t'as t'il fait ?

La jeune fille se recula. Dans ses prunelles brûlait une colère froide, elle répondit.

>Et c'est maintenant que cela vous intéresse ?

Muet, Dumbledore regarda Amaël sortir de la volière d'un pas vif. Il savait que sous son regard glacé, se trouvait un océan de douleur. Il attendit qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée pour sortir à son tour. La jeune fille marchait rapidement dans les couloirs afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la volière et de la personne qui s'y trouvait. Dans son esprit, ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Comment Clayon avait il pu la repérer ? Etait elle réellement en sécurité dans ce château ? Elle soupira et commença à courir vers les cachots… au moins, serait elle en avance pour son examen. Plus vite entrée, plus vite sortie…

Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle entra en collision avec un autre élève. Celui-ci eut le réflexe de la retenir alors qu'elle basculait en arrière. Amaël leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle avait heurté, prête à s'excuser platement mais un sourire ironique et des yeux métalliques retinrent ses paroles. Le silence fut quasi complet jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le briser.

>Décidément Amaël, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès !

>Je ne t'avais pas vu, Draco… Mais que fais tu dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Un court instant, l'interpellé eut l'air gêné mais il reprit rapidement contenance. Après tout c'était un Malfoy… et un Malfoy ne montre pas ses sentiments ou autre devant un tiers… mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Même s'il ne l'avait vu que le temps d'une matinée, elle n'avait pas été impressionnée par son nom et l'avait considéré comme un adolescent comme les autres… Avant de répondre, il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler… Elle était beaucoup plus jolie que la première fois où elle l'avait bousculé… Il avait eut raison en la conseillant pour ses robes de sorcière…celle qu'elle portait lui allait nettement mieux que l'autre. Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il répondit enfin.

>Je te cherchais… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi…

>Pourquoi ?

>Hum… Nos maisons sont ennemies, Amaël. Nous sommes censés nous détester, pas être amis…

>Pourquoi… ?

>C'est compliqué mais tu le sauras bien assez vite…

>C'est complètement débile… A croire que le fait d'appartenir à un groupe fais de moi ta pire ennemie…

>Je ne te considère pas comme telle… mais plutôt comme une amie… enfin si tu le souhaites…

Elle le regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

>Pourquoi pas… Si tu me promets de plus m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait hier soir !

>Oui m'dame…

>Bien. Alors, premier ordre pour vous, cher serviteur… Accompagnez moi jusqu'aux cachots !

Draco la regarda étonné puis furieux… Quand il comprit qu'elle le menait en bateau, il se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle l'esquiva et s'en alla en courant sans cesser de le taquiner.

>Dépêchez vous ! Par Merlin, que vous êtes lent !

Sans lui répondre, il partit en courant à sa suite, provoquant le rire mélodieux de la jeune fille qui fuyait devant l'adolescent qui lui courait après. Ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir aux cachots. Draco finit par rattraper Amaël et la chatouilla. La jeune fille se débattit tout en riant à gorge déployée. Ce manège dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par une voix glaciale.

>Que faites vous ici ! Vous devriez être en train de déjeuner ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Amaël cessa aussitôt de rire. Draco s'écarta d'elle et lui permit de voir celui qui avait interrompu leur bataille…. Rogue. La jeune fille se redressa et se réajusta. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue et lui sourit.

>Draco m'a accompagné jusqu'ici, Ser…

>Professeur ! Une heure de retenue ce soir ! 20 heures !

>Bien professeur…

La jeune fille continuait de sourire à Rogue. Elle savait qu'il se vengeait de ses heures de squattage à la bibliothèque du 12, Square Grimaud… Lorsque Rogue vit son sourire, il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura de sa voix la plus sifflante.

>Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas le respect dû à un professeur…

>Mais je le connais parfaitement professeur… Mais je ne vois pas où il est écrit dans le règlement qu'il soit interdit de sourire à un professeur… Même lorsque celui-ci fait preuve d'une partialité tout à fait déplorable pour un professeur… Ai-je tort ?

>Je suppose alors que vous serez ravie de rester avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine ?

>Bien évidemment ! Je ne saurais vous priver de ce plaisir.

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillait une lueur de défi mêlée à une lueur victorieuse. Draco suivait l'échange, abasourdit. Il sentait que Rogue s'énervait de plus en plus alors que la jeune fille face à lui gardait un calme éffarant. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas Rogue et il était visible qu'elle s'amusait à l'amener jusqu'à ses limites. Ce fut lorsque Rogue jeta un regard glacial et furieux à la jeune fille qu'il décida de s'interposer.

>Professeur Rogue, vous devez surveiller un examen… je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour vous d'être furieux devant la commission de professeur qui vous assistera…

>Malfoy ! De quel droit vous mêlez vous de cette affaire ! Vous rejoindrez votre amie ce soir !

Sur ces mots, Rogue se détourna d'eux, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Amaël le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Draco qui la regardait. Elle lui sourit puis lui demanda :

>Pourquoi tu as prit ma défense, Draco ? Tu as été collé avec moi alors qu'il était prêt à ne pas te punir…

>Parce qu'au rythme où tu allais, il était prêt à te coller jusqu'à la fin de tes jours après avoir retirer tous les points de ta maison. Bien que je ne veuille pas que ce soit la tienne qui gagne la coupe cette année, je m'en voudrais que les Gryffondor te haïssent pour la perte de ces points…

Elle lui sourit puis s'approcha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Draco baissa la tête, ses joues pâles se colorèrent de rose. La jeune fille eut un rire léger avant de regarder l'heure. Elle s'approcha de la porte du cachot et murmura.

>Il faut que j'y aille, Draco. Merci de m'avoir accompagné… Je te vois ce midi ?

>Oui. Amuse toi bien …

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna rapidement. Elle le regarda partir puis pénétra dans la salle. Elle était la première arrivée et prit donc place. Les chatouilles avec Draco avaient au moins eut l'avantage de lui faire oublier la missive de Clayon. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, mesurant le changement qui s'était opéré en elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa forêt. Elle avait au moins un ami, même si le trio infernal se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle… D'ailleurs qu'allaient ils penser en la voyant manger avec Draco ? Un instant, son sourire se rembrunit mais il revint rapidement.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les quelques élèves qui, eux aussi, devaient passer leurs examens. Ils la regardèrent étonnés, il était rare qu'un élève soit en avance en potion. Ils s'installèrent en silence et les examinateurs ne tardèrent pas à entrer eux aussi. Rogue fit apparaître les ingrédients de la potion et alla s'installer devant Amaël. Celle-ci lui fit un léger sourire puis commença sans attendre. Pendant tout le temps que dura la préparation, Rogue resta muet. Il regardait faire la jeune fille qui agissait rapidement sans toutefois être brusque. La mixture ne tarda pas à prendre la couleur vert d'eau qu'elle devait avoir. Vingt minutes avant la fin de l'examen, Amaël reboucha la fiole. Elle la tendit à Rogue qui la prit sans un mot. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à lui amener leur potion qu'il posa sur son bureau. D'un signe, il les fit s'approcher.

>Bien. Maintenant, nous allons voir si votre antidote est correct… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai une bonne dose, vous ne mourrez pas.

Rogue fit passer les élèves terrifiés un à un. Il n'eut recourt que 5 fois à l'antidote qu'il avait préparé la veille. Finalement, il appela Amaël et lui fit boire le poison. La jeune fille frémit puis attendit les premiers symptômes qui ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Ce fut tremblante qu'elle but l'antidote qu'elle avait fait juste avant. Bien qu'elle ne doutât pas de sa réussite, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il agissait rapidement sur son organisme. Rogue ne dit mot et les congédia rapidement. D'une voix glacée, il retint Amaël alors qu'elle passait la porte.

>N'oubliez pas ce soir !

>Ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous offrir le plaisir de ma compagnie…

Sans attendre la réplique de Rogue, elle partit tout en s'empêchant de rire. Elle fut surprise de voir Draco l'attendre à la sortie du couloir menant aux cachots. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et fut surprise de le voir s'incliner devant elle. Quand il se releva, elle lui sourit et lui dit, d'une voix amusée en prenant l'air d'une noble affectée :

>Bien serviteur… mais je ne vous avez pas demandé de vous relever que je sache ! Par Merlin ! Les serviteurs deviennent si impolis….

Draco la regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Amaël se retint de faire de même et se contenta de lui tendre le bras. L'adolescent le prit immédiatement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle voulu retirer son bras, il le lui retint et la regarda. La jeune fille lui sourit puis l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Presque aussitôt, un silence de mort s'établit. Les regards convergèrent sur ce couple pour le moins étrange. Draco et Amaël conservèrent leur sérieux autant que possible mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu' Amaël lança d'une voix aristocratique :

>Allons, allons… Ressemblons nous à des veracrasses que vous nous mirez avec de grands yeux ?

Draco regarda Amaël qui avait prit l'air le plus snob qu'elle connaissait. Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment sous les regards on ne peut plus étonnés de la Salle. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Draco aida Amaël à s'asseoir avant d'aller prendre pas en face d'elle. Le trio infernal de tarda pas à arriver dans la Grande Salle. Etonnés, Harry et Hermione ne firent aucun commentaire quand à la présence de Draco, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

>Qu'est ce tu fous là, la fouine ?

>Comme tu vois je m'apprête à manger, Weasley.

>Tu n'es pas à ta table ici… Serais tu devenus aveugle ?

>Non, puisqu'à mon grand désespoir, je te vois encore…

Ron allait répliquer lorsque Amaël se leva d'un coup. La salle était encore silencieuse. Elle fit face à Ron. Ses yeux qui, l'instant d'avant, étaient presque chaleureux, lançaient désormais des éclairs.

>Ca suffit ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je choisissais MES amis ! Que tu les supportes ou non m'indiffère totalement ! Je souhaite juste que tu le respectes quand il est avec moi !

>Il n'a rien à faire à cette table ! Si nous avions à prendre nos repas en communs avec les Serpentards, nous aurions une table en commun avec ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas !

Amaël allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui était entré avec les autres professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Celui-ci comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait. Il quitta l'estrade et s'approcha d'Amaël qui restait devant Ron, prête à exploser. Draco regardait Amaël, assez surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait sa défense face au trio. Hermione et Harry tentait de se montrer neutres face à l'incident mais il était largement visible qu'ils étaient aussi furieux que Ron.

>Que se passe t'il ? Que faites vous ici, Draco ?

L'interpellé se leva et répondit.

>Je m'apprêtais à manger en compagnie d'Amaël… Lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione sont arrivés…

>Je vois… Et en quoi cela vous dérange, Ron ?

>C'est un Serpentard, directeur ! Il n'a rien à faire ici !

Dumbledore soupira. Draco se leva puis s'approcha d'Amaël. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un rapide sourire. Le serpentard se sentit désamparé en lisant la tristesse qu'elle cachait derrière la glace de son regard. Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras et fit mine de ne rien voir. Il prit alors son attitude glaciale et dit de sa voix traînante.

>Tu as raison Weasley… Je n'aurais pas pu manger en compagnie d'amoureux de moldus. Directeur, si vous voulez bien, je vais rejoindre ma place, en compagnie des gens de mon rang.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, tout comme Amaël. Draco se détourna alors d'eux puis marcha rapidement vers sa table. Le trio sembla se détendre après son départ. Amaël ne cacha pas son soupire puis retourna s'asseoir. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

>Miss Lyndalë, je souhaiterais vous voir en fin d'après midi. Le professeur McGonagall vous accompagnera.

>Bien directeur.

Le vieil homme repartit vers l'estrade. Amaël se tourna vers son assiette et évita soigneusement les regards des autres élèves. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à arriver et les discutions reprirent. Hermione attendit que le brouhaha régnant ne permette pas de les entendre. Elle se pencha vers Amaël et lui demanda.

>Pourquoi restes tu avec lui ?

>Je pense déjà vous avoir dit la raison, Hermione.

>Mais c'est Malfoy !

>Oui et alors ?

>Tu as vu comment il a traité Ron ?

>Tu as vu comment Ron l'a traité ?

Hermione se renfrogna. Amaël se contentait de la regarder d'une façon neutre. Elle savait que le trio ne comprenait pas son amitié avec Draco. Elle soupira alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Harry. Il la regardait sans dire un mot, tentant visiblement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Amaël. Il ne parlait pas énormément avec elle mais quelque chose l'attirait en elle sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il pensait que l'incident était terminé lorsque Ron reprit.

>Son père est le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui ! Et tu es dans le camp opposé, Amaël…

La jeune fille se leva. Elle savait qu'elle était à nouveau la cible de tous les regards. Elle se pencha vers le trio de façon à être comprise. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle répondit.

>M'as-tu vu faire quelque chose pour l'un des deux camps, Ron ? Je ne crois pas…

Elle se releva puis dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous ceux qui écoutaient entendent :

>Vous ne me connaissez pas. Et ce n'est pas en se rapprochant de moi en espérant me faire parler que vous arriverez à avoir mes confessions.

Elle allait se tourner pour partir mais elle se ravisa, le temps de se pencher vers l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmurer.

>Oui, je le suis Hermione… Et il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui a besoin de cours avec Rogue…

Elle laissa la jeune fille digérer cette annonce et se retourna en un geste gracieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent sur sa silhouette fine. Dans la salle, un silence planait. Le trio avait baissé la tête et n'osait dire mot. Cependant, la situation ne dura pas longtemps, les bavardages reprirent rapidement. Draco n'avait même pas bronché, se contentant d'écouter les commentaires qui circulaient. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette folle qui, par deux fois, se faisait remarquer ?

Quand au sujet des commentaires, elle s'était arrêtée quelques mètres après la porte. Elle était lasse et avait surtout faim. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle accepte de retourner manger avec ses hypocrites… Si Hermione avait caché ses pensées, elle n'aurait jamais su que la jeune fille se rapprochait d'elle pour savoir qui elle était exactement… En même temps, Amaël se doutait que le mensonge concernant le fait qu'elle soit la cousine de Remus ne tiendrais pas éternellement… mais tenter de la manipuler ainsi la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

En un mouvement de colère, elle tapa du poing dans un mur. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais Amaël sentit les os de sa main se briser. Elle ne cria pas sous la douleur mais jura sa frustration. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'évacuer la pression qui commençait à trop s'accumuler. Si elle ne voulait pas frapper le premier élève qu'elle croiserait, il fallait qu'elle trouve une sorte de palliatif… Elle s'assit sur le sol, décidée à attendre que le repas se termine pour rejoindre la directrice des Gryffondor…

Amaël n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves commençaient à sortir de la salle. Elle se dissimula jusqu'à ce que McGonagall sorte. Le professeur la regarda puis lui fit un signe pour qu'elle la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était penché sur l'âtre où il avait mit l'œuf d'Amaël.

>Merci Minerva. Laissez nous je vous prie.

McGonagall sortit aussitôt, laissant le vieil homme et la jeune fille ensemble. Dumbledore finit par se tourner vers la jeune fille et l'invita à s'asseoir.

>Que se passe t'il, Amaël… ? Te faire remarquer ainsi n'est pas ton genre pourtant…

>Ron veut diriger ma vie ! Si je décide d'être amie avec Draco, ce n'est pas à lui d'en juger… Draco lui au moins ne se rapproche pas de moi pour savoir qui je suis, Albus. Il commence à avoir ma confiance, tout comme toi ou bien Sirius et Remus. Vous attendez que je me confie à vous tandis qu'Hermione espérait que je me confirais à elle si elle se montrait aimable…

Le vieil homme parut surpris...

>Comment le sais tu pour Sirius, Remus et moi ?

>Albus… Penses tu que Clayon ne m'ait rien apprit ? Je suis legillimen…

>Tu as tenté de lire mes pensées ?

>Une fois… Mais je n'ai fais qu'effleurer… Je n'ai pas pu entrer plus en profondeur. C'est ce jour là que j'ai apprit que tu voulais attendre que je me confie de moi-même… Ensuite, j'ai plus retenté.

>Hum… Et sur Remus et Sirius ?

>Pareil… J'ai confiance en vous, je ne le referais pas.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille qui semblait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui sourit puis lui tendit un bonbon au citron. Elle le remercia. Il reprit.

>Bien. Je te fais confiance pour recommencer. Comme je te connais, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le dire à Hermione…

>Effectivement… Je n'apprécie pas que l'on tente de me manipuler, Albus.

>Je sais, Amaël. As-tu fais ? Si j'ai bien noté, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin et ce midi…

>Hummm… oui, j'avoue que j'ai faim.

Souriant Dumbledore convoqua Dobby et lui demanda d'apporter à manger pour la jeune fille. Ensuite, il se tourna vers elle.

>As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

>De me défouler, Albus. Les études et les examens ne me mettent pas la pression mais la proximité des élèves oui. La lettre de ce matin ainsi que l'incident de ce midi n'ont rien arrangé.

>Me laisseras tu le temps de réfléchir à un moyen ?

>Evidemment.

Elle sursauta lorsque Dobby revint avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table.

>Merci Dobby… Au fait, je sais que cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps, mais as-tu trouvé un professeur de DFCM ?

>Non, malheureusement non.

Elle sourit puis commença à manger. Dumbledore la regarda un instant puis se leva. Il fit quelques pas puis revint s'asseoir. Il regarda Amaël manger. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à satisfaire son appétit.

>Tu as terminé ?

>Oui… Il va falloir que j'y aille. Sinon je vais être en retard à mon examen…

Elle se leva et sortit après avoir sourit au vieil homme.


	13. Métamorphose et colle

**Note de l'Auteur:** ce chapitre est un rajout... D'où le fait qu'il n'y ait pas les rar qui sont au chapitre suivant... :) Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Métamorphose et colle**

Les examens étaient terminés, enfin comme pourrait dire Amaël. Même si le fait de passer des examens pour la première fois l'avait excité, elle en avait vite eut assez. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva en cours de métamorphose, le premier depuis le début de l'année et elle se souvenait du travail qu'elle avait dû fournir pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi on l'obligeait à aller en cours de 6ème année alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore ses résultats… Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore avait été formel : elle devait suivre les cours de 6ème année. Probablement pour « le » protéger, avait elle pensé. Mais en réalité, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle soupira en s'asseyant aux côtés de Neville qui avait l'air aussi rassuré en sa présence que si elle avait été Rogue en personne. Elle tenta une approche souriante mais devant le regard effaré de Neville, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer. Elle commençait à se demander où était cachée McGonagall lorsque celle-ci apparu enfin à la porte de sa classe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cours débuta. Amaël écoutait d'une oreille distraite la voix et les paroles du professeur, se contentant de manifester son intérêt pour le cours quand cette dernière posait une question. La jeune fille souriait à chaque fois lorsqu'Hermione sautait de sa chaise comme un diable moldu sortait de sa boîte pour effrayer un quelconque bambin. Amaël trouvait cette attitude franchement comique mais assez utile compte tenu des points qu'Hermione faisait gagner aux Gryffondor. Même si Amaël se fichait littéralement de la coupe des quatre maisons, elle savait que celle-ci tenait à cœur à la plupart des élèves. Aussi, elle se tenait tranquillement en cours et évitait de faire le plus de remous possible… sauf en potion. Rogue la mettait en rogne rien que part sa présence. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude d'autant plus qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait avoir une personnalité intéressante s'il ne se donnait pas autant de mal pour être méprisant. Quoiqu'il en soit, consciemment ou pas, Rogue agaçait passablement Amaël qui était à nouveau collée avec lui le soir même. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit McGonagall lui poser une question directement.

-Miss Lyndalë, si vos pensées vous le permettent, pouvez vous nous dire quels sont les animaux qui peuvent être utilisés pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

Les prunelles vertes se firent perçantes durant un court instant puis un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

-Aucun professeur. A moins que vous considériez les Hommes comme des animaux légèrement plus évolués que la moyenne animale globale…

Des rires se firent entendre à travers la classe. McGonagall les fit taire d'un mouvement de la main. Elle regarda Amaël qui se contentait de garder les yeux baissés de peur que l'on voie la lueur taquine qui dansait dans ses yeux. Le professeur de métamorphose, les lèvres pincées, lui répondit.

-Et bien, étant donné que vous avez l'air de comparé les Hommes à des animaux, montrez nous comment vous vous y prenez pour lancer ce sort…

Avant de se lever, Amaël se composa un masque impassible. Elle passa devant McGonagall sans un mot, réfléchissant à la personne qui serait sa victime pour ce sort. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur et continua à regarder les élèves de la classe… Soudain, le souvenir d'une discution du matin même lui revint en mémoire.

o0O0o

_Flashback_

-_Malfoy ne vient plus te voir, Amaël ?_

_-Disons que la dernière crise de ton petit ami l'a fait fuir, Hermione._

_-Ahah ! Dis plutôt que la fouine a eut peur !_

_-Tu ne ferais pas peur à une mouche, Ron ! Tu es juste trop idiot pour respecter les choix divergents des tiens…_

_-Et toi tu es trop bête pour comprendre que c'est un futur mangemort ! Son père en est un et lui va le suivre ! En plus, c'est un trouillard ! Il a eut peur en pleine forêt interdite en première année. Il se croit le meilleur alors qu'il ne le devrait pas…_

_Une voix traînante couplée à un lourd mépris avait coupé Ron en pleine tirade._

_-Mais évidemment que si je le dois. Je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe, je fais partie d'une famille noble et ancienne et contrairement à toi, Weasley, je ne suis pas obligé de faire les fonds de mon coffre pour m'acheter ne serait ce qu'un livre de classe…_

_Amaël avait levé les yeux vers celui qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle rencontra les prunelles grises, elle frémit devant le regard glacé. Cependant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir._

_-Draco…_

_-Quand à toi, la bâtarde, tu devrais apprendre à te taire. Tu n'es personne ici et personne ne sait qui sont tes parents. Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas…_

_La jeune fille ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'achever sa phrase car elle s'était levée rapidement et l'avait fortement giflé, laissant la marque de sa main sur la joue pâle de l'adolescent. Sans attendre une réaction de sa part, elle l'avait enjoint, d'une voix glaciale, à rejoindre sa place. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'asseoir que Ron avait reprit d'une voix pleine de colère mêlée à un certain triomphalisme._

_-Tu vois. Il t'a fait croire qu'il était ton ami pour mieux te rejeter après. De plus, il se mêle réellement de ce qui ne le regarde pas… il mérite bien son surnom de fouine…_

o0O0o

Amaël n'avait rien répondu, se promettant de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Ce fut donc avec un sourire légèrement sadique qu'elle désigna Ron.

-Viens, Ron.

Celui-ci se leva avec un regard peu assuré. Il fit quelques pas en direction d'Amaël non sans avoir consulté McGonagall du regard. Lorsqu'il fut devant la jeune fille, il s'arrêta toujours aussi peu rassuré. D'un geste gracieux et rapide, accompagné de la formule écrite sur le tableau noir, Amaël lui jeta le sort dont il était question depuis le début. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Ron ne tarda pas à se transformer en fouine. Hermione émit un petit cri avant de se précipiter vers l'animal qu'était devenu son petit ami. Amaël leva les yeux vers McGonagall qui gardait une attitude neutre mais qui stoppa les bruits de la classe.

-C'est très bien, miss Lyndalë. Mais la prochaine fois que vous devrez transformer l'un de vos camarades, choisissez un animal plus gros.

-Je me suis contentée de choisir un animal que Ron semble ne pas apprécier, professeur. Je pensais qu'en le mettant dans la peau d'une fouine, il comprendrait comment cet animal peut bien penser.

Si McGonagall ne saisit pas l'allusion, Harry et Hermione la saisirent parfaitement. Amaël se contenta de leur jeter un regard rapide avant de redonner à Ron sa forme normale et d'aller se rasseoir sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à Neville qui tentait de la transformer en un animal. Elle se contentait de lui sourire et d'avoir une attitude la plus rassurante pour Neuville afin qu'il puisse faire fit de sa peur. Finalement, il réussit à lancer un sort plus ou moins correct. Amaël, après avoir rapidement regardé si McGonagall ne regardait pas dans leur direction, se jeta discrètement le sort en question. Apparu dans la salle de classe, une panthère noire devant le regard fier de Neville et celui peut rassuré des jeunes filles proches. McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et félicita Neville avant de lui dire de rendre à Amaël son apparence habituelle. Lorsque Amaël redevint la jeune fille que tout le monde connaissait, le professeur congédia tout le monde en retenant Amaël.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la classe fut vide, que McGonagall révéla à Amaël la raison de sa demande.

-Vous ne devriez pas prendre l'habitude d'aider vos camarades, miss Lyndalë. Vous les aidez sur le coup mais pas sur le long terme.

-Je suis désolée professeur. Je voulais juste lui donner confiance en soi. Neville a peur de moi comme si j'étais le professeur Rogue en personne… Or la peur le déstabilise complètement…

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. Elle savait que Neville avait peur de Rogue mais de là à penser qu'Amaël lui ressemblait… il y a avait un monde ! Soupirant, elle congédia Amaël d'un geste.

-Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous punis !

-Bien professeur. Bonne journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amaël se dirigeait lentement vers les cachots. Elle était en avance et le savait. Elle se réjouissait par avance de la réponse qu'elle ferait à Rogue s'il faisait une quelconque remarque. Elle passait devant le tableau fermant l'accès à la salle des Serpentard lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à trois adolescents. Bien qu'elle les vit, elle ne prit pas la peine de les éviter. Elle passa entre eux sans les toucher et leur jeter un regard. Pourtant ce fut une voix glaciale qui l'arrêta et se fit se retourner.

-Tiens, un des chiens à Saint Potter égaré… Doit on te ramener à ta niche, Lyndalë ?

Cette voix traînante la fit frémir. Elle jeta un regard glacé puis un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Malfoy… Désolée, je crains que tes deux eunuques ne soient pas capables de me guider nulle part… Quand à toi, c'est un effort qui te fatiguerait… Je préfère savoir que ces deux huîtres neurasthéniques restent avec toi au cas où tu t'évanouirais…

L'expression de Crabbe et Goyle se fit encore plus bête qu'à l'accoutumée, si cela était possible. Amaël vit l'éclair de colère qui traversa le regard métallique de Draco mais ne se départit pas de son sourire ironique et glacé. Devant ce sourire, l'adolescent ne pu s'empêcher de s'avancer vers Amaël qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Celle-ci regarda les trois garçons s'approcher lentement d'elle, l'encerclant peu à peu, sans faire un geste jusqu'au moment où elle sentit Crabbe et Goyle l'immobiliser. Elle ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus.

D'un mouvement gracieux mais d'une grande violence, elle se dégagea de la prise des deux adolescents, les surprenant. Aucune de leur victime n'avait pu se défaire d'eux sans l'aide de la magie… Pensant que c'était un coup de chance et sûrs de leur force, ils se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille, prêts à l'immobiliser une nouvelle fois. Amaël les esquiva puis les assomma avec une simplicité déconcertante. Les deux masses de muscles au sol, elle se tourna vers Draco et murmura de sa voix la plus suave.

-Tu veux tenter, Malfoy ? A moins que l'absence momentanée de tes deux gorilles te coupe toute l'envie et le pouvoir de faire quoique ce soit…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix méprisante le coupa alors qu'il allait prononcer le premier mot.

-20 point en moins pour Gryffondor !

Amaël se retourna, nullement surprise pas celui qui venait d'arriver et qui regarder d'un air dégoûté Crabbe et Goyle à terre. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Professeur, je crains que ces deux élèves soient bien mal en point. Ne devriez vous pas les emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Le regard que Rogue jeta à Amaël fut indéchiffrable. Pourtant, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, l'éclairant furtivement.

-Savez vous ce qui leur est arrivé, miss Lyndalë ?

-Ils étaient près de moi lorsqu'ils sont tombés… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer, professeur.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, miss.

-Je n'oserais jamais prendre le professeur le plus doué de Poudlard pour un idiot…

Rogue sortit sa baguette puis lança un sort pour faire léviter les deux serpentards toujours évanouis. Amaël le salua rapidement et commençait à partir lorsque Rogue l'arrêta.

-Vous serez en retenue pendant un mois pour avoir frappé des élèves…

Amaël se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu devrais l'accompagner, Malfoy… Peut être es tu choqué de voir tes esclaves au sol…On ne sait jamais, avec ta nature délicate. Dit elle alors que Rogue s'éloignait avec Crabbe et Goyle inanimés.

Draco, surpris par cette réplique, ne su quoi répondre sur l'instant. Amaël s'éloigna tout en éclatant de rire. Rire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau collée. Fichu Rogue… il allait encore lui faire récurer des chaudrons sans magie… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en paix, comme elle le souhaitait tant ?


	14. Et si

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis réellement désolée de mon retard.. Je suis partie à Paris et j'ai oublié ma fic sur le bureau de mon pc...alors forcément je vous mets le chapitre de mercredi aujourd'hui...vraiment désolée... Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je pense que je vais faire des déçues étant donné que je fais un warp (saut dans le temps) d'un mois sans pour autant décrire un cours ou même une heure de colle... Je vous promets de remédier à cela bientôt, quand j'aurais un peu de temps à moi. En effet, les rattrapages se profilent, ainsi que mon déménagement, mes inscriptions à la fac etc etc, alors le tempsme manque un peu. Il y a donc, de fortes chances pour que bientôt, un chapitre débarque entre celui ci et le précédent. Il aura peut être la forme d'un interlude mais c'est pas sûr... Donc voilà pour les news :)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**OwlieWood:** Pour ce qui est de Clayon... c'est on ne peut plus compliqué. Je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir faire le quart de ce que j'ai prévu à la base... Quoiqu'il en soit, une partie est déjà en place et commence à se goupiller avec ce chapitre:). Quand aux réparties de Rogue, va falloir que je me concentre sur les siennes parce qu' à la base, je pense pas qu'il en manque à ce point mdr...

**Jolynda**: J'espère que tes nerfs n'ont pas craqués... en tout cas désolée pour le retard :)... J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop :)

**Aniae: **Fais pas ton innocente, tu connais même la suite lool...

**Trinity1412:** Ravie que la fic te plaise :) ... Merci :)

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Et si…

Un mois plus tard, Amaël revenait d'une énième retenue avec Rogue. Il était tard et Rogue lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs sous peine d'une nouvelle semaine de retenue en sa compagnie. Elle soupira tout en marchant dans les couloirs, elle avait mal aux mains à force de récurer les chaudrons sans magie… A croire que Rogue manquait d'imagination en ce qui concernait les punitions. Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait à un angle, elle vit Draco qui se dirigeait vers les cachots. Aussitôt, elle se recula, voulant l'éviter à tout prix.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un autre couloir, elle sentit une main qui attrapait la sienne. Elle se retourna vivement. Draco lui faisait face et semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Un instant, Amaël tenta de se dégager mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il la lâche. Elle se contenta donc de le regarder froidement comme lui-même l'avait fait durant tout un mois.

Draco, quand à lui, savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Un coup il lui demandait d'être son amie, le lendemain, il la traitait comme il traitait le Saint Potter et ses amis. Il baissa les yeux et lui demanda à voix basse.

>Suis moi… j'aimerais te parler…

Il sentit le poids de son regard mais lui sourit, espérant l'amadouer. Finalement, elle lui fit signe d'avancer. Il la conduit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau qui, après qu'il ait murmuré le mot de passe, s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Amaël se retrouva dans une assez grande pièce où étaient installés deux fauteuils et un canapé, le tout disposé autour d'une cheminée. Draco la lâcha à cet instant là. Amaël regarda la pièce silencieusement avant de reporter son regard vers Draco qui frémit. Même fatiguée, il la trouvait belle. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de son chignon et lui donnaient un air de sauvageonne qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses yeux de jade lançaient des éclairs en sa direction. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en lui disant.

>Je sais que tu m'en veux, Amaël…

>Que veux tu, Malfoy ?

Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien à envier à la froideur de son regard. Il frémit, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se racheter cette fois ci.

>Je voulais m'excuser Amaël. Je sais que j'ai mal agit depuis un mois mais…

>Mais tu ne voulais pas t'afficher avec une gryffondor ! Par pitié Draco, évites de me sortir le couplet sur le fait que tu voulais pas que je me dispute avec les trois autres !

>Sous la violence du ton, Draco recula et la regarda, étonné. Il resta muet quelques instants puis reprit.

>Je suis vraiment désolé, Amaël… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Quand j'ai vu ce que cela impliquait pour toi, j'ai préféré ne pas insister… Mais ne crois pas, que pendant un mois, je t'ai mit au même rang que Potter et les autres.

>Tu m'as insultée, rabaissée ! Tu as de la chance que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Draco…

Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il sentit le changement de sa voix. Elle ne le regardait plus froidement mais lui révélait un peu de ce qu'elle cachait derrière son regard d'habitude si indifférent. Il avait même l'impression que la douleur irradiait de son corps. Il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras pour apaiser cette douleur mais elle se recula.

>Ne m'approche pas, Malfoy !

S'il tiqua lorsqu'elle employa son nom de famille, il ne cessa pas d'avancer pour autant. Amaël reculait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée à un mur. Elle hésitait entre le repousser et le laisser faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir de mal et cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas étreinte pour la rassurer… Elle le laissa faire. Draco la prit doucement dans ses bras et serra. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, ayant l'impression de se retrouver en sécurité. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura.

>Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, Amaël. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît.

Ces mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Amaël fondit en larme, le visage caché dans le cou de Draco. Celui-ci fut tout d'abord étonné de la réaction de la jeune fille mais se reprit en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Lentement, il la guida jusqu'au canapé où il la força à s'asseoir tout en la gardant contre lui. Ne sachant que dire, il se contenta de lui caresser le dos, espérant l'apaiser. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine explosion de larme mais était conscient qu'il en était le déclencheur.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de l'écarter de lui pour voir son visage. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit ses joues baignées de larmes et ses yeux qui devenaient peu à peu rouges. Doucement, il lui caressa les joues, séchant les larmes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Amaël. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir tenté de comprendre ses larmes. Draco continua à lui caresser le visage, conscient de l'apaisement que cela procurait à Amaël… mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car malgré les larmes, elle avait la peau douce, ce qui rendait la caresse agréable pour lui aussi. Lorsque ses larmes se furent suffisamment taries, Amaël finit par murmurer.

>Je ne t'en veux pas Draco… Mais s'il te plaît, ne recommences pas.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra à nouveau contre lui. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis finit par s'écarter. Il la regarda étonné. Elle lui expliqua, avec un sourire :

>Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais si nous nous faisons attraper, nous sommes bons pour des semaines de retenues…

Draco éclata de rire. Amaël le regarda étonnée.

>Nous sommes dans les appartements réservés aux préfets, Amaël. Nous ne risquons pas de nous faire attraper sauf si un professeur vient ici…ce qui est rare, rassures toi…

>Ah… Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

>Franchement ? Non ! Sinon je n'aurais pas eu ta question bête !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Amaël lui sautait dessus et le chatouillait. Il éclata de rire et tenta de s'échapper en la chatouillant elle aussi. Amaël s'effondra à terre en éclatant de rire. Draco profita de ce moment de répit pour se dégager du canapé. Il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain lorsque Amaël, s'étant relevée rapidement, lui sauta dessus et le reversa. S'en suivit une bataille de chatouille tout en roulant sur le sol. Chacun luttait pour avoir la domination et ce fut Draco qui l'obtint quelques minutes plus tard. Triomphant, il s'assit sur le ventre de la jeune fille et lui bloqua les deux mains.

Amaël tenta de se dégager mais Draco assura sa prise. Elle le regarda alors en souriant. Draco se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

>Avoue que tu es vaincue !

>Jamais ! Je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue contre un vil ser…

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Draco qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle se débattit un instant, pensant qu'il le faisait pour qu'elle baisse sa garde. Mais elle eut tôt fait de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas lorsque sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour lui demander le passage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant le passage à la langue de Draco qui, après avoir de nouveau léché sa lèvre, caressa sa propre langue. A ce contact, Amaël se sentit fondre. Elle cessa de résister à la pression de Draco sur ses bras. Celui-ci les lui libéra et elle les posa presque aussitôt sur sa nuque. L'adolescent frémit au contact de la langue d'Amaël. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'embrassait… il savait juste qu'il en avait eu intensément envie et qu'il n'avait su résister.

Finalement, ils finirent par se séparer, haletants. Leur regard se scrutèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Amaël murmure.

>Il faut peut être que j'y aille…

Le regard de Draco devint déçu mais il se leva et l'aida à se relever. Il eut envie de la serrer à nouveau contre lui mais Amaël se recula. Elle était troublée, d'un côté elle voulait qu'il l'étreigne encore, de l'autre, elle ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle d'elle-même une nouvelle fois. Draco s'approcha d'elle sans pour autant vouloir la serrer contre lui. Elle lui sourit doucement, intensément gênée. C'était la première fois qu'elle rendait un baiser par plaisir et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Sentant sa gêne, Draco murmura.

>Tu m'en veux Amaël ?

Elle le regarda surprise. Mais voyant sa peur, elle s'approcha d'elle-même et lui caressa la joue.

>Pourquoi veux tu que je t'en veuille ? J'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses, Draco.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. La jeune fille le lui rendit.

>Il faut que je parte Draco…

Elle se retourna puis commença à partir. Draco la regarda s'éloigner, partagé entre l'envie de la garder près de lui cette nuit et la raison qu'il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle parte… Il la vit passer le tableau et quand il se fut refermé sur elle, il murmura :

>Reste avec moi cette nuit…

Le lendemain, il la trouva, rayonnante, dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir même si, à son grand déplaisir, Saint Potter et ses amis l'entouraient. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Ron lui sautait déjà dessus :

>Qu'est ce tu veux, Malfoy ? T'as besoin d'une carte pour aller jusqu'à ta table ?

>Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Weasley… Occupes toi plutôt de la survie de ta famille…

Ron allait répliquer quand Hermione posa sa main sur son bras, lui demandant par là même de se calmer. Cependant, il ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsque il vit Draco s'approcher d'Amaël, écarter ses cheveux et lui murmurer quelque chose à laquelle la jeune fille répondit.

>Bonjour, Draco…

Le dit Draco s'éloigna, laissant Amaël seule face au trio. Elle ne leur jeta pas le moindre regard et continua de manger. Harry finit par briser le silence. Au son de sa voix, Amaël leva la tête et le regarda.

>Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de tes affaires, Amaël. Mais pendant un mois, il t'a critiqué, rabaissée et insultée… Et ce matin, il arrive comme une fleur et, à en croire tes paroles et ton sourire, tu lui pardonnes… Pardonne moi, mais cela me rend fortement sceptique.

Il sentit le regard de jade se poser sur lui. Il savait que le sujet était sensible pour l'avoir évoqué deux ou trois fois avec la jeune fille pendant le mois. Mais ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, passant pas mal de temps à papotter entre eux lorsque Ron et Hermione s'enfermaient dans la chambre de celle-ci pendant une après midi complète, parfois…Elle s'était aussi un peu rapprochée d'Hermione qui lui avait fait de plates excuses en ce qui concerne sa tentative de tout savoir sur elle. Harry fut soulagé quand il vit le sourire d'Amaël, elle n'exploserait pas…

>Je sais, Harry, je sais… Il m'a demandé de l'excuser hier soir. Je lui ai pardonné.

>Je ne comprends pas, Amaël. Il t'insulte pendant un mois et toi, tu lui pardonnes… T'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il a agit ainsi ?

Le regard d'Amaël quitta Harry pour aller sur celui qui venait tout juste de prononcer ces mots : Ron. Amaël se renfrogna légèrement. Il avait parlé sans animosité, posant simplement une question logique. Elle le regarda un instant, hésitant entre le rabrouer ou bien lui répondre calmement. Finalement, elle opta pour le calme car même si Ron était le membre du trio avec lequel elle parlait le moins, leur relation devait être un peu plus amicale que ce qu'elle ne l'avait été durant le mois écoulé.

>Il y a une raison principale, Ron. Lorsqu'il a vu comment vous réagissiez quand il s'approchait de moi, il a décidé de plus le faire… pour moi. Je pense qu'étant donné que notre relation amicale va un peu mieux, il a décidé de revenir doucement… S'il y a d'autres raisons, je ne les lui ai pas demandées.

Ron allait répondre lorsque Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Toutes les attentions se reportèrent sur lui.

>Bien. J'ai attendu que vous ayez finit de déjeuner pour vous annoncer trois nouvelles. Si vous n'avez pas terminé votre petit déjeuner, excusez moi, je ne serais pas long. La première nouvelle est que j'ai trouvé un professeur de DFCM… Vous le connaissez tous, il s'agit du professeur Lupin, qui a gentiment accepté de revenir…

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements de fit entendre dans la grande salle alors que Remus entrait dans la salle et prenait la place qui lui était désignée après avoir salué les élèves. Dumbledore attendit que le silence se fasse de lui-même et continua.

>La seconde nouvelle est l'annonce de l'ouverture d'un nouveau club… Il s'agit d'un club de duel qui, contrairement à il y a 4 ans, aura un professeur attitré qui apprendra aux volontaires à se défendre… Il n'est pas obligatoire de vous y inscrire mais je vous le conseille vivement. Quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur qui vous encadrera sera Sirius Black.

Un murmure étonné parcouru la Grande Salle. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été blanchit lors de la capture de Peter Pettigrow le Noël d'avant mais personne n'en avait plus entendu parlé par la suite. Les murmures se turent lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Amaël l'avait vu. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient probablement plus longs mais il avait gardé la même silhouette athlétique et grande, les mêmes yeux bleus foncés. Amaël ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement lorsqu'elle entendit les murmures d'admiration de la part des filles. Murmures qui s'intensifièrent lorsque Sirius leur fit un sourire ravageur. Dumbledore finit par reprendre son discours.

>Les inscriptions sont ouvertes… Le professeur Black est d'accord pour que la première séance se fasse ce soir, après la sortie de Près au Lard… La troisième nouvelle est que nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour Halloween…maintenant, finissez de manger.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement fit trembler le plafond magique de la salle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Amaël sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage pour noter son nom sur la liste. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit déjà inscrit, à la première ligne. Une voix grave la fit se retourner.

>Albus a pensé que ce club serait un bon moyen de te défouler…

>Tout dépend de ce que tu vas nous faire comme cours, Sirius…

>Tu verras bien, petite fille…

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'affiche. Tranquillement, elle inscrivit les noms d'Harry, Ron et Hermione tout en expliquant.

>Comme je les connais, ils vont se précipiter ici quand Ron aura enfin finit son petit déjeuner… alors autant qu'ils le soient dès à présent…

Sirius haussa les épaules puis demanda :

>Que fais tu cet après midi ?

>Hum je suppose que je vais accompagner Hermione faire les magasins pendant que Ron et Harry parlent de Quidditch au Trois Balais…

>On se verra là bas alors ?

>Parfait…

Amaël regarda Sirius s'en aller. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie, vide, comme à son habitude. La jeune fille sauta sur le rebord puis s'assit, les jambes dans le vide. Elle adorait cet endroit. La beauté du paysage l'apaisait et elle l'appréciait particulièrement lorsqu'il y avait du vent. Elle s'était promit de venir à cet endroit une nuit de pleine lune… si elle parvenait à ne pas se faire avoir. Etant donné qu'elle avait promit à Dumbledore qu'elle n'utiliserait plus ses pouvoirs, elle était mal barrée.

Draco s'arrêta en haut des marches de la tour d'Astronomie. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder Amaël qui chantonnait doucement, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement, tout en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre, et l'enlaça délicatement. Il écarta quelques mèches de sa nuque et murmura près de son oreille.

>J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas…

Elle s'arrêta de chanter puis, repoussant légèrement Draco, se tourna et se releva. Sa voix fut aussi douce que son sourire lorsqu'elle répondit.

>Croyais tu réellement que je ne viendrais pas ?

>Je ne sais pas… Tu ne m'as pas dit de réponse claire…

>Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent pour l'instant… Si cela ne te dérange pas…

>Non… Je suis d'accord avec toi…

Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle lui semblait plus belle que la veille et elle lui avait tant manqué. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait évité durant tout un mois où elle avait hanté ses pensées. Et s'il tombait amoureux d'elle ? Comment les autres réagiraient ils ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il l'entendit soupirer et se blottir contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Draco finit par la détacher de lui pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau son visage. Elle lui souriait paisiblement, profitant de l'instant et de l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Levant une main, le serpentard lui caressa tendrement la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fermer les yeux à Amaël qui appréciait cette caresse. L'instant d'après, Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

Instinctivement, Amaël lui ouvrit ses lèvres, lui laissant le passage de libre pour que sa langue caresse la sienne. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Les lèvres de Draco se firent plus exigeantes, demandant à ce que le baiser soit plus approfondit, plus intense. Amaël frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Draco caresser sa nuque. Ils finirent par se séparer, le souffle court. Draco posa sur Amaël un regard emplit de désir. Amaël se recula, jusqu'à heurter l'un des créneaux.

>Draco, surprit, tenta de s'approcher mais Amaël l'arrêta.

>Ne m'approche pas…

>Mais Amaël, je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

>Je ne veux pas…

>Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

Amaël le regarda, hésitant entre fuir et lui répondre. Mais il méritait une réponse… ce qu'elle fit d'une voix presque imperceptible.

>Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, Draco… du moins pas maintenant…

Draco la regarda, étonné. Un instant, il hésita entre la colère et le désir de la rassurer. Lorsqu'il la vit s'affaisser le long du mur, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour lui faire face. Il murmura.

>J'attendrais, Amaël… Je te désire mais je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas…

>Merci Draco…

>Viens, rentrons… sinon nous allons attraper froid.

Il aida la jeune fille à se lever puis la guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des préfets. Il la fit passer devant lui. Amaël fut soulagée de sentir la vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape, la posant sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils puis elle s'assit dans le canapé, voulant profiter un maximum de la chaleur des flammes. Draco la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Amaël se décala pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Draco eut un léger sourire et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche signale le repas de midi. Ils n'avaient pas brisé le silence entre eux, profitant du moment qu'ils passaient.


	15. Pourquoi moi?

**Note de l'auteur:** Non vous ne rêvez pas: deux chapitre d'un coup... Cela s'explique par le fait que pour le premier je suisà la bourre (mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit) et que pour le second, j'ai pas de pc chez popa moman, alors forcément, j'vais pas vous faire languir un peu plus... Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à vous dire que la prochaine publication ne sera peut être pas pour la semaine prochaine. En effet, vu mon manque de temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir complétement le prochain chapitre... alors tout dépend du temps que j'aurais eut d'ici là... Encore désolée... Et pour répondre à la question de "que veux dire "Oui, je le suis" ", c'est en référence à la possibilité de lire dans les pensées d'autruit. En gors, Amaël est legillimen (j'sais pas comment ça s'écrit désolée). Je pensais que c'était compréhensible, mais visiblement non... :)

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi moi ?**

L'après midi passa rapidement pour Amaël. Elle avait lâché Hermione lorsqu'elle avait voulu qu'elle rentre avec elle dans un magasin de sous vêtement. Elles avaient croisé Lavande qui commençait d'ores et déjà à chercher une robe pour le bal. Amaël n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lâcha Hermione et retourna aux Trois Balais où étaient présent Ron, Harry, Sirius et Remus. Remus l'avait prise dans ses bras puis l'avait invitée à s'asseoir. S'en étaient suivit quelques heures de franche rigolade face aux plaisanteries de Sirius.

Le soir même, après le repas, Amaël se précipita dans le dortoir des filles. Elle vida sa malle pour y récupérer un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un haut de la même couleur aux manches évasées. C'était la tenue qu'elle portait le jour de son arrivée au 12, square Grimaud et celle qu'elle prenait quand elle avait à faire des activités « intenses »… Ce fut la première arrivée à la salle prévue pour les duels. C'était une immense salle dont l'un des pans de murs était occupé par des gradins. Face aux gradins, il y avait une longue table. Sirius était déjà présent. Il la regarda puis lui demanda.

>Tu as une arme toi, je suppose…

>Oui, deux même…

>Peux tu les amener ici… ?

>Pas de problème…

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva les deux mains au dessus de la table où étaient déjà disposées quelques armes. Sirius se recula et fut étonné de voir que quelques ombres de la salle, se déplaçaient vers les mains de la jeune fille. Les ombres formèrent deux longues épées aux lames fines. Lorsqu'elles eurent finies de se matérialiser, Amaël rabaissa ses mains et regarda Sirius.

>Voilà… Je veux bien les mettre ici mais personne n'y touche…

>Bien…

>A ce moment là, les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Au bout de quelques minutes, les gradins de la salle étaient pleins à craquer. Amaël était aux côtés de Draco et d'Harry. Sirius demanda le silence qui se fit rapidement.

>Je vous remercie de vous être inscrit aussi nombreux. Les cours que je vais vous donner vont être très diversifié. Il n'y aura pas forcément que des duels de magie. Je vais vous apprendre les rudiments des combats à l'épée qui rassurez vous, ne blessera personne ainsi que les combats mêlant arme blanche et magie… La séance d'aujourd'hui ne sera que de la démonstration. Nous ne commencerons les cours réellement que lundi pour le premier groupe.

Un murmure de déception parcouru la salle mais le silence se fit rapidement. Sirius attendit que le silence se fasse puis fit une rapide description des armes blanches qu'il y avait sur la table, exception faite de celles d'Amaël. Puis il fit une pause, laissant ceux qui souhaitaient pendre des notes, le faire… ce qui fut le cas d'Hermione qui gratta furieusement les descriptions de Sirius sur le parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius reprit.

>Parmis vous, y'a-t-il des personnes qui ont déjà quelques notions de combat à l'arme blanche voir qui sont assez bon ?

Une trentaine d'élèves levèrent la main, appartenant presque tous à la maison des Serpentards. A la surprise d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, Amaël leva la main, elle aussi.

>Bien, notez votre nom sur une feuille.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que les 30 noms soient inscrits sur la feuille et pour qu'elle soit entre les mains de Sirius. Il la scruta quelques minutes puis un nom sortit.

>Miss Lyndalë… venez nous montrer votre talent. Je serais votre adversaire…

Une voix s'éleva dans les gradins.

>C'est injuste ! Vous favorisez les Gryffondor…

Le regard de Sirius se ferma. Sa voix se fit cinglante.

>Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y allait avoir qu'une démonstration… Miss Parkinson. Mais soyez certaine que vous passerez… Miss Lyndalë sera votre adversaire…après.

Amaël se leva sur un geste de Sirius. Il lui fit signe de choisir l'arme qui lui plairait. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, prenant seulement l'une de ses lames. Elle s'écarta de la table, faisant face à Sirius qui lui sourit. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et sans le moindre signal, se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ce fut Sirius qui porta le premier coup, Amaël le parant avec sa lame. La jeune fille laissa l'avantage à Sirius durant quelques minutes, se contentant de parer ou bien d'esquiver. Ensuite, elle passa à l'attaque, enchaînant les passes et les coups de plus en plus vite. Sirius la parait tant bien que mal. Il finit par trébucher, se retrouvant avec la pointe de la lame d'Amaël sur la gorge. Celle-ci sourit puis l'aida à se relever. Il lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna vers les élèves.

>A vous Miss Parkinson…

L'interpellée se leva et fit face à Amaël, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que Draco se rapproche d'Amaël et comptait sur ce combat pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle choisit une lame puis une seconde. Amaël consulta Sirius du regard. Il lui fit signe de prendre sa seconde lame. Elle regarda Pansy, son intuition lui dictait de ne pas y aller de main morte avec qu'elle… Amaël haussa les épaules, elle verrait bien.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, silencieuses. Pansy commença à bouger lentement ses lames pour impressionner Amaël. Celle-ci la regarda s'avancer en continuant ses moulinets et attendit qu'elle porte le premier coup. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Amaël parra de ses deux lames, bloquant celles de Pansy et elle la repoussa, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Pas très patiente, Amaël décida de ne pas faire comme elle venait de faire avec Sirius. Elle passa directement à l'attaque, forçant Pansy à reculer peu à peu. Lorsque celle-ci fut acculée contre un mur, Amaël la désarma en frappant du plat de ses lames sur les poignets de la jeune fille. Sans le moindre commentaire, Amaël se détourna de Pansy, abaissant ses lames et lui tourna le dos.

Pansy se baissa lentement pour reprendre l'une de ses lames et se précipita sur Amaël, la lame levée et prête à s'abattre. Amaël posa un genou à terre, l'une de ses lames posée sur son épaule droite. Celle-ci dévia celle de Pansy. Le tissu et la chair se coupèrent, le sang perla. Pansy, surprise, fut déséquilibrée. Dans le même mouvement, Amaël pivota sur elle-même. Ses deux lames se croisèrent et coupèrent les vêtements de Pansy. Amaël se releva tout en laissant tomber l'une de ses lames. Elle leva la main et son adversaire fut projetée contre le mur où elle était l'instant d'avant.

Immobilisée, Pansy ne parvenait qu'à bouger la tête. Amaël s'approcha doucement d'elle tout en lâchant sa seconde lame mais fut arrêtée par Sirius.

>Lâche la, Amaël !

Ce qu'elle fit instantanément. Pansy resta debout et regarda Sirius qui venait vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

>Tu vas bien ?

>J'ai mal de partout…

Sirius se retourna, furieux. Amaël le regarda d'un air totalement neutre, prête à subir sa colère.

>Tu aurais pu la tuer !

>N'importe quoi, Sirius ! Elle n'a strictement rien ! Si réellement la prise psychique lui avait fait quelque chose, elle ne serait pas encore debout. La seule chose qui a mal actuellement ce sont ses vêtements…

>Je ne fais pas de cours pour que l'on blesse les autres ! Vas t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans ce cours !

Amaël le regarda, quelque peu surprise. Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule puis lui tourna le dos. D'un mouvement de la main, ses deux lames flottèrent. Elle les projeta contre le mur où, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elles ne se heurtèrent pas mais furent absorbées par les ombres environnantes. Avant de sortir, Amaël ajouta :

>Si tu veux réellement leur apprendre à combattre, Sirius, n'oublie pas de leur apprendre à se battre loyalement…

La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille. Sirius reporta son attention sur Pansy.

>Bon, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Avant de sortir, il congédia tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard, il pénétra dans l'infirmerie avec Pansy dans les bras. Celle si semblait souffrir, elle avait les yeux fermés et gémissait doucement. L'infirmière se précipita vers eux et invita Sirius à déposer la jeune fille sur l'un des lits.

>Décidément, je crois qu'avec votre cours, je vais avoir plus de blessés que d'habitude… C'est la seconde que je reçois en à peine 5 minutes….

>La seconde… qui est la première ?

>Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs… Je ne sais pas qui est ce, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Mais n'allez pas la déranger, je n'ai pas encore terminer de la soigner… j'attends que Severus apporte les potions nécessaires…

Elle écarta Sirius du lit et se pencha sur Pansy… Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva et la fusilla du regard.

>Levez vous miss ! Si vous vouliez me faire perdre du temps, c'est gagné ! Vous n'avez strictement rien ! Alors cessez votre comédie et sortez !

Pansy rougit puis se leva. Elle jeta un regard à Sirius qui ne daigna même pas la regarder. Silencieusement, elle quitta l'infirmerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue fit son entrée, portant une caisse emplie de potions. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Sirius et posa la caisse sur le lit où se tenait Padma un instant plus tôt. Pomfresh les rejoignit puis farfouilla dans la caisse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en sortit une fiole. Rogue la regarda puis lui demanda.

>De l'émentine ! Pourquoi faire ?

>L'élève que j'ai a soigner est spéciale… Si elle vous l'autorise, vous pouvez regarder.

Elle se détourna et passa de l'autre côté de l'écran qu'elle avait disposé entre les deux lits. Des murmures se firent et Pomfresh repassa la tête pour inviter les deux hommes à venir. Pomfresh déboucha la fiole qu'elle avait exhibée l'instant plus tôt. Une senteur de menthe mêlée à de l'anis parfuma l'air. Pomfresh en versa dans ses mains et en étala sur le dos d'Amaël. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt ce qu'il y avait de spécial chez Amaël : la jeune fille avait le dos couvert de tatouages noirs qui semblaient bouger selon la lumière. Et quelques uns de ces tatouages étaient coupés en deux par une longue coupure que Pomfresh n'avait pas refermée. La voix de Rogue brisa le silence.

>Miss Lyndalë… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez adepte des marques tribales…

>Peu de personnes sont au courant, professeur… J'envisage de m'en faire un nouveau au niveau du bras…

Sirius frémit tandis que la jeune fille avait tourné la tête vers Rogue qui semblait être furieux. Amaël souriait doucement. Elle ajouta :

>A votre tête, on pourrait vous croire concerné, Severus. Or ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous faire tatouer mais moi…

Rogue se contenta de fusiller la jeune fille du regard avant de sortir. Celle-ci remit sa tête droite sur un ordre de l'infirmière. Celle-ci, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître des bandages qui s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour du torse d'Amaël. Celle-ci se releva aussitôt et tenta de mettre son haut. Malheureusement, les bandages empêchant son épaule de bouger. En désespoir de cause, elle garda son haut dans sa main puis s'apprêta à sortir sans jeter un seul regard à Sirius. Avant qu'elle ait puis sortir, Pomfresh l'arrêta.

>Vous n'allez pas sortir à moitié nue !

>Madame Pomfresh, je n'ai pas ma cape et il m'est impossible de mettre mon haut… Alors, oui je vais sortir à moitié nue.

>Sirius sortit de son immobilisme. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en détachant sa cape. Il la lui tendit.

>Tiens.

Elle le regarda, sceptique. Elle n'avait pas accepté qu'il ne la croie pas quand elle lui avait dit que la serpentard n'avait strictement rien… Le regard qu'elle jeta à l'homme le lui fit clairement comprendre. Sirius se racla la gorge puis ajouta.

>Excuses moi, Amaël…. Mais comprends moi ! Tu aurais pu la blesser !

>Je sais me contrôler Sirius… En temps normal, je l'aurais tuée instantanément et il n'y aurait pas que ses vêtements qui auraient été hors d'usage…

>Pardonne moi.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard bien sentit puis accepta la cape qu'il lui tendait. Il la lui déposa délicatement sur les épaules puis en rabattit les pans pour cacher la semi nudité d'Amaël. Celle-ci eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Elle ferma les yeux pour humer l'odeur de Sirius puis les rouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres.

>Ta réaction est logique Sirius. Merci pour ta cape… Tu me raccompagnes ?

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme.

>Evidemment. Je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dans les couloirs… D'ailleurs, je vais te porter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit Amaël dans ses bras sans écouter ses protestations. Voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien, elle renonça. Un toussotement se fit entendre. Sirius se retourna. L'infirmière tendit une fiole à Amaël.

>Tenez. Si vous souffrez trop, prenez en une cuiller ! Mais pas plus ! Et revenez demain pour les bandages !

>Oui M'dame !

Amaël prit la fiole avant que Sirius ne l'emporte hors de l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, il commença à lui raconter des plaisanteries qui la firent éclater de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le tableau de la tour gryffondor. Sirius reposa Amaël sur le sol. La grosse dame du tableau les regardait d'un air méfiant. Amaël murmura le mot de passe et le tableau s'écarta dans un grincement. D'un geste, Amaël invita Sirius à entrer. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement que le trio infernal lui sauta dessus, l'assaillant de questions. Amaël attendit patiemment qu'ils aient terminé pour leur répondre.

>J'étais à l'infirmerie. J'ai apprit à me battre chez mon tuteur. Oui, Hermione, j'ai des pouvoirs psychiques… Non, je ne vous donnerais pas de cours, vous avez Sirius pour ça. Non, je ne viendrais pas au prochain cours. Parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire des gestes brusques, Ron. Pourquoi ? Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Elle leur sourit lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Ce fut en soupirant qu'elle s'assit près du feu. Sirius s'assit près d'elle. Commença une discution sur la démonstration. Harry condamna l'acte de Pansy qu'il jugeait digne de Draco. Amaël lui jeta un regard glacé mais il fit mine de ne pas le voir. S'en suivit une discution sur les serpentards. Amaël soupira et se leva. Sans répondre aux regards interrogateurs, Amaël monta jusqu'au dortoir d'où elle redescendit quelques minutes, vêtue de sa propre cape. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui rendit la sienne.

>Merci Sirius. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Il faut que je me renseigne sur l'émantine.

Elle sourit puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voix l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait passer le tableau.

>Au fait, ton serpent te cherche.

Amaël se retourna lentement. Elle regarda un instant celle qui avait parlé : Ginny. Celle-ci souriait, visiblement ravie de ses paroles. Amaël lui jeta un regard glacial digne de Rogue puis dit d'une voix méprisante.

>Tiens… Voilà Ginny… Tu as enfin terminé de marquer ton territoire ? Reposes toi bien, il te reste la forêt interdite…

Elle fit demi tour avec grâce. L'instant d'après, elle passait le tableau sous le silence de la salle commune. Amaël soupira quand elle fut dans les couloirs. Elle resta immobile quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco…enfin elle pensa se diriger vers la chambre de Draco… Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant un tableau et murmurait désespérément le mot de passe. L'habitant du tableau la regardait comme si elle était folle. Au bout de la 10ème tentative, elle renonça et décida de retourner à la salle commune de sa maison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une douleur foudroyante lui coupa la respiration.

Elle s'affaissa à terre, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur qui lui traversait le dos. Quand la douleur se fut calmée, elle se releva doucement. Mais une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillit : elle retomba à genoux puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle n'était ni à l'infirmerie, ni dans le dortoir des gryffondor. Un parfum qui ne lui était pas inconnu flottait dans l'air. L'esprit embrumé, elle ne parvint pas à le reconnaître. Elle soupira tout en passant sa main sur son visage. Elle tenta de se relever et de se remettre debout. Ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait tenir debout, elle fit lentement quelques pas avant de sentir sa tête tourner. Elle gémit avant de retourner vers le lit et de se rallonger. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. L'instant d'après, un visage connu se pencha vers elle. Amaël entendit un soupir de soulagement.

>Enfin, tu es revenue…

Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'écarta du bord pour laisser l'adolescent s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Il passa lentement une main sur ses joues encore pâles et murmura.

>J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai retrouvé inanimée dans le couloir… Le bruit de ta chute m'a alerté. Que faisais tu dans cette partie du château ?

>Je cherchais le tableau pour venir te voir… mais je me suis trompée. J'allais repartir sur mes pas quand la douleur est arrivée.

>As-tu encore mal ?

>Non… De toute manière, j'ai une potion sur moi… j'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre…

Souriant, elle passa sa main dans sa poche et ressortir la fiole que l'infirmière lui avait tendue. Elle la tendit à l'adolescent qui la posa sur la table de nuit. Il passa à nouveau sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et murmura :

>J'ai eu tellement peur, Amaël. Je t'ai cherché partout après que Sirius nous ait congédié. Je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part.

>J'étais à l'infirmerie…

Le regard d'acier se fit plus inquiet.

>Tu as été blessée ?

>Un peu. C'est à cause de cela que j'ai eu mal tout à l'heure… mais tout va mieux.

Elle sourit doucement, espérant le rassurer. Devant son regard toujours inquiet, elle tendit les bras. Draco s'y blottit alors qu'elle le serrait doucement. Se sentant bien, elle ne tarda pas à soupirer. Draco se recula le temps de s'allonger à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, il la serrait à nouveau dans ses bras. Il finit par se lever à demi, se soutenant avec un coude. Il était étonné du soulagement de la voir vivante. Il avait eut peur qu'elle soit morte lorsqu'il l'avait vue immobile, allongée sur le sol. Il lui sourit doucement, lui caressant distraitement le cou.

Il sentait l'envie de l'embrasser monter lentement en lui. Mais devait il réellement céder à cette envie ? Il était conscient du fait qu'il la désirait, qu'être loin d'elle lui fût de plus en plus pénible… Etait il possible qu'il l'aimait ? Il retint son soupir et sourit à nouveau. La tourmente qu'il vivait n'était rien à côté de l'apaisement qu'elle lui procurait… il était indéniable qu'il se sentait bien avec. Au soupire qu'Amaël fit à cet instant, il pu deviner qu'il en était de même pour elle. Le désir de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres se fit trop intense pour qu'il y résiste. Lentement, il pencha son visage vers celui d'Amaël.

Celle-ci frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Draco se poser sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans le cou de l'adolescent qui approfondit le baiser tout en passant sa main libre sous la cape de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de sentir la peau nue et chaude d'Amaël là où il s'attendait à la texture de son haut. Il hésita à continuer sa caresse mais la tentation fut trop forte. Ce fut avec un plaisir certain qu'il posa à nouveau sa main sur la peau de la jeune fille. Il fut étonné par la douceur de celle-ci mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'il rencontra la texture rugueuse des bandages.

Aussitôt, il interrompit le baiser et regarda Amaël avant de détacher sa cape. Lorsqu'il vit les bandages entourer entièrement son torse et immobiliser son épaule gauche, son regard se fit plus dur. Amaël frémit quand son regard de jade croisa celui, métallique, de Draco.

>C'est sa lame qui t'as fait cela ?

Sa voix était emplie de fureur. Amaël posa sa main mobile sur la joue de Draco. Elle murmura d'une voix apaisante.

>Non c'est la mienne lorsque j'ai paré son attaque de dos. Le choc a fait pénétrer la lame et traverser mon haut.

>Elle aurait pu te tuer…

>Non. Mais moi si.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix froide, neutre. Draco la regarda puis sourit doucement. Amaël lui rendit son sourire puis se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux puis murmura.

>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi…

Un sourire heureux vint illuminer le visage du jeune homme. Délicatement, il la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il allait la perdre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit sa voix.

>Je devrais aller me coucher… Je suis épuisée.

Lentement, elle se détacha de lui et se leva de l'autre côté du lit. Sa cape glissa sur le sol, dévoilant à Draco une infime partie des tatouages qu'elle avait. Il les regarda, fasciné. Puis réalisant qu'Amaël était en train de s'en aller tout en remettant sa cape, il sauta au bas de son lit. Il la retint.

>Laisses moi t'accompagner…

Elle sourit, ravie.

>Evidemment…

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et d'attraper sa main.

>Bien. Allons y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le tableau de la tour Gryffondor. Amaël se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle passa lentement sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit avant de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se recula. Draco, bien que déçu, en comprit la raison. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller.

>Bonne nuit Amaël…

>Bonne nuit Draco.

Amaël le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de passer le tableau. La salle était vide, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà dans leur dortoir, les autres devaient probablement se balader. Rapidement, elle monta jusqu'à son dortoir et, après s'être changée, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une douleur fulgurante… la même que quelque temps auparavant. Le souffle coupé, elle se retint de crier pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambres. Elle attendit que la douleur s'estompe pour se lever et fouiller dans ses affaires en espérant trouver la fiole donnée par l'infirmière. Elle désespéra lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas puis elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait donné à Draco.

Elle soupira et lentement se mit en marche vers les appartements des préfets. Elle mit une éternité à y arriver, son parcours étant interrompu par les vagues de douleur qui la faisaient haleter. Enfin, elle arriva devant le tableau. Elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Une autre vague de douleur la mit à genoux. Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant à ne pas y penser. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se releva tant bien que mal et avança vers la chambre de Draco. Arrivée devant la porte, elle eut à peine le temps de frapper avant de s'effondrer le long de celle-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco ouvrit la porte, se demandant qui était le fou qui osait le réveiller. Il marqua sa surprise quand il vit Amaël affalée devant le pas de sa porte. Se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver et sentant une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il regarda son visage, terriblement inquiet. Son inquiétude redoubla lorsque Amaël se crispa sur la douleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et murmura.

>Draco… J'ai mal…La fiole…

Elle lui sourit faiblement, espérant le rassurer. Draco lui rendit rapidement son sourire avant de se lever et de prendre la fiole qui était toujours posée sur sa table de nuit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur venant d'Amaël. Il se rassit rapidement sur son lit et lui caressa tendrement le front en attendant que la douleur s'apaise suffisamment pour qu'il lui donne de la potion. Lorsque enfin, son corps arc bouté se détendit et se posa sur le lit, il versa un peu de la mixture dans sa bouche tout en lui soutenant la tête. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence des plus complets. Un soupir passa finalement la barrière des lèvres d'Amaël qui, les yeux fermés, appela Draco.

>Reste avec moi…

>Je ne partirais pas, je te le promets.

Amaël sourit avant de s'endormir peu à peu. Draco la regarda quelques instant puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, tout en tirant les couvertures vers eux. Il s'endormit après l'avoir serrée contre lui.


	16. Le cas

**Note de l'auteur:** J'suis encore à la bourre et j'en suis désolée... J'ai eu des rattrapages, mes cartons à faire pour mon déménagement et je viens tout juste de trouver les quelques minutes nécéssaires pour vous poster ce dernier chapitre. Ce que j'entends par dernier n'est pas le dernier de la fic mais le dernier pour l'instant; En effet, même si j'ai mon pc chez mes parents cet été, je n'aurais pas de connection internet, alors je ne pourrais pas poster et j'en suis désolée... J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à une partie de vos questions sur Amaël même si à la fin je sombre dans une mièvrerie dégoulinante... Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes (y'a pas de mecs alors c'est toutes) de bonnes vacances et j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre... (en septembre normalement)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Aniae:** Fais pas ton innoncente, tu sais très bien qui déboule ;)

**Trinity1412:** Tiens j'ai lu une de tes fic hier (Le pouvoir de l'espoir). Très bonne fic (je mets la reviews ici parce que comme ça j'aurais peut être une réponse ) avec une chute inattendue... Je vais pas tout dévoiler ici, sinon c'est pas marrant. Mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Quand à ma fic, je sais pas quand Draco et Amaël vont dire aux autres qu'ils sont ensembles... Peut être au bal d'Halloween (j'me languis de l'écrire celui la :D, j'espère avoir le temps entre mon boulot et mes parents qui voudront pas que je reste 1000 ans sur mon pc lol).

**Owlie Wood:** En ce qui concerne le saut dans le temps, je suis en train de faire un chapitre qui va s'insérer entre le chapitre sur le premier jour et celui du mois d'après... J'espère le finir avant demain et si c'est le cas, je tenterais de le poster... En ce qui concerne les deux nouveaux profs, je sais pas... je verrais selon mon humeur du moment mdr...

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Le cas**

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le couvre feu. Assis devant une tasse de thé, ils avaient parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi avant que le sujet pour lequel ils étaient là tombe : Amaël. Le silence était revenu jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le brise.

>Comment ça se passe avec elle en cours ?

>Elle est calme, elle répond de temps en temps aux questions… quand Miss Granger ne sait pas quoi répondre, ce qui est rare… Elle paraît douée mais n'en fait pas étalage. En fait, je dirais qu'elle se force à rester au même niveau que monsieur Potter…

Dumbledore regarda celle qui venait tout juste de parler : Minerva. Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda Rogue. Celui-ci s'était renfrogné à la mention de la jeune fille et s'était attaché à ne pas approuver le professeur de métamorphose lorsqu'elle avait parlé. La voix de Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées.

>Severus… Qu'en penses tu ?

>Elle n'a pas le niveau, Albus. Je ne sais pas ce que donnent ses résultats des BUSES mais il est certain que je ne l'accepterais pas en cours si elle n'a pas un « optimal »…

>J'ai apprit les heures de retenues que tu lui donnes…

>C'est une insolente ! Elle est arrogante ! On dirait James Potter !

>Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu la mettes en retenue, Severus. Je suis contre le fait que tu lui donnes des punitions exagérées parce qu'elle a le tort de te faire penser au père d'Harry.

>Je ne la punis que lorsqu'elle dépasse les limites. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû le faire ce soir…

Une voix que personne n'avait entendue jusque là, s'éleva.

>Et montrer qu'elle t'avait touché ? Cela ne te ressemble pas, Severus…

Rogue se tourna vers la voix… Il ne pu s'empêcher de fusiller celui qui venait tout juste de parler : Sirius. Il mit tout le mépris dont il était capable dans ce regard mais cela ne sembla pas affecter Sirius, trop habitué à ce genre de manifestation. Devant le regard interrogateur du directeur et des autres personnes présentes, Sirius s'expliqua.

>Il y a eu un léger problème au club. J'ai amené Miss Parkinson à l'infirmerie où nous y avons vu Amaël. L'infirmière la soignait et nous nous sommes approché… Amaël a le dos entièrement tatoué, Albus… Severus n'a pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet… Elle lui a répondu « J'envisage de m'en faire un nouveau au niveau du bras… ». Je pense qu'elle plaisantait plus qu'autre chose et que le fait de recevoir une remarque par un autre « marqué »…>

>Tout le monde nota la délicatesse dont venait de faire preuve Sirius. Rogue lui jeta tout de même un regard mauvais. Dumbledore reprit.

>Qu'entends tu par « léger problème », Sirius ?

Sirius fut un instant gêné. Devant le regard interrogateur du directeur, il céda.

>Miss Parkinson a voulu montrer ses talents. Je lui ai dit d'affronter Amaël. Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'Amaël se retourne pour partir. Miss Parkinson l'a attaqué de dos, ce qu'Amaël a eut du mal à accepter… Avant que vous me demandiez ce qu'elle lui a fait, je vais vous répondre. Amaël, toujours de dos, a paré l'attaque avant de se retourner et de trancher les vêtements de Miss Parkinson sans qu'aucune de sang ne coule… Amaël s'est relevée aussitôt et l'a projeté sur le mur… Mais pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Miss Parkinson n'a pas été blessée bien qu'elle me l'ait fait croire.

Un silence pesant suivit ce discours. Dumbledore semblait le plus plongé dans ses pensées. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Amaël ne supporte pas les coups tordus de ses compagnons. Toutefois, il été étonné de voir qu'elle s'était tout de même contrôlée. Même si montrer une partie de ses pouvoirs n'était pas une bonne idée en soi… Il sortit de ses pensées pour poser une nouvelle question.

>Est elle gravement blessée ?

>A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. L'infirmière n'a pas refermé la plaie comme à son habitude… Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Amaël à part ses tatouages mais elle a eut recourt à l'émentine…étalée sur la plaie.

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise tout comme McGonagall. Dumbledore ne fit aucun mouvement malgré sa surprise. Ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il demanda.

>Et vous n'avez rien empêché ? Je sais ce qui a pu arrivé à Pompom et je pense que ça a dû être la même chose pour vous deux…

Une voix inquiète se fit alors entendre :

>Excusez moi… A quoi sert l'émentine ?

Un sourire ironique apparu sur les lèvres de Rogue mais il répondit à Molly.

>C'est une potion qui est censée réparer les tatouages magiques… L'opération est douloureuse sur une peau qui n'a pas de plaies… Alors en mettre sur une plaie relève de la folie.

Le silence se rétablit. Tout le monde réfléchissait aux raisons qui auraient pu motiver la jeune fille à faire cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore se leva et proposa un bonbon au citron à tout le monde…ce que personne n'accepta. Il haussa les épaules avant de dire.

>Bien. Je lui demanderais demain.

>Elle ne vous répondra pas forcément, Albus.

>Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Minerva et Severus, j'aimerais que vous soyez là vous aussi…

Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent. Un silence assez pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Remus prit la parole après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

>Et ses relations avec les autres ?

Les prunelles bleues de Dumbledore s'éclairèrent. Il savait plus ou moins l'état des relations amicales d'Amaël mais il ne savait pas ce que les professeurs pouvaient bien en penser. Ce fut McGonagall qui prit la parole en premier.

>Je dirais qu'elles sont superficielles. Elle reste avec Miss Granger et ses acolytes mais sans plus à vrai dire. Il y a une sorte de mur entre eux. Mur que monsieur Potter est en train de franchir mais il est visible que monsieur Weasley a plus de mal…

>Pour ce qui est de Potter, c'est tout à fait normal…

>Je sais Severus. Mais l'apparition de monsieur Malfoy dans le cercle des proches d'Amaël ne laissait pas envisager une telle chose à aussi court terme.

Rogue émit un reniflement de mépris. Il ne comprenait pas l'amitié qu'il y avait entre son pupille et cette fille, cette Gryffondor… Leur relation, toute amicale soit elle, était à son sens contre nature. Même s'il était pour le rapprochement des maisons, il n'était pas pour qu'une amitié profonde s'installe entre leur membre. Même s'il était conscient de la contradiction de ses pensées, il ne voulait pas en changer. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Dumbledore.

>Je sais. Mais Amaël leur a bien fait comprendre de quoi il en retournait avec elle… Je pense que ce genre de chose marche pour une amitié, mais pour une relation plus poussée…

>Vous pensez qu'….

>Je ne sais pas, Molly. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Je suis étonné qu'une telle profondeur ait pu être atteinte en aussi peu de temps. Ils ont peut être des choses en commun que leur inconscient reconnaît, je n'en sais rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont terriblement discrets vis-à-vis de leur relation. Aux yeux des autres, cela reste aux bonjours le matin et à quelques rares rencontres.

Rogue marqua un certain étonnement. Il avait remarqué la complicité qui s'était établie entre les deux adolescents mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer une quelconque relation amoureuse entre eux. La voix de Remus le tira de ses réflexions.

>Amaël aurait elle changé monsieur Malfoy en si peu de temps ?

>Je ne pense pas. Monsieur Malfoy reste le même vis-à-vis des autres. Il n'y a qu'avec Amaël qu'il est aimable. Pour Harry et ses amis, il reste la fouine, même s'ils n'osent pas le dire devant Amaël…

Sirius rit légèrement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Devant le silence qui s'établit après cela, Dumbledore ne tarda pas à signaler à tous que la discution était finie. Tout le monde sortit sans un mot, analysant les informations qu'ils avaient reçues durant cette réunion.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Elle se sentait bien mais surtout, elle se sentait en sécurité. Soupirant, elle posa sa main sur ce qui lui servait de coussin et fut étonné de sentir la douceur de la matière. Ouvrant un œil, elle hallucina en voyant que ce n'était pas un coussin mais le torse de Draco. Surprise, elle se recula mais fut retenue par le bras que celui-ci avait posé sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle tentait de l'éloigner doucement d'elle, une voix endormie l'arrêta.

>J'espère que tu es heureuse de m'avoir éveillé…

Elle rougit puis, sous la douce impulsion du bras de Draco, reposa sa tête sur son torse. Elle soupira de bien être alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rendormir que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte avec fracas, les faisant sursauter. Draco fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il se leva et cria après la personne.

>GRANGER ! On t'a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer ?

>Désolée Malfoy ! Le directeur est ici… il recherche Ama…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient arrêtés sur la forme allongée présente dans le lit. Les cheveux noirs d'Amaël s'étaient étalés sur le drap lorsque Draco s'était levé précipitamment. Le regard marron croisa les pupilles vertes qui la fusillaient du regard. Finalement, Amaël s'assit en soupirant avant de se lever. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise en la voyant habillée d'un bas de jogging et d'un débardeur qui couvrait à peine les bandages qui entouraient son torse et son épaule. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Amaël.

>Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais nue ?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Elle allait recommencer sa phrase lorsque la silhouette de Dumbledore se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Amaël leva les yeux vers lui tout en souriant doucement. Celui-ci, les yeux pétillants moins que d'habitude, finit par parler.

>Nous t'avons cherché, Amaël.

>Je suis désolée directeur. J'ai eut un problème cette nuit… j'avais laissé une potion ici et j'ai du venir la chercher…et je suis restée.

>C'est à propos de ce « problème » que nous voulons te voir… Si monsieur Malfoy accepte de nous laisser sa chambre, nous aimerions te parler.

>Nous ?

>Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue sont dans la pièce à côté.

La jeune femme acquiesça, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait comprit. Sur un geste de Dumbledore, Draco et Hermione sortirent et les deux professeurs entrèrent et fermèrent la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Amaël se recula instinctivement alors que Dumbledore reprenait.

>J'ai apprit que tu avais utilisé de l'émentine, Amaël… ou du moins persuadé l'infirmière de t'en appliquer… puis je savoir la raison de cette folie ?

Amaël soupira avant de leur tourner le dos. D'un murmure, elle fit disparaître le débardeur, ce qui laissa entièrement voir les bandages autour de son torse puis, avec le même murmure, les bandages disparurent, laissant apparaître les tatouages et la blessure qui parcourait son dos de l'épaule jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Elle ne se retourna pas vers eux, leur présentant son dos comme si elle allait être fouettée. Derrière elle, les trois professeurs regardaient le dos exposé sans dire un mot. Dumbledore finit par s'approcher.

>Je vais poser ma main sur ton dos, Amaël. Je tenterais de ne pas te faire mal…

La jeune fille remua la tête en signe de compréhension. Lentement, le vieil homme posa une main fraîche sur la peau chaude d'Amaël. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact mais son visage ne tarda pas à se contracter lorsque Dumbledore passa sa main sur la blessure. Celui ci ne s'attarda pas sur la chair à vif. Il recommenca plusieurs fois ses allers retours sur la peau de la jeune fille, regardant les tatouages éviter le contact avec sa main, avant de se reculer et de briser le silence.

>Ce ne sont pas des tatouages, Severus… Ce sont des sceaux. Amaël, tu peux te rhabiller.

Ne pouvant pas refaire ses bandages, Amaël se contenta de prendre le drap sur le lit et se s'enrouler dedans. Elle finit par se retourner lentement pour faire face aux professeurs avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Avec un sourire, elle regarda Dumbledore et murmura.

>Oui, des sceaux… Je suppose que tu as deviné à quoi ils servent, Albus…

>Non pas vraiment. J'ai un doute mais ce que je redoute ne fais pas partie de ma « spécialité ». Minerva, y'a t'il beaucoup de sceaux qui sont capables de se mouvoir ?

>A ma connaissance, non. Il n'y a que trois sortes de sceaux qui sont capables de se mouvoir seuls : les provisoires et ceux qui emprisonnent quelque chose ou le mixe des deux… Miss Lyndalë, acceptez vous…

>Allez y, professeur.

Cachant un soupire, Amaël se leva à nouveau et leur tourna le dos une nouvelle fois. Elle fit glisser le drap sur le sol, dénudant son dos. Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha d'elle et fit un geste gracieux en disant.

>Revelus scaemen !

Malgré son envie d'esquiver, Amaël ne bougea pas, recevant le sort de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée sur le lit et ne bougea plus, se demanda qu'est ce qui allait arriver. Doucement, elle se releva alors qu'une aura sombre apparaissait autour d'elle tandis que les sceaux dans son dos brillaient d'une lumière intense. Elle allait se retourner vers eux lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les muscles et la peau du dos. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux en hurlant. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Finite incantatem » et de voir la porte s'ouvrir à la volée avant de s'évanouir.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été coupée en deux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était qu'une voix chaleureuse attira son attention.

>Vous nous avez fait peur, Miss Lyndalë…

Elle déglutit avant de murmurer.

>Où suis je ?

>Au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons pas osé vous faire bouger. Avez vous mal ?

Amaël soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la personne qui lui parlait. Lentement, elle tenta de se soulever sur un coude mais la douleur la fit retomber lourdement sur les coussins. La personne qui était avec elle s'approcha précipitamment. Amaël pu enfin la reconnaître : c'était l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle… mais où pouvaient bien être les autres ? L'infirmière réitéra sa question, pressant Amaël de lui répondre.

>Oui j'ai mal… Où sont les autres ?

>Le directeur et les deux autres professeurs ont calmé Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger et son actuellement en train de discuter dans la pièce à côté… Tenez, buvez ça.

L'infirmière lui tendit un verre emplit d'un liquide jaunâtre qu'Amaël n'avait pas envie de boire. Mais cédant à l'infirmière, elle l'avala d'un coup sans pour autant cacher la grimace de dégoût. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait doucement sur Dumbledore et les deux autres professeurs. L'infirmière les renseigna rapidement de l'état de santé de la jeune fille avant de sortir et de refermer la porte. Ce fut Amaël qui brisa le silence.

>Alors, Albus, tu as confirmé ton doute ?

>Pire que cela, Amaël. Deux de tes sceaux se sont brisés. Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit ?

>Et vous m'auriez cru sans preuve ?

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

>Tu as ta réponse, Albus.

>Miss Lyndalë, vous êtes une invoquée !

Amaël jeta un regard noir à Rogue. Celui ci le lui rendit sans pour autant ajouter un mot. Dumbledore eut un mouvement qui arrêta Amaël alors qu'elle allait répondre vertement.

>Certes, c'est une invoquée dont les sceaux sont provisoires mais d'après Minerva, les sceaux ne se briseront que dans des conditions particulières. Les sceaux qui se sont bisés étaient les sceaux endommagés par la blessure d'Amaël, ils n'ont pas réussit à résister à la pression. Les autres sont en parfait état, il n'y a aucun danger.

Rogue n'osa rien répliquer mais le regard qu'il jeta à Amaël en disait long sur sa pensée. Celle ci se contenta de l'ignorer et tourna son attention sur la porte fermée. Il lui semblait entendre des murmures mais elle n'en était pas sûre et il fallu que Dumbledore répète une troisième fois sa question pour qu'elle l'atteigne.

>Amaël, tu m'écoutes ? Comment tu es devenue une invoquée ?

La jeune fille ne cacha pas son soupire. Pourtant, elle sourit avant de répondre.

>Ouvres la porte. Je ne tiens pas à m'expliquer deux fois.

Les professeurs marquèrent leur étonnement. McGonagall alla ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione en train d'écouter à la porte. Ils tentèrent de faire les innocents mais Dumbledore les invita à entrer. Une fois la porte close, Rogue jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Draco alla d'autorité s'asseoir aux côtés d'Amaël, cachant son soulagement de la voir consciente. Devant le regard furieux de Ron, il sourit.

>C'est mon lit, Weasley. Je pense avoir le droit de m'y asseoir, non ?

Amaël soupira puis posa une main sur le bras de Draco, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de se taire. Un regard glacé à Ron lui fit comprendre de ne pas répondre. Quand l'atmosphère se fut enfin apaisée, Amaël commenca.

>Je risque d'en avoir pour un certain temps, Directeur…

Dumbledore comprit l'allusion. Souriant, il fit apparaître cinq fauteuils et convia tout le monde à s'asseoir. Quand ils furent tous installés, Amaël reprit.

>Je suis devenue une invoquée lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de 6 ans. Clayon m'avait promit que cela ne faisait pas mal… Ce fut le premier mensonge d'une longue série. Les entités se sont succédées en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celle qui lui convenait. Il l'a alors transférée de moi à lui et lui et son ami ont invoqué une autre entité pour me permettre de vivre… Je n'ai connu que 8 invocations puisqu'il lui fallait un an pour savoir si elle lui convenait ou pas. Jusqu'à la 7ème, j'ai connu les invocations et les conjurations. La 8ème étant celle que j'ai actuellement.

Le silence retomba juste après les derniers mots d'Amaël qui soupira de bien être. La douleur s'était un peu évaporée et la présence de Draco à côté d'elle la sécurisait. Harry finit par briser le silence.

>C'est quoi une invoquée ?

Surpris, tout le monde tourna la tête vers Harry qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu répondre, Amaël le lui expliqua.

>Les invoqués sont des personnes qui ont subit un rituel d'invocation. Ce rituel consiste à appeler une entité. Cette entité est enfermée dans le corps de la personne et les deux esprits sont censés cohabiter l'un avec l'autre. Dans de rares cas, ils parviennent à fusionner, dans les autres, l'entité prend le contrôle de la personne… C'est pour cela que les invoqués ont des sceaux qui empêchent l'entité de prendre le contrôle.

>C'est douloureux ?

>A ton avis, Ron. Même si tu n'as pas entendu le cri de tout à l'heure, Hermione a dû te raconter…

La dite Hermione baissa la tête. Amaël sourit doucement avant de regarder Severus.

>Les sceaux provisoires ne durent pas deux ans ! Or, ça fait bien deux ans que vous êtes partie de chez Clayon.

>Oui, je connais la durée de vie des sceaux. L'ami de Clayon venait souvent refaire les miens durant l'année… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ceux-ci durent plus longtemps.

Le regard noir de Rogue se heurta à celui de jade d'Amaël. Ils restèrent ainsi, se mesurant l'un à l'autre. Ce manège dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne à son tour la parole.

>Qui était cet ami dont tu parles ? Est-ce que c'est douloureux d'être une invoquée et tout le reste ?

De l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix de l'adolescent. Amaël sourit puis lui répondit après avoir rompu le contact visuel.

>L'ami de Clayon est le même que celui de ton père… Quand à la douleur, si tu veux un exemple, ce que j'ai ressentit cette nuit n'était rien par rapport à la douleur de recevoir de force une entité…

Amaël pu sentir le frémissement de Draco. Elle évita de poser sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer, n'ayant pas envie de dévoiler leur relation aux autres même si elle savait pertinemment que les professeurs étaient au courant. Elle se contenta de sourire, attendant la prochaine question qui ne vint pas. Surprise, elle jeta un regard à Dumbledore dont les yeux, ordinairement pétillants, exprimaient ses regrets et sa tristesse. Cessant de sourire, elle plongea son regard dans les pupilles bleues du directeur. Celui-ci sursauta, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel, quand il entendit la voix d'Amaël dans son esprit.

_>Tu ne le savais pas, Albus. Ne le regrette pas. Tu pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux… Quand aux plans de Clayon, je ne les connais pas. Mais rassure toi je suis de votre côté, je ne retournerais pas me faire torturer pour me venger de vous… vos remords le font à ma place._

Lorsque Amaël rompit le contact visuel, Dumbledore vit un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la vit réprimer un bâillement, il se leva.

>Nous allons te laisser te reposer, Amaël. Monsieur Malfoy, cela vous dérangerait de rester avec elle ?

>Non directeur.

Dumbledore fit un sourire malicieux avant de sortir en compagnie de Rogue, McGonagall et du trio. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Draco se leva et alla la fermer à clé. Quand il se tourna vers Amaël, celle-ci eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son visage inquiet. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui tendit les bras malgré la douleur que cela provoquait. Le jeune homme hésita quelques minutes avant de s'y blottir sans pour autant trop appuyer sur elle. Amaël lui caressa tendrement la tête espérant calmer son inquiétude. Elle murmura.

>Je ne mourrais pas, Draco. L'entité et moi avons une sorte de pacte. Lorsque les sceaux seront tous brisés, elle ne partira pas.

Draco soupira puis se détacha de la jeune fille. Lorsque son regard d'acier vit le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre avant de se lever. Devant son regard interrogateur, il répondit.

>Il faut que tu te reposes, Amaël…

>Reste avec moi, Draco.

Il la regardait, étonné. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui demandait ouvertement de rester avec elle dans le même lit ou du moins aussi près d'elle. Un instant, il frémit, se rappelant de la scène en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait refusé qu'il la touche, alors pourquoi acceptait elle qu'il reste suffisamment près d'elle pour la toucher ? Il allait refuser quand il vit son regard implorant. Ne pouvant y résister, il alla s'allonger près d'elle qui vint se blottit instantanément contre lui. Il soupira avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmurait

>Merci, Draco. Je me sens bien dans tes bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le bruit d'une respiration régulière lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'était rendormie.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ;)**


	17. Pensées

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur...! Allez dites que vous êtes ravies! J'ai eu peu tardé parce que j'avais pas encore la live box... et je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui... Alors j'en profite pour vous mettre un chapitre rajout, ce chapitre, et un autre... On s'arrête là parce que j'ai envie de garder le suspense... Et pis j'ai pas des masses de temps pour écrire un chapitre par semaine... Alors autant que j'ai de l'avance... :) Me suis éclatée pour ce chapitre... Il a rien à voir avec le reste mais bon j'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être intéressant de vous faire part des quelques pensées de quelques personnages... ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**

* * *

**

**Pensées**

_Draco : _Cela faisait deux heures qu'il caressait les cheveux d'Amaël qui s'était blottie contre lui. Ses pensées vagabondaient au fil du temps s'arrêtant parfois sur certains évènements. Soudain, Amaël remua sans se réveiller, focalisant les pensées de Draco sur elle-même. Souriant, il la contempla tout en réfléchissant à leur relation.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'attire autant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé laisser tomber aussi aisément mes barrières devant quelqu'un.

-Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui…

-Non. Elle ne ressemble à aucune des filles que j'ai connues auparavant.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me pousse vers elle.

-Quel est ce quelque chose, Draco ?

-Bonne question. Si seulement je le savais, je pourrais lui reprocher mes questions actuelles.

-Allons, tu le sais pertinemment.

-Non ! Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle m'attire… mais je ne sais rien de plus que ce soit d'elle ou de ce qui me pousse vers elle.

-Draco… C'est si simple de savoir ce qui te pousse…

-Alors dis le moi !

-Bon… ne t'énerve pas… »

A ce moment là, l'adolescent remua, pressentant que ce qu'il allait « entendre » ne lui plairait pas forcément… Cependant, il était impatient de savoir… enfin, de réaliser.

« -Dépêche !

-Ouais ouais… Dis donc, t'es pas commode parfois ! Si je…

-Bouge !

-soupireQu'est ce qui s'emballe lorsque tu es près d'elle ? »

Draco rougit sans répondre.

« -Pas ça, idiot ! T'es qu'un pervers…

-C'est pas ma faut, elle est si belle… si désirable… »

Un instant, Draco se souvint de la première fois où il avait vu la jeune fille. Il avait cru voir un ange mais elle s'était rapidement révélée comme étant une humaine pure souche. C'était ses yeux qui l'avaient frappés en premier. De pures jades ou du moins leur couleur s'en approchait énormément. Ensuite, il l'avait trouvée gracieuse avec un certain mystère qui s'en dégageait. Il soupira avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« -Toujours pas d'idée ?

-Non…

-Allons, c'est pas compliqué, c'est quelque chose qui ne cesse de battre…

-… Tu veux dire que c'est mon cœur… ?

-Exactement ! »

-NON !

Au son de sa voix, qui brisa le silence de la chambre, Amaël sursauta, réveillée. Draco prit un air contrit.

-Tout va bien, Draco ?

-Oui oui… Excuse moi…

-Ce n'est rien…Tu dois t'ennuyer à me veiller.

-Mais non… rendors toi.

Amaël soupira avant de se réinstaller et de se rendormir. Draco se contenta de la regarder. Etait il possible que sa « petite » voix ait raison ? Son cœur le poussait il vraiment vers elle ? Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait il bien dire ? Qu'il en était amoureux ? Le visage calme de Draco se contracta. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux… Son père ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

_Hermione :_ Après la discution avec Amaël, Hermione s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Dans la réserve, plus précisément. A ses côtés, une pile impressionnante de livres. Soudain, elle émit une exclamation frustrée avant de refermer le grimoire poussiéreux qu'elle feuilletait depuis bien cinq minutes.

« C'est pas possible ! Les invoqués ont été étudiés mais personne ne dit quel genre d'esprit peuvent être invoqués. Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous à la solde de Voldemort. D'après ce qu'a dit Amaël, celui qui lui posait les sceaux était la même personne que le bon «ami » du père de Malfoy. Or, celui-ci n'a pas d'autres amis que les mangemorts ou bien Voldemort lui-même. Et je ne pense pas que les mangemorts soient assez doués pour installer des sceaux de cette importance…

Les esprits sont donc contrôlés par Voldemort ou du moins il contrôle les invoqués. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'est Amaël ? Une mangemort ? Non… Sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais acceptée chez Sirius. Et puis c'est une cousine à Remus… Mais elle est étrange… Elle a quand même lu dans mes pensées et envoyé face de pékinois contre un mur… Ca en est presque effrayant mais ça colle quand même bien avec son comportement bizarre. Elle n'a de cesse de rester avec Malfoy tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est un futur mangemort et que nous ne l'aimons pas. Pourquoi ne nous écoute t'elle pas ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Les garçons et moi supportons Malfoy depuis six ans et durant tout ce temps, il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Et mademoiselle l'invoquée arrive comme une fleur et prétend nous donner des leçons. Elle a beau dire, Malfoy n'a pas changé de comportement avec nous alors qu'avec elle, il semble transformé ? Serait il possible qu'ils soient ensembles ? »

Une parole de Madame Pince lui demandant de bien vouloir sortir de la bibliothèque vint interrompre la jeune fille au beau milieu de ses pensées. Hermione se retrouva donc dans les couloirs déserts tout en maugréant contre la bibliothécaire qui fermait la bibliothèque plus tôt le dimanche… Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

« Ensembles, eux ? Non c'est pas possible. Sinon Malfoy s'en serait déjà vanté à toute l'école. Seraient ils simplement amis ? A mon avis, Amaël pense réellement que Draco est son ami… mais je pense qu'il se moque d'elle. Il doit obéir à son père et quoi de mieux que quelqu'un de proche d'Harry Potter comme nouveau disciple ? »

A cette idée, la jeune fille frémit. Personne n'avait l'air de songer à cette alternative…

« Surtout qu'Amaël a elle-même avoué qu'elle n'était pas dans notre camp… tout comme elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas dans celui de Voldemort… »

Hermione soupira.

« C'est un véritable casse tête moldu… Je pense qu'il faut que je découvre qui elle est vraiment pour savoir où elle se situe réellement. »

Un choc interrompit la jeune fille qui tomba sur les fesses. Tout en se relevant, elle jeta un regard mauvais mais qui s'adoucit rapidement lorsqu'elle reconnu celui dans lequel elle était entrée en collision : Sirius.

_Sirius :_ Il marchait dans les couloirs, trop occupé à penser à Remus. L'homme ne vit pas Hermione lui foncer dessus. Ce fut le choc qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il aida la jeune fille à se relever tout en s'excusant vaguement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant l'envie de s'éterniser, ils se quittèrent rapidement. Sirius bifurqua et s'arrêta pour s'asseoir dans le renfoncement d'une baie.

« -Ce soit c'est la pleine lune… Remus va passer l'une des pires nuits de sa vie… Il s'inquiète trop pour Amaël…

-Mais qui ne s'inquiète pas, Sirius ?

-Peu de personne à vrai dire. Mais je dirais que l'on est tous rongés par les remords… Maintenant que l'on a eut un aperçu de ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est pire…

-Surtout pour Remus. Il réagit comme tu as réagit lorsque tu as apprit pour Harry…

-Mais il est plus posé que moi. J'ai pressé Harry et ses amis de tout me dire. Lui, à part attendre, il n'a guère d'alternatives.

-Elle est plutôt renfermée. Tu te souviens de votre duel ?

-Oui… Elle semblait libérée. De quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… Le fait est que c'est le seul moment où j'ai sentit qu'elle se débarrassait un peu de sa carapace… Je n'ai pas su m'engouffrer dans la brèche.

-Tu as réagit comme n'importe qui… Ne t'en veux pas.

-Possible… Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir que l'on trouve un moyen pour la faire parler.

-Laisse la faire à son rythme. Si on la force, elle serait capable de disparaître… Et Harry a besoin d'elle ainsi que Remus et toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Souviens toi de votre première rencontre… »

Il soupira. Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait. Il l'avait trouvé si jolie et ressemblant tellement à sa mère…

« -Elle et Harry représentent ce que tu as perdu, Sirius…

-…

-Sa présence ne cesse de te rappeler ce que tu n'as su protéger.

-Et plus encore. J'ai tant perdu, il y a seize ans… Je n'ai pas le courage de tout reperdre à nouveau.

-Tu n'avais pas conscience de tout avant… Maintenant tu sais suffisamment de choses pour voir venir le coup…

-Elle a l'air si forte.

-Comme sa mère…

-Oui. Comme sa mère… »

Un instant, Sirius revit le visage souriant de la jeune femme qu'il savait être la mère d'Amaël. Puis il fit la comparaison de ces deux visages… La ressemblance d'Amaël et de sa mère était frappante mais ne se situait pas sur un plan physique même si Sirius retrouvait quelques expressions de la mère dans celles de la fille… L'homme sourit. Amaël ressemblait plus à son père même si ce n'était pas à celui-ci qu'elle devait la profondeur de son regard ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'expressions méprisantes, froides… qu'il ne retrouvait que chez Rogue…

« -J'aimerais savoir de qui elle tient cela… Même certains traits de son caractère n'appartiennent à aucun de ses parents…

-Allons, tu ne l'as vue qu'une fois et rapidement encore. Attends qu'elle ait retrouvé sa véritable apparence avant de te poser plus de questions… »

-Sirius ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il leva la tête pour voir son filleul qui le regardait, vaguement inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? Remus te cherche…

-J'y vais.

Sirius se leva puis s'en alla après avoir tapoté l'épaule d'Harry.

_Harry : _L'adolescent regarda Sirius se relever et s'en aller. Il ne savait que penser de l'attitude de son parrain vis-à-vis d'Amaël. Ils avaient semblé être proches avant la rentrée et avaient parut si éloignés l'un de l'autre_…_

« Se pourrait il qu'ils soient amoureux ? Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi bizarre depuis le jour où elle a débarqué. Mais c'est peut être autre chose. Après tout, je ne m'y connais pas tant que cela moi, aux choses de l'amour… Cho et moi ça a duré aussi longtemps qu'un papillon… C'est-à-dire, rien… Donc bon… Et puis, Sirius est trop vieux pour elle… Il a l'âge d'être son père… »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa progression. Il porta sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait quasi continuellement depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait, la veille.

« Pourquoi Voldemort était aussi furieux cette nuit ? Qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait ? Pourquoi parlaient ils d'Amaël ? Quel est leur lien ? Amaël est elle avec Voldemort ? A-t-elle pour mission de me tuer ? »

Il soupira avant de s'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux.

« Suis-je bête ! Vu comme elle se bat, elle m'aurait tué sans aucune difficulté si cela était sa mission. Surtout que nous sommes souvent restés ensembles le mois dernier… Mais il faudrait que je me montre plus méfiant. Elle risque de finir par s'en rendre compte… après tout, c'est une legilimen et je ne suis pas encore très bon en occlumencie. Devrais je lui parler de mes doutes ? Elle pourrait le prendre mal et je ne voudrais pas me fâcher avec… Grâce à elle, je me sens moins isolé. Elle me fait oublier que je suis de plus en plus seul depuis qu'Hermy et Ron sont ensembles et qu'ils me laissent de côtés pour vivre leur vie… »

Il s'arrêta devant la grosse dame le temps de murmurer le mot de passe (« sacramentum »). Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune.

« Mais quelque chose me dit que le retour de Malfoy dans sa vie va l'éloigner de moi… Suis-je destiné à rester seul ? … Tiens, en parlant de Malfoy, j'avoue qu'il m'étonne quand il est avec elle. En serait il amoureux ? Il faudrait que je l'observe pour voir si je peux deviner… A moins que j'en parle avec Hermione. Vu sa relation avec Ron, elle doit être plus calée que moi dans ce domaine… »

Il eut un rire blasé.

« Je ne pense pas que j'y parviendrais… »

Un instant, la voix d'Hermione résonna à ses oreilles.

« -Tu as autant de délicatesse qu'un scrout à pétard, qu'est ce que tu peux prétendre à la compréhension de notre relation, à Ron et moi ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai rien à y comprendre. Ormit peut être, le fait que mes meilleurs amis s'éloignent de plus en plus de moi pour vivre dans un monde auquel le célèbre Harry Potter ne faut pas partie… Peut être devrais je me trouver une petite amie… Je vois des couples de partout et je me sens jaloux d'eux, bien malgré moi… »

L'adolescent s'étira, un sourire presque ironique aux lèvres.

« Qui pourrais je choisir ? Cho ? L'expérience d'il y a trois ans a prouvé qu'elle m'assimilait à un clone de Cédric et n'a cessé de pleuré lorsque l'on était seuls… J'ai pas envie d'avoir une petite amie qui passe ses journées à pleurer suffisamment de larmes pour créer une Manche à Poudlard. Cependant, j'avoue qu'elle a de jolies formes… Mais elle sort avec Seamus maintenant et, ses éternels pleurs ne la rendent pas d'une compagnie des plus joyeuses… Ginny ? Mignonne. Est elle encore amoureuse de moi ? En tout cas, je ne la connais pas encore suffisamment pour savoir… Contrairement à Cho, elle ne passe pas sa vie à pleurer lorsqu'elle est avec moi… Elle est plutôt du genre à me dévorer du regard. Même si la sensation d'être désirable est plutôt agréable, Ginny me fait plutôt penser à un Sombral qui attend sa part de viande lorsqu'elle me regarde ainsi… De plus, son instinct de propriété m'effraye quelque peu… Lavande ? Padma ? Elles sont jolies, elles aussi. Je sais que fut un temps, je les intéressais… C'était lorsque les filles s'intéressaient à moi parce que j'étais célèbre et qu'elles n'avaient pas conscience du danger qu'il y avait à faire partie de mes proches… Est-ce bien différent aujourd'hui ? De toute façons, elles sont aussi spirituelles que des véracrasses et j'ai pas envie de refaire comme le bal d'il y a deux ans, où on a joué à la tapisserie… »

Un nouveau soupire passa les lèvres d'Harry.

« Récapitulons : pas chouineuse, pas trop jalouse, ayant suffisamment d'intelligence et, évidemment, ayant des points communs avec moi. Bien ! A part Hermione et Amaël, et peut être quelques filles que je ne connais pas encore, il y a personne qui m'aille… Je pourrais essayer avec Amaël. Elle est belle, très même. Mais j'avoue que si Malfoy est réellement amoureux d'elle, il vaut mieux pas que j'empiète sur ses « plates bandes »… Et puis, même si elle me plaît sur bien des points, je n'ai guère envie d'en faire ma petite amie. Elle ne m'attire pas comme a bien pu le faire Cho, il y a trois ans. Je préfère l'avoir en tant qu'amie proche qu'en tant que compagne… Bref, le célèbre Harry Potter est destiné à rester célibataire cette année encore. »

Soudain, un groupe d'élève pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. L'agitation qui les secouait les rendait bruyant. Rapidement, Harry regretta la quiétude et le silence qui étaient partit aussitôt. Il tenta de comprendre leur agitation et ne pu s'empêcher de maugréer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils s'agitaient à cause du bal… Sans un mot, il se leva tout en se posant la question qui allait souvent hanter ses pensées :

« Mais qui je vais inviter au bal ? »


	18. Ce qui a été fait

**Note de l'auteur:** Miracle...! Je viens tout juste de voir que les tirets marchaient... c'est y pas magnifique! A moins que ce soit parce que le format d'enregistrement du texte soit en rtf au lieu du doc pour le moment... Bref, ça va être plus lisible... :) Ce chapitre contient une super révélation qui sort de mon cerveau torturé... Ah ouais, tant que j'y pense, y'a probablement des fautes sur les noms propres et liés à l'univers d'HP... Qu'on m'en excuse, j'ai pas pu vérifié, j'avais pas les livres chez mes parents... et là, j'ai la flemme...

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Owlie:** Bah t'inquiète... le club de duel il va finir par marcher... Mouahahahaha! une grande idée ;)

**Trinity:** De rien pour la rewiew... Alors heureuse de la suite...?

**Aniae:** J'adore comment tu fais ton innocente... Vu que tu sais tout lol !

**Sheherazade: **La chanson c'est du Within'Temptation. Il me semblait que je l'avais dit... 'Fin bref... ravie que ça te plaise :). J'espère que ce chapitre va alléger ta soif de réponses lol :) En tout cas bienvenue :)

**Blondasse**: un mot: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffff

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**

* * *

**

**Ce qui a été fait…**

Ce fut une mélodie douce mais élevée qui éveilla Amaël le lendemain matin. Après avoir (discrètement) baillé et avoir fait une grimace en sentant sa bouche pâteuse, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce lieu. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et ce fut avec un sourire attendrit qu'elle découvrit Draco encore plongé dans ses rêves. Prenant le temps de maudire ce « réveil » que Dumbledore avait fait installer (« Si au moins il changeait la mélodie… ») et qui lui vrillait les tympans, Amaël finit par secouer doucement le jeune homme qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut se lever ma belle au bois dormant…

-Ah, c'est toi Amaël. Bien dormis ?

-Ca va…

-Qui est la belle au bois dormant ?

Un instant, Amaël imagina Draco dans une sublime robe du XVIIIème, ou peut être antérieure, ses cheveux dorés enserrés dans un chignon compliqué et retenant un diadème. Cette image eut pour résultat un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune femme qui se leva sans faire attention au drap qui lui couvrait le corps et qui glissa le long de sa peau, dévoilant sa quasi nudité. Elle lui répondit sans voir le regard emplit de désir que lui jetait Draco.

-C'est une princesse dans un conte moldu. Elle reçoit une malédiction le jour de sa naissance et doit rester endormie jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant l'embrasse et la délivre… Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'être une princesse et celle de ce conte est l'une des favorites.

Draco lui jeta un regard qu'il voulu indifférent. Mais le désir qu'il contenait démentait cette impression. Amaël demeura muette de surprise en surprenant ce regard. Elle vit Draco se lever et s'approcher d'elle avant de se baisser, ramasser le drap et la couvrir avec. Un sourire gêné aux lèvres, il murmura.

-Je ne suis plus assez endormit pour ne plus te désirer, ma belle…

Alors que l'étincelle de la compréhension jaillissait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, l'adolescent passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau soyeuse de la gorge d'Amaël. Avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla en courant vers la salle de bain.

-Moi d'abord !

Presque une demi heure plus tard, il la cherchait dans la Grande Salle. Il la trouva en train de discuter avec Neville qui l'écoutait religieusement. En effet, celui-ci lui avait fait lire son devoir de potions que la jeune fille raturait allègrement tout en lui expliquant ses erreurs. Draco la regarda brièvement puis s'installa à sa place habituelle. Aussitôt, il fut la proie de Pansy Parkinson qui se colla à lui avec force de gloussements. Il réprima un mouvement d'humeur alors qu'elle tenter d'attirer son attention. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers sa voisine et elles commencèrent à parler de leur « passionnant » week-end.

Amaël, quand à elle, ne tarda pas à rendre le devoir de potion à un Neville en nage. Elle terminait ses recommandations lorsque Sirius fit son entrée, accompagnée d'un Remus plus épuisé que jamais. La jeune fille se leva vivement et marcha à leur rencontre.

-Remus… Tu devrais te reposer…

Le lycanthrope lui dédia un pauvre sourire.

-La nuit fut longue…Et toi donc ? Que va dire Pomfresh ?

-Ce qu'elle voudra… Moi, j'ai une nuit calme qui m'attend. Toi, non.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. Il ne fut brisé que part l'arrivée d'Harry que Sirius salua gaiement. L'instant d'après, Amaël était assise, entourée d'Harry et de Neville, et faisait concurrence à l'appétit légendaire de Ron sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Cependant, la jeune fille prenait soin de parler après avoir avaler. Ce qui lui valut un remerciement de la part d'Hermione : « Au moins, je n'ai pas eut à utiliser un sort de nettoyage… du moins pour moi-même » avait elle dit tout en lançant un « recuro » à Ginny qui s'était faite baptisée par un éclat de rire de son frère.

Soudain, une nuée d'hiboux pénétra dans la grande salle sous les exclamations réjouies des élèves. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'hiboux se détacha de la masse et se précipitèrent vers des élèves, dont Amaël. Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention et dû la sauvegarde de sa lette qu'à un réflexe salvateur d'Harry qui lui tendit une enveloppe bleuté portant le sceau du ministère de la magie. La jeune fille leva la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore qui se contenta de lui sourire puis elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu une telle lettre. En réalité, elle reconnut rapidement tous ceux avec qui elle avait passé ses examens des BUSES. Elle murmura, tout en décachetant l'enveloppe.

-Merde, si j'avais besoin de ça…

Lentement, elle sortir la lettre qu'elle lu avant de la jeter sur la table devant l'air étonné de ses compagnons. Elle se justifia tout en se levant.

-Que de baratin pour ne rien dire. Il n'y a aucune note écrite dans cette lettre. Si c'est leur moyen pour dire que l'on a échoué, je trouve qu'il y a mieux. En attendant, je suis fixée.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se leva sans même voir Remus qui s'était approché pour savoir les notes de sa filleule. Surpris, il la regarda s'éloigner puis sortir de la salle. Il ne s'intéressa au groupe que lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation d'Hermione qui avait prit et lu la lettre.

-Ecoutez ça !

_« Miss Lyndalë,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous faire part de vos notes concernant les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elementaire que vous avez passé à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard il y a de cela un mois et demi environ._

_Nous vous rappelons qu'il vous faut au moins un « Acceptable » pour pouvoir être admise en second cycle et donc, en sixième année d'étude à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dans le cas contraire, vous êtes conviés à prendre un rendez vous avec votre directeur de maison, le directeur de l'école ainsi qu'avec un représentant du ministère de la magie… »_

-Le même baratin que pour nous quoi !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, Ron. Patiente un peu !

Elle reprit sa lecture après avoir sauté quelques lignes.

_« … Vos notes sont les suivantes :Arithmancie : Effort Exceptionnel ; Botanique : Optimal ; Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Effort Exceptionnel ; Divination : Acceptable ;Enchantements : Effort Exceptionnel ; Histoire de la magie : Optimal ; Histoire des Moldus : Effort Exceptionnel ; Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel ; Potions : Optimal ; Runes : Effort Exceptionnel ; Soins des créatures magiques : Optimal._

_Toutes ces notes vous donnent une moyenne très proche de l'Effort Exceptionnel mais étant donné que vous faites partie de la seconde session d'examen, le comité ministériel a décidé de vous donner un « Optimal »._

_En vous félicitant,_

_Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie »_

La voix d'Hermione s'était tue pour laisser place à un silence pesant que Ron finit par briser.

-Par Merlin ! Elle nous en a caché de belles ! Et dire qu'elle avait l'ait furieuse pour ses notes…

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas comprit notre système de notation… Elle est peut être habituée aux nombres, comme les moldus.

-Je vais aller lui expliquer, dit Harry en se levant

Remus, quand à lui, fixait Hermione, un sourire légèrement amusé aux lèvres. Visiblement, l'adolescente acceptait assez mal la concurrence d'Amaël. Il prit place là où sa filleule était assise l'instant plus tôt et murmura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Amaël ne veut pas de ta place… Sinon, elle l'aurait prise depuis longtemps.

Hermione sourit tout en se levant en compagnie de Ron et Neville. Remus les regarda s'éloigner avant de récupérer la lettre oubliée au milieu des bols à moitié pleins. Il s'approcha de l'estrade des professeurs puis tendit la lettre à Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit avant de lire la lettre et d'acquiescer : la jeune fille dépassait ses espérances… Clayon lui avait apprit ce qu'il fallait même s'il n'avait probablement pas utilisé la bonne méthode…

Quelques heures plus tard, Amaël lisait le nouveau devoir de Neville tout en progressant vers les cachots. Elle fut arrêtée par un attroupement dans le Hall. A son arrivée, un grand nombre de personnes s'était tu et la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Bien décidée à ne pas s'arrêter, la jeune fille continua sa progression jusqu'à ce que le silence ambiant lui semble assourdissant. Soupirant, elle traversa la foule jusqu'au panneau d'affichage où une longue liste, mesurant plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, attire son attention. Elle qui pensait que c'était l'annonce du thème du bal d'Halloween qui faisait un tel tapage, fut déçue. L'annonce passait inaperçue à côté de la liste. Elle retint une exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle nota le titre : « les résultats des BUSES » … Un instant, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir fait une telle ânerie et ne cacha pas son indifférence lorsqu'elle vit son nom en première ligne à côté de celui d'Hermione. D'un geste rageur, elle fit disparaître la liste de nom pour en faire réapparaître une où son nom ne figurait nulle part puis elle repartit vers les cachots, Neville sur ses talons. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit son devoir.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de tes notes, Amaël.

-Possible, Neville. Mais je déteste une chose : c'est me faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas être l'attraction de l'école, je ne veux pas être la meilleure élève de l'école et je ne veux pas être la rivale d'Hermione. C'est sa place, pas la mienne, alors qu'elle la garde.

-Il n'empêche que je donnerais tout pour avoir des notes pareilles… Ma grand-mère serait ravie…

-Tu n'as pas eu des notes si mauvaises, Neville… Sinon, Rogue ne t'aurait jamais voulu en potion… Et sache que tout ce que je sais, je l'ai acquis avec de gros sacrifices… Un conseil : profite de ce que tu sais et fais des progrès, ce n'est pas en sachant toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'on est heureux.

-Si j'ai eu des bonnes notes, c'est grâce à Hermione… Elle m'a tellement aidé l'an passé…

Amaël ne répondit pas, préférant pénétrer en silence dans l'antre de Rogue. Quelques instants plus tard, il faisait son entrée. Il eut l'air d'être de meilleure humeur que d'habitude jusqu'à ce que son regard noir tombe sur Amaël qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à demi. L'instant d'après, il lui faisait face et disait d'une voix sifflante :

-Voici donc l'enfant prodige ! J'espérais ne plus vous revoir ici…

Le sourire de l'adolescente devint radieux.

-J'avoue m'être posé la question. Mais je ne me suis dit qu'un puit de science tel que vous ne pouvait m'avoir livré tous ses secrets, aussi noirs soient ils… Alors, je suis ici à attendre l'enseignement que vous dispensez de si bonne grâce à nos oreilles de profanes… Et j'avoue que j'apprécie vos cours qui sont, pour moi, un véritable plaisir.

L'homme frémit. Sous le compliment et le ton de la jeune fille, il sentait poindre l'insulte ou du moins une ironie mordante. Pourtant, il hésita à la punir étant donné qu'aux yeux des autres, ce n'était qu'un compliment fait avec la plus, apparente, innocente des innocences. Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs, montrant à Amaël qu'il n'avait pas été dupe. Puis il se détourna brusquement d'elle et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître la potion du jour ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires et les instructions.

-Vous avez une heure ! Ensuite, nous la testerons.

L'heure qui suivit fut d'un calme olympien seulement troublé par les bouillonnements des chaudrons ainsi que des ustensiles utilisés. Amaël regardait régulièrement du côté de Rogue qui corrigeait leur devoir, puis de Neville. Elle n'hésita pas à lui corriger discrètement sa potion qui menaçait d'exploser sous le regard lourd en reproches d'Hermione. Lorsque le temps impartit fut écoulé, les élèves mirent un échantillon de leur potion dans une fiole à leur nom et la portèrent chacun leur tour jusqu'à Rogue qui les regardait sans sourire.

-Bien. Quelqu'un sait à quoi peut bien servir une telle potion ?

Comme d'habitude, la main d'Hermione jaillit de sous la table. Amaël retint un soupire d'exaspération. La manie d'Hermione lui tapait toujours autant sur les nerfs tout en étant toujours autant comique. Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Hermione puis répondit de lui-même, provoquant un soupire légèrement agacé de la part de la jeune fille.

-La potion que vous venez de faire, imbéciles, sert à révéler les familles. C'est ce que l'on peut appeler un test de parenté. Chaque couleur qui apparaît donne le degré de parenté qu'il y a entre vous et la personne la plus proche physiquement de vous. Le noir veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun lien, le rouge désigne le lien parent enfant, tandis que le bleu désigne le lien frère sœur etc etc. C'est une potion qui est surtout utilisée par les familles de Sangs Purs et ce, depuis sa découverte au 17ème siècle. J'espère qu'il est inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi… Cette potion s'étale sur la peau et le résultat apparaît quasi instantanément.

Il fit quelques pas et ajouta :

-Vous allez en mettre sur votre main puis vous défilerez devant mon bureau avec votre partenaire. Je regarderais moi-même si votre peau change de couleur. Couleur qui partira rapidement.

Amaël regarda d'un air distrait les couples qui défilaient. Elle marqua un léger intérêt lorsque ce fut au tour de Draco, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci le collait tellement, que l'on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient frères siamois. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit Rogue demander à l'adolescente de cessez de jouer au pot de colle. Soudain, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Réprimant un soupire de soulagement, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Rogue la retint avec Neville, Ron et Hermione.

-Revenez. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je vous avais oublié ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Echangeant un regard blasé, ils s'approchèrent du bureau de Rogue et tendirent leur main sans un mot. L'effet de la première couche s'étant dissipé, Rogue étala de nouveau de la potion faite par leurs soins sur leur main puis reboucha les fioles. Toutes les mains ne tardèrent pas à devenir noires sauf deux. En effet, celle de Neville était rapidement devenue transparente. Celui-ci, effrayé, recula puis tomba à la renverse, faisant tomber un chaudron encore plein de potion sur lui. Rogue, tout en maugréant, se leva et se précipita vers l'adolescent qui s'était évanouit et dont le bras commençait à disparaître.

Amaël se précipita elle aussi, n'ayant pas fait attention à sa main, devenue rouge vif à l'approche de Rogue qui se mit à genoux pour aider Neville. Il repoussa la jeune fille et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour demander :

-Miss Granger, allez prévenir le directeur. Vite !

Hermione se précipita dehors alors qu'Amaël tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de Neville. Soudain, elle se recula comme si elle avait était brûlée par le contact de la main de Rogue avec son corps. En réalité, le regard de jade avait été attiré par le rouge vif qui colorait désormais la main de Rogue et qui venait tout juste de la repousser. La jeune fille resta un instant muette de stupeur. Elle jeta un regard désamparé à Ron puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Rogue réussit à stopper la progression de l'invisibilité de Neville. Sa voix calme contrasta avec l'atmosphère d'inquiétude et de stress qui avait envahit le cachot.

-Que veut dire la couleur rouge déjà, professeur ?

Celui-ci se leva, se retourna puis posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amaël. Tout en la poussant pour qu'elle se rasseye en attendant l'arrivée du proviseur, il lui répondit.

-C'est la couleur du lien parent-enf…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard, ainsi que celui des garçons, était tombé sur sa main qu'il retira vivement tout en murmurant.

-Par merlin ! C'est impossible !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Amaël lui jeta un regard mêlé d'accusation et de mépris avant de sortit en hurlant qu'ils lui avaient tous mentit.

Elle voulait partit, retrouver la forêt dont elle s'était éloignée pour aider Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de courir sans regarder devant elle. Sa « fuite » s'arrêta donc quelques mètres plus loin, lorsqu'elle heurta Draco de plein fouet. Celui-ci, surpris, eut tout de même le réflexe de la retenir et de la presser contre lui alors qu'elle fondait en larme tout en répétant d'une voix incrédule:

-Ils m'ont mentit.

Ne comprenant rien, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui comme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pardon pour son attitude. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit Dumbledore, en compagnie de Sirius et d'Hermione, arriver près d'eux. Sans un mot, Amaël s'arracha de l'étreinte de Draco et se précipita sur Sirius. Tout en criant la même phrase, qui faisait office de litanie, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces diminuées par la nouvelle. Sirius recula d'un pas, surpris. Mais devant la fureur de la jeune fille, il reprit rapidement ses esprits et attrapa les mains d'Amaël, espérant l'immobiliser. L'adolescente se contenta de lui jeter un regard emplit de haine avant de l'écarter et de se précipiter à nouveau dans les bras de Draco. Dumbledore, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, ouvrit la porte du cachot et les invita à le suivre.

Ils découvrirent Rogue assit à son bureau, l'air désamparé ainsi que les deux garçons assit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le professeur releva la tête lorsque Dumbledore entra, accompagné de Sirius, Hermione, Draco et Amaël, toujours aussi furieuse. Sous l'injonction de Sirius, Draco amena Amaël s'asseoir dans un coin reculé du cachot. Le directeur s'approcha de Rogue et demanda.

-Que c'est il passé, Severus ?

-Une banale potion de patenta, Albus. M. Longdubat a du se tromper dans sa potion. Toujours est il que lorsqu'il l'a testé, sa main est devenue totalement invisible. Et l'invisibilité gagnant du terrain, je vous ai fait appeler. Mais c'était moins grave que je ne le pensais… Et puis il y a eut ma main… Elle était enduite de potion et elle est devenue rouge vif lorsqu'elle est entrée en contact avec Miss Lyndalë… Albus, ne me dites pas que…

-Si, Severus.

L'homme gémit puis posa sa tête entre ses mains. Dumbledore le regarda un instant puis se dirigea vers Ron, Neville et Hermione afin de leur demander de sortir. Tout en les accompagnant, il leur fit promettre de ne rien dire puis, lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il jeta un sort d'insonorisation. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'occupa d'Amaël. Celle-ci ne disait rien et ne pleurait plus, se contentant de rester blottie contre Draco devenu son seul rempart, son seul repère maintenant qu'elle avait perdu les autres. Le vieil homme posa une main douce sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui se contenta de faire un léger mouvement.

-Amaël… Nous te devons une explication.

Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna complètement vers lui, lui montrant par là qu'elle l'écoutait. Le directeur regarda Draco sans mot dire. L'instant d'après, l'adolescent déposa un baiser sur le front d'Amaël, lui chuchota qu'il l'attendait dehors et sortit sans un regard pour les autres. La jeune fille une fois « seule », se mit à arpenter la salle de long en large d'un pas digne où l'on pouvait presque deviner une trace de colère. L'explication ne venant pas, elle se contenta de dire.

-Vous m'avez mentit ! Vous m'avez envoyé à Clayon tout en sachant que mon père était vivant. Vous m'avez fait croire que mes parents étaient morts !

Elle avait mit toute sa colère et son mépris lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « père » pour désigner Rogue. Celui-ci tenta une maigre défense :

-Je ne savais pas…

Le regard de jade se fit tranchant.

-Je m'en moque ! Vous étiez bien là pour ma conception ! Alors ne tentez pas de paraître innocent !

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Amaël qui le regarda, indifférente. Elle était furieuse et blessée, il le comprenait parfaitement et il louait Merlin d'avoir doté la jeune fille d'un self control assez impressionnant. A sa place, il savait que n'importe quel adolescent aurait tout brisé sans attendre la moindre explication. Elle, attendait. Tout simplement. Elle briserait peut être des choses mais seulement lorsqu'elle saurait tout. Elle lui en voudrait peut être, sûrement même… « Elle en voudra à tout le monde… tout est à recommencer ». En lui-même, le directeur priait pour que la jeune fille comprenne les raisons de ce secret mais il était prêt à essuyer sa colère et peut être même ses coups.

-Pourtant, il est innocent, Amaël. Il était persuadé que ta mère avait avorté. Elle ne lui a rien dit et a gardé sa grossesse secrète.

-Il est peut être innocent, Albus. Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé chez Clayon.

Le vieil homme soupira, lasse soudain.

-Je sais et j'en suis tout à fait conscient.

-Et vous comptiez me cacher cela pendant combien de temps encore ?

Un silence lui répondit. D'un geste rageur, elle fit disparaître le contenu d'un chaudron près d'elle.

-Et qui est ma mère ?

-Toujours la même, Amaël.

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de répondre.

-Cesse de mentir, Albus. Une vérité de plus ou de moins ne me fera pas plus de mal. Le couple mythique de Poudlard n'a pu être la proie de l'adultère… Surtout quand l'autre est méprisé par le mari et par son meilleur ami…

Elle jeta un regard acéré à Sirius qui se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Pas du tout Amaël. Elle est réellement ta mère et tu n'es pas le fruit d'un adultère. L'histoire est bien plus compliquée.

La jeune fille eut un rapide sourire. Enfin, elle allait savoir. D'un geste souple, elle sauta sur une table et s'assit en croisant les jambes.

-Bien. Je t'écoute.

Dumbledore jeta un regard à Sirius avant de s'asseoir. Celui-ci soupira puis commença.

-Ta mère était venue voir Severus pour qu'il lui fasse une potion revigorante dont il avait le secret parce qu'elle se sentait lasse après la naissance d'Harry. Tout aurait dû bien se passer si Peeves n'avait pas renversé la potion que faisait Severus à ce moment là ainsi que les ingrédients qu'il y avait sur sa table de travail. Ta mère et Severus ont été aspergés de potion et de poudre d'attirance. Je pense que tu devines la suite…

-Oui… La flambée de désir qui a été aussi foudroyant qu'irrésistible…Ainsi que ce que l'on nomme si aisément le « retour de couche »…

-Exact.

-Et James ?

Sirius se racla la gorge. A son sens, c'était là le moment le plus épineux.

-Il n'a su ce qui était arrivé que le lendemain matin. D'après ce que je sais, Lily a voulu le lui dire le soir même mais l'effet de la poudre et de la potion était toujours actif…

-Je vois.

-Le lendemain, James savait. Il a accepté la situation par amour pour Lily mais il savait que quoique Severus et Lily aient pu faire, ils n'auraient jamais pu résister. Alors il a pardonné.

La jeune fille sauta au bas de la table. Elle s'approcha de Sirius et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus calmes, tout comme sa voix.

-Pourquoi il m'a reconnue ? Pourquoi mon père pensait il qu'elle avait avorté ?

A nouveau, le mot « père » sonna comme une insulte. Rogue frémit mais ne dit mot. Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

-A cause de la potion de patenta. Celle-ci a viré au rouge lorsqu'il a voulu savoir. Quand à l'avortement de ta mère, Severus y a cru parce qu'elle est apparue aussi mince qu'un roseau tout le long de sa grossesse. Et ta naissance s'est passée sous le sceau du « fidelitas ».

Amaël éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas son rire habituel. Il y avait quelque chose de faux à l'intérieur.

-Je n'ai tout de même pas deux pères !

-Apparemment, si. Et je n'y comprends rien.

La jeune fille alla à nouveau s'asseoir sur l'une des tables.

-Et après l'accouchement ?

-Tu es restée chez tes parents jusqu'à l'attaque de Voldemort. Lily a eut le temps de te recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Tu as eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas la retirer. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as assisté ce jour là mais toujours est il que Sirius t'as retrouvée dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Harry. On t'as déclarée « disparue » puis Maugrey a retrouvé ce qui devait être ton corps quelques jours plus tard. Le lendemain de ta « mort », je t'ai confiée à Clayon sous ton nom actuel.

-Et personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre que le lendemain de la mort d'un bébé de quelques mois, un autre bébé de deux mois apparaisse, avec le même prénom ?

-Tu ne t'appelais pas ainsi. Ton véritable prénom est Eilan.

Amaël accusa le choc. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, comme si elle digérait la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi Voldemort ne m'a pas cherchée ? J'étais dans les registres…

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

-Ta naissance s'est passée sous le sceau du « fidelitas », Albus te l'a déjà dit. Certes, tu as été inscrite dans les registres mais ton nom n'apparaissait pas en entier. Dans les registres, tu es sous le nom d'Eilan tout court. Seuls les gardiens du secrets savent que tu es la fille de James et Lily. C'est ta mère qui a voulu qu'il y ait plusieurs gardiens, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y en a qui ont été mit au courant après la mort de tes parents. Eux aussi sont sous un sort de secret… Tu n'aurais jamais survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort.

-Et pourquoi Clayon ?

Au son de sa voix, les personnes présentes devinèrent que c'était sur cette question que tout se jouait. Dumbledore jeta un regard à Severus qui semblait effondré et qui suivait tout de même l'échange. Quand à Sirius, il se contentait de regarder Amaël, le visage neutre.

-Je faisais confiance à Clayon. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il disparaissait pour ta sécurité, je l'ai cru. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il était allé rejoindre Voldemort.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais inquiété ?

-Si… Surtout lorsque les rumeurs sont apparues mais je n'ai jamais pu te reprendre parce que cela aurait détruit la précaution que ta mère avait prise. J'ai dû attendre que tu partes de toi-même pour te faire revenir.

-Il n'y a jamais eut de précautions. Clayon n'a jamais rencontré de difficultés pour ses « amusements ».

Les hommes frémirent. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'Amaël pouvait entendre par « amusements ».

-Peut être mais c'est grâce à cela que Voldemort pense toujours qu'Harry est le fils unique des Potter…

Amaël haussa les épaules. Il était visible qu'elle se fichait totalement de savoir si Voldemort était au courant de l'existence d'un autre Potter ou non. Lentement, elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Donc pour résumer, j'ai deux pères. J'ai été exilée chez Clayon pour ma propre sécurité et personne ne s'est soucié de ses agissements jusqu'à ce que je déboule dans vos vies. Bref, je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une « oubliée ».

-Pas exactement, nous savions que tu existais…

-Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour me sortir de là. Vous avez attendu quoi ? Qu'Harry ait besoin d'une protection plus efficace que celle que vous pouviez lui donner ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il a fallu attendre que tu partes de toi-même. Quand à la protection d'Harry, c'est une idée qui m'est strictement personnelle. Je sais que Clayon est un sorcier puissant et qu'il est un très bon manieur d'armes blanches… Je me suis dit que tu serais un plus…

Le regard de la jeune fille devint rapidement noir. Elle sauta à bas de la table et avança vers Dumbledore qui se contenta de la regarder calmement. Si elle souhaitait le tuer, il ne ferait aucun mouvement. Mais la jeune fille se contenta d'un cri furieux avant d'aller vers la porte. Une main posée sur la poignée, elle resta dos aux personnes présentes et murmura furieusement.

-Tu n'as pas voulu te mouiller, Albus. Malgré les rumeurs concernant Clayon, tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt. Qu'il utilise une potion de vieillissement pour pouvoir me prendre à loisir sans être inquiété par les Services des Mineurs, tu t'en fiche. Le tout c'est que tu ne te sois pas mouillé et que je sois toujours là pour protéger mon frère…

Un silence étonné et pesant lui répondit. Sirius esquissa un geste, aussitôt arrêté par un geste d'Amaël.

-Je reste ici pour protéger Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Professeur Rogue, si votre emplois du temps vous le permet, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Je serais à la tour d'astronomie…

Sans même attendre la réponse de Rogue, elle sortit de la pièce, consciente de la nouvelle qu'elle leur avait lâché sans même ciller. Dehors, elle retrouva presque aussitôt l'étreinte rassurante de Draco qui l'attendait. Dans un murmure, elle le pria de l'accompagner à la Tour d'Astronomie. Ce qu'il fit sans faire le moindre commentaire.


	19. Moi, père?

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée j'ai mit un peu beaucoup de temps à reposter un nouveau chapitre. J'ai plusieurs raisons. La première est mon manque de temps. J'ai moins le temps d'écrire, j'ai moins le temps de poster etc etc... parce que je vais à la fac, parce que j'ai dû m'y adapter (j'ai changé de fac cette année), parce que je tape mes cours le soir. La seconde raison est liée à la première. Etant donné que j'écris moins, je me rapproche de mon dernier chapitre écrit et comme j'ai pas envie d'en arriver à cette extrêmité ... La troisième est le manque de reviews. Je me faisais un honneur à ne pas en réclamer étant donné que j'écris pour mon plaisir... Mais bon, j'avoue que ça aide à la motivation. Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire. Tant qu'il y aura un reviewer, je posterais mes chapitres... Sinon, j'ai une nouvelle: j'ai enfin décidé de la fin de cette fic mais aussi qu'il y aurait une "saison 2" ... Merci à Lady Balkys qui m'a aidé à garder la cohérence de toute cette histoire...

**Réponses aux (quatre) reviews:**

**Aniae:** J'aime bien comment tu te la joues surprise lol ... Merci ma chérie.

**Trinity:** Ah les révélations... C'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup... mais c'est parce que j'ai arrêté une sorte de planing pour l'histoire et il faut que je m'y tienne sinon ça va devenir portnawak... Et puis, il y a plein de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu... Mais te poses tu les bonnes? Quoiqu'il en soit, dans le chapitre d'avant, s'il y a autant de révélations c'est pour poser encore plus de questions dans les autres..; Et ouais Merci pour ta review.

**Satya:** Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Shérazade:** Dsl pour le pseudo... Merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres

Encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mit à poster... Enjoy

****

**

* * *

**

**Moi, père ?**

Dans le cachot, un épais silence avait fait son apparition en même temps qu'Amaël fermait la porte. Nul n'osait prononcer un mot comme si la moindre parole pouvait donner corps à la révélation qu'Amaël venait de leur faire de sa voix furieuse. Rogue finit pourtant par relever la tête. Dumbledore était toujours assit et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Le professeur des potions ne parvint pas à deviner si c'était de la colère qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux du vieil homme ou bien un intense remord. Quand à Sirius, il semblait lui aussi sous le choc et malgré son envie visible de venger Amaël, semblait décidé à rester immobile, attendant que Dumbledore parle.

Ne supportant plus d'être immobile, Rogue se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas où pointait de la nervosité. Il était père et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Lui qui savait à peine ce qu'était un père parce que le sien préférait les traités de magie noire et qu'il ne s'occupait de son fils que pour lui rappeler combien il était supérieur aux autres sorciers. Et sa mère… Elle ne s'occupait que de son père puis de son amant et de ses amies. Elle lui avait répété de nombreuses fois qu'il n'était que le fils de son père et qu'elle ne l'avait enfanté que pour qu'il la laisse en paix.

Seul. Son enfance puis son adolescence avait été solitaire et très tôt sevrée d'amour. D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé… mais l'avait il su un jour ? Qu'allait il faire avec elle ? C'était sa fille mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse avec… Devait il l'aimer ? Lui apprendre ce que son père lui avait apprit ? Devait il assumer son rôle de père ou devait il rester le professeur antipathique qu'il avait été dès le début avec elle ? Allait elle habiter chez lui ou bien rester chez Sirius ?

Toutes ces questions se répercutaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de les démêler jusqu'à ce que lui échappe un gémissement d'impuissance. Rien. Il ne savait strictement rien d'elle, de son rôle de père, de ce qu'il devrait faire désormais. Son regard perdu parcourut la salle dans laquelle fumaient encore quelques chaudrons. Les yeux noirs finirent par rencontrer les bleus qui le regardaient attentivement. Sentant que c'était à lui de parler, Rogue murmura.

-Albus… Que dois je faire ?

Le vieil homme cacha son soulagement. Si Rogue lui demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse c'est qu'il était plus ou moins prêt à assumer sa paternité « involontaire » et, surtout, qu'il se posait des questions. Il finit par répondre d'une voix rassurante.

-Rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire, Severus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être père, Albus ! Le mien a été un inconnu et j'ai une situation d'espion à gérer… C'est quoi être père, Albus ?

-C'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu apprennes seul en grande majorité, Severus. Je pourrais te dire qu'un père c'est quelqu'un qui est là quand son enfant a besoin de lui, qui l'aime, qui lui apprend à se débrouiller seul…

-Miss Lyndalë sait très bien se débrouiller seule, Albus.

-Mais tu peux accomplir le reste, voir plus. Cela n'est de tout repos, je ne te le cache pas. Vous avez le même caractère et la même disposition à dissimuler votre passé…

-Suis-je obligé ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Que dois je faire ?

-Il te faut réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère.

La voix de Sirius interrompit l'échange.

-Écoute ton cœur pour une fois…

Rogue jeta un regard interloqué à son ennemi. « Écouter son cœur », quelle idée ! S'il l'écoutait, il allait sûrement se perdre dans les méandres des sentiments et cela faisait des années qu'il s'était juré de ne plus l'écouter. Et c'était grâce à cela qu'il n'était pas devenu ce qu'il baptisait un « moulin à sentiments » et c'est surtout grâce à ça qu'il n'était pas devenu fou lorsqu'il était encore au service de Voldemort… Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait entendu la confession d'Amaël, quelque chose avait été ébranlée par les paroles de la jeune fille. Rogue leva les yeux vers ses compagnons qui suivaient le fil de ses pensées sur son visage, pour une fois si expressif.

Retournant s'asseoir à son bureau, il finit par répondre.

-Mon cœur… Pourquoi devrais je accepter ?

Sirius retint un mouvement de colère. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Rogue puis s'immobilisa.

-Parce que c'est ta fille bon sang ! La seule que tu auras peut être jamais !

Dumbledore fit un mouvement d'apaisement en direction de Sirius puis reprit d'une voix douce et apaisante.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, Amaël est ce que tu attendais pour te pardonner, pour reprendre une vie « normale ». Elle est ce qu'il manque à ta vie pour l'instant… Libre à toi de laisser passer cette chance de tout recommencer mais tu sais très bien que dans ce cas là, ta vie se résumera à une solitude que rien ne pourra abolir, pas même ma présence. Toute ta vie, la chaleur d'un véritable foyer t'as manqué, laisseras tu la chance d'en établir un, passer à côté de toi ? Comme je te connais, tu es en train de te dire que finir ta vie seul serait une bonne punition pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Rogue se renfrogna.

-Mais ne penses tu pas que la punition a assez duré ? Chaque jour depuis des années, tu paies pour tes erreurs, il faut bien qu'un jour cela cesse. Ne crois tu pas que ce moment est venu ?

Le professeur de potion ne cacha pas son soupire. Au fond de lui, il sentait que Dumbledore avait raison, qu'il fallait enfin qu'il tente de se reconstruire une vie. Mais allait il y arriver ?

-Et si j'échoue ?

-Tu y arriveras. Amaël est aussi perdue que toi, si ce n'est plus. Et mis à part les quelques personnes avec qui elle se lie peu à peu, elle est perdue. Malgré cela, elle n'est pas stupide jusqu'au point de tenter l'expérience…

Rogue retint une phrase assassine. Il jeta un regard à Sirius.

-Et pour ce qui est de l'école ? Je te rappelle que ma relation avec Miss Lyndalë…

Sirius le reprit.

-Je crois que tu peux dire Amaël…

-Hum… Je disais donc que ma relation avec Amaël est plutôt conflictuelle…

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La bataille était gagnée. Il répondit d'une voix malicieuse

-Ne change en rien tes habitudes, Severus.

Il se racla la gorge puis ajouta, plus sérieusement.

-Quand à la révélation d'Amaël, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que l'on en reparle maintenant. Bien évidemment, les autres seront au courant mais personne ne devra faire une allusion en ce sens à Amaël. Il faut attendre qu'elle accepte d'en parler et de répondre à nos questions d'elle-même… Et je ne pense pas que pour l'instant ce soit le mot d'ordre…

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Rogue se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais la voir…

Sirius éclata de rire tout en pensant que les jours à venir seraient assez comiques si l'on prenait en compte le caractère d'Amaël et de son père… L'homme fit un geste discret à l'attention du professeur des potions qui sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore murmura.

-Et bien… les jours qui viennent risquent d'être mouvementés…

Sirius acquiesça.

Amaël respirait. Aussitôt arrivée à la tour d'astronomie, elle était montée sur les créneaux, faisant frémir Draco. Elle avait tendu les bras, s'offrant au vent qui soufflait encore doucement. Les yeux fermés, elle réfléchissait. Rogue était son père… ou du moins l'un des deux. Le professeur qu'elle supportait avec peine et qui la méprisait profondément était un membre de sa famille… et pas des moindres ! Un instant, elle voulu maudire sa mère mais se ravisa aussitôt, la femme n'avait rien fait de bien condamnable pour s'attirer une telle chose. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Draco et rouvrit les yeux. D'une voix douce, elle lui annonça la « nouvelle ».

-Rogue est mon père, Draco.

L'adolescent accusa le choc. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à apprendre que celui que son père lui avait dit de considérer comme son parrain était le père de celle qu'il se surprenait à appeler « petite amie ». Il déglutit avec difficulté, voyant surgir des problèmes là, où l'instant d'avant, il y en avait pas. D'une voix peu assurée, il lui demanda doucement.

-Tu en es sûre ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement puis ajouta.

-La potion de patenta n'a jamais fait d'erreur, Draco. Je suis autant surprise que toi, si ce n'est plus…

Elle sauta près de lui et le regarda. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire, espérant faire disparaître la douleur qu'il voyait dans ses prunelles vertes et dont il savait que ce n'était qu'une petite partie. Voyant l'échec de son sourire, il passa tendrement sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille qui ferma instantanément les yeux. Il murmura.

-Qui t'a mentit, Amaël ? Tu n'as cessé de répéter cette phrase jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, lui jetant un regard acéré. Nullement impressionné, il caressa à nouveau le visage de l'adolescente, débordant cette fois ci sur le cou de celle-ci. Amaël s'empêcha de ronronner et répondit, tout en profitant de la caresse.

-Pas mal de monde, Draco. Je ne vais pas te les citer puisque je pense que tu t'en doutes… Et ils m'ont mentit en me disant que mes parents étaient morts… Ce qui n'est qu'un demi mensonge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mes parents sont véritablement morts. Rogue est certes mon père, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a reconnue.

La jeune fille omit volontairement de préciser qui étaient ses parents mais aussi que visiblement, elle possédait deux pères biologiques… Apparemment satisfait de la réponse de l'adolescente, Draco l'attira doucement à lui. Elle cacha instinctivement son visage à l'intérieur de son cou. Il murmura.

-Es tu heureuse de cette nouvelle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Draco. Je ne sais pas s'il veut assumer ou pas. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis... Il y a une nouvelle donnée dans ma vie et je suis incapable de la gérer correctement…

Elle eut un sanglot silencieux. Draco la serra contre lui puis dégagea le visage de son épaule afin de pouvoir le regarder. Elle lui sourit doucement, ravie qu'il n'est pas mal prit la nouvelle. La seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient tendrement. A la grande surprise de Draco, se fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Il ne cacha pas le frisson qui parcouru son corps lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres sucrées d'Amaël se poser sur les siennes, hésitantes. Rapidement, il lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait son baiser. Il enserra doucement sa tête avec ses mains, laissant la jeune fille caresser à loisir sa nuque ainsi que ses épaules. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les mains de Draco glissèrent le long du cou puis du dos d'Amaël afin de la presser un peu plus contre lui. Soudain, un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer, haletants. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la porte et ne purent cacher un mouvement de surprise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait leur professeur de potion : Rogue, père et parrain de son état.

Rogue, quand à lui, hallucinait littéralement. Il avait d'abord cru à n'importe quel couple d'élève en train de s'embrasser dans le lieu « romantique » constitué par la tour d'astronomie. Il s'apprêtait à les rabrouer vertement lorsqu'il reconnu les deux silhouettes enlacées. Amaël et Draco. Sa fille et son filleul. Soudain gêné, il s'était contenté de se racler la gorge tout en détournant les yeux. Cependant, il n'en revenait pas. Dire qu'il y avait moins d'un mois que l'équipe de professeur s'interrogeait sur eux et qu'ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient simplement amis ! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du couple qui se séparait qu'il se décida à les regarder. Ils semblaient surpris mais nullement gênés. Lentement, le professeur s'approcha d'eux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir et étonné par cet état de fait. Finalement, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait presque logique.

-Excusez moi.

Et voilà qu'il s'excusait maintenant. Severus se baffa mentalement. Il devrait les renvoyer à leur dortoir avec quelques points en moins et une bonne colle, comme il l'aurait fait avec tout autre couple d'élèves. Seulement, il ne savait plus comment réagir avec l'un d'eux. Devant le silence étonné du couple, il recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le retienne.

-Restez, professeur. Je vous ai demandé de venir ici, ce n'est pas pour vous faire partir à peine arrivé.

Severus regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Il se souvenait avec peine de celle qu'il avait vu avant la rentrée. Il se souvenait avoir remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère mais pas plus. Maintenant, il savait que celle qui lui faisait face n'était qu'illusion… du moins pour l'apparence. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de noter que la lumière argentée de la lune, qui montait doucement, lui donnait une aura presque féerique. Soudain, il prit conscience du silence gêné qui s'était établit entre eux trois. Comprenant que ce serait à lui de faire le prochain pas, Severus demanda doucement.

-Draco, peux tu nous laisser seuls, Amaël et moi ?

Draco acquiesça silencieusement. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe d'Amaël puis partit. Le père et la fille se retrouvèrent seuls au sommet de la tour, se regardant sans aucune animosité, comme s'ils s'analysaient mutuellement avec les nouvelles données qu'ils possédaient. Finalement, Severus prit la parole.

-J'ai décidé d'assumer le fait que je suis ton père, Amaël…

La jeune fille sourit doucement.

-Bien. Mais je suppose qu'Albus refuse que ce soit officiel.

-Exact. Et toi… Veux tu tenter de former une famille avec moi ?

Amaël s'approcha de Severus puis sourit à nouveau.

-Je veux bien tenter. Je suppose que vous vous doutez que cela ne sera pas de tout repos… Pour vous comme pour moi. Mais cela ne peut aller qu'en s'améliorant… du moins je l'espère. J'ai deux faveurs à vous demander.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de reculer sous la surprise. Il venait à peine de lui expliquer qu'il acceptait d'être son père que déjà, elle lui demandait quelque chose. Devant son air presque affolé, Amaël rit doucement.

-Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Je voulais vous demander de ne pas dire aux autres que Draco et moi sommes ensembles. La seconde faveur que je vous demanderai c'est de ne pas vouloir savoir à tout prix ce qu'il s'est passé chez Clayon.

-J'accède à la première à une condition.

-Hum, laquelle ?

-Que tu cesses de me vouvoyer lorsque nous sommes ensembles. Si l'on doit apprendre à « cohabiter » l'un avec l'autre, le vouvoiement est inutile.

-J'accepte.

-Quand à la seconde, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. Je sais que nous avons tout deux une part d'ombre importante dans notre passé… Je ne vais pas te demander quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire actuellement…

-Et pour les cours ?

-Albus suggère que nous continuions comme d'habitude.

-Je vois. Et l'on se voir quand ?

-Quand tu veux. Je te montrerais mes appartements et je te dirais le mot de passe pour y accéder.

-Merci.

Une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres fit frissonner Amaël. Severus se rendit soudain compte que la jeune fille était sortie sans une cape. D'un geste, il détacha la sienne et la déposa sur les épaules de sa fille. Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire et fut étonnée de la chaleur qui émanait du tissu. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon. D'autorité, Severus la prit doucement par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.


	20. Jeu et Match!

**Disclamer:** Personne n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et Amaël... et le concept, évidemment...

**Note de l'auteur:** Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à tout mettre en ligne mais j'ai eut une année assez riche, avec pas mal de problèmes et tout ce qui peut bien aller avec. Je vous mets tout ce que j'ai pu écrire en vous prévenant d'avance: je pars chez mes parents et je ne pense pas avoir le net avant un bout donc je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir mettre en ligne les prochains chapitres.  
Et autant prévenir, je suis un peu partie en "live" à peu près à partir du chapitre 25, enfin rien de grave, j'espère que vous comprendrez où ça en est...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eighteen: Jeu… et match!**

La semaine s'écoula. Amaël réussit non sans difficulté à allier ses visites à son père, les moments partagés avec Draco, ses devoirs, les moments où elle restait avec Harry ou Remus ainsi que les cours. «Il faut que je m'organise mieux que cela… sinon je vais devenir folle» se disait elle tous les jours. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle se trouvait rapidement submergée par telle ou telle chose. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit arriver avec un grand soulagement le week-end et son match de Quidditch. Harry et Ron n'avaient cessé d'en parler, exaspérant ainsi Hermione et Ginny. Draco, quand à lui, avait évité d'en parler avec Amaël, tout à fait conscient qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Ce fut dans une atmosphère survoltée qu'Amaël fut éveillée le samedi matin. L'équipe et les supporters s'étaient levés tôt pour parler une énième fois des précédents matchs contre les serpentards. Lorsque Amaël descendit dans la salle commune, elle fusilla du regard tous ceux qui osaient la regarder arriver. Si tout le monde se posait des questions sur la jeune fille, il était connu qu'elle n'appréciait pas être éveillée à grands fracas et tôt, surtout un week-end. Elle allait sortir de la salle commune sans un mot ni même un sourire lorsqu'une voix, ou plutôt deux, l'arrêtèrent.

-Hey Amaël! Tu pourrais encourager ton équipe quand même!

La jeune fille se retourna. Son regard de jade tomba sur les jumeaux Weasley qui la regardaient en souriant.

-Vous appelez ça une équipe! C'est plutôt un groupe de gosses qui font du bruit pour fêter une victoire qu'ils n'ont même pas encore acquise… J'encouragerais une équipe quand elle se comportera comme tel et pas avant. Ma réponse vous suffit, les jumeaux?

Fred s'approcha de la jeune fille et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à fêter un match gagné d'avance?

Elle se dégagea.

-Il y a de mal que vous éveillez toute la tour à 7.00 du matin! Ça vous arrive de penser qu'il y en a qui aimerait bien se reposer? Le respect d'autrui, vous connaissez?

-Roh fais pas ta moralisatrice! La majorité des élèves sont éveillés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas être éveillée tôt…

-Ce n'est pas question de moi, George! Je lance les sorts d'insonorisation aussi bien qu'Harry joue au Quidditch! C'est une question de respect pour les autres, ceux qui aimeraient dormir. Vous êtes heureux, tant mieux pour vous. Mais allez manifester votre bonheur anticipé autre part dans le château!

Elle eut un sourire ironique avant d'ajouter.

-Suis-je bête! Vous préférez pourrir le sommeil des autres…

Sans attendre une réponse, elle leur tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortit quand Fred dit.

-Au fait, George et moi attendons toujours ta vengeance…

Un claquement de porte lui répondit. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille eut un sourire à la limite du sadisme. Les jumeaux venaient de signer leur «arrêt de mort». Ils voulaient la vengeance qu'elle leur avait promise quelques temps plus tôt? Et bien, ils l'auraient dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Mise de bonne humeur par cette perspective, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était aux côtés d'Hermione et de Neville dans les tribunes des Gryffondor. Le match de Quidditch venait à peine de commencer et déjà, les hurlements des supporters lui cassaient les oreilles. Habituellement, elle appréciait le quidditch mais le fanatisme de certains supporters l'exaspérait. Elle se surprit à envier son père ainsi que les autres professeurs qui disposaient d'une tour qui leur épargnait les cris et autres sifflements d'encouragement.

Pourtant, Amaël ne tarda pas à être prise par le jeu. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Draco faire un piquer et remonter de justesse mais sans avoir attrapé le vif d'or. C'est à partir de ce moment là que ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les deux adolescents qui se parlaient sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre. Son regard de jade suivait les mouvements quasi synchronisés des deux garçons, la coupant de tout autre action du jeu. Lorsque Harry attrapa le vif d'or, elle commença à applaudir une demi seconde avant tout le monde, surprenant Hermione.

Elle fut propulsée sur le terrain de quidditch par les élèves hurlant leur joie et qui se précipitaient sur Harry qui eut à peine le temps de se poser. Arrivée près de lui, elle le félicita en souriant, son attention tournée vers Draco qui semblait déçu, presque furieux. Elle tenta de le rejoindre mais fut retenue par les jumeaux.

-Tu as vu, nous avons eu raison de commencer à fêter la victoire ce matin… J'espère que l'on te verra pour la petite fête de cet après midi…

-Possible. Maintenant, lâchez moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire…

-Comme consoler ton serpent?

Ginny. Amaël retint son soupir. Elle pensait que l'adolescente l'avait oublié mais visiblement non. Amaël se fendit d'un sourire mais le regard acéré qu'elle jeta à Ginny en disait long sur ses pensées. Les jumeaux la lâchèrent, pressentant que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Amaël les aurait fait valser.

-A vrai dire, non. Je pensais plutôt aller vérifier si tu as bien marqué ton territoire de partout… Je m'en voudrais que tu perdes le moindre de tes jouets… qu'ils t'appartiennent ou pas d'ailleurs. Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois toujours pas allée le faire dans les affaires d'Harry, Ron et Hermione…

-Ce sont mes amis, pas les tiens!

-Possible… Je ne suis pas possessive. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais il me semble que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur temps…

Amaël eut un rire léger qui contrastait avec son regard noir.

-Non pas qu'ils le passent avec moi… quoique… Si tu veux un conseil, arrête de penser que tout t'appartient, parce qu'au final, rien n'est à toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! Trouves toi tes propres amis et on en reparlera.

-Possible… Mais si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais d'Harry. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'il t'invite au bal…

Le visage de Ginny devint rouge de confusion et ses yeux brillèrent de colère. Amaël se contenta d'éclater de rire tout en s'éloignant. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par Sirius qui avait suivit la discution de loin. La jeune fille le regarda la rejoindre en souriant, visiblement ravie de ses paroles. Sirius quand à lui était partagé entre le rire et l'envie de réprimander la jeune fille qui le regarder en souriant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ses côtés, il prit un air sérieux.

-J'espère que tu es contente de toi?

-Pourquoi ne le serais je pas? Elle veut venir jouer contre moi au jeu où j'ai crée la majorité des règles…

-Que jeu? Tu prends la vie comme un jeu maintenant?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais le jeu de «celui qui arrivera à boucler le clapet à l'autre en premier » n'est, à mon sens, qu'un jeu. Tu ne trouves pas?

Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'Amaël continuait dans sa foulée.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie inventé. C'est Severus. C'est lui qui a commencé à rabattre le clapet à ses élèves, pas moi. Je me suis juste présentée en temps qu'adversaire… Alors que la petite Weasley veuille jouer contre moi, j'accepte.

-Et pourquoi tu as sortit la carte «Harry»?

-Bof, c'était juste une petite carte Harry… Mais ça a deux avantages: un ça la plonge dans une certaine confusion et dans la plus brûlante des jalousies…

-Comme si tu avais encore besoin de ça…

Amaël sourit puis ajouta.

-Jalousie vis-à-vis de toutes les filles qui s'approcheront d'Harry, bêta. Le second avantage c'est la rumeur qui va naître. Parce que comme je connais les jumeaux, ils vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de créer une fausse rumeur concernant Harry et moi.

-Et pourquoi ça t'arrange?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être submergée de demandes pour le bal. J'ai apprit que la course à la cavalière avait débuté après la confirmation du fait qu'un bal allait bien avoir lieu, hier.

-Mais tu n'auras aucune invitation…

-Et alors? Remus ou toi, vous m'inviterez.

Sirius éclata de rire puis présenta son bras à la jeune fille qui l'accepta. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la grande salle tout en passant par la cuisine où Amaël s'arrêta un court instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une grande salle encore plus bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. La table des gryffondor était celle d'où venait le plus de cris de victoire. Sirius laissa Amaël avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade. La jeune fille s'assit sous le regard furieux de Ginny qui se rapprocha d'Harry jusqu'à le frôler. Amaël secoua la tête en souriant puis commença à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se penchait vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

-C'est vrai que tu veux qu'Harry t'invite au bal?

Amaël regarda la jeune fille qui souriait doucement avant de jeter un regard à son frère. Après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, elle répondit doucement à l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Possible… A vrai dire non. Mais si j'ai dit à Ginny qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui voulait qu'Harry l'invite au bal c'est pour deux raisons… La première, c'est pour la faire enrager et la seconde, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un tas d'invitation.

Hermione rit doucement puis recommença à manger alors qu'Amaël se levait pour sortir. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la tour des préfets. Elle avait entraperçu Draco qui sortait de la Grande Salle et pensait qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de rager sur sa défaite. A vrai dire, elle trouva effectivement Draco dans sa chambre mais il était en train de rager à propos d'un autre sujet. Lorsqu'elle pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre, elle le vit en train de maugréer seul tout en jetant à travers la pièce ses livres et autres vêtements. Elle le regarda faire quelques instants avant de murmurer d'une voix douce.

-Si tu comptes sur moi pour ranger, tu peux toujours rêver…

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Amaël s'adossa au mur et se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'il lui répondait d'un ton rageur.

-Toi! Tu te permets de revenir alors que…

-Alors que quoi? Tu as apprit la rumeur me concernant ainsi qu'Harry?

-Exactement! Si tu tiens tant à sortir avec, qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi? Tu t'amuses?

-J'ai que ça à faire, de m'amuser avec toi… Cette rumeur, c'est moi qui aie fait en sorte qu'elle soit lancée.

Draco marqua sa surprise.

-Pourquoi?

Amaël éclata de rire, se détacha du mur puis se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter. Tout en la repliant, elle lui répondit.

-Pour deux raisons: faire rager Ginny Weasley qui s'imagine que le monde lui appartient et plus précisément Harry et parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir un tas d'invitation alors qu'il y en a qu'une que j'ai envie de recevoir…

Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et posa la chemise dans le tiroir dont elle avait été extraite. Elle allait en ramasser une autre lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Ah ouais? Celle de Potter.

Souriante, elle s'avança vers lui et lui tapa la tête.

-Bêta, va!

Devant le sourire ironique de Draco, elle éclata de rire puis ajouta.

-Tu viens avec moi?

-Où?

-A la tour Gryffondor. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer avant d'aller le rendre à papa.

-Si tu veux… Mais je ne t'accompagnerais pas à l'intérieur. Déjà, je n'ai pas le droit et ensuite voir tous ces gryffondor fêter leur victoire me donne envie de vomir…

-Ok.

Avant de sortir, elle ajouta.

-Et pense à ranger ta piaule!

Elle éclata de rire et partit en courant alors que Draco regardait l'état de se chambre avant de partir à sa suite. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin sauf au dernier virage dans lequel Amaël heurta un obstacle inattendu. Celui-ci la rattrapa de justesse avant de dire, d'une voix acerbe.

-Vous êtes d'une maladresse miss Lyndalë. Je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas vous couper avec votre petite cuiller…

La jeune fille leva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Severus. Celui-ci la tenait toujours par les épaules, tout en jetant des regards fréquents à Draco. Elle répondit.

-On dit que la maladresse est une tare héréditaire…Et vous qu'en dites vous, professeur?

Le regard noir de Severus rencontra celui de jade d'Amaël. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la lâchait. Il répondit.

-J'en dis que vos parents doivent avoir deux mains gauches, alors… à moins qu'ils soient manchots…

Draco s'avança de quelques pas, prêt à intervenir. Amaël lui prit la main tout en murmurant.

-On dit que ma mère est d'une grande adresse… Reste que mes deux pères. L'un était attrapeur donc adroit… Il n'y a plus que le second…

Severus regarda sa fille, l'air blasé. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle tendait la main. A la grande surprise de Draco, il y déposa un gallion en murmurant.

-Petite peste… Tu as encore gagné…

La jeune fille se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de s'éloigner.

-J'ai un très bon professeur… Je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais récupéré ton livre dans mon dortoir. Tu seras là?

-Non… Laisses le sur la table, dans le salon.

-Ça marche.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire puis repartit avec Draco alors qu'il criait de sa voix glacée.

-La prochaine fois, ça sera une semaine de colle, Miss Lyndalë!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer avec Draco tout en glissant son gallion dans sa poche. Une fois qu'ils furent loin de Severus, Draco demanda.

-Pourquoi il t'a donné un gallion?

-C'est un jeu entre nous. Je l'ai baptisé le jeu de «celui qui arrivera à boucler le clapet à l'autre en premier»… Quand on perd, on donne un gallion à l'autre… Ca fait trois fois d'affilée que je gagne, alors il râle un peu…

Draco regarda Amaël comme si elle était devenue folle mais le sourire de celle-ci ainsi que son regard tout à fait raisonnable lui firent penser que non.

-Qui peux jouer?

-Tout le monde… Il suffit juste de décider quel est le montant de la récompense… Ginny a joué ce matin… Ma récompense ça a été de voir la tête qu'elle faisait…

Elle éclata de rire à cette pensée puis ajouta.

-A vrai dire, il n'y a que Severus et moi qui jouons avec une récompense matérielle à la clé. Les autres ne sont même pas au courant qu'on en a fait un jeu entre nous… Aux yeux des autres, ça reste un élève qui provoque son professeur. Alors c'est un secret… Pour tout le monde cela reste des répliques que l'on s'envoie… Bien évidemment, il triche. Quand il y a des élèves autour de nous, il me colle…

Draco éclata de rire.

-Je peux jouer?

-Hum… possible… A condition que tu me promettes de ne pas le répéter et de me dire le montant que tu souhaites…

Draco sembla réfléchir. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un «attends moi ici» d'Amaël le coupa. La jeune fille disparut dans l'ouverture faite par le tableau de la grosse dame et d'où venait une cacophonie signifiant la victoire des gryffondor. Ce fut une Amaël aux cheveux devenus rouge et or qui sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la tour gryffondor. Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, elle cru bon devoir s'expliquer.

-Ils ont marqué leur joie… Ca ne va pas tarder à partir. Tu t'es décidé?

Draco acquiesça. La jeune fille prit sa main et l'entraîna vers les cachots de Severus.

-Je t'écoute alors.

-Je dirais une mornille… Le premier qui arrive à 10 donne un gage à l'autre…

-Pourquoi pas… Mais j'ajoute des conditions. Rien d'humiliant et surtout rien de «sexuel» pour l'instant.

Draco haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit le «pour l'instant» d'Amaël. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire puis d'avancer rapidement jusqu'aux cachots.Ils y parvirent rapidement, les couloirs étant vides, comme tous les samedis. La jeune fille guida Draco dans le dédale des couloirs humides jusqu'à un tableau représentant un jardin où étaient représentés la plupart des plantes nécessaires à la fabrication de potions. Doucement, elle murmura le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un vestibule faiblement éclairé où étaient disposés à intervalles réguliers des tableaux. Au bout, une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une pièce assez grande dont les murs étaient recouverts de livres et lorsqu'il n'y en avait pas, on devinait la tapisserie aux tons assez chauds qui couvraient les murs. Le sol était en réalité un plancher de bois entretenu. La pièce donnait sur 3 portes apparentes mais Amaël savait que l'une des bibliothèques dissimulait la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de son père. La pièce disposait d'une grande cheminée où un feu brûlait. Un grand tapis avait été posé au pied de la cheminée et des fauteuils ainsi qu'un canapé l'entourait en cercle.

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la pièce, il retint une exclamation de surprise. Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans les appartements de son parrain, se contentant de le voir entre les cours, lorsqu'il le retenait après ceux de potion et il s'était toujours imaginé les appartements de Severus comme un endroit au moins aussi glauque, humide et moisit que les cachots. En réalité, Severus était parvenu à créer un coin de chaleur au milieu de cette masse d'humidité. Plus intimidé que ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, Draco resta à l'entrée de la pièce alors qu'Amaël y évoluait vers la table où elle déposa le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à son père. Lorsqu'elle revint, Amaël déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco puis l'entraîna à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à atténuer la cacophonie qui s'échappait de la tour gryffondor. Amaël se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit.

-Je vais aller les rejoindre. Comme le dit Dumbledore, il faut que je m'intègre… Je te retrouve à la Grande Salle?

-Oui. Je vais profiter de ton absence pour ranger ma chambre…

Elle lui sourit. A ce moment là, un elfe de maison fit son apparition, tenant deux colis. Amaël retint le mouvement de Draco qui allait frapper l'elfe pour faire preuve d'autant d'audace. L'être se recula, effaré.

-Draco… C'est moi qui lui aie dit de venir me voir lorsque je reviendrais de chez mon père. Atha, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé de garder ?

-Oui, maîtresse.

L'elfe lui tendit les paquets avant de disparaître alors qu'Amaël le remerciait. Devant le regard de Draco, elle lui répondit.

-Regarde du côté de la porte de la Grande Salle lorsque je tousserais.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Amaël puis la laissa entrer dans la tour gryffondor.


	21. Qui se mange froid mais pas moisit

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nineteen: … Qui se mange froid mais pas moisit!**

Ce fut Fred qui surgit devant Amaël lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la salle commune. Autour d'elle, une immense majorité d'élèves de gryffondor fêtait dignement la victoire de la maison. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, évitant soigneusement de regarder Fred qui gesticulait comme un beau diable pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle se fendit d'un sourire pour qu'il la laisse en paix puis se dirigea vers Hermione avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celle-ci regarda avec une certaine curiosité les deux paquets que tenait Amaël. La jeune fille sourit.

-C'est pour Fred et George… Il est temps que je venge mes pauvres sous vêtements…

Hermione la regarda, un instant sceptique puis éclata de rire avant de dire.

-En effet, il serait temps.

Amaël lui fit un clin d'œil.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais pas moisit… Je comptais attendre encore un peu mais étant donné qu'ils l'ont réclamé ce matin…

-Et elle consiste en quoi, cette vengeance?

-La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de regarder à la porte de la Grande Salle lorsque je trousserais. Et fais circuler ce message à ceux de notre classe…

Hermione acquiesça. Les deux adolescentes se mirent à discuter avec animation, rapidement rejointes par Harry, Ron et Neville. Durant les heures qui s'écoulèrent, Amaël surprit quelques fois le regard noir que Ginny lui lançait. Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire…ironiquement. Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut arrivée, la salle commune des gryffondor se vida rapidement. Amaël attendit que la salle fût vide pour s'approcher des jumeaux qui, à sa demande, l'avaient attendue. Souriante, elle leur tendit chacun un paquet.

-C'est pour vous. Je voulais attendre que votre petite fête soit finie pour vous les donner.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, ravis d'une telle attention. Sans remercier Amaël, ils se précipitèrent vers une table à laquelle ils prirent place et entreprirent d'ouvrir leur paquet. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire puis sortit discrètement de la salle commune. Elle rejoignit rapidement la Grande salle et, après avoir fait un léger mouvement d'excuse vers Dumbledore, prit place aux côtés d'Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amaël eut un sourire imperceptible avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Comme promis, Hermione et tous ceux qui avaient été mit au courant se tournèrent vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait pour faire place aux jumeaux. Amaël, dont la toux avait cessé comme par miracle, se tourna elle aussi vers la porte et elle fut rapidement imitée par les élèves présents.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les jumeaux se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient le centre d'attention de tout le monde présent dans la salle. Ils firent quelques pas et lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'on commençait à éclater de rire, ils se regardèrent et comprirent: à la place de leur uniforme et de leur robe de sorcier, se trouvait quelques sous vêtements qu'ils avaient piqué à Amaël. Fred portait un soutien gorge en dentelle noire avec la petite culotte assortie ainsi que les bas tandis que George portait une fine et courte nuisette blanche et transparente ainsi qu'un string en dentelle blanche. Leur visage aussi avait changé. Ils étaient maquillés et portaient de longs pendants d'oreilles.

Surpris, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux élèves pour éclater de rire et applaudir les jumeaux qu'ils pensaient être les inventeurs de ce spectacle. Spectacle qui n'eut qu'une durée de vie limitée puisque McGonagall s'était levée rapidement et les avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortit. Dumbledore réclama le calme, ce qu'il obtint avec une certaine difficulté.

Le repas fut assez calme même si le sujet principal était le nouvel exploit des jumeaux Weasley qui ne réapparurent pas de la soirée. Une fois hors de la grande salle, Amaël fut assaillie par le trio, Draco, Sirius et Remus. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Sirius où régnait un certain désordre qui fut vite rangé par un sort de Remus. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Sirius laissa exploser son enthousiasme.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu parviendrais à le faire… Mais quand leur as-tu jeté le sort?

-Il y a plus d'un mois… Je voulais attendre le bal mais ils ont voulu savoir quand je me vengerais…

Sirius éclata de rire, accompagné par les autres. Ce fut Remus qui retrouva son calme le premier.

-J'avoue que tu y es allée un peu fort, quand même. Minerva était furieuse, surtout qu'elle est persuadée que ce sont les jumeaux qui se sont jeté le sort…

-Tant mieux.

-Hum… Ce sont réellement les sous vêtements que tu avais acheté lors de la journée de shopping?

-Oui, Ron. Mais c'est ceux que la vendeuse m'a poussé à prendre parce qu'elle disait qu'on n'était jamais trop prudente et qu'en court d'année je pouvais bien trouver une occasion de les porter.

Elle jeta un regard discret à Draco qui eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas rougir en imaginant Amaël dans ces sous vêtements là. Mais si Draco ne rougit pas, ce fut Harry et Ron qui devinrent écarlates. Hermione fusilla Ron du regard avant de demander.

-Et tu comptes recommencer?

-Ben je sais pas en fait. J'ai pas envie de montrer mes sous vêtements à tous les élèves…

Ils continuèrent de discuter de la vengeance ainsi que du bal où la question des invitations fut évoquée. Amaël expliquait à Harry qu'elle ne voulait pas aller avec lui au bal et que la rumeur n'existait que pour faire enrager Ginny lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Sirius ouvrit et fit entrer Dumbledore accompagné de Severus et McGonagall qui furent étonnés de voir les adolescents. Ce fut Dumbledore qui leur demanda de partir, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

Draco raccompagna Amaël plus que les trois autres jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor où il regarda Amaël entrer en compagnie d'Harry. Lorsqu'il resta seul avec Hermione et Ron, l'animosité naturelle des adolescents refit surface.

-Ne crois pas que l'on t'accepte, Malfoy!

-Je m'en voudrais de me souiller avec des gens comme vous, Weasley.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous colles? Tu as vendu ton zoo?

-Ne me confonds avec un bouseux comme ton père… Je ne vous colle pas, je reste avec Amaël, c'est différent.

-Un jour, elle se rendra compte de ce que tu es réellement, Malfoy.

Le dit Malfoy haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et sourit.

-Elle sait ce que je suis, Granger. C'est dingue comme les gens comme vous peuvent être aussi limités…

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, il ajouta en s'éloignant.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai des choses autrement plus intéressantes à faire que de m'occuper avec des inférieurs tels que vous… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Le mardi suivant, les jumeaux se firent remarquer une nouvelle fois grâce à leur «tenue». En effet, ils avaient croisé Amaël le matin même. Celle-ci avait apprit la plaisanterie qu'ils avaient faite à Neville la veille et avait décidé de le venger. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent en tenue «lapinesexy» avec les oreilles, la petite queue touffue ainsi que le justaucorps noir moulant et les bas accompagnés des talons aiguilles, quelques minutes après avoir rencontré Amaël et Harry. Si la première fois ils avaient provoqué le rire, cette fois ci, ils furent la proie des moqueries et la rumeur ne tarda pas à circuler comme quoi ils avaient trouvé leur maître…

Lors de l'apparition de ce nouveau «costume», les jumeaux l'avaient prit à la rigolade. Mais il s'avéra rapidement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se changer et que les sorts qu'ils connaissaient ne les aidaient pas vraiment. Leur sourire se transforma rapidement en moue. Les professeurs les acceptèrent tant bien que mal dans leur cours malgré les remous qu'ils causaient. McGonagall leur posa rapidement un ultimatumet le summum de la honte fut atteint avec le cours de potion qu'ils avaient en fin de journée. Severus s'était fait une joie d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. (Nda: pour le bonheur des lecteurs, voici quelques répliques choisies par une auteur euphorique:D)

o0O0o

-La potion que nous allons faire aujourd'hui est une sorte de substitut à la capacité de se transformer en animal, bref si vous n'arrivez pas à être un animagus, cette potion peut vous y aider… Et si vous ne réussissez pas cette potion, Messieurs Weasley se feront un plaisir de vous indiquer comment se transformer en lapin…

o0O0o

-Je vous rappelle que cette potion n'est pas du polynectar. Ne tentez jamais de vous transformer en un autre humain avec… A moins que vous vouliez jouer aux hybrides…Dans ce cas là, je pense qu'il y a certains élèves qui seront ravis de vous expliquer comment on vit cette expérience…

o0O0o

-Pour ceux qui veulent se transformer en lapin, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus de poil de lapin actuellement… Mais - parce qu'il y a un mais – vous avez de la chance: nous disposons actuellement de deux superbes spécimen de cette race…

o0O0o

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire cette potion…N'êtes vous pas déjà transformé en lapin? (Aux jumeaux)

o0O0o

-Quel manque de chance miss Marty… Selon les moldus, les pattes de lapin portent bonheur… Profitez en, vous en avez huit sous la main… (À une élève qui avait fait exploser sa potion)

o0O0o

-A défaut d'être un bon sorcier, monsieur Weasley, vous pourriez vous recycler chez les moldus en temps qu'animal cobaye… (À Fred)

o0O0o

-Je me demandais quel animal pouvait être plus mauvais que vous…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais comme élève un animal déguisé en humain… (À George)

o0O0o

-On m'a toujours dit que les animaux étaient mignons. Aujourd'hui j'ai la preuve qu'il y a des monstres partout…

o0O0o

-Pour tous ceux qui ont raté leur potion, je leur propose une solution de rechange… A condition que messieurs Weasley soient d'accord pour vous confier leur secret…

o0O0o

-Il paraît que la chasse aux lapins est ouverte messieurs… Je n'ai pas de fusil moldu mais je peux tout de même vous chasser… (Et une fois que les jumeaux sont partit, exclus du cours; à voix basse) Je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir en pratiquant une activité moldue…

o0O0o

Le soir même, les jumeaux tentaient désespérément de retirer leur costume de lapin mais à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient y parvenir, le costume se remettait automatiquement à «sa» place. Cela faisait deux heures qu'Amaël les regardait batailler avec sa vengeance en compagnie d'Harry et de Sirius, celui-ci étant venu les rejoindre lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de la nouvelle plaisanterie des jumeaux. Au bout de ces deux heures, Amaël finit par murmurer à Sirius.

-Tu crois qu'ils penseront à retirer le pendentif que je leur ai offert?

Sirius regarda la jeune fille, un moment interloqué. Puis il éclata de rire tout en faisant signe que non. Malheureusement, le spectacle donné involontairement par les jumeaux ne dura pas plus que ces deux heures là. En effet, Severus avait réussit à faire parler l'Elfe de maison à qui Amaël avait demandé d'emballer les pendentifs le samedi d'avant. Il entra donc, l'air plus méprisant que jamais, et arracha les pendentifs du cou des jumeaux sans faire attention à leurs protestations. Aussitôt, leur «costume» de lapin s'évanouit, laissant place à leur tenue habituelle.

Amaël se contenta de regarder son père qui, après avoir jeté un regard méprisant aux jumeaux, se tourna vers elle et dit de sa voix la plus glacée.

-Dans mon bureau, Miss Lyndalë.

La jeune fille se leva avec nonchalance puis suivit Severus qui était sortit. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du professeur des potions se passa dans le silence le plus total. Une fois arrivé, Severus fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir et ne commença à parler que lorsque lui-même fut assit.

-J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toi l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie… J'espère que tu as une bonne explication…

Amaël regarda son père avec un léger sourire.

-Évidemment. Il est rare que je m'amuse aux dépends des autres et en général c'est pour une «bonne cause». Les jumeaux Weasley ont crée cette «bonne cause»…

-Peux tu me dire laquelle, je te prie?

-Tu te souviens de la journée de shopping avant la rentrée?

Severus fit un signe de tête en guise de négation. La jeune fille s'expliqua.

-Avant la rentrée, nous sommes allé faire les achats nécessaires à l'année scolaire. J'avais besoin de vêtements et de sous vêtements, j'en ai donc acheté ce jour là… Par mesure d'hygiène, Molly a souhaité me les laver. Ce qu'elle a fait. Elle les a laissé dans une corbeille en attendant de les plier le lendemain matin… Mais si le lendemain matin il y avait encore mes vêtements, mes sous vêtements, eux, avaient disparut. Il ne nous a pas fallu trop de temps pour réaliser que les jumeaux s'en étaient servit pour faire une blague à Ron…

Severus l'interrompit.

-Quel genre de blague?

-Ils ont fait apparaître un sosie d'Hermione, vêtue de certains de mes sous vêtements, dans la salle de bain au moment où il allait prendre sa douche. Ce sosie lui a sauté dessus et a presque faillit l'étouffer…

Le professeur de potion eut un rictus alors qu'Amaël continuait.

-Bref. Ils ont mit fin à l'apparition mais n'ont jamais voulu me rendre les sous vêtements que j'avais acheté. Ajoute à cela les blagues qu'ils ont faites les jours suivants à Ron, Hermione et à moi et tu as la raison de cette plaisanterie.

-Je ne pense pas que tu te venges des autres blagues qu'ils ont faites.

-C'est vrai. Ils avaient qu'à me rendre ce qui m'appartenait…

Severus regarda un long moment sa fille. Il hésitait entre la compréhension et la sévérité. La jeune fille, quand à elle, le regardait sereinement. Elle était prête à accepter la sanction, s'il y en avait une. Elle était vengée et il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter les blagues des jumeaux.

-Je devrais te punir jusqu'à la fin de ton année, Amaël… Mais en même temps, tu n'as enfreint aucun règlement, alors j'hésite…

-Fais ce qui te semble juste…

-Tu seras collée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine…

-Tu as besoin que je récure tes chaudrons?

-Non… J'ai besoin d'avoir du temps en plus pour faire connaissance avec ma fille…

Amaël sourit. Sur un geste de Severus, elle se leva. Son père l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait sortir.

-Dis moi… Les sous vêtements qu'ils portaient… C'étaient réellement les tiens?

-Ceux de samedi, oui… L'ensemble lapin, c'est juste un délire… Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai acheté ceux que tu as vus samedi que parce que la vendeuse ne me lâchait pas… Selon elle, on est jamais trop prudent et qu'en court d'année je peux bien trouver une occasion de les porter…

-Il me semble que tu peux l'avoir quand tu veux, l'occasion…

La jeune fille sourit tristement et murmura tout en sortant.

-Non Severus… Je n'en ai pas encore la force.


	22. Demandes et jupons

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty: Demandes et jupons…**

Amaël jeta un regard suppliant à Remus et Sirius. Devant elle, se trouvait un élève de Poutsouffle vêtu aux couleurs de sa maison et qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts en attendant la réponse d'Amaël. Celle-ci laissa échapper un léger soupire. Il était le cinquième à lui poser la même question depuis le matin. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

-Voyons Justin, ça fait la troisième fois en deux jours que tu me poses la même question…

-Tu as peut être changé d'avis. Tu es l'une des rares 6ème années qui n'a pas été invitée au bal…

-N'exagère pas! En une semaine, toutes les filles de 7ème, 6ème, 5ème, 4ème et 3ème année n'ont pas pu être invitées…

Au regard qu'il lui jeta, elle comprit que pendant la semaine écoulée, il s'était déroulé une véritable chasse à la jeune fille «invitable» et que, désormais, à une semaine du bal, elle était réellement l'une des rares filles à ne pas avoir de cavalier. Justin n'était pas le premier garçon à l'inviter. Depuis qu'Harry s'était décidé à faire sa demande à Ginny, les garçons en mal de filles, comme Amaël s'amusait à les appeler, s'étaient pratiquement jetés sur elle… à son grand désespoir. Elle se demandait pourquoi Draco ne l'avait toujours pas invitée mais, devant l'air triste qu'il avait affiché durant toute la semaine, elle n'avait osé le lui demander. La voix de Justin l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Alors?  
-Tu connais ma réponse. Même si je dois y aller seule, je n'accepterais pas d'être un second choix. Et puis qui te dit que je serais une cavalière parfaite. Tu ne sais même pas si je sais danser, tu ne me connais que de nom…

-Il nous reste une semaine…

-Non, Justin. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi.

-Tu vas finir par y aller seule…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'en aller avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent de la jeune fille. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il a raison. Tu vas finir par y aller seule.

Amaël sourit.

-Je t'ai dit que non. Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, l'un de vous finira bien par m'inviter car il aura pitié de moi… Et je ferais baver la majorité, si ce n'est pas toutes, des filles de Poudlard qui ne cesse de rêver de vous.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous figurez parmi les plus beaux garçons de l'école, Remus. Même si dans votre cas, c'est plutôt «homme».

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, une silhouette connue se dessina au bout de la rue, rapidement rejointe par une seconde. Immédiatement, Amaël se planqua derrière les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci se figèrent, laissant les silhouettes s'approcher. Ils finirent par reconnaître les jumeaux qu'Amaël fuyait comme la peste depuis le début de la semaine. Elle leur murmura.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vu!

En signe d'assentiment, Sirius et Remus se rapprochèrent afin de dissimuler la jeune fille derrière eux. Rapidement rejoints par les jumeaux, ils tentèrent de garder leur sérieux. Mais ce fut Sirius qui vendit la mèche. D'un mouvement du pouce, il désigna son dos aux jumeaux qui ne tardèrent pas à comprendre.

L'instant d'après, Amaël fusillait Sirius du regard tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les jumeaux.

Fred-On vient de croiser Justin…

George-D'après lui, tu ne veux pas être un second choix. Mais tu n'en es pas un pour nous.

Ils dirent en même temps.

-Veux tu m'accompagner au bal, Amaël?

Prenant conscience qu'ils avaient formulé la même demande en même temps, ils se fusillèrent du regard et ajoutèrent, toujours en chœur.

-Choisis moi!

La jeune fille les regarda, dissimulant son amusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre et son hésitation ne fit qu'ajouter de la tension à celle qui régnait déjà entre eux.

Fred-J't'avais dit de pas me suivre!

George-C'est toi qui m'a suivit!

Fred-De toute façon, c'est moi qu'elle préfère! Tu n'as aucune chance contre mon charme!

George-Non, c'est moi qu'elle préfère! Pfff, ton charme n'est valable que pour les véracrasses!

Fred-Tu veux que l'on parle du tien?

George-Fais le si tu oses!

Fred-Tu passes des heures dans la salle de bain afin de te faire beau pour qu'Amaël te choisisse, tu ne présentes que de l'illusion…

George-Et toi donc! Avec la potion de charisme que tu as volé à Rogue, tu crois que c'est mieux! Tricheur!

Fred-Faux frère!

Amaël soupira tandis que Sirius et Remus contenaient à grande peine un fou rire. Exaspérée, elle finit par couper court à la dispute.

-Je n'irais pas au bal avec l'un de vous.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent, surpris. Elle ajouta rapidement.

-Je m'en voudrais de créer une dispute entre vous. Alors la meilleure solution c'est de répondre négativement à vos propositions respectives…

Elle leur fit un petit sourire avant d'entraîner Sirius et Remus qui ne cachèrent plus leur fou rire une fois qu'ils furent éloignés des jumeaux. La jeune fille se contenta d'un regard noir avant de continuer sa route. Remus et Sirius parvinrent à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Amaël s'arrêta devant une boutique de bijoux où elle tomba en extase face à un collier mêlant argent et pierre de lune. Toute à son admiration, elle murmura.

-Il est splendide!

-C'est vrai qu'il irait bien avec une robe de bal.

-Possible… Je n'en ai pas de toute manière.

Sirius la regarda, étonné.

-Tu n'as pas de robe de bal?

-Ben non. Je ne pense pas que le bal de la semaine prochaine soit un bal mondain…comme chez Clayon.

Devant le regard presque blasé de ses compagnons, elle murmura d'une voix hésitante:

-Si?

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, blasés.

-Tu comptais y aller comment?

-Ben… J'ai bien un ou deux trucs qui feront l'affaire…

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu as lu l'annonce du thème au moins?

Amaël rougit et répondit.

-Non.

Un lourd silence lui répondit. La jeune fille tritura une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, gênée. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius attrapa sa main et la tira jusqu'à une boutique dont la vitrine était encombrée de robes de bal. Amaël stoppa net.

-Dites, c'est quoi le thème qu'Albus a choisit?

-Le thème du bal est «les vêtements de la noblesse moldue du Moyen Age jusqu'au 18ème siècle»… Je me demande où il est allé chercher ça.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir se comporter comme en ce temps là!

-Non quand même pas… Du moins j'espère. Toujours est il que les vêtements doivent être les mêmes qu'à cette époque…

Sans répondre, Amaël éclata de rire en imaginant Sirius et son parrain vêtus à la mode moyenâgeuse. Les deux hommes la regardèrent, s'interrogeant sur la raison de ce brusque éclat de rire. Décidés à ne pas se poser plus de questions, ils l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur. Un homme de petite taille, enrobé avec un visage carré et des cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne, les accueillit avec un large sourire qu'Amaël lui rendit distraitement. Il ne tarda pas à débiter son discours à une vitesse qui forçait l'admiration mais qui ne captiva pas Amaël qui le jugeait vide de sens et d'intérêt profond. Toujours est il qu'elle écouta tout de même, les paroles qu'échangèrent l'homme avec ses deux compagnons.

M-Voici une bien jolie jeune fille que vous m'amenez, messieurs. Que puis je pour vous?

Sirius-La demoiselle que voilà est aussi jolie que distraite. Elle a «oublié» d'acheter une robe pour le bal de la semaine prochaine…

Remus-Le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il fait part du thème qu'il avait choisit?

M-Une jeune fille bien distraite… Oui, le professeur Dumbledore me l'a fait parvenir… Par chance, il me reste encore quelques jolies robes. Veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle…

Devant le mutisme d'Amaël, Remus posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Le regard absent de la jeune fille se posa sur le vendeur avant de le suivre, accompagnée de ses deux compagnons. Une fois parvenus près des cabines d'essayage, le vendeur prit les mesures d'Amaël sans avoir de gestes déplacés. Il murmura une phrase incompréhensible puis s'éloigna pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, une douzaine de robes flottant derrière lui.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il en fit approcher quatre à peu près du même style: celui du XVIIIème mais de couleurs différentes: jaune tendre, blanc, rose pâle et vert foncé. Avec un large sourire, il dit:

-Ce sont les dernières de ce modèle. Il a tellement plu que de nombreuses filles sont venues l'acheter.

A-Alors je ne prendrais pas une robe de ce style.

Le marchand la regarda, étonné.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi? Ce sont les plus belles et les plus ornées. Vous ferez un malheur à ce bal.

-Peu m'importe... Je ne tiens pas à ressembler à toutes les filles de Poudlard.

-Chaque robe à des détails uniques.

-Possible. Mais au vu de ces quatre robes, je pense réellement que les détails se perdent dans les ornements...

-Essayez en une au moins! Vous déciderez ensuite.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

S'approchant du marchand, elle attrapa la robe vert foncé et s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir maudit le marchand ainsi que l'inventeur des corsets et des robes encombrantes. Le souffle coupé à cause du corset, elle fit une révérence gracieuse aux trois hommes qui la regardaient, silencieux. Le marchand finit par rompre le silence.

-Vous êtes très jolie.

Et elle l'était. Le vert de sa robe rappelait de manière assez soutenue celui, plus clair, de ses yeux tandis que le corset affinait sa taille déjà très fine et que le décolleté dévoilait la naissance de ses seins et sa gorge que Sirius se surprit à vouloir embrasser. Enfin, la jupe longue et bouffante, grâce à ce que le marchand appela "cerceau", cachait ses jambes ainsi que le bout de ses pieds. Un instant muet, Remus finit par dire.

-Tu es certes très jolie mais quelque chose cloche. Je dirais que c'est trop "tape à l'oeil" pour toi.

Il s'attira un regard noir de la part du marchand alors qu'Amaël repartait se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rendit la robe au marchand avant que celui ci ne se remette à lui proposer d'autres modèles. Modèles qu'Amaël refusa à chaque fois, épaulée tantôt par Sirius, tantôt par Rémus. Le marchand alla par trois fois chercher une nouvelle "cargaison" de robes. Le manège dura jusqu'au moment où le marchand revint une robe radicalement différente de toutes celles qu'il avait amenées jusqu'à présent.

-C'est la dernière que j'ai et qui correspond au thème du bal.

Le regard d'Amaël s'illuminait alors qu'elle attrapait la robe et se précipitait vers la cabine d'essayage. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Après avoir fait un tour sur elle même, elle se tourna vers les trois hommes:

-Qu'en dites vous?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

-Parfaite.

Le sourire d'Amaël s'élargit. Elle retourna se changer et ressortit rapidement. Elle tendit la robe au marchand avec bien plus de respect que pour les autres. Celui ci emballa la robe avant qu'Amaël paye. Une fois dehors, elle murmura.

-Heureusement que Severus m'a donné de l'argent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les robes coûtaient aussi cher.

Remus éclata de rire.

-C'est ça d'être une femme.

Amaël eut une moue dubitative.

-Mouais. Je pense que c'est surtout ça de vouloir plaire à la gente masculine…

Débuta une discussion sur les efforts que devaient faire les femmes pour séduire les hommes et vice versa. La discussion cessa lorsque le groupe rencontra Hermione, Harry et Ron. Amaël le narra rapidement les invitations qu'elle avait reçu. Ils approuvèrent le refus qu'elle avait apposé à la demande des jumeaux. Ne comprenant pas la raison de tout ces refus, Ron finit par poser la question qui brûlaient les lèvres des trois comparses. Question à laquelle Amaël répondit évasivement. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe pénétra aux Trois Balais. Sirius alla chercher les bièraubeurre tandis que les autres prirent place. Ils bavardèrent jusqu'au moment où Hermione dit d'une voix curieuse.

-Que transportez vous dans ce paquet?

Amaël sourit.

-Ma robe de bal.

-Tu ne l'avais toujours pas achetée?

-Ben non.

Ron éclata de rire alors qu'Amaël piquait un phare. Sa peau redevint blanche lorsqu'elle entendit une voix acerbe:

-C'est normal lorsque l'on a pas d'invitation. Je me demande comment tu peux te permettre de refuser une invitation de quelqu'un qui a eut pitié de toi…

-Peut être parce que j'en ai déjà accepté une…

-Seuls les ratés veulent aller avec toi.

-Laisse moi rire. J'me demande bien qui voudrait avoir un animal de compagnie comme cavalière…

Les compagnons d'Amaël éclatèrent de rire. Pansy Parkinson (nda: parce que c'est elle… qui a pensé que c'était Ginny?) fit un pas, fusilla Amaël du regard et dit avec hauteur:

-Draco Malfoy.

Un court instant, les yeux d'Amaël s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur éclat glacé. Ce fut Ron qui répondit.

-Il s'est reconvertit en directeur de chenil?

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua les compagnons d'Amaël. La serpentard réattaqua. Elle semblai vexée et ressemblait plus que jamais à un pékinois avec ses lèvres pincées.

-Votre humour méprisable montre votre vraie nature de bouseux. Draco sait reconnaître une fille de qualité lorsqu'il en voit une.

Souriant, Remus se leva et fit face à l'adolescente hautaine qui blêmit, ayant visiblement oublié la présence de deux professeurs, trop occupée à insulter ses «camarades». Toujours avec son sourire, il dit.

-Miss Parkinson, je crains que vous ayez oublié que dans les personnes que vous parez aisément du titre de «bouseux», il y a deux de vos professeurs…

Perdant sa superbe, elle balbutia une vague excuse. Il ajouta.

-Lorsque je serais rentré, je retirerais à votre maison 10 points par personnes insultées… Ce qui fait 40: deux professeurs et deux préfets. De plus, il me semble qu'Hagrid ait reçu de nouvelles créatures magiques. Vous irez l'aider après vos cours ainsi qu'après les repas et ce, pendant une semaine. Maintenant, sortez.

L'adolescente ne pipa mot et sortit tout aussi silencieusement. Amaël regarda son parrain se rasseoir toujours en souriant. Harry demanda.

-Quelles sont les créatures dont tu as parlé?

-Des Sanglichons. C'est une des versions magiques des cochons moldus. Ils sont plus sales, sentent nettement plus mauvais et ne supportent pas de patauger dans la même boue deux jours de suite… J'ai promit à Hagrid de venir jeter un sort de nettoyage sur l'enclos… Mais je suis persuadé que Miss Parkinson sera ravie de faire cette expérience… d'autant plus que l'odeur ne part pas facilement…

Alors que tout le monde riait en imaginant Pansy patauger dans la boue, il demanda.

-As-tu accepté une invitation, Amaël?

-Non. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Remus prit un air gêné.

-Je pensais que tu nous taquinais… Alors j'ai demandé à Tonks de m'y accompagner.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Remus baissa la tête, terriblement gêné. Amaël le regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules en disant.

-Je suis ravie pour toi. Il ne me reste plus qu'une personne.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Sirius qui acquiesça. Amaël bu une gorgée de sa boisson et ajouta à voix basse à l'intention de ses trois amis.

-Ne dites rien à personne.

Les trois comparses promirent de ne rien dire. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall où Remus venait tout juste de clamer d'une voix réjouie le retrait des points aux Serpentards. Amaël tenait toujours son paquet à la main et discutait avec Harry avec une certaine animation. Ron et Hermione partirent les premiers, prétextant un devoir à finir. Amaël les regarda s'éloigner, un instant envieuse, lorsque Severus apparut en haut des marches. Fidèle à son rôle de professeur antipathique, il jeta un regard emplit de dégoût au groupe qui se trouvait en contrebas.

-Miss Lyndalë, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir.

-Bien, professeur.

Elle fit un sourire à ses compagnons puis monta les marches gracieusement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce fut un directeur joyeux qui l'accueillit.

-Amaël, enfin! J'ai cru que tu ne serais pas là à temps.

-Pour?

-La naissance de ton phénix, voyons!

Le visage d'Amaël s'éclaira. Elle n'espérait plus l'éclosion du cadeau que lui avait fait Remus quelques semaines auparavant. L'adolescente posa délicatement son paquet sur l'un des fauteuils et se précipita devant l'âtre qui brûlait depuis la rentrée. D'un geste, Dumbledore affaiblit l'ardeur des flammes qui dévoilèrent l'œuf devenu franchement rouge brique. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Amaël, Dumbledore expliqua.

-Plus la couleur s'approche du rouge vif, plus la naissance approche. Et cela fait deux heures que la couleur s'en approche de plus en plus rapidement.

Heureusement pour Amaël, son phénix n'entama pas de beaucoup la réserve de patience de l'adolescente. En effet, l'œuf éclata dans une gerbe de flamme au bout de quelques minutes. Amaël marqua son étonnement lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son phénix. Celui-ci était un tas de cendre et il n'y avait aucune trace d'une créature vivante. Elle allait protester lorsqu'une note douce et mélodieuse se fit entendre. La jeune fille éteignit les flammes avant de prendre la boule de chair qui lui servait de phénix et qui était enterrée par les cendres et de le porter jusqu'au perchoir de Fumseck. La voix de Dumbledore l'arracha à sa contemplation de cette petite chose rachitique et déplumée.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment?

- Je ne sais pas.

-Que dirais tu de Yué?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Adjugé. Tu vas devoir le laisser ici quelques temps.

-Bien. De toute façon, je ne sais pas où le mettre.

Le vieil homme sourit. Soudain, ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette massive d'Hagrid. Amaël le salua puis prit congé de Dumbledore. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de la tour gryffondor, le paquet renfermant sa robe toujours à la main. Ravie par la naissance de son phénix, elle se mit à chantonner doucement. Au détour d'un couloir, une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne. Elle s'arrêta instantanément de chanter et se retourna vivement vers «l'intrus», prête à l'envoyer balader (au sens propre du terme). Elle ne sourit pas lorsqu'elle reconnu Draco. Celui-ci s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres mais celle-ci recula. Interloqué, il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il aperçu son regard glacé. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce matin tout allait bien.

Le regard de jade se fit assassin. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose, elle dit d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec son regard.

-Ce matin, je pensais encore que tu allais m'inviter au bal.

Draco prit un air consterné. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle leva la main et dit d'un ton neutre.

-Amuse toi bien.

Sans le moindre regard pour lui, elle reprit son chemin vers la tour. A son soulagement, Draco ne la suivit pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'il la voit pleurer à cause de lui.


	23. Je vois

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty one: Je vois…**

La jeune fille caressa un instant la statue qui dissimulait le passage allant jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'école. Un léger sourire, empreint de tristesse, était dessiné sur son visage. Elle venait tout juste de voir son phénix qui avait bien changé en une semaine. En effet, la petite chose ratatinée avait grossit et possédait désormais quelques plumes dont certaines était d'un blanc bleuté nacré, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Amaël fit quelques pas jusqu'à une fenêtre et s'assit dans son renforcement. Son regard vagabonda dans le jardin. Rapidement, elle se fit submerger par les pensées qui la hantaient depuis une semaine ainsi que par la dispute qui l'avait opposé à Draco deux jours plus tôt.

o0O0o

Elle marchait rapidement, voulant à tout prix éviter de parler à Draco. Chose qu'elle avait réussit jusqu'à présent mais il finit par la rattraper.

-Arrête toi!

-Pourquoi faire? Tout a été dit déjà.

Sans rien ajouter, il la tira jusqu'à une salle de classe déserte.

-Je voulais t'inviter. Mais mon père m'a ordonné d'inviter Pansy. Et pour être sûr qu'elle y soit invitée, il lui a lui-même envoyé une invitation.

Elle le regarda, lui montrant combien elle était sceptique. Draco fouilla l'une de ses poches et en sortit un parchemin froissé qu'il tendit à Amaël.

-Lis le.

Après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, elle lui à contre cœur le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle le lui rendit.

-Tu pouvais toujours lui dire que tu avais invité quelqu'un…

-Qui? Toi? Mais tu ne veux même pas que tes amis sachent que l'on est ensembles!

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Elle lui répondit calmement.

-Ils le savent.

-Tu mens.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Le regard d'Amaël flamboya. Elle ne mentait pas. Hermione, Ron et Harry lui avaient arraché son secret pas plus tard que la veille alors qu'Amaël était à nouveau en proie à une crise de larmes après s'être disputée avec Parkinson. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, ils l'avaient plutôt bien prit. Plus tard, elle avait apprit qu'Hermione avait gagné deux galions, fruit de son pari avec Ron et Harry.

-Excuse moi.

Amaël ne prêta pas attention aux excuses de Draco.

-Ils savent. Que tu me croies ou pas, peu m'importe. Ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est que tu a été incapable de dire à ton père et à Parkinson que tu avais déjà invité quelqu'un.

Devant son silence, elle ajouta avant de sortir.

-Quand tu seras prêt à dire que tu es avec moi, reviens me voir…

o0O0o

La jeune fille soupira tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient doucement coulé le long de ses joues. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait ainsi surprise. Près d'elle, son père. Il la regardait, vaguement inquiet. Amaël lui sourit tristement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir près d'elle. Se souvenant qu'il fallait que personne ne le voit autrement qu'en professeur irascible, il lui fit le geste de le suivre et prit son air le plus méprisant et le plus furieux de son répertoire. Amaël, après avoir haussé les sourcils, le suivit silencieusement, un sourire neutre teinté d'un certain triomphalisme accroché sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Severus. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de son père. Surpris, celui-ci ne su quoi dire. Il l'entraîna doucement jusqu'au canapé où il la fit s'asseoir sans cesser de la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

La jeune fille se détacha. Elle retira ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes contre elle tout en jetant un regard à son père. Celui-ci frémit. C'était la première fois qu'il entrevoyait ce qu'il y avait derrière les barrières que s'était forgé Amaël. Il se sentait perdu. En acceptant d'assumer son rôle de père, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se tournerait vers lui pour qu'il l'aide. Elle l'avait l'air si farouche, si solitaire. Et maintenant, elle était près de lui, au bord du gouffre. D'une voix douce, il dit.

-Amaël. Je sais que je ne suis pas le père idéal mais les jours ont passés et ils m'ont apprit quelques éléments sur toi… Notamment le fait que tu ne te confies que rarement et Merlin seul sait combien tu en as besoin. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Il posa une main sur la sienne et ajouta.

-Je ne te trahirais pas.

Au regard qu'elle lui jeta, il su que les mots qu'il avait lancé au hasard avaient atteint leur but. Elle le regarda durant de longues minutes comme si elle le jugeait pour savoir si oui ou non, il était digne de confiance. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de murmurer.

-C'est Draco. Il a invité Pansy Parkinson au bal de ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix, que son père l'a forcé et a lui-même envoyé une invitation à Parkinson… pour être sûr.

Severus retint un soupir. Une peine de cœur… lui qui ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment allait probablement au devant d'une catastrophe.

-Tu ne le crois pas.

-Si si. On s'est disputé à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait pu désobéir à son père, lui dire qu'il avait déjà invité quelqu'un… En partant, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à revenir lorsqu'il serait prêt à assumer le fait que l'on soit ensemble…

Severus retint de nouveau un soupire. Lui et les histoires de cœur n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. A son sens, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait désiré des femmes et cela lui avait suffit. Maintenant, il était à côté de sa fille qui lui confiait ses problèmes de cœur, justement. D'une voix mal assurée, il répondit.

-On ne désobéit pas impunément à Lucius Malfoy, Amaël. Draco le sait sans doute plus que quiconque.

-Donc, j'ai eu tort de dire ça.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

-Parce que j'en ai assez de ce secret et surtout parce que je crains que Lucius Malfoy intervienne de plus en plus dans la vie privée de Draco. Peut être que le fait qu'il déclare être avec moi fera reculer son père… Mais rien que l'acte en lui-même montrerait à son père qu'il se détache de lui.

Severus haussa les épaules. Il comprenait l'acte de sa fille mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui dire que rien n'arrêtait Lucius Malfoy si ce n'était la mort ou quelqu'un de plus fort que lui… Vaguement inquiet, il sourit rapidement avant de se lever et d'aller à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, un plateau flottait derrière lui. Il reprit sa place auprès d'Amaël et lui présenta le plateau. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle prenait une tasse de thé.

-Tu n'as pas de cavalier alors? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais refusé plusieurs invitations…

-Je les ai refusé parce que j'attendais celle de Draco. Quand au cavalier, j'en ai déjà un.

-Qui?

-Sirius m'a invité.

A l'annonce du nom de Sirius, Severus s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de thé. Malgré le fait que Sirius fasse partie des proches de sa fille, la relation qu'entretenaient les deux anciens camarades n'était pas au beau fixe. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de demander.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisis Black?

-Pour diverses raisons. La première est que ceux qui m'on invité au bal le faisaient parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre. Je sais que tout le monde pensait qu'Harry allait m'inviter mais j'ai tout de même ma fierté. La seconde raison n'est pas des moindres. Parkinson, comme toutes les filles qui ne sont pas fans de Remus, est amoureuse de Sirius. La voir baver de jalousie me ferait le plus grand bien…

-Une sorte de vengeance.

-Plus ou moins.

-Et les autres raisons?

-J'aime beaucoup Sirius et il était le seul «disponible». Remus a déjà une cavalière et toi, il est hors de question que tu t'affiches avec une élève. Cela nuirait à ta réputation.

-En effet.

Souriant à demi, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Surprise, elle se leva précipitamment, maquant de renverser le plateau, et avala rapidement son thé brûlant. Son père haussa un sourcil et la regarda, interrogateur.

-Je vais être en retard!

Severus jeta lui aussi un regard à l'horloge et dit en souriant.

-Mais tu l'es déjà.

-Je sais ça. Avec Sirius, on a prévu d'arriver les derniers. Je vais être en retard sur l'horaire prévue!

L'homme éclata de rire pendant qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures. Pressée, elle déposa sa tasse sur le plateau, fit un baiser à son père et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il la retint.

-Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle se retourna en un mouvement gracieux tandis qu'il prenait une boîte posée sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Il la lui tendit et dit d'une voix gênée.

-C'est pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire mais on m'a dit qu'il te plairait

En guise de réponse, elle fit un large sourire à son père avant d'ouvrir la boîte et de tomber en admiration face au collier qu'elle avait vu la semaine d'avant. Posé sur un tissu noir, il semblait encore plus beau que dans la vitrine. Elle le caressa doucement du bout des doigts puis sauta au cou de son père qui faillit tomber. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis murmura alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

-Merci… papa.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Sans le vouloir, il avait attendu impatiemment le moment où elle l'appelle ainsi, le moment où il cesserait d'être Severus. Un instant, il pensa que se serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait l'appeler ainsi mais l'émotion du moment lui fit oublier cette pensée. Avec le même sourire, il se détacha de sa fille doucement d'Amaël.

-Aller, vas t'en. Tu vas être en retard.

Elle éclata de rire avant de partir en courant. Elle arriva rapidement dans le Hall qui venait tout juste d'être décoré par le professeur Flitwick. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer le génie du professeur de sortilèges. Toujours en courant, elle se précipita dans les couloirs, évitant de justesse élèves et professeurs. Elle allait monter le dernier escalier la menant à la Tour Gryffondor lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par une main gantée. Furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à repousser vertement l'indésirable lorsqu'elle reconnu le professeur de divination.

Celle-ci la regardait, les yeux exorbités Elle semblait dans un état second. Telle une suppliante, elle s'agrippait littéralement à son élève. Sa respiration difficile inquiéta Amaël qui allait appeler quelqu'un lorsqu'une voix caverneuse, venant du professeur, l'arrêta.

-Destinée aux Ténèbres, l'oubliée trouvera sa mémoire. Le sang et l'âme liés à la Lumière, elle restera invisible jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fassent qu'un. Lorsque les Ténèbres la verront, l'ultime combat sera. De la Lumière ou des Ténèbres, ce sera la mort.

Après avoir poussé un cri, le professeur lâcha Amaël qui la regardait, fortement étonnée. La femme reprit lentement ses esprits, sa respiration se calma tout aussi lentement. Elle remua la tête avant de dire, de sa voix d'illuminée.

-Que faites vous ici mon enfant?

Amaël recula.

-Nous… Nous nous sommes croisées. Vous avez trébuché et je vous ai rattrapé.

-Ah… merci.

-Vous allez bien? Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne?

-Je vais bien. Allez vous préparer pour le bal.

-Merci.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au professeur qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Amaël décida de l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie malgré ses protestations. Mme Pomfresh se préparait elle aussi pour le bal. Malgré cela, elle accueillit Amaël et Trelawney avec un sourire.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, miss Lyndalë?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne vais pas bien mais Mme Trelawney.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations du professeur, Amaël expliqua.

-On s'est croisées dans un couloir. Elle s'est mise à me parler avec une voix bizarre et une respiration d'asthmatique. Quand elle a finit, elle se souvenait de rien et tenait à peine debout.

-Rien d'autre?

-Non. J'ai crains qu'elle n'aille plus mal que ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire. Alors je vous l'ai amenée.

-Vous avez bien fait.

L'infirmière sourit avant d'inviter le professeur de divination à avancer jusqu'à un lit dont elle écarta les couvertures d'un coup de baguette. Avant d'ausculter Trelawney, l'infirmière se tourna vers Amaël et dit d'une voix étonnée.

-Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous préparer?

-Je revenais de chez le directeur… Je suis allée voir mon phénix et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-Vous allez être en retard.

-Je le suis déjà.

-Et bien, qu'attendez vous! Allez vous faire belle.

-Merci, au revoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, traversa des couloirs et monta des escaliers pour parvenir à la salle commune de sa maison. Elle y pénétra après avoir pratiquement crié le mot de passe. La pièce était calme et vide. Le calme régnant n'était dérangé que par les éclats de voix venant des différents dortoirs. Perplexe, Amaël monta jusqu'au sien.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil après avoir ouvert la porte. Devant elle, cinq jeunes filles en proie à la plus vive des agitations. Elles étaient toutes à demi vêtues et ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur coiffure respective. Partout régnait un capharnaüm indescriptible et seul le coin d'Amaël semblait avoir échappé à la tornade de bazar. La surprise passée, elle se décida à entrer et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Les cinq jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle ne même temps et la regardèrent, étonnées.

Lavande -T'es toujours pas habillée?

-Désolée, j'avais des choses à faire.

Padma -Tu vas être en retard.

-Je sais.

Padma-De toute façon, personne ne t'attend.

Le regard d'Amaël se fit glacé mais l'adolescente ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait, ce qui la sauva d'une réplique acerbe. Amaël se contenta de sourire.

-C'est fort probable.

Voyant que les cinq filles avaient cessé toute préparation, elle ajouta.

-Par contre, vous, on va vous attendre.

Elle rit en les voyant s'affoler. Amaël s'assit sur l'un des lits et les regarda.

-Dépêchez vous… Je lacerais vos corsets.

Amaël fit taire leurs protestations et attendit patiemment qu'elles aient enfin terminé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avaient finit de se coiffer, Amaël les aidait à mettre correctement leur robe. Lorsque le calme revint enfin dans le dortoir, les cinq compagnes remarquèrent que, finalement, elles étaient en avance.

Prises d'une crise d'angoisse, chacune d'entre elles demanda son avis à Amaël. Celle-ci les regarda attentivement. Elles avaient le même type de robe… le même que celui que le marchand avait vainement tenté de lui vendre. Pourtant, elles avaient toutes quelques détails qui les distinguaient les unes des autres et qui faisaient oublier que la base même de la robe était identique pour les cinq robes. Lavande avait choisit une robe d'une délicate nuance pêche, Padma en avait prit une bleu clair tandis que les trois autres filles étaient en rouge, rose et vert. Elles se rassurèrent en entendant son avis favorable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Amaël les quitta pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.


	24. Je serais la plus belle

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty two: Je serais la plus belle…**

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'Amaël entendit ses compagnes de chambre sortir en gloussant d'impatience. Elle avait terminé de prendre sa douche et s'évertuait à sécher correctement ses cheveux qu'elle laissait habituellement sécher à l'air libre. Vint ensuite l'épreuve du maquillage. Si Amaël adorait se coiffer, elle détestait se maquiller. Même Clayon n'avait jamais réussit à lui apprendre à le faire correctement sans avoir recours à la magie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle visualisa ce qu'elle voulait faire puis jeta le sort qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir utilisé. Insatisfaite, elle recommença une dizaine de fois tout en se demandant comment faisaient les filles qui se maquillaient tous les jours et qui trouvaient encore du temps pour faire des «retouches». Elle finit par être contente d'elle puis s'attela à la coiffure puis à l'habillement et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle accrocha à son cou le collier que son père venait à peine de lui offrir avant d'enfiler bracelet et boucles d'oreilles.

Malgré son retard de «quelques» minutes, elle prit le temps de s'inspecter dans l'unique miroir du dortoir devant lequel ses compagnes s'étaient disputées. Elle y vit une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe de velours noir avec des reflets bleu foncés. Quelques broderies argentées soulignaient son décolleté ainsi que le bas des manches très évasées qui lui couvraient une partie des mains et le bas de la robe qui touchait terre. Nulle ceinture soulignait la taille fine de la jeune fille mais la façon dont était raccordé le bas de la robe avec le haut, palliait cette absence. A son cou, le collier de Severus luisait doucement et l'agrémentait agréablement. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de fils argentés et remontés en couronne autour de son visage délicatement maquillé.

Satisfaite, elle jeta un dernier regard au dortoir puis sortit. Sirius l'attendait patiemment au bas des escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à lui reprocher son retard mais il ne pu rien dire d'autre qu'un «Tu es magnifique» admiratif. La jeune fille le remercia tout en lui retournant le compliment. La tenue qu'il avait choisit faisait ressortir sa beauté ainsi qu'un petit air féminin qu'Amaël appréciait. Sérieux, Sirius lui présenta son bras avant de l'entraîner hors de la salle commune silencieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte fermée de la Grande Salle. Ils se consultèrent du regard.

-Prête?

-On peut y aller.

Ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux. La Grande Salle était bruyante, quelques tables, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes, étaient dispersées de ci de là tout en évitant ce qui semblait être la piste de danse. Le regard d'Amaël fut aussitôt attiré par le décor. Elle cacha sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu la source d'inspiration du professeur de sortilèges. Sirius glissa à son oreille.

-C'est Remus qui lui a dit d'aller voir du côté des châteaux français. Flitwick trouvait les châteaux anglais trop sobres.

-C'est magnifique.

Ne faisant pas attention aux autres couples qui se taisaient pour regarder le couple inattendu, ils traversèrent la salle pour parvenir jusqu'au groupe formé par Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus et Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci venait tout juste de leur dire qu'Amaël avait amené Trelawney jusqu'à l'infirmerie après que celle-ci ait, apparemment, fait une nouvelle prophétie. Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant à la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai?

-Ben oui. Je n'allais pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour lui faire perdre du temps.

Tonks-Que t'a-t-elle dit?

Remus-Pas ici, Nymphadora.

La sorcière baissa la tête. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les quitte pour monter sur l'estrade et réclamer le silence. Chose qu'il obtint quelques instants plus tard. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et entama son discours.

-Chers professeurs et chers élèves. C'est avec plaisir que je vous ai convié à ce bal et c'est avec le même plaisir que je vous y souhaite la bienvenue. Je sais que le thème choisit peut vous sembler incongru mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait agréable pour vous comme pour moi de voir et de porter des tenus rappelant les siècles passés. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Le bal est ouvert!

Des applaudissements joyeux répondirent à cette déclaration. Dumbledore s'écarta pour laisser place aux musiciens et revint vers le groupe qu'il avait laissé. Amaël avait haussé un sourcil en entendant les premières notes de musique, somme toute, très moderne.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, directeur, vous ne trouvez pas que le groupe qui a été choisit est quelque peu inapproprié?

Le vieil homme sourit doucement.

-Si, évidemment. Mais rares sont les élèves qui sauront danser au moins une valse.

-En même temps, la valse colle pas vraiment avec le thème choisit.

-Aussi, oui. Mais ça s'en rapproche. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce groupe n'est là que pour une heure. Ensuite, on passera à autre chose

Amaël sourit.

-Si vous le dites.

Elle se pencha alors vers Sirius et murmura.

-Je vais rejoindre Harry.

Elle ajouta, plus fort.

-Je vais rejoindre mes amis. Nous nous reverrons probablement plus tard.

Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main et s'éloigna. Ils la regardèrent partir et Tonks murmura.

-Je serais curieuse de savoir si elle est toujours aussi belle sans le sort que tu lui as jeté, Albus.

Severus -Probablement. Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère.

McG.-Je me demande d'où elle tient cette assurance… Lily était si effacée.

Albus-Elle est dans son élément. Clayon a toujours adoré les bals. Demain, elle redeviendra la jeune fille normale que l'on connaît tous et la version mondaine n'existera plus.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant quelques instants puis la discussion s'orientant vers un autre sujet, Severus en profita pour se rapprocher de Sirius et pour lui murmurer.

-Si tu touches un cheveux d'Amaël pour faire autre chose que danser ou être son cavalier, tu auras à faire à moi, Black!

Sirius éclata de rire. Il lui fit une révérence rapide.

-A vos ordres.

o0O0o

Amaël avait rejoint son frère et ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient arrêté leur discution afin de la féliciter pour sa tenue. Celle-ci leur rendit leurs compliments et prit place.

Hne -Tu as crée la surprise en arrivant avec Sirius.

-Je sais. C'est fait exprès. L'un d'entre vous a aperçu la tête de Pansy?

Ron-Oui, moi. Elle se pavanait au bras de Malfoy comme un phaon

Hne-C'est PAON, Ron.

-Oui, bon. Comme un paon. Elle avait l'air furieuse quand elle t'a vu arriver et encore plus lorsqu'elle a vu qui t'accompagnait.

Hne-Elle est devenue tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit une tomate dans une robe jaune poussin.

-Parce qu'elle a une robe jaune poussin!

Harry-Tu ne l'as pas vue?

-Non.

Harry-Elle se voit facilement pourtant. Elle est agrippée au bras de Malfoy comme une sangsue.

Devant le regard sombre d'Amaël, il ajouta.

Harry-Pardon.

-C'est rien. Tu as perdu Ginny?

Harry-Elle est partie danser.

Ron-Ça ne va toujours pas avec elle?

-Non. Elle est persuadée que je veux que vous la rejetiez… En gros, si je n'existais pas, tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ron-J'en suis désolé. Elle n'a jamais agit ainsi.

-T'excuse pas. Je l'ignore tant qu'elle ne me tape pas sur les nerfs. Autant te dire qu'elle devra se faire discrète ce soir… Je n'ai pas envie de prendre sur moi.

Elle sourit.

Hne-Et Draco?

-J'attends. Je verrais bien de toutes façons… Et puis, n'ai-je pas le plus beau professeur de Poudlard pour cavalier?

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et notamment des robes que portaient les autres élèves.

o0O0o

Comme Albus l'avait promit, la musique changea une heure plus tard. Amaël était alors au buffet, en train de se servir à boire. Près d'elle, Pansy Parkinson qui avait lâché Draco pour quelques minutes. Celle-ci lança d'une voix désinvolte.

-Que c'est ennuyeux un bal où l'on est seule…

Amaël se tourna vers elle et se retint d'éclater de rire en la voyant. Elle répondit d'une voix douce.

-Que c'est dur de savoir qu'il a fallu une invitation du père pour sortir avec le fils…

-Jalouse?

Amaël jeta un regard vers Draco. Elle dissimula soigneusement l'éclair de tendresse qui passa dans ses yeux verts. Elle répondit.

-Pas le moins du monde. L'invitation de Sirius est venue de lui-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'intermédiaire d'un père pour savoir que je ne finirais pas vieille fille.

Parkinson la fusilla du regard. Amaël se contenta de boire une gorgée de punch avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait gagné et le savait. Son sourire devint franchement ironique lorsque Draco rejoint Pansy, contraint par un regard impérieux de celle-ci. Il enveloppa Amaël d'un regard appréciateur avant de sourire froidement à sa cavalière.

-Malfoy.

L'entendre prononcer aussi froidement son nom de famille donna envie à Draco de se précipiter vers elle. Il savait qu'elle souffrait et s'en voulait de lui infliger cette blessure. Il murmura.

-Amaël.

Le sourire ironique de la jeune fille se figea légèrement mais suffisamment pour que Draco s'en aperçoive lorsque Pansy se colla au jeune homme. Se sentant en sécurité, celle-ci réattaqua.

-Mon père est vivant… Où est le tien, Lyndalë?

-Peut être plus près que tu en le penses. Où est ta robe?

Le regard de Draco se fit amusé. Il suivit l'échange avec intérêt. Devant le mutisme hostile de son adversaire, Amaël ajouta.

-Je me demande où tu l'as achetée.

-Dans une boutique où tu n'aurais pas les moyens de t'offrir un mouchoir…

-T'en es sûre? J'aurais juré avoir vu la même sur l'épouvantail d'Hagrid pas plus tard qu'hier.

Elle se tourna vers Draco. Son regard se réchauffa légèrement. Elle ajouta.

-Je savais que c'était la mode chez les moldus, d'habiller leur animal de compagnie… Mais je ne savais pas que tu cèderais à cette pratique, Malfoy.

Les premières notes d'une valse retentirent. Sirius vint vers Amaël et avant même que Parkinson trouve quelque chose à répondre, il entraîna la jeune fille qui ajouta avant de s'éloigner.

-Malheureusement pour toi, rares sont les animaux de compagnie dressés pour danser.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vaguement complice à Draco avant de lui tourner le dos. Sirius l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste de danse vide. Il s'inclina devant elle.

-Mademoiselle me ferait elle l'honneur de cette danse?

-Avec plaisir.

Elle sourit tout en attrapant sa main. Sirius posa sa main libre dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille qui posa la sienne sur son bras. D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à danser. Ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par ceux qui savaient danser. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, ils étaient nombreux. A quelques secondes de la fin de la valse, Amaël aperçue Parkinson qui avait entraîné Draco sur la piste de danse, probablement vexée par la dernière remarque d'Amaël. Celle-ci manqua de s'effondrer de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression douloureuse de Draco. La voix de Sirius à son oreille l'arracha à sa discrète observation.

-Tu danses vraiment bien… Qu' est-ce que t'as raconté Parkinson?

-Rien d'intéressant. Les aboiements d'un pékinois ne font pas peur.

Sirius éclata de rire. Ils continuèrent de discuter discrètement tout en dansant. La valse se termina assez vite. Sirius raccompagna Amaël jusqu'à la table où tout le monde était assit. Il s'inclina de nouveau alors qu'Amaël lui faisait une gracieuse révérence. Il lui fit un baise main puis l'aida à s'asseoir avant de prendre place. Les joues d'Amaël étaient roses de plaisir.

-Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé.

Remus-Vous faites ça dans les règles.

Sirius-Ça fait partit du jeu.

Amaël allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'elle remarqua Parkinson qui tentait d'embrasser Draco. celui-ci détourna le visage au dernier moment, au grand soulagement d'Amaël qui revint instantanément dans la discution qui s'interrompit avec l'arrivée de Ginny. Polie, Amaël écarta sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry. Mais Ginny, furieuse de voir Amaël si proche de SON Harry murmura d'une voix qu'elle voulait polie mais où pointait une touche d'agressivité.

-Tu es à ma place.

Décidé à ne pas gâcher la soirée des autres, Amaël se leva.

-Excuse moi, je ne savais pas.

Ginny prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre.

-Il est peut être temps que tu saches où est ta place… Laisse moi t'aiguiller: elle n'est pas avec nous.

En guise de réponse, Amaël se contenta d'éclater de rire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Harry et posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui conseiller.

-J'ai apprit que Draco était devenu propriétaire d'un chenil… Lorsque tu en auras assez d'avoir pour compagne quelque un qui marque son territoire en permanence, envois la lui. Je suis prête à parier que Pansy sera ravie d'avoir de la compagnie dans son box.

Ginny ne répondit pas devant le regard noir de son frère. Amaël fit un clin d'œil à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Elle retira sa main de l'épaule de son frère et dirigea vers son cavalier. D'une voix faussement attristée, elle dit.

-Je crains de ne plus avoir de place.

Se prêtant au jeu, Sirius se recula et lui montra ses genoux.

-Il y en a ici, douce demoiselle.

Amaël baissa les yeux et murmura.

-Ne vais-je pas vous gêner? Ou vous faire mal?

-Allons, allons, tendre enfant. Qui oserait dire qu'un si précieux fardeau tel que vous est encombrant et blessant? Venez donc prendre place, mon oiselle. Vous serez aussi bien assise que sur n'importe quel fauteuil de cette école.

Amaël et Sirius réprimèrent un éclat de rire alors que les autres les regardaient, amusés. Les joues d'Amaël se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'elle murmurait.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire… Mais ne serait ce pas indécent?

-Craignez vous que je dépasse les limites de votre innocence, douce Amaël? Sur Merlin, je jure de ne pas toucher plus que nécessaire.

Amaël éclata de rire avant d'annoncer.

-Idiot.

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle prit place sur ses genoux. Curieuse, Hermione demanda.

-Vous nous avez préparé une pièce de théâtre?

Sirius-Non. C'est Amaël qui s'amuse… et moi aussi…

Remus -C'est assez amusant à entendre…

Amaël-Il suffit d'avoir le vocabulaire adapté… Ensuite, cela coule de source. Sauf quand on a un partenaire qui fait des doubles sens…

Sirius prit son air le plus innocent mais Amaël ne se laissa pas avoir. Elle lui donna un coup de coude avant de reprendre.

-Vous ne dansez pas?

Devant l'air courroucé de Ginny et d'Hermione, elle regretta aussitôt sa question. D'un air léger elle montra Sirius et ajouta.

-Je suis prête à vous prêter mon cavalier, chère Hermione… Enfin si vous le souhaitez.

Sirius -Puis je donner mon avis?

Amaël rit poliment.

-Par Merlin! Non! Un galant homme comme vous ne devrait pas souffrir de laisser une jeune fille sans danser.

Avant que Sirius ait pu protester, Hermione enchaîna.

-Serais je une si odieuse corvée?

Vaincu, Sirius jeta un regard à Ron qui se contenta d'un mouvement de tête. Voyant qu'il acceptait, Amaël se leva avant même que Sirius le lui demande. Elle se rassit lorsqu'il eut emporté Hermione sur la piste de danse. Souriante, Amaël prit enfin le temps de contempler les élèves. Tous semblaient ravis de cette soirée même si le thème choisit les avait déconcerté.

Soudain, son regard vert s'accrocha à un regard gris métallique… Draco. Amaël avait pensé oublier sa présence durant la soirée mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. La pensée de la présence de Draco la hantait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. D'ailleurs, il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Un instant, elle se revit plongée dans ses bras, son visage caché dans la chaleur de son cou. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir obéit à son père. Elle trouvait leur dispute ridicule… Elle voulait être à nouveau dans ses bras, sentir son parfum et goûter encore à ses lèvres sucrées, revenir dans le cocon protecteur constitué de ses bras. Elle réalisa combien elle se sentait seule depuis qu'elle l'évitait et ce, malgré la présence de son père et de ses amis. Comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement des pensées de la jeune fille, le regard de Draco devint lumineux. Il était pardonné, il venait tout juste de le lire dans le regard vert qui était devenu douloureux et emplit de larmes au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il se risqua un doux sourire et allait s'avancer vers elle lorsque sa cavalière se précipita vers lui et se colla à lui. Lorsqu'il pu de nouveau jeter un regard vers Amaël, elle avait disparu.

o0O0o

Le temps passa rapidement, Amaël n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de danser, se risquant une seule fois à danser avec Harry. Celui-ci lui écrasa les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'Amaël cède devant l'évidence: son frère ne savait pas danser.

Vint alors le moment de la dernière danse que Dumbledore annonça d'une voix joyeuse où perçait un brin de fatigue. Sirius s'inclina aussitôt devant Amaël qui allait accepter sa proposition lorsqu'elle vit Draco s'approchait d'eux et poser une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui s'écarta, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant Amaël.

-Belle demoiselle, m'accordez vous cette danse?

Draco leva les yeux vers Amaël. Devant le regard vaguement inquisiteur de la jeune fille, il ne cilla pas. Jade contre acier. Finalement, Amaël lui tendit la main.

-Avec plaisir… Si mon cavalier accepte.

Sirius acquiesça Draco le remercia d'un sourire discret avant d'entraîner Amaël sur la piste de danse où se pressaient tous les couples du bal.

Comme si la musique n'avait attendu qu'Amaël et Draco pour commencer, les premières notes d'une mélodie douce retentirent à peine Draco avait tendrement enlacé la jeune fille. Celle-ci se laissa porter par la musique et l'étreinte de Draco pendant quelques instants mais le souvenir de leur dispute rompit le charme du moment. Elle glissa à son oreille.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi danses tu avec moi?

-J'en avais assez de danser avec Pansy... J'avais envie de danser avec quelqu'un de plus agréable à regarder et à serrer contre moi.

-Tu n'as pas peur de sa réaction?

-Non… Toi, peut être?

-Pas vraiment. Et la réaction de ton père?

-Ce n'est qu'une danse. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'embrassais au vu et au su de tous.

Le regard d'Amaël devint noir. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la retint.

-Reste.

-Pourquoi faire?

Le regard de Draco s'embruma légèrement. Il se pencha vers elle et susurra.

-Parce que je voulais danser avec toi et que, surtout, j'ai envie de faire ça.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes après l'avoir serré un peu plus contre lui. La jeune fille, surprise, resta un instant inerte mais, devant les lèvres de Draco qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, elle ferma les yeux et lui répondit tendrement. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver la saveur de ses lèvres ainsi que la chaleur de ses bras et s'empressa d'entrouvrir les lèvres lorsque la langue de Draco demanda un droit de passage.

Le couple se sépara lorsque la dernière note de la chanson s'évanouit. Le sourire lumineux d'Amaël fit oublier à Draco les élèves qui les regardaient. Lui rendant son sourire, il posa sa main au creux de ses reins et l'entraîna doucement vers la table de ses amis. A quelques pas de la table, elle fut interpellée par un bruit étrange. Mue par son instinct, elle se décala subitement tout en tendant la main vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. L'instant d'après, une douleur vive montait de sa paume transpercée de part en part par deux piques à cheveux. Ne se souciant pas du sang qui coulait à terre, ni des personnes présentes, elle arracha les deux piques avant de se diriger, d'un pas tranquille vers la propriétaire des accessoires.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'adolescente. Sentant venir une poussée de violence, elle tenta de la repousser mais ce fut un échec. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir, entièrement noirs. Apparu autour d'elle, une aura noire. Les élèves se reculèrent alors qu'elle se contentait de regarder Pansy. Prise d'une irrésistible envie de la tuer, Amaël se contenta de partir en courant.


	25. Interlude: fin de soirée

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Interlude: Fin de soirée**

Amaël ne fit pas attention à la morsure du froid lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans le parc. Le vent qui annonçait l'hiver était glacé mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure. Sans pour autant céder aux rafales, elle courut jusqu'à l'un des bancs qui faisaient face au lac. Une fois assise, elle respira à pleins poumons l'air glacé tout en contemplant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures. Elle maugréa.

-Fichue Parkinson.

Malgré sa colère contre l'adolescente, Amaël était soulagée que «l'autre» ne lui ait rien fait. Elle était effrayée par la poussée de violence à laquelle elle s'était abandonnée. Même si elle n'y avait pas cédé totalement, le fait que «l'autre» se soit montré n'était pas bon signe. Elle soupira présageant que Dumbledore allait lui faire un de ces longs sermons dont il avait le secret. Elle se surprit à vouloir de nouveau être tranquille alors que le souvenir du baiser de Draco la taraudait encore. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le vent et par le bruit des arbres. Sur l'écran de ses paupières, ecce revit sa chère forêt qui l'avait accueillit durant deux ans. Elle revit l'endroit où elle dormait jusqu'à ce que deux présences lui fassent rouvrir les yeux. Devant son silence interrogateur, l'un des «intrus» murmura.

-J'ai suivit la trace de ton sang.

-Plus pratique en effet.

Sans attendre un signe de la jeune fille, ils prirent place à ses côtés.

-Albus est très inquiet mais il sait que tu n'es pas partie bien loin. Il t'attend.

-Je n'irais pas.

-Pourquoi?

Devant le mutisme d'Amaël, il ajouta.

-Tout le monde pense que c'est un banal sort de métamorphose que tu as jeté pour faire peur à miss Parkinson.

-Je ne veux pas de sermons.

-Nous sommes inquiets.

-Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Qui peut le prouver? Je sais de quoi tu avais envie avant de partir…

-Moi.

-Excuse moi, mais tu nous as montré que tu n'étais pas infaillible.

-Qui l'est? Vous, peut être?

-Nous n'avons pas cette prétention.

-Alors ne me demandez pas de l'être. Les sceaux sont moins actifs la nuit de Samain, c'est tout.

Au son de sa voix, Remus sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne l'interrogea pas plus. Comment aurait elle pu lui dire que les sceaux étaient de moins en moins actifs? Certes, leur efficacité baissait lentement mais cela demandait à Amaël de plus en plus d'effort pour rester elle-même. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore avant de changer de sujet.

-Mme Pomfresh t'attend. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure.

-J'ai vu pire.

-Et si tu restes plus longtemps ici, tu vas finir par tomber malade. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

-Possible…

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre de bouger, il se leva et dit avant de s'éloigner.

-Draco, je te laisse la convaincre. Amène la à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

L'adolescent se contenta d'un mouvement de tête comme réponse. Alors que l'homme s'éloignait, il entendit Amaël murmurer.

-Je voulais la tuer, Draco.

-Moi aussi… Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

En guise de réponse, elle se blottit contre lui, ressentant enfin le froid. Il la couvrit de sa cape tout en l'aidant à se lever. Il murmura.

-Aller viens…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à l'infirmière. Celle-ci semblait furieuse, tant contre Amaël que contre Pansy. Tout en bandant la main d'Amaël qu'elle avait généreusement badigeonnée d'onguent, elle dit.

-Si demain matin vous éternuez, venez me voir directement…

-Bien.

-De toute façon, il faut que vous reveniez demain. Avec les onguents que le professeur Rogue fabrique, votre guérison sera rapide mais vous ne pourrez écrire durant quelques jours.

-Possible…

Ayant terminé, l'infirmière la renvoya.

-Allez vous coucher maintenant!

-Merci… Bonne nuit!

Une fois dehors, Amaël fut aussitôt entourée par Severus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco qui la serra contre lui. Puis vint le tour de Sirius qui murmura:

-Ne fais plus jamais ça!

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire alors que Dumbledore lui faisait face.

-Miss Parkinson a été punie… Maintenant, va te reposer.

Draco proposa instantanément de l'accompagner. Un regard de Remus dissuada Harry, Ron et Hermione de faire remarquer qu'ils pouvaient accomplir cette «mission». Amaël remercia tout le monde avant de disparaître dans les couloirs, entraînée par Draco


	26. Douce nuit

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter twenty three: Douce nuit**

Sans demander son avis à celui-ci, elle se dirigea de son propre chef vers les appartements du préfet qu'il était. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais constata avec soulagement qu'elle se détendait au fur et à mesure que la distance devenait courte. La jeune fille soupira lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce qu'elle avait finit par considérer comme son antre, comme l'endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité… un peu comme dans les bras de Draco d'ailleurs. Ce fut avec plaisir que Draco remarqua que son «collègue» de Poutsouffle avec qui il partageait habituellement les appartements n'était pas là, comme à son habitude puisqu'il préférait dormir avec ses amis.

Sans un regard pour la salle commune, Amaël alla jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Amaël eut un léger sourire pour Draco avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de s'y laisser tomber en arrière. Draco la regarda tout en souriant avant de la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle puis se pencha et murmura.

-Satisfaite?

Amaël mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Elle leva sa main blessée et caressa tendrement la joue de l'homme penché sur elle. Un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres, elle murmura.

-Oui.

Draco se pencha encore un peu et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle qui était officiellement sa petite amie. Il marqua sa surprise lorsqu'il la sentit l'attirer vers elle. Il lui opposa cependant une faible résistance et finit par s'allonger contre elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quelques instants plus tard, il se détacha d'elle et murmura.

-Désolé.

Amaël le regarda longuement. Elle avait sentit le désir de Draco monter progressivement… mais elle n'avait pas réagit, voulant que leur baiser ne s'interrompe pas. Elle lui sourit doucement et murmura.

-Ce n'est rien.

Draco se leva et lui fit face.

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas te toucher…

-Tu ne m'as pas touchée…

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Amaël resta quelques instants immobile, analysant le regard que lui avait jeté Draco. Elle avait comprit le message. Mais elle avait peur qu'il la touche, peur qu'il fasse comme l'autre, qu'il ne l'utilise que comme un objet, qu'il la frappe si cela n'allait pas dans son sens… Elle soupira. D'un côté, son corps et une partie de son esprit l'enjoignaient à suivre Draco tandis que l'autre moitié de son esprit, la freinait. Elle se releva difficilement à cause de sa robe qui, somme toute, était assez encombrante. Après avoir maudit sa robe au moins trois fois, elle parvint à se mettre debout. D'un pas silencieux, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle frappa doucement. Une voix étouffée lui répondit.

Ne sachant pas si cela marquait un accord ou non, elle entra quand même. A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, régnait une atmosphère étouffante, signe que Draco prenait une douche brûlante. Enfin avait prit, étant donné qu'il apparu devant Amaël les cheveux trempés ainsi qu'une serviette lui ceignant ses reins. Il ne rata pas le regard appréciateur que lui jeta la jeune fille. A cela, il répondit par un sourire amusé. Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa un instant la courbe gracieuse de sa mâchoire et murmura:

-Tu veux prendre une douche?

Amaël acquiesça. Elle voulait se laver de la sueur de la soirée, elle voulait se détendre mais aussi effacer le sentiment d'appréhension qui lui nouait les entrailles depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Sans dire un mot, elle lui tourna le dos. Draco comprit instantanément sa requête muette. Délicatement, il tira les épingles qui tenaient les tresses de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et le laissa faire, le temps qu'il défasse les lourdes nattes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux libres retombaient jusqu'à ses reins et un petit tas de fils argentés était posé sur le rebord du lavabo. D'une main assurée, Draco écarta les longues mèches et entreprit de délacer le corsage d'Amaël. Se penchant vers elle, il murmura.

-Comment as-tu fait pour lacer une telle horreur?

-J'ai l'habitude.

Le silence se réinstalla, assez tendu. Draco ne tarda pas à écarter les pans du corsage et glisser ses mains tiède sur la peau douce du dos de la jeune fille qui frémit. Lentement, il fit glisser l'étoffe le long des épaules d'Amaël puis le long de ses bras, la faisant soupirer. Pourtant, la caresse cessa. Draco s'éloigna d'Amaël qui se retourna. Durant un long moment, elle le scruta d'un regard troublé, mi interrogateur mi sceptique. Le jeune homme baissa la tête avant de sortir rapidement. Amaël regarda pendant de longues minutes la porte de la salle de bain que Draco avait fermé d'un geste presque rageur. La jeune fille soupira puis termina de se déshabiller seule… tandis que son esprit retraçait le trajet effectué par les mains de Draco quelques instants plus tôt.

Un peu plus tard, elle était sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche. Sa robe et ses accessoires flottant près de la porte, hors de portée d'éventuelles éclaboussures. Amaël gardait les yeux clos, le visage tendu vers l'eau qui fouettait sa peau tout en laissant des marques brûlantes. Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer la tension qui l'avait envahie. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'aube d'un nouveau passage de sa vie, mais elle avait peur. Si se retrouver n'importe quel dragon ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, ce qui l'attendait ce soir ou dans les prochains jours, l'effrayait. Elle savait que Draco ne la forcerait pas… mais elle sentait qu'elle devait prendre sa résolution.

D'un mouvement qu'elle aurait voulu résolu, elle ferma les robinets et sortit de la cabine de douche pour se sécher. Lentement, la serviette épongea le surplus d'eau que retenait la peau de la jeune fille avant de s'enrouler autour de son corps. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte délicatement, ne faisait aucun bruit. Toujours aussi silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers le lit, sa robe flottant derrière elle. Amaël ne cacha pas son sourire triste lorsqu'elle vit Draco couché, avec sa serviette toujours enroulée autour de ses reins. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Par contre, sa voix fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

-Va t'en.

Amaël le regarda, étonnée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi. Sous le choc, un bruit d'étoffe tombant à terre, en compagnie des bijoux de la jeune fille, se fit entendre. Pourtant, cela ne déclencha aucune réaction des deux côtés. Amaël se contentait de regarder Draco, comprenant sa réaction mais étonnée tout de même tandis que Draco regardait tout sauf elle. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Draco pousse un soupir exaspéré et pose son regard sur elle. Amaël frémit sous l'éclat glacé du regard. D'un mouvement gêné, elle se détourna et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires. Sans un mot, elle retourna à la salle de bain pour se rhabiller.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle affichait un visage dénué de toute expression. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle tourna le dos à Draco, dégagea ses cheveux tout en lui demandant de façon muette s'il ne pouvait pas rattacher son corset. Si Draco se souvint des paroles d'Amaël, il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire. Il se leva, resserrant la serviette autour de sa taille avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Délicatement, il déposa ses mains sur sa peau blanche et douce où contrastaient les sceaux noirs qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il résistait à l'envie de la caresser, de la prendre dans ses bras… mais cela équivaudrait à trahir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de manière tacite. Et cela, il ne le souhaitait pas. Prenant sur lui, il commença à lacer le corsage d'Amaël sans faire un seul geste de trop.

Amaël, quand à elle, était toujours indécise… du moins jusqu'à ce que les mains de Draco effleurent sa peau tandis qu'elles laçaient sa robe. Elle fit alors deux choses: elle pencha la tête du côté droit, dégageant la ligne pure de son cou et se pressa contre Draco. Celui-ci demeura un instant surpris, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il avait comprit le message d'Amaël. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau frémissante tout en la serrant contre lui. Amaël frémit tout en se laissant un peu plus aller contre lui. Draco réitéra le baiser quelques fois avant de la faire pivoter pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. D'une voix qui dissimulait mal son désir, il murmura.

-Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas…

Amaël posa une main sur sa joue et se faisant interrompit sa phrase. Un sourire à la fois doux et déterminé naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière qui répondit.

-Fais moi renaître, Draco.

Le jeune homme sourit tout en la pressant à nouveau contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie qui soupira. Rapidement, il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Amaël lui laissa le passage et le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Les mains d'Amaël volèrent à la rencontre de la peau de Draco avant de la caresser doucement, du bout des doigts. Elle sourit, satisfaite, en voyant la réaction de son petit ami qui se mit à défaire les lacets de son corsage qu'il finit par parvenir à faire glisser sur les épaules soyeuses d'Amaël au bout de quelques instants. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles d'Amaël pour aller se poser sur la peau tendre de son cou tandis qu'il la dégageait lentement de sa gangue de velours. Amaël frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Draco mais aussi lorsque le lourd tissu tomba à terre tout en caressant sa peau.

La jeune fille ne fut pas en reste. Ses mains caressaient délicatement la peau de Draco, faisant naître une multitude de frissons que Draco ne prenait pas la peine de cacher. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous vêtements, Draco l'entraîna vers le lit. Ils y tombèrent sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Délicatement, il la retint pour pouvoir se mettre au dessus d'elle. Son regard rencontra alors les yeux de jades d'Amaël. Il put y lire toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, mais aussi tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Pourtant, il aperçu un éclair de peur traverser rapidement les prunelles vertes. Il se contenta de sourire tout en recommençant ses caresses. Après l'avoir contemplée, il l'embrassa de nouveau mais délicatement cette fois ci, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et le posa sur son visage, il découvrit le sourire de tendresse qui animait le visage d'Amaël. Lentement, les lèvres de Draco quittèrent celles de la jeune fille pour aller se poser sur la naissance de sa poitrine, son cou, son ventre… alternant baiser et caresses. Les mains d'Amaël remontèrent le long de son dos, provoquant ainsi un long frémissement et se plongèrent dans les longs cheveux soyeux de Draco et les tira un peu. Draco releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne revienne l'embrasser. Amaël l'attira à elle sans pour autant cesser ses caresses ni empêcher Draco de prodiguer les siennes. Lorsqu'il osa enfin caresser doucement sa culotte en dentelle noire, la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir emplit de désir et de plaisir.

Pourtant, la caresse remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Amaël retint un gémissement de frustration alors qu'il les faisait basculer sur le côté afin qu'il puisse lui dégrafer son soutien gorge en dentelle noire. L'instant d'après, le malheureux bout de tissus vola à travers la pièce. Draco pu alors caresser la poitrine de la jeune fille sans qu'il y ait la moindre barrière gênante. Rapidement, sa langue et ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains qui ne tardèrent pas à aller caresser la lisière du dernier morceau de tissus présent sur Amaël. Il demandait sans réellement le faire. Amaël ne cacha pas un sourire amusé mais elle ne lui donna pas pour autant la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait. Les mains douces et fines de la jeune fille parcoururent une énième fois le torse de Draco qui, tout à ses caresses, ne pu s'empêcher de frémir tout en fermant les yeux. Amaël ne demanda à Draco, la permission de lui retirer sa serviette qui vola comme avait volé son soutien gorge quelques instants plus tôt.

Amaël profita de la surprise de Draco pour appuyer un peu plus ses caresses. Elle était ravie de le sentir frémir sous ses paumes et en tirait une satisfaction bien plus grande que celle de lui avoir offert son corps. Draco, quant à lui, continuer à explorer ce corps dont il avait aperçu les trésors quelques instants plus tôt, quand il avait tendrement délassé le corsage. Soudain, il s'arrêta, rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il murmura.

-Amaël? Dis moi….

-Hm? …

Elle était perdue dans son abandon. Elle avait conscience que Draco avait cessé de la caresser et attendait qu'il recommence avec une certaine impatience.

-Je… euh…. Enfin, tu… Tu as une préférence… pour… la position?

Amaël rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, clairement dubitative. Draco reprit en rosissant.

-C'est… c'est que je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec une posture qui te rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs et euh….

Profondément gêné, Draco prit un oreiller et cacha son visage clairement rouge avec. Amaël pu entendre un «Désolé» étouffé et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Non pas pour se moquer de lui mais parce que sa prévenance était réellement touchante. Il était le premier à se soucier d'une telle chose. Elle eut un sourire tendre avant de se blottir contre lui et lui répondre.

-Je n'avais pas d'apriori mais maintenant que tu le dis…

Avec une certaine douceur, elle le retourna sur le dos et lui arracha le coussin avec lequel il se cachait. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif puis eut un large sourire quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle lui fit un sourire mutin avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Comme ça, ça me dit bien…


	27. Même si

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter twenty four: Même si…**

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut éveillé par un rayon de soleil qui n'était pas arrêté par les lourds rideaux verts à moitié tirés. Il plissa le nez, vaguement mécontent de se voir éveillé aussi tôt alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir. Cependant, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas quand il prit conscience de la personne qu'il tenait fermement contre lui et dont la douce odeur d'amande lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Amaël… Sans peine, il se souvenait de la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec elle. Si au début il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait cédé, il n'avait pas mit longtemps à oublier ses interrogations, préférant nettement se consacrer à ce qui se dévoilait alors à ses yeux et à ses sens. Ce n'était pas la première fille avec laquelle il couchait, loin de là même… Mais c'était la première fille qu'il avait désiré et à qui il avait fait l'amour avec autant de tendresse et… d'amour… Parce que oui… Il l'aimait. Il l'avait réalisé quand elle s'était blottie contre lui peu après leur deuxième fois.

Ca faisait bizarre. Lui, aimer quelqu'un. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et se demandait vaguement depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état là. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Le plus important, c'était celle qui était toujours blottie contre lui et ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait. Un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, il caressa tendrement son visage avant que sa main glisse délicatement sur la peau et les courbes du corps qui se pressa alors un peu plus contre lui. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes quand une voix à moitié endormie l'interrompit.

-Tu es si impatient de me voir réveillée?

-Hm… possible…

Il eut un rire étouffé avant que celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne se redresse, les cheveux en bataille. Amusé, Draco lissa quelques mèches avant de se surélever légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa tendre amie qui ouvrit alors les yeux et les leva vers lui. La jeune fille ne semblait pas regretter ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt… Au contraire, Draco avait l'impression de la sentir changée… Et elle l'était en quelque sorte. La nuit avait fait perdre à Amaël une partie de ses appréhensions. Elle avait découvert ce que c'était de vouloir réellement le faire. En quelque sorte, c'était sa première fois même si sa virginité était depuis bien longtemps perdue. Amaël retint un soupire de pur bonheur tandis que les mains de Draco recommençaient à grimper le long de son corps. Cependant, elle ne pu retenir le frisson qui la parcouru. Elle se leva légèrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant tout en se hissant pour être à sa hauteur et pour que son corps se presse encore plus contre le sien. Draco ne se fit pas prier pour appuyer un peu plus ses caresses et eut un rire amusé en entendant Amaël murmurer contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'on me réveille comme ça tout les matins.

En réponse à cette phrase, le jeune homme la fit basculer afin de se mettre au dessus d'elle sans cesser de la caresser doucement. Il glissa délicatement un genoux entre ses cuisses avant de se détacher d'elle pour la regarder. Elle semblait totalement éveillée maintenant. La lueur d'impatience qu'il lu dans le regard de la jeune fille lui interdit de la faire attendre plus. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres en un baiser passionné tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient dans les zones qu'il avait apprit à connaître et qu'il savait sensibles. Il ne cacha pas le frisson qui le parcouru quand elle-même posa ses mains sur son corps et le caressa pour faire naître de nouveaux frissons. Draco fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la peau douce de son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de continuer sa descente qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à arracher des soupires à la jeune fille qui faisait tout pour les retenir.

Le jeune homme ne pu aller plus loin. En effet, on frappa à la porte et avant qu'il ait eut le temps de s'arracher complètement de l'étreinte d'Amaël, l'intrus était déjà dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que son regard noir se posait sur le corps que le mouvement de Draco avait dévoilé. Le silence de la pièce se fit gênant tandis qu'Amaël se redressait tout en tenant le drap sur le haut de son corps. Sans la moindre gêne, Amaël regarda celui qui était entré dans la pièce. Ce fut elle qui finit par briser le silence.

-Bonjour… papa.

Sans répondre à la salutation de sa fille, Severus lui tourna le dos et dit avant de sortir.

-Bureau, Dumbledore, 10 minutes.

Sans un mot, Amaël regarda son père sortir de la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer dans la chambre de Draco sans même laisser le temps à celui-ci de répondre. Elle soupira doucement et dit tout en se levant en entraînant le draps avec elle.

-Je vais finir par poser un sort de fermeture sur ta porte!

Draco rit même si le cœur n'y était pas. Lui aussi prenait mal le fait qu'on l'avait interrompu et qu'en plus celui qui avait fait ça était le père d'Amaël et son parrain… Severus… Draco frémit tout en ne loupant pas une parcelle du corps d'Amaël qui se dessinait quelque peu sous le draps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Se fut à ce moment là qu'il se décida à bouger. D'un coup de baguette, il refit son lit puis y déposa soigneusement la robe d'Amaël qui avait été jetée n'importe où. Il y déposa aussi les bijoux de la jeune femme et frémit en se souvenant combien elle avait été magnifique dans cette robe qu'il ne lui verrait probablement qu'une fois. Sans regretter ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il regrettait néanmoins de ne pas l'avoir invité elle au lieu de Pansy… D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, sa colère refit surface. Il grimaça tout en se jurant qu'il lui ferait regretter.

Dehors, Severus tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout, de se remettre du choc d'avoir vu Amaël totalement nue sous Draco. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'ils comptaient faire et ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours de la nuit. L'homme frémit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Il avait eut envie de gifler Amaël pour ce qu'elle faisait et de frapper Draco pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Mais en avait il le droit? La nouvelle comme quoi il était père ne datait que de quelques semaines à peine… Et d'après ce que lui avait indiqué Albus, il semblait qu'Amaël était suffisamment responsable pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait… Néanmoins, il claqua la porte des appartements des préfets et foudroya du regard tous les élèves qui eurent le malheur de croiser son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrait chez Albus et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter le vieil homme et les autres personnes qui lui jetèrent un regard à la fois étonné et interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Severus?

Le regard du dit Severus fit le tour de la pièce. S'en suivit un lourd silence qui ne fut brisé qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

-Rien de bien… important, Albus.

Le dit Albus lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de faire comme s'il croyait Severus. D'un geste, il désigna au professeur un fauteuil pour qu'il y prenne place, avant d'ajouter.

-Les avez-vous trouvé?

Pour les avoir trouvé, ça oui, il les avait trouvé! Il aurait préféré être autre part que de les avoir trouvé en train de faire… Severus s'étouffa en revoyant sa fille les yeux fermés et gémissante sous les lèvres de Draco…son filleul. Mais qu'avait il fait à Merlin pour qu'une telle chose lui arriver! Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des regards que lui jetaient les personnes présentes. Cependant, il ne rougit pas. De sa voix froide et habituelle, il répondit.

-Oui. Ils arrivent dans pas très longtemps…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents frappaient à la porte et entraient après qu'Albus les ait invité à entrer. Etrangement joyeuse après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au bal, Amaël salua tout le monde avant d'aller s'asseoir d'autorité sur les genoux de son père qui lui décrocha un regard noir. La jeune fille eut un rire amusé avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Severus et Draco se demandèrent à quoi elle jouait. En effet, il n'y avait pas de situation plus embarrassante pour chacun d'eux et elle agissait avec naturel… Amaël leva les yeux au ciel avant de déserter les genoux de son père pour aller chercher la boule de plume qu'était son phénix avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco. Severus lui fit remarquer d'une voix glacée.

-Il y a un fauteuil pour toi Amaël…

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu as l'air d'une humeur tellement massacrante que j'ai peur que tu me mordes…

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant qui fit déborder la coupe d'Amaël. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui faisait face, son regard gris étincelant sous la colère.

-C'est du n'importe quoi!

-C'est toi qui fait n'importe quoi! Si tu penses que je vais accepter que ma fille joue à la prostituée même si c'est dans les bras de mon filleul, tu rêves!

L'instant d'après, il sentait la main d'Amaël s'appliquer sur sa joue avec une force dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Sa colère fit place à un pur étonnement tandis que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face semblait d'un calme impressionnant. Il se retint de plisser le nez. Il sentait qu'il fallait mieux que sa fille fasse sortir sa colère au lieu qu'elle la garde pour elle. Et la voix qu'elle eut pour lui parler ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

-Tu ne t'es jamais soucié quand ta fille servait de jouet à un adulte quand elle avait 5 ans, alors pourquoi tu t'en soucies quand elle en a 16 et qu'elle le fait parce que pour la première fois, elle en a envie?

-Amaël…

-Non. Non seulement tu te mêles de quelque chose qui au final ne te regarde pas tant que ça et en plus tu le déclares devant tout le monde. Tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte une banderole pour que tu puisses l'écrire et le montrer à toute l'école?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir son parrain qui lui souriait doucement. Elle fut aussi soulagée de n'y voir aucun jugement. Elle lui fit un rapide sourire pour le remercier avant de se retourner vers son père qui maintenant, la fusillait du regard. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle l'ai giflé et il ne comprenait pas non plus comment elle avait pu cacher une telle chose autant de temps. Néanmoins, cette incompréhension passait largement derrière la colère qu'il ressentait. Sans un mot, il se leva lui aussi. Sa fille lui fit face sans broncher. La colère n'avait toujours pas quitté ses prunelles grises, pourtant, il hésitait réellement à lui rendre sa gifle. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle ait osé. Il leva la main avant de la rabaisser et de dire.

-Je suis ton père, ce qui inclut le fait que tu me dois le respect, Amaël.

-Je suis ta fille, et ça inclus aussi que tu me dois le respect!

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut des plus pesant. Amaël et Severus se fixaient sans rien dire. Père contre fille, fille contre père… Depuis ce qu'Albus appelait pudiquement «leur prise de conscience», c'était leur première dispute et nombreuses furent les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui finirent par se dire que si aucun des deux ne cédait devant l'autre, elle allait mal finir… Et, visiblement, aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Severus rongeait son frein. Il savait qu'Amaël le défiait ouvertement et il se retenait de lui faire baisser son regard à l'aide d'une gifle.

Mais son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à quelque chose avec sa fille tout comme le fait d'avoir envie de consulter Albus du regard n'était pas une bonne idée. Il retint un soupire tout en continuant à soutenir le regard glacé de la jeune fille. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui le sortit de cette impasse. D'une voix neutre, il fit remarquer à Amaël.

-Tu dois le respect à ton père.

Severus vit une lueur indéfinissable danser dans les prunelles grises de sa fille avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui avec un dédain et un mépris digne de celui qu'il dédiait à Harry. L'homme retint un frisson tandis qu'il l'entendait dire, tout en rejoignant Draco.

-Je ne respecte les autres que s'ils me respectent ou si j'y suis obligée.

-Tu y es obligée.

-Bien… professeur Rogue.

Les derniers mots de la jeune fille firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Severus. Sans être méprisante, elle ne l'avait pas appelé «papa» ou «père» et cela le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, il retint une remarque et jeta un regard à Albus avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de demander.

-Avant de clore le sujet, est ce que Draco sait que…

-Sais quoi?

La voix de Draco avait coupé Severus en pleine question. On y sentait aisément son inquiétude. Amaël, assise sur ses genoux, soupira avant de se lever et d'éviter de jeter un regard assassin à son père. La jeune fille avança jusqu'au bureau d'Albus en sentant le regard de Draco posé sur son dos. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de dire de but en blanc.

-Je ne suis pas ce que tu penses, Draco.

Au regard emplit de surprise et d'incompréhension qu'il lui jeta, elle ajouta.

-Oh non, je ne t'ai pas mentit dans ce que je t'ai dit… C'est d'un côté un peu plus «matériel» que je ne t'ai rien dit…

-Explique toi.

Au son de la voix de Draco, la jeune fille n'eut pas de difficulté à comprendre que quoiqu'elle fasse, il lui en voudrait. Elle réprima un frisson tout en baissant la tête. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle la baissait, Albus défaisait les sorts qu'il avait lancé sur Amaël quelques semaines plus tôt. Bientôt, apparu une jeune fille légèrement plus petite mais avec une silhouette identique. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux ondulaient légèrement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle avait la peau pâle et le regard qu'elle leva vers Draco s'ornait de deux jades. Quelqu'un dans la pièce souffla.

-Lily.

-Cela n'explique rien.

Lorsque Draco parla, Amaël releva complètement la tête pour lui faire face. Il lui en voulait, c'était visible. Il ne comprenait pas et elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer quelque chose qui lui semblait logique. Désemparée pour la première fois de sa vie, elle jeta un regard à son père en espérant qu'il l'aide à sortir de l'endroit où il l'avait jeté. Mais il l'ignora royalement. Elle finit par dire.

-Je ressemble beaucoup trop à ma mère et… Il le fallait pour Harry…

-Tu aurais pu me le dire! Tu m'as mentit.

En répondant, Draco s'était levé pour faire face à Amaël dont la détresse et le sentiment d'abandon étaient presque palpables. Il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il ajouta avant de sortir.

-Tu es désormais morte pour moi.

Surprise, Amaël ne pu le retenir. Après que la porte eut claqué pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Remus tenta de la faire réagir. Elle finit par sortir de son choc et de dire avant de claquer la porte à son tour.

-Je vous déteste tous. Foutez moi la paix.

Après qu'elle soit sortie du bureau d'Albus, Amaël se retint de courir après Draco. Elle sentait que cela n'allait servir strictement à rien. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la salle où avaient lieu les cours de duel. Les sorts de fermetures apposés par Sirius ne résistèrent pas longtemps à sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille refermait la porte avant de crier sa douleur. Elle resta à genoux pendant quelques minutes, pleurant doucement ce qu'elle avait perdu pour… lui, les autres…

Au fil des minutes, la douleur devint de la colère puis de la rage qu'elle tenta de calmer en massacrant tout ce qu'elle pu faire apparaître devant elle avant d'être suffisamment épuisée pour s'effondrer sur le sol et s'y endormir, au milieu des décombres. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne et dans un lit qui n'était ni le sien ni celui de Draco, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas atténuée. Elle leur en voulait à tous. Severus pour avoir lancé le sujet, Draco pour n'avoir pas comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, les autres pour n'avoir rien dit et tout le monde pour l'avoir abandonné. La jeune fille resta quelques instants dans le lit avant de se lever et de se mettre en quête du propriétaire des appartements. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas dans ceux de son père, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin Remus, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans même la saluer, il lui dit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas la peine.

Remus retint un soupire. Il fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et à se servir à manger. Il reprit.

-Albus était furieux hier.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il a perdu le garde du corps de son cher Harry?

-Non à cause de Severus.

-Il devrait l'être aussi vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui n'ont pas daigné bouger leur petit doigt alors qu'ils voyaient s'envoler en poussière ce à quoi je tenais.

Cette fois ci, il soupira. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient reculé de dix pas après avoir avancé de deux. Il continua.

-Ton père doit te présenter ses excuses… même si cela ne refera pas revenir Draco.

-Qu'ils aillent en enfer… tous.

Au son de la voix de sa filleule, Remus grimaça. Néanmoins, il ne se découragea pas. Il fallait qu'il perce l'abcès avant qu'elle ne se renferme complètement sur elle-même… si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Albus veut te voir pour remettre les sorts.

-Qu'il aille en enfer, lui aussi.

-Mais…

Amaël leva la tête vers Remus et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu as finit? Non parce que si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas parler à une place vide.

Remus la regarda, interdit tout en prenant conscience que c'était trop tard. Elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Si cela le peinait, il comprenait. Il la contempla quelques minutes, troublé par sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Il avait le sentiment d'être face à Lily et cela le perturbait complètement. Amaël finit par briser le silence.

-Albus trouvera une explication pour mon changement et ma ressemblance avec ma mère.

-Tu as pensé à Harry?

Amaël lui jeta un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne lui ai pas assez donné déjà, n'est ce pas? Il n'y a pas assez eut de sacrifices sur l'autel Harry Potter avec mon enfance, mon adolescence, mon corps… Il lui faut encore ce qu'il me reste.

-Amaël… ce n'est pas…

La jeune fille se leva et murmura avant de sortir.

-Va au diable toi aussi Remus… avec tous ceux qui t'accompagnent.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amaël n'était toujours pas réapparu. Personne ne l'avait vu dans l'école depuis qu'elle avait quitté les appartements de Remus. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas dans le bureau du directeur de l'école dont l'inquiétude était visible. Tout comme elle l'était sur les visages de Sirius et Minerva qui le regardaient sans un mot. Seul Severus semblait ne pas s'inquiéter. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence.

-Arrête de bouger, Remus… Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

L'interpellé se tourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé tout en cessant de bouger. Il soupira lourdement tandis qu'Albus ajoutait d'une voix peu convaincante mais qui se voulait apaisante.

-Elle reviendra.


	28. Bring me to life

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty five: Bring me** **to life**

Une douzaine de jours plus tard, Amaël n'était toujours pas revenue. Au fil des heures, l'inquiétude s'était faite de plus en plus présente. Même Draco avait finir par la trahir en posant tous les jours la même question à tous ceux qui étaient au courant. Seul le trio semblait avoir été tenu à l'écart de la nouvelle de la disparition de la jeune fille. Pour eux, elle était partie voir sa mère qui était tombée malade. La raison de cette mise à l'écart était simple: tout le monde savait qu'ils auraient été incapables de se tenir tranquille en attendant son hypothétique retour et qu'ils auraient tout fait pour la retrouver et la faire revenir.

Les querelles entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient prit une nouvelle dimension. Draco, mit au courant des véritables raisons qui avaient motivé le «mensonge» de celle qu'il n'avait cessé de considérer comme sa petite amie par Albus, n'avait pas mit longtemps à soulever les Serpentard contre les Gryffondor afin de faire payer Harry pour une chose dont il n'était même pas au courant. Ce jour là, les élèves n'avaient même pas attendu d'être entrés dans la Grande Salle pour recommencer les hostilités. Les Gryffondor voulant venger le saccage de leur salle commune, ils avaient attaqué les Serpentard à la sortie des escaliers menant aux cachots.

Les préfets avaient rapidement cédé sous le nombre et avaient préférer alerter les professeurs qui étaient encore en réunion matinale dans le bureau du directeur. Ceux-ci arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et pendant qu'ils calmaient les élèves à coup de retenue et de points retirés, ils ne firent pas attention à un élève des Serpentard qui sortit du Hall avant de se diriger rapidement vers les grilles du parc. Dans le hall, il avait fallu quelques minutes aux professeurs pour ramener le calme et obliger tout le monde à entrer dans la Grande Salle calmement et en silence. Albus fit alors un discours sur l'utilité d'être soudés face au monde extérieur mais aucun élève ne daigna l'écouter, trop occupé à prévoir le prochain coup d'éclat.

Le petit déjeuner n'eut pas le temps d'apparaître que la porte du Hall explosait sous un sort puissant. Les élèves, paniqués, interrompirent tous leurs plans pour se mettre à hurler tandis que les professeurs fonçaient à la porte de la Grande Salle en criant aux élèves de se taire et de sortir calmement par la petite porte sur le côté. Cependant, les élèves ne les écoutèrent pas: ils ouvrirent la porte de la Grande Salle et partirent en tout sens dans le Hall emplit de décombres et de fumée. Aussitôt, les premiers élèves étaient en proie à des sorts divers et variés. Rapidement des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol tandis que le flot d'élève s'arrêtait en comprenant que cette voie là les menait à un désastre.

Entre temps, les professeurs avaient rejoints la porte et s'étaient divisés en deux groupes. Le premier tâchait d'éviter que d'autres élèves soient touchés tandis que le second aidait les 5 premières années à rejoindre le reste du château par la sortie des professeurs. Au bout de quelques instants, un silence de mort planait dans le château, on entendait seulement les rares gémissements des élèves qui n'avaient pas sombrés dans l'inconscience. Néanmoins, le calme fut de courte durée. En effet, les sorts recommencèrent à fuser à peine la fumée dû à l'explosion de la porte se fut évaporée. Apparurent alors des silhouettes sombres qui n'hésitaient pas à jeter des impardonnables sur les élèves qui étaient encore dans le Hall.

La bataille qui s'en suivit fut d'une violence extrême. Les élèves des deux dernières années furent rapidement conviés à prendre le même chemin que les autres tandis que les professeurs se battaient contre les Mangemorts en attendant les Aurors. Néanmoins, une poignée d'élève décida de rester afin d'aider le corps professoral qui perdait peu à peu du terrain face au nombre plus important de Mangemorts. Soudain, un homme roux aux yeux noirs fit son apparition, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de cacher son visage ni son imposante stature. Aussitôt, les sorts cessèrent de fuser de part en part tandis qu'il fendait les rangs des Mangemorts avant de faire face aux professeurs et aux quelques élèves. Un sourire amusé était dessiné sur son visage tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant Albus. D'une voix sonore, il le salua.

-Albus… Quelle joie de vous revoir….

L'interpellé resta silencieux. A ses côtés, tous les professeurs au courant pour Amaël tremblaient de rage. Severus, seul absent des rangs des professeurs, rongeait son frein du côté des Mangemorts. L'homme éclata de rire avant d'ajouter.

-Voyons, Albus… je vous ai connu bien plus aimable…  
A nouveau, un silence lui répondit. L'homme fit quelques pas, scrutant les personnes qui lui faisaient face et qui brûlaient de réagir. Il allait se retourner quand son regard rencontra le groupe d'élève qui était resté. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait.

-Vous n'avez pas honte d'utiliser des élèves pour votre défense?

Devant le mutisme d'Albus, l'homme plissa le nez avant de jeter un regard à Harry.

-Potter… Comme c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous tuer…

-Comme tous les Mangemorts vous avez peur de Tom… Le sang mêlé qui vous sert de … chef…

Un murmure de frayeur passa dans les rangs des Mangemorts. L'homme fit un geste de la main et allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit singulier l'interrompit. En effet, un objet en métal frappait régulièrement sur des pierres et été accompagné d'un bruit de pas. Il cessa juste avant qu'une voix féminine et glacée se fasse entendre.

-Fous lui la paix, Clayon.

Le dit Clayon se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et ordonna aux Mangemorts de laisser passer celle qui venait de lui parler. Un instant plus tard, apparu la silhouette d'Amaël qui tenait l'une de ses épées dont la pointe touchait le sol, dans le Hall. Vêtue de noir, il lui manquait que le masque et la capuche pour ressembler à un Mangemort. Sans se démonter, elle avança entre deux rangées de «caniches» comme elle les appelait après avoir posé sa lame d'une manière nonchalante sur son épaule. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à celui avec qui elle avait vécu pendant des années et qui l'avait utilisé bien trop souvent. Clayon s'inclina devant elle en répondant.

-Ravi de te revoir Amaël… Je venais justement te chercher.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard indéfinissable avant de passer devant lui sans lui rendre son salut. Son regard se fit glacé quand elle vit les professeurs et les élèves. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle refit face à Clayon.

-Aurait on perdu son jouet?

-Tu n'as jamais été mon jouet, Amaël.

La voix de Clayon transpirait la sincérité feinte. La jeune fille eut du mal à retenir une expression de dégoût avant d'ajouter, toujours aussi glacée.

-Evidemment…Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Toi.

-Non. Je ne reviendrais pas.

-As-tu conscience que si tu ne cèdes pas, nous allons tous les tuer et qu'au final, nous t'aurons quand même?

Amaël haussa les épaules et jeta un regard glacé à ceux qui étaient derrière elle.

-Ca t'est pas venu à l'idée que je m'en foutais?

Derrière elle, elle pu entendre des exclamations de surprises étouffées. Elle les avait choqué? Et alors? Elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle avait été sacrifiée pour leur tranquillité d'esprit et surtout… pour lui. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres de Clayon. Il fit un pas en direction d'Amaël qui, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'approcher plus. D'une voix presque joyeuse, il répondit.

-Tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses, Amaël.

La jeune fille eut un rire léger mais froid. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Par Merlin, Clayon! Cesse donc de te croire un modèle! Je me fous d'eux mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser faire une chose que je préfèrerais cent fois faire moi-même.

-Pourtant, cela devrait s'avérer tout aussi bien, voir meilleur…

Amaël laissa un court silence avant de soupirer, lassée.

-Bon, si tu me disais ce que tu es venu faire ici avec ta flopée de caniches royaux…

Elle avait étonnamment conscience des regards du groupe derrière elle mais aussi de Clayon, devant. Elle plissa le nez tout en faisant quelques pas nonchalant. Il la désirait, elle le savait. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la nuit où elle avait fuit de chez lui… Il était tellement sûr de lui. Elle se surprit à avoir envie de retirer son sourire quasi victorieux tandis qu'une partie d'elle-même l'incitait à la prudence… En effet, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée. De toute manière, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aurait: elle avait bien trop de monde à défendre.

-Régler nos dettes… Et te reprendre…

Amaël retint un soupire agacé. Il était presque drôle. C'était lui qui lui devait quelque chose et non le contraire. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lever sa lame et de la pointer vers lui.

-Tututut Clayon, tu passes d'abord payer tes dettes et ensuite, tu réclameras celle qu'ils te doivent… Quant à me reprendre… Je pensais que Voldemort avait daigné t'apprendre que les rêves ne se réalisent pas…

Derrière elle, les autres bougèrent tout comme les mangemorts derrière Clayon. Un sourire mi amusé mi agacé se dessina alors sur le visage de l'homme. D'une voix affectée, il constata.

-Alors, il va falloir que l'on combatte…

-Ton esprit de déduction m'étonnera toujours… Clayon.

Le temps sembla se figer pendant un court instant durant lequel rien ne bougea. Mais cet instant de calme feint laissa rapidement place aux premiers sorts et aux premiers affrontements. Clayon et Amaël, quant à eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, préférant s'observer attentivement afin de déceler la première faille chez l'autre. Ce fut Amaël qui la trouva chez Clayon. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, fonçant sur lui qui n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter la seconde lame qu'Amaël avait invoquée et qui s'enfonça dans sa chair, signant ainsi le début de leur combat.

S'enchaînèrent alors feintes, passes et sorts de plus en plus puissants. Clayon en jetait parfois vers le groupe afin d'inciter Amaël à les protéger… Ce qu'elle faisait toujours, se sacrifiant encore pour eux sans pour autant ressentir la fatigue ou la douleur. Elle devait les protéger et faire en sorte qu'ils s'en sortent vivants malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle avait contre eux. Et puis… Elle n'avait pas envie de se sentir coupable de leur mort jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Ils ne le méritaient pas.

Soudain, elle se retrouva à genoux, haletant sous la douleur. L'un de ses sceaux venaient de se briser. Elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'être déchirée en deux tandis qu'on lui arrachait la peau du dos. Elle gémit tout en luttant pour rester consciente et pour ne pas que les coups de Clayon l'atteignent… si elle parvenait à faire la première chose, elle ne parvenait pas à le contenir. Elle sentit la lame de son ennemi couper ses vêtements et sa peau à plusieurs reprises sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

Elle allait céder lorsque son regard perçu un mouvement «inhabituel» chez les mangemorts. En effet, ceux-ci se consultaient du regard et pointaient leur baguette vers l'un des membres du groupe. Avant même que le premier doloris fut lancé, la jeune fille avait puisé dans ses dernières réserves, avait repoussé Clayon et s'était précipité vers l'adolescent avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de faire barrière de son propre corps.

Harry n'avait pas vu les mangemorts le cibler mais ce fut avec un grand étonnement qu'il vit Amaël foncer vers lui et le prendre par les épaules. Ce fut uniquement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les éclairs rouges qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il tenta de repousser la jeune fille qui le coucha au sol tandis qu'elle se prenait les sorts jetés sans tenter de les éviter. Avec horreur, il vit le regard de celle qui l'avait sauvé, trahir la douleur qu'elle ressentait. A sa grande surprise, elle ne cria pas.

En effet, Amaël avait dépassé le stade de la douleur. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Lorsque le dernier sort la toucha, elle sentit les sceaux qui couvraient son dos s'ouvrir en même temps. Ce fut cette douleur la qui la délivra et la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Néanmoins, elle ne s'effondra pas sur le sol. Elle resta debout, tandis qu'une puissante aura magique se faisait sentir. Une sphère de protection ne tarda pas à apparaître tandis que les combats cessaient d'eux même et qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur le visage de Clayon qui fit un geste de la main, signant le retrait.

A peine les mangemorts furent ils sortit de l'école que la jeune fille s'effondra sur elle-même. Draco se précipita vers elle, se mit à genoux et l'enlaça en murmurant son prénom. A côté de lui, Harry qui s'était lui aussi agenouillé. Il contempla le visage blême de son amie sans prendre garde aux sanglots venant de Draco. D'une voix absente, il murmura.

-Elle… m'a protégé… Comme… maman…

Le silence lui répondit. Tous étaient étonnés par le retour d'Amaël, tous avaient vu ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harry… tous culpabilisaient. Albus s'agenouilla doucement. Tout aussi délicatement, il enjoignit Draco de se détacher d'Amaël avant de toucher son front. D'une voix fatiguée mais où pointait un peu d'espoir, il dit.

-Elle vit encore…

Sans rien dire de plus, il se releva puis jeta un sort pour faire léviter le corps d'Amaël. Il commença à s'éloigner des autres quand il leur ordonna de s'occuper des élèves blessés et de les amener à l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent avec une certaine violence, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes qui regardèrent le directeur s'avancer vers le dernier lit inoccupé avec le corps d'Amaël ensanglanté qui flottait derrière lui. Il déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur la couche avant de se diriger vers l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'un élève blessé à l'épaule. Celle-ci, en le voyant se diriger vers elle, se dit que c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer.

Elle termina le bandage avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle lui jeta un rapide regard avant de se diriger vers le corps toujours inanimé de la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta une dizaine de sorts lui permettant d'établir un pronostic complet de son état. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fit apparaître un parchemin qui résumait tout. Elle le parcouru rapidement en grimaçant. Elle finit par dire.

-Il me faut Severus, Albus. Je peux la soigner mais il me manque quelques potions que lui seul peut faire.

-Nous ne savons pas quand il va pouvoir venir.

-Alors débrouillez vous pour que Sainte Mangouste me fournisse!

Albus ne tiqua pas. Il avait sentit la panique dans la voix de l'infirmière et s'il avait eut des doutes quant à la gravité de l'état de la jeune fille, il n'en avait plus. Il plissa le nez avant de prendre la liste de potions qu'il devait obtenir de l'Hôpital sorcier et que Pomfresh lui tendait sans un mot. Il sortit et n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas hors de l'infirmerie que Draco arrivait, suivit des autres. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur interdire l'entrée qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Il haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers son bureau.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Dumbledore revint à l'infirmerie, les bras chargés des potions que l'infirmière lui avait demandé. Il avait du user de toute sa persuasion pour les obtenir… mais il devait bien cela à Amaël. Sans surprise, il avait retrouvé le trio et ses «accompagnateurs» dehors en train de se ronger les sangs et quand il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de la trouver silencieuse et quasiment vide… Visiblement, Pomfresh avait fait transférer tous les élèves à Sainte Mangouste… Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le seul lit autour duquel s'affairait encore l'infirmière… Son regard devint douloureux quand il vit Amaël tressaillir de temps en temps… dévoilant ainsi le fait qu'elle ressentait encore les effets des doloris.

Il tendit les potions à l'infirmière pendant qu'elle lui disait.

-J'ai soigné la plupart de ses plaies mais je ne suis pas parvenue à la sortir du comas dans lequel elle a sombré, Albus. Elle est terriblement faible… Je me demande comment elle fait pour respirer et surtout comment elle a fait pour se battre tandis que ses sceaux se brisaient…

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les prunelles bleutées du directeur… Ainsi, les sceaux avaient été brisés… C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient venus… Il retint un soupire tout en se demandant vaguement ce qui allait encore arriver à Amaël. Tandis qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, l'infirmière avait appliqué les potions sur Amaël avant d'autoriser les autres à entrer… ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher le vieil homme à ses sombres pensées.

Alors que Draco s'installait d'autorité sur le lit afin de tenir la main de la jeune fille, Remus demanda d'une voix inquiète.

-Va-t-elle vivre?

-Son corps est «réparé»… Reste à savoir si son esprit, lui, veut rester ici…

Personne n'eut le courage de répondre. Ils savaient tous qu'Amaël n'avait plus de raison de rester avec eux. Ils restèrent muets tandis que Pomfresh s'activait encore autour d'elle. Une heure plus tard, Severus faisait irruption dans l'infirmerie, le visage blême. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du lit en murmurant.

-Je n'étais pas au courant… je… n'ai rien pu faire…

Le directeur se leva pour aller poser une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du maître des potions.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien…. Pompom dit qu'elle va s'en sortir.

L'homme s'effondra sur une chaise et contempla sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entraîne hors de la pièce. Il culpabilisait, cela se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Il n'avait pas été prévenu de l'attaque contre l'Ecole… Et lorsque ses «collègues» avaient jeté des impardonnables, il n'avait pu faire autre chose que de les imiter… Il avait cru mourir en voyant sa fille se jeter au devant d'Harry pour le sauver… Il savait pertinemment les dégâts que les sorts allaient faire sur son corps. Quand la sphère de protection s'était mise en place, il avait voulu courir auprès de sa fille mais le souvenir de son propre statut ne lui avait pas laissé le choix: il avait suivit la retraite des mangemorts avant de subir la réunion qui s'en suivit où il avait entendu Clayon dire à Voldemort que c'était fait…

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand il réalisa qu'il était dans son appartement. Machinalement, il attrapa une potion de sommeil sans rêves et acheva la fiole.

Assit devant le lit d'Amaël, Harry se maudissait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver Amaël dans de telles circonstances et encore moins la voir se jeter devant lui pour le sauver. Encore une qui se sacrifiait pour lui… Il soupira avant de se lever afin de suivre les autres qui sortaient de la pièce.


	29. Renaissance

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter twenty six: Renaissance**

Sept nuits plus tard, l'infirmière fut réveillée par un grincement venant du seul lit qu'elle savait encore occupé. La femme se leva avant d'allumer la lumière dans la salle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier quand elle aperçu une silhouette inconnue à côté du lit d'Amaël… et le lit de celle-ci… vide. Elle brandit aussitôt sa baguette vers l'inconnu qui ne lui accorda même pas une seconde de son attention, trop occupée à regrouper ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs en une natte sommaire. Elle finit par se retourner vers l'infirmière. D'une voix froide, elle brisa le silence.

-Vous devriez baisser votre baguette. Je ne suis pas comme Amaël. Vous maîtriser ne me poserait pas de problème… moral…

-Où est Amaël?

L'inconnue eut un sourire amusé avant de dire en pointant son index sur une partie de son corps nu.

-Elle est là… ou là…. Ou là….

Son sourire devint narquois avant qu'elle ne prenne place sur le lit. Elle attrapa un drap pour couvrir sa nudité avant d'ajouter.

-Vous allez garder votre baguette pointée sur moi pendant combien de temps encore?

L'infirmière l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de baisser sa baguette.

-Ne bougez pas.

L'inconnue soupira avant d'acquiescer. De toute manière, où pouvait elle aller dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait officiellement pas et nue comme un vers? Elle regarda l'infirmière demander à un tableau d'aller réveiller Dumbledore qui arriva quelques instants plus tard sous le sourire ironique de l'inconnue. Ainsi, c'était lui qui était allé récupérer son hôte? Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Pomfresh expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui était arrivé… Elle préférait se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de remplacer son hôte… Ok, celle-ci n'avait pas envie de revenir mais quand même… Elle allait leur dire quoi? Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle savait, ils l'agaçaient déjà… Elle allait soupirer quand le directeur s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes l'autre?

-On peut dire ça.

-Où est Amaël?

-Là où elle veut être.

-Comment?

-Comme on a pu.

-Pourquoi?

-Ca la regarde.

Le vieil homme retint un soupire. Elle n'était pas vraiment bavarde. Mais qu'importe… Il avait comprit l'essentiel de la situation. Il finit par dire.

-Restez ici pour cette nuit. Demain, Pompom vous auscultera… Nous nous retrouverons dans mon bureau.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'accord et attendit qu'il sorte pour se recoucher. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fatiguée mais sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle patienta donc pendant quelques heures. Se souvenant des raisons qui l'avaient poussé contre son gré à accepter de devenir une entité que l'on invoquait. Elle avait fait pas mal de conneries pendant ses premiers siècles d'existence… Jusqu'à sa dernière qui provoqua l'ire de ses semblables… qui la «punirent»… Comme si elle avait eut le choix de toute manière… C'était à elle d'aller récupérer son «contraire» de toute manière… Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller de faim tandis que l'infirmière se levait. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci la saluait avant de lui dire.

-Il est encore tôt… Vous pouvez dormir.

-Merci, mais le sommeil me fuit.

-Vous voulez une potion?

-Non merci.

L'infirmière retint un soupire avant de lui dire.

-Je vais vous ausculter même si je pense que cela sera inutile. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

-Oui…Des vêtements… s'il vous plaît.

-Evidemment… Vous avez faim?

-Assez, oui.

-Logique… Je vous amène tout ça après vous avoir ausculté.

La jeune femme eut un sourire rapide avant de se prêter de bonne grâce aux examens qui ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elles savaient déjà: elle était en pleine forme. L'infirmière lui apporta un petit déjeuner copieux en lui ordonnant de tout manger parce que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait eut de vrai repas. L'inconnue ne se fit pas prier et dévora son repas avec un appétit qui étonna l'infirmière qui finit par faire apparaître des vêtements avant de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller.

Amaël – enfin son entité – découvrit avec effroi un uniforme d'élève. Elle se retint de protester et se contenta de plisser le nez avant de l'enfiler en savourant la sensation d'un tissu sur sa peau. Elle prit le temps de se coiffer avant d'ouvrir le paravent qui la dissimulait aux regards indiscrets. Elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un Severus hagard qui pensait tomber sur sa fille. La jeune fille plissa le nez en reconnaissant l'homme face à elle. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière entrevue avec son hôte. Certes, en temps normal, elle «dormait» mais ce jour là avait été le lendemain de la nuit de Samain et c'était durant les dernières heures où elle était plus ou moins éveillée. Ses prunelles d'un bleu argenté s'assombrirent tandis qu'il lui disait d'une voix froide.

-Je viens vous chercher.

-Merci.

Ce fut leur seul échange dans l'infirmerie. Il la guida à travers le dédale de couloir. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de retenir le trajet emprunté… juste au cas où... Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir Sirius, Remus ainsi que Draco et le trio. Elle les salua nonchalamment, nullement gênée de sentir leur regard sur elle. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil qu'Albus lui désigna. Ce fut lui qui fit les présentations.

-Voici l'entité d'Amaël…

-Chi No Hana…

-Pardon?

-C'est mon prénom… Chi No Hana…Mais je crois que dans votre pays… On dit… Gabriel.

-Ah… Excusez moi.

Elle eut un sourire vaguement amusé avant de faire signe au vieil homme de continuer.

-Je disais donc… Chi No Hana …enfin, Gabriel est l'entité que retenaient les sceaux d'Amaël… Et si j'ai bien comprit… Amaël est actuellement à la place que son entité occupait il y a encore quelques jours.

D'une voix inquiète, Draco demanda.

-Elle ne reviendra pas?

Gabriel se tourna vers le serpentard. Elle lui jeta un regard glacé avant de dire.

-Bien sûr que si… Mais crois tu qu'elle ait envie de revenir après ce que vous lui avez fait?

Draco baissa la tête tandis que le trio lui jetait des regards interrogateurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que Gabriel avait sous entendu. Celle-ci eut un sourire narquois avant de déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils pensaient qu'Amaël reviendrait… Déjà, ils devraient être heureux d'être encore vivants… Ca aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle les aurait tué les uns après les autres… Mais bon… Elle avait promit qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne trahissait pas, c'étaient ses promesses.

Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que McGonagall le brise.

-Mais qu'allons nous faire d'elle, directeur? Elle n'a vraiment pas l'allure d'une élève de 16 ans…

-Je sais, Minerva… je sais. Je présume qu'il est impossible que vous preniez l'apparence d'Amaël?

-Si c'est possible… Mais je doute que cela soit judicieux… Je n'ai pas le même caractère qu'Amaël, je n'agirais donc pas de la même manière qu'elle… Ca risque d'être gênant. Et puis, ce serait ironique n'est ce pas? … Ce n'est pas sa véritable apparence, de toute manière.

Et voilà, elle venait de jeter le pavé dans la marre. Elle savait pertinemment que le trio n'était pas au courant que l'Amaël qu'il connaissait ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle qu'elle était en réalité. Le vieil homme répondit.

-En effet… Vous pourriez, peut être, être l'assistante de l'un des professeurs.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistante en métamorphose, Albus.

-Et bien, je serais l'assistante du professeur Lupin et du professeur Black.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard du directeur.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais passer ma vie à bailler aux corneilles quand je n'aurais pas cours. Plus je serais occupée et mieux cela sera, croyez moi.

Les prunelles bleues du vieil homme étincelèrent sous l'amusement. Décidément, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots… tout comme Amaël, d'ailleurs. Mais si celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment dangereuse, il était certain qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Gabriel. Il laissa le silence planer pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Et bien… d'accord. Je vous présenterais pendant le déjeuner. Ensuite, je vous montrerais vos appartements. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tout simplement. Son regard argenté scruta les expressions de tout le monde. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Draco la tête baissée, visiblement en proie à des pensées noires… Severus l'observait, ses pensées indéchiffrables tandis que le trio ainsi que Remus et Sirius se contentaient de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs. Elle finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de demander.

-Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je sacheen plus que ce qu'Amaël m'a transmit?

Un silence gêné se fit entendre autour d'elle avant que McGonagall réponde enfin.

-Je ne pense pas… Amaël connaissait le règlement sur le bout des doigts, il me semble. Qu'allez vous faire de son phénix?

-Le garder, évidemment… Il est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre où se trouve sa maîtresse, vous ne pensez pas?

Le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça. Sans surprise, elle regarda Gabriel se lever après avoir appelé son phénix qui se posa sur son épaule, saluer tout le monde puis disparaître après avoir refermé doucement la porte. Son départ fut suivit d'un silence gêné qui perdura pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être brisé par Remus.

-Ainsi, c'est elle.

(Albus)-On dirait.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que l'apparence d'Amaël n'était pas sa vraie apparence?

-Nous avons dû changer son apparence afin de la protéger, monsieur Weasley.

-Protéger de qui?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Miss Granger.

La voix de Severus claqua tel un fouet. L'adolescente le regarda, vaguement choquée. Elle plissa le nez, agacée de voir que sa curiosité n'allait pas être assouvie. Elle jeta un long regard à Draco qui, d'après elle, en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Pendant qu'Amaël était présente, leurs relations étaient… neutres. Elle aurait pu le lui demander… Mais était ce encore possible avec Amaël qui avait «disparu»? Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées par Harry qui demandait.

-Et… sans vouloir être indiscret, vous lui avez fait quoi?

Hermione nota le regard noir que jetèrent Severus et Draco à son ami qui ne broncha pas… attitude typique d'un Gryffondor, après tout. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle écouta la réponse rageuse de Draco.

-Rien qui ne vous intéresse! Qu'est ce qui vous permet de vous immiscer dans sa vie? Vous ne vous êtes même pas inquiétés de son absence!

-Mais elle était chez sa mère!

Draco leur jeta un regard narquois avant de secouer la tête.

-Par Serpentard, que vous êtes naïfs!

Hermione allait répondre quand elle fut arrêtée par le directeur.

-Il suffit! Retournez à vos salles communes!

Nullement choqués par ces paroles, les adolescents se levèrent puis sortirent sans rien ajouter de plus. Le trio n'eut pas le temps de remettre Draco à sa place que celui-ci disparu rapidement, sans le leur dire. L'esprit emplit d'interrogations auxquelles ils pressentaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais de réponse, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en silence.

Après sa sortie du bureau du directeur, Gabriel s'était retrouvée dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller. Grâce à Amaël, il ne lui était pas possible de se perdre... Aussi, elle retrouva facilement le chemin de la tour Gryffondor dans laquelle elle pénétra. Indifférente au silence qui s'était fait autour d'elle, Gabriel se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et plus précisément, le sien…enfin…celui d'Amaël. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver au pied du lit de celle-ci, ses affaires déjà prêtes. Un sourire narquois passa sur son visage tandis qu'elle se disait que les Elfes travaillaient bien… Elle allait sortir quand son regard accrocha son reflet dans le miroir en pied du dortoir. La jeune femme plissa le nez en voyant ses vêtements. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais été faite pour les uniformes anglais… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux presque blancs avant de sortir définitivement du lieu.

Elle savait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse: aller s'acheter des fringues… Enfin des nouvelles. Certes, elle pouvait agrandir celles d'Amaël mais bien qu'elle ait confiance en les goûts vestimentaires de son hôte, elle avait envie d'avoir ses affaires à elle. Elle allait se demander comment elle allait faire pour tout payer lorsque le tableau pivota devant son nez pour laisser le passage au trio. Gabriel eut un sourire neutre avant de s'écarter afin de les laisser passer… Ce qu'ils firent sans cesser de la regarder. Une fois dans la salle, ils se tournèrent vers elle afin de lui poser quelques questions mais elle les esquiva en se faufilant dans le couloir juste avant que le tableau ne se referme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gabriel revenait au château, les poches remplies d'achats qu'elle avait réduits. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle allait bien pouvoir les déposer qu'un Elfe de maison apparu devant elle. La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé tandis que la créature magique s'inclinait devant elle.

-Monsieur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous guider jusqu'à vos appartements, Miss de Morange.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil tout en acquiesçant. De Morange? Mais c'était quoi ce nom de famille? Elle n'avait jamais porté une telle chose… Elle allait poser la question quand elle se souvint que l'Elfe ne lui dirait rien. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en suivant la créature qui semblait fière de la guider à travers le dédale des escaliers. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se figea en face d'une statue représentant un ange. Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher de savourer l'ironie de la situation. Elle se demanda, un instant, si Dumbledore savait réellement ce qu'elle était… D'une oreille distraite, elle écouta l'Elfe lui dire le mot de passe («Anamaya») avant de pénétrer dans ses appartements.

-Monsieur Dumbledore a dit qu'il vous laissait décorer l'endroit comme vous le souhaitez. Il a fait porter vos affaires dans la chambre.

-Merci… Hum… Quel est ton nom?

-C'est un honneur de vous servir, Miss de Morange…

-Ton nom!

Au son de la voix, l'Elfe tressaillit. Il allait s'éloigner pour se frapper lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gabriel. Il baissa la tête tout en répondant.

-Moosteek, miss.

-Ben tu vois, quand tu veux!

Elle eut un sourire à la fois gai et angélique. Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Déjà, elle savait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle plissa le nez et plongea sa main dans sa poche… Elle eut un grognement agacé en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette… Elle posa son regard sur l'Elfe de maison qui n'avait pas bronché et demanda.

-Le repas est dans combien de temps?

-Dix minutes, miss.

-Hum… Merci, Moosteek. Tu peux disposer, je vais me changer.

-Bien, miss.

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de lui ordonner de l'appeler par son prénom qu'il avait déjà disparu, accompagné du «plop» qui était habituel à sa race. La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir un esclave à temps plein… Surtout que ces esclaves là n'hésitaient pas à se châtier eux-mêmes pour une pseudo erreur… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle trouvait bien pratique d'avoir quelqu'un… Mais… il ne fallait pas abuser. Un sourire ironique apparu sur son visage… Décidément, elle avait été bien éduquée…

Elle maugréa une phrase incompréhensible avant de se diriger d'un pas dansant vers ce qu'elle pensait être sa chambre… Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que l'on avait pensé à un certain confort. D'une caresse distraite, elle apprécia la douceur des draps avant d'y jeter ses achats et de les agrandir. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle allait mettre pour le reste de la journée –hors de question de rester en élève!- et se changea rapidement avant d'enfiler la robe de sorcier… obligatoire. Elle eut une grimace dégoûtée mais préférait une robe noire sans aucun signe distinctif qu'une robe avec un gros blason… Surtout celui de Gryffondor. Faut pas abuser non plus…

L'instant d'après, elle dû fouiller dans les affaires d'Amaël – que les Elfes de maison avaient patiemment rangé - afin d'y trouver sa baguette. Elle n'en avait pas acheté une autre, parfaitement consciente que cette baguette était adaptée pour elles deux. Après tout, leurs capacités magiques étaient assez liées et ce lien promettait d'être de plus en plus intense au fil du temps… surtout maintenant que les sceaux ne la retenaient plus. Quelques instants plus tard, elle brandit la baguette avant de jeter un sort afin de ranger tout le bazar qu'elle avait mit dans la pièce puis elle sortit afin de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Un peu plus tard, elle faisait face à la porte de la Grande Salle… Porte qui ne parvenait pas totalement à cacher le bruit qu'il y régnait. La jeune femme resta immobile un moment. Elle n'avait guère envie d'entrer dans ce capharnaüm qui, elle le savait, s'arrêterait à peine les portes s'ouvriraient sur elle. Elle allait tourner le dos à la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Gabriel!

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire remarquer.

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom.

L'homme rougit avant de balbutier.

-Dé… Désolé…

-Pas grave, vous pouvez m'appeler Gabriel…

-Et vous… Remus.

La jeune femme eut un sourire indéchiffrable tandis qu'il ajoutait.

-Albus vous attend.

-Je m'en doute. Je suis en retard?

-Non mais les élèves attendent que le directeur ait fait son entrée et son discours pour manger.

-Ils sont bien joyeux…

Un léger reproche sonna dans la voix de Gabriel. Remus lui jeta un regard avant de dire.

-Personne n'est mort durant la bataille… Ils…

-Je comprends.

-Suivez moi.

Gabriel acquiesça avant de suivre le lycanthrope. Il était l'une des rares personnes contre qui Amaël n'avait rien à dire. Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle assez petite où tout le corps professoral les attendait. La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards curieux posés sur elle et salua tout le monde d'une voix neutre. Le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui jeter un regard énigmatique avant de se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la Grande Salle. Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher de savourer le silence qui se fit lorsque le vieil homme y entra, suivit des autres professeurs et d'elle-même…

Comme prévu, les regards convergèrent vers elle… Néanmoins, elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer que cela la gênait quelque peu. Bien que sa confiance en elle soit – d'après ses anciens «supérieurs» - bien trop … grande, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt de tout un chacun… Elle écouta le discours du directeur d'une oreille distraite mais fit tout de même un pas en avant lorsqu'il la désigna. Elle se retint de rire quand elle entendit qu'elle était une jeune assistante surdouée venant de Beauxbâtons. Déjà, elle ne savait même pas où c'était… Elle était bien partie…

Une heure plus tard, elle était sortie de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Remus et Sirius qui lui décrivaient, chacun son tour, en quoi consistaient leur cour. Gabriel retint plus d'une fois un soupire blasé. Elle pressentait qu'elle allait s'ennuyer profondément jusqu'à ce qu'Amaël daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Son regard volait de l'un vers l'autre. Elle sentait leur désir de l'intégrer mais aussi de la faire se sentir en confiance. Peut être espéraient ils qu'Amaël revienne rien que pour eux… Eux seuls pouvaient le dire.

Ils allaient se diriger vers les appartements de Gabriel lorsqu'un Elfe de maison apparu devant eux. La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée.

-Oui, Moosteek?

-Monsieur Dumbledore vous fait dire qu'il me «consacre» à votre service, miss de Morange.

-Hein? Tu te moques de moi?

-Non, Miss. Moosteek n'oserait pas.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un regard vers Remus et Sirius qui semblaient aussi étonné qu'elle. La jeune femme ajouta.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, miss.

-Bon… Je présume qu'il est inutile que je proteste… A-t-il donné une raison à sa générosité?

-Il a dit que vous alliez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Il faudra que l'on parle un peu plus tard, Moosteek. En attendant, va nous chercher du thé, je te prie.

La créature ne répondit pas, préférant disparaître afin d'obéir à l'ordre de sa nouvelle maîtresse qui ne fit aucun commentaire avant de reprendre sa route vers ses appartements dans lesquels ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Gabriel murmura discrètement le mot de passe avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer avant elle. Sans la moindre gêne, elle sentit les regards de ses invités observer la moindre parcelle de la pièce principale qui était dénudée de toute décoration. Ironique, elle dit.

-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure dont la décoration est si belle qu'elle échappe aux yeux des mortels…

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer tandis que Sirius lui disait.

-Et il n'y a que toi, ô splendide déesse, qui puisse la voir.

-Exactement… Asseyez vous.

Remus-Tu ne sais pas quoi faire?

-Hm? Non… Je n'ai pas eut le temps…

Sirius-Mais tu as eut toute la matinée…

-Disons que j'ai préféré faire autre chose.

Sirius-Si je te demande quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est indiscret?

-Exactement!

Elle se retint de rire lorsqu'elle vit la mine déconfite de Sirius. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se débarrasser de sa robe de sorcier avec un soupire de soulagement. Bien que d'une largeur raisonnable, la robe de sorcier lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être engoncée, impression ô combien détestable. Elle la laissa choir sur une chaise avec un geste élégant avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes qui discutaient entre eux en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir observé. Elle eut un sourire narquois tandis que l'Elfe de maison que le directeur avait mit à son service apparaissait dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé qu'il déposa sur une table basse avant de disparaître à nouveau sans même que Gabriel ait le temps de lui ordonner.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre les deux hommes. Bonne hôtesse, elle les servit avant de se servir elle-même. Une fois sa tasse emplie du liquide brûlant, elle s'adossa au fauteuil qu'elle avait élu avant de leur faire un sourire rapide, signe qu'elle était disposée à discuter.

Sirius-Pourquoi as-tu voulu être notre assistante?

A la question, Gabriel plissa le nez. Néanmoins, elle prit la peine de répondre.

-Tout simplement parce que je suis adhérente à l'association pour la défense des chauves souris de cachots.

Remus-Voyons, c'est ton père!

-Non. C'est le père d'Amaël, pas le mien. S'il est incapable de comprendre qu'elle et moi sommes très différentes, c'est qu'il ne mérite vraiment pas d'être à sa place.

Sirius-Ca promet…Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

-Diable, je ne savais pas que l'on était aussi intime… Mais vas y.

Sirius eut un sourire qu'il ne pu empêcher d'être séducteur avant de demander, terriblement sérieux.

-D'où tu viens?


	30. Gabriel

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter twenty seven: Gabriel**

Gabriel, qui se préparait à lancer une plaisanterie, se figea en entendant la question de Sirius. Un instant, son regard flamboya tandis qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

-Tu as eu raison, c'est une question indiscrète.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de savourer l'éclair de gêne qui traversa le regard noir de l'homme. Il allait s'excuser quand elle l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas y répondre, Sirius. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais pertinemment que vous allez répéter tout ce que je vais vous dire. Alors qu'est ce qui est dans mon intérêt? Dois je tout vous direou bien que ce que je juge utile?

Remus-Réponds ce que tu veux, Gabriel.

-Toujours aussi diplomate, Remus…

Elle eut un rire amusé et prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre.

-Je pourrais être tentée de vous dire que je viens d'Amaël mais cette réponse serait fausse tout en étant juste. Je viens d'un lieu caché – ne me demandez pas où, je ne vous le révèlerais pour rien au monde – où les personnes comme moi ne sont qu'une poignée. Néanmoins, je suis une exception. Celle-ci réside dans le fait que j'ai été à la fois punie et… honorée. On m'a donné une mission que personne ne voulait à part en étant suicidaire. On n'a pas hésité à m'envoyer…

Sirius-Et si tu ne la réussis pas?

-J'en sais trop rien. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons pour que j'échoue…

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Gabriel le lui rendit tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment correct de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité… Enfin l'entière vérité. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé tout en écoutant Remus.

-Et… Tu étais quoi à la base?

Bon… Seconde question qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû poser. Elle allait leur dire quoi maintenant? Elle ferma les yeux un court instant avant de répondre.

-J'avoue n'avoir pas envie de vous répondre… Mais «on» me dit que je peux vous faire confiance… Néanmoins, jurez moi que vous n'allez pas le répéter. Même au directeur… Il respecte trop bien Amaël pour ne pas tenter de deviner quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il sache… Même s'il s'agit de moi.

Les deux amis se consultèrent du regard. Qu'allait elle donc leur dire de si important que cela demandait une promesse? Un instant, ils eurent envie de se montrer méfiants mais leur curiosité de Maraudeurs prit le dessus et ce fut avec sincérité qu'ils lui firent la promesse qu'elle attendait. Aussitôt, elle murmura.

-J'étais et je suis encore l'une des Gardiens «angélique» des élémentaires…

Un silence étonné lui répondit tandis qu'ils la regardaient, bouche bée. La jeune femme ne les regarda pas, préférant s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'âtre aux cendres refroidies. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius brisa le silence.

-Tu veux dire un truc avec des ailes?

-Je n'étais pas un truc, Sirius!

Sirius-Un ange… Comme ceux des moldus?

-Exactement… Enfin… Quelques paires d'ailes en plus et pas mal de choses de différence mais oui…

Remus-Tu veux dire que tu es l'un des anges des élémentaires?

-Evidemment.

Gabriel leur fit un fin sourire avant de terminer sa tasse de thé et de la poser sur la table basse. Fermant à demi les yeux, elle observa ses interlocuteurs qui semblaient mettre un temps fou à digérer ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Après quelques minutes de silence, Gabriel se leva gracieusement. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes sur elle mais elle ne les regarda pas, préférant s'éloigner d'eux en attendant qu'ils aient envie de briser le silence. Elle ne voulait pas le faire à leur place… D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Certes, elle pouvait les abreuver de paroles vaines mais c'était à eux de savoir s'ils voulaient lui répondre ou non.

Et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à les prier de la croire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle faisait face à la grande table qui avait été poussée le long d'un mur. D'un sort, jeté discrètement, elle la centra avant d'en faire le tour en laissant le bout de sa baguette effleurer la surface du bois. Rapidement, une légère odeur de pin se répandit dans la pièce. Lorsqu'une voix s'éleva pour l'appeler, Gabriel répondit sans pour autant cesser son manège.

-Oui, Remus?

-Explique nous.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi? Je ne vais pas vous supplier de me croire. J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade.

La jeune femme entendit un soupire puis plus rien. Sans se démonter, elle continua à laisser le bout de sa baguette effleurer la table, un sourire mi amusé mi serein, dessiné sur son visage. Elle savait à quoi ils pensaient mais n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Elle n'allait pas leur souffler les questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser s'ils voulaient comprendre quoique ce soit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle retira sa baguette de la table, qu'une question fusa enfin.

-Pourquoi l'aura noire?

Gabriel leva simplement les yeux vers Sirius qui la regardait.

-Pourquoi Amaël a eut une aura noire lors du bal d'Halloween?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua légèrement. Enfin, ils posaient une bonne question. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

-Parce que ce n'était pas mon aura mais la sienne, tout simplement.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant leur mine étonnée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en expliquant.

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Il y a eut des signes… Connaissez vous beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent envoyer valdinguer des personnes à travers une pièce, qui sont télépathes?

Amusée, elle plissa le nez.

-Je sais, il y avait des sceaux… Mais est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait que si les sceaux séparent les deux esprits, ils séparent aussi leurs pouvoirshormis ceux qui ont été délibérément transmit lors de l'invocation? Amaël n'en a pas reçu de moi, étant donné le nombre d'invocations qu'elle avait déjà subit et que ses pouvoirs personnels commençaient à se déclarer.

-Mais... Amaël…

-Amaël est comme moi…si je peux dire…

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu venais d'un autre lieu?

-Si… Mais parfois, il y a des exceptions. Amaël en est une. Vous comprenez?

Remus-En résumé, tu es un «ange», Amaël aussi. Tu as été punie pour on ne sait quelle faute… Mais où sont tes ailes?

Gabriel resta un instant muette avant d'éclater de rire. Elle secoua la tête avant de répondre.

-Parce que de un, on me les a coupé provisoirement et que de deux, je vais pas me balader avec dans ce château. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien c'est encombrant ces choses là.

Enfantine, elle pouffa avant de revenir vers eux. A vrai dire, même si elle comprenait leur étonnement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver celui-ci assez… amusant. D'un geste gracieux, elle décoiffa Sirius avant de reprendre place tout en reprenant son sérieux.

-Vous savez, je ne dis pas ça pour vous embrouiller. Au contraire, je vous en ai dit suffisamment pour que vous puissiez comprendre. Quant à Amaël, elle n'est pas vraiment comme moi… Mais je présume que vous savez ce que je suis.

Vaguement gêné, Sirius fit signe que non. Certes, il en avait entendu parlé mais lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il avait préféré courir la demoiselle qu'aller étudier dans la bibliothèque où, déjà, Mme Pince terrorisait les fauteurs de troubles. Aussi, il jeta un regard à Remus qui, lui, acquiesça.

-Les gardiens élémentaires sont, comme leur nom l'indique, la personnification des forces dites – à juste titre – élémentaires: l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, la lumière et les ténèbres. Ces forces sont «personnifiées» par des Elus. Ils sont garants de l'équilibre de ce monde et leur «attribution» élémentaire ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont obligatoirement bons. Disons, que nous avons tous notre caractère...

Gabriel sourit tout en complétant.

-Chaque Elu a quatre Gardiens. Je suis l'un des Gardiens de l'eau. C'est un peu plus clair?

Sirius-Euh… oui, je présume…

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Effectivement, c'était compliqué mais elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus… D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle était et elle-même ne le voulait pas. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux à demi ce qui lui permettait d'observer discrètement ses interlocuteurs. Remus semblait méditer sur ce qu'elle leur avait dit tandis que Sirius la regardait sans la moindre gêne. Gabriel finit par fermer complètement les yeux tout en bougeant machinalement les doigts afin qu'ils ne pense pas qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsqu'une nouvelle question fusa enfin.

Sirius-Et c'est quoi votre rôle?

-Protéger l'Elu et de ce fait, garantir la neutralité de la magie.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est-à-dire que si un sorcier s'amuse à invoquer à tout va, qu'il joue avec de la magie noire ancienne visant à éveiller les «Elus» dits noirs, nous devons l'empêcher de le faire…

-Ok. Donc si Amaël et toi êtes là, c'est parce que Voldemort tente de réveiller les «Elus» noirs.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

-Il en a déjà éveillé un… sans le vouloir. Quant à moi, je suis là essentiellement pour protéger Amaël.

Remus-Mais dis moi, pourquoi nous as-tu dis que l'on t'avait punit?

-Ah… On m'a punit dans le sens que devenir une entité me prive de certains de mes pouvoirs et parce que j'ai fait quelques bêtises… Et celle pour laquelle je suis ici est suicidaire pour pas mal de raisons...

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire…Enfin pas pour le moment. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.  
Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Gabriel retint un soupire. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre qu'ils lui posent toutes les questions nécessaires à leur compréhension. Ok, la situation était compliquée et étrange mais quand même. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui faudrait autant de temps pour se faire comprendre… d'autant plus qu'on lui avait dit que la bibliothèque de l'école était l'une des plus fournies concernant son «peuple», si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était réellement pesant. La jeune femme finit par se lever tout en prenant une pâtisserie dans l'assiette qui était posée sur la table basse. Elle sortit à nouveau sa baguette et commença à décorer la pièce avant de leur demander.

-De qui dois je me méfier dans cette école? Amaël m'a dit quelques personnes mais étant donné qu'elle était élève et que je suis assistante, je ne pense pas que nous ayons les mêmes… «ennemis».

Remus-Compte sur les Serpentard. Amaël ne les avait pas pour ennemis étant donné sa relation avec Malfoy… Mais étant donné que tu la remplaces, je ne pense pas qu'ils continuent à se tenir tranquilles… D'autant plus que tu sembles légèrement plus vieille qu'eux, ton âge ne t'aidera pas, au contraire.

Au nom de Draco, Gabriel avait plissé le nez. Evoquer l'adolescent ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir…Enfin à Amaël. Mais l'évocation de celui-ci ne l'avait pas étonné. En effet, quoi de mieux que de lui reprocher la «disparition» de la jeune fille au lieu de se remettre en question? Rien. C'était tellement plus simple… Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux. S'il le fallait, elle le remettrait en place sans le moindre remord.

-Ensuite?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait plus. Tu sais, à part les Serpentard, Amaël n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis.

Sirius-Tu oublies Ginny Weasley.

-Encore elle?

Remus-Elle n'aimait pas Amaël qui lui piquait ses amis, soit disant.

Gabriel pouffa, moqueuse.

-Elle devrait être heureuse de la disparition de sa «rivale»…

-Elle l'est… Et elle clame partout qu'Amaël est retournée à sa véritable place…

La jeune femme fit un geste pour arrêter Sirius avant de plisser le nez. Ses prunelles d'un bleu argenté scintillèrent sous une lueur presque cruelle.

-Je lui conseille de ne pas croiser ma route.

Remus-En tant que Gardien, tu es censée faire le «bien», Gabriel.

-Mais bien sûr. Et le week end, je vais nourrir les bisounours chez Candy. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis du «bon» côté que je suis sensée être toute gentille. Nous avons tous un caractère différent, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Remus rougit légèrement tandis que Gabriel songeait au fait que ses semblables l'avaient plus d'une fois confronté à l'oracle afin de savoir si elle était réellement de leur côté… Chose qui était indéniable… Mais il était aussi indéniable qu'elle avait une part assez sombre… ce qui lui avait valu d'être crainte. Son regard s'adoucit tandis que Sirius disait.

-Tu semblais différente ce matin, Gabriel…

-Oui, je sais. Je n'ai jamais été très… aimable avec tout ce qui est hiérarchie… Et j'avoue que certaines personnes ne m'ont pas donné envie d'être aimable.

-Pourquoi y'a-t-il eut un changement d'apparence, Gabriel?

La jeune femme resta un instant muette avant d'éclater de rire. D'un pas gracieux, elle s'approcha des deux hommes afin d'être à la fois près et face à eux. D'une voix amusée, elle répondit.

-Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'observation… Le changement d'apparence n'est pas si… grand, si j'ose dire. Si vous mettez mes cheveux en noir et mes yeux en verts…

A l'expression comique de surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage des deux hommes, Gabriel se retint de rire. Cela l'étonnait qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à l'Amaël avec l'apparence que Draco avait toujours connu… Bon, ok, il demeurait quelques différences mais quand même…C'était son portrait en version blond aux yeux bleu argenté. Elle secoua la tête avant de se reculer tandis que Sirius murmurait.

-Impressionnant…

-N'est ce pas? J'ai trouvé ça ironique en voyant la «forme» qu'avait prise Amaël quand le directeur lui a jeté les sorts de métamorphose, pendant les vacances.

Remus-Que va dire Draco quand il s'en rendra compte?

A la question, Gabriel se tourna vivement vers Remus. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

-Et bien si c'est un abrutit qui n'est tombé amoureux que du physique d'Amaël, ce n'est pas une grosse perte pour elle.

-Certes mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Je ne vous l'aurais même pas dit, vous n'auriez même pas remarqué ma ressemblance avec l'Amaël que tout le monde connaît ici!

Elle laissa un blanc avant d'ajouter, pensive.

-Au pire, je trouverais bien un bobard à leur sortir ce jour là… Vous devriez plutôt penser à ce que vous allez dire, le jour où Amaël reviendra et qu'elle ne voudra pas reprendre cette apparence…

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre.

-Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses, qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire durant vos cours? Enfin, je m'en doute mais je préfèrerais avoir des précisions… Histoire que je ne tombe pas de haut demain…

Remus-Et bien… Je présume qu'Albus sous entendait le fait d'aider les élèves qui semblent perdus…

Gabriel eut une moue dubitative avant d'hausser les épaules. Etre assistante ne semblait pas vraiment être profondément intéressant mais c'était déjà ça. De plus, elle pourrait explorer les limites de son état. Elle demanda.

-Et dans le tien, Sirius?

-Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment un cours mais plutôt une «option»…

-Ah oui… L'option d'où Amaël s'est fait renvoyée à cause de la peste qui lui a lancé des accessoires à cheveux comme félicitations…

Sirius eut un sourire gêné en acquiescant.

-Je vais donc devoir m'occuper de ceux qui débutent?

-Nous verrons bien.

-Si tu le dis.

Au regard interrogatif que lui jeta Sirius, elle lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder, intrigué. En effet, Gabriel était un étrange mélange d'assurance et d'innocence. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en se sermonnant mentalement avant de prendre part à la discution animée qui venait tout juste de débuter sous l'initiative de Gabriel.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux hommes prirent congé de la jeune femme qui consacra les quelques heures qui la séparaient du dîner pour décorer ses appartements. Cela lui faisait bizarre de pouvoir à nouveau décorer un lieu selon son avis… Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu le faire à cause de la morne normalité que les Gardiens étaient obligés de suivre. D'ailleurs… Comment se faisait il que les autres Gardiens n'avaient pas prit contact avec elle? La jeune femme lança un juron tout en faisant léviter une énième tenture. Ils allaient probablement la laisser se débrouiller seule jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent que la situation soit vraiment trop catastrophique. Ils espéraient probablement lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi bonne qu'elle le pensait… Sauf que…

Sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas elle l'enjeu… C'était vrai… Si elle était là c'était pour Amaël et pour détruire l'Elu «noir». La jeune femme soupira tout en continuant sa décoration. Elle verrait bien, de toute manière.


	31. Talk to my hand

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter twenty eight: Talk to my hand**

Quelques temps plus tard, elle tournait comme un ours en cage dans l'Ecole et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle soit assistante dans les cours de Remus et Sirius. Pas que les cours étaient particulièrement ennuyant mais les élèves étaient assez… pénibles. Ils faisaient tous exprès de mal faire afin qu'elle s'occupe d'eux… au point que les deux professeurs avaient décidé de concert que la jeune femme ne s'occuperait que des meilleurs… La situation aurait pu être amusante mais elle ne l'était pas…puisque, du coup, elle devait s'occuper d'Harry et ses amis… mais surtout de Draco et sa clique.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient tenté de la faire sortir de ses gonds et le nombre de fois où elle avait dû faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas leur mettre une raclée… Ou du moins pour leur apprendre le respect qui était dû à un Gardien…

Bref, même si le groupe de Draco mettait un peu d'ambiance dans ses journées, elle n'avait rien de plus à faire…Enfin si… elle aurait dû retrouver son corps depuis quelques jours déjà. Mais Amaël refusait de reprendre le contrôle du sien. Gabriel la comprenait même si cela l'agaçait assez, surtout qu'autour d'elle, on se demandait où Amaël pouvait bien être allée pour être absente aussi longtemps.

Gabriel méditait sur ce sujet quand Moosteek apparu devant elle. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interrogatif pendant qu'il lui disait.

-Vous allez être en retard pour le cours du professeur Black, Maîtresse.

-Ah… Merci Moosteek.

L'Elfe disparu pendant que Gabriel remarquait combien il était utile. En effet, la ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort… Et il lui rappelait avec l'exactitude anglaise qui était la sienne, qu'elle avait cours… dix minutes avant. L'instant d'après, elle se dirigeait d'un pas posé vers la salle de duel. Elle rencontra quelques élèves mais n'y fait guère attention. Elle avait promit au directeur de ne pas trop se lier avec eux puisque le jour où Amaël reviendrait, elle disparaîtrait… Enfin, façon de parler. Gabriel ne lui avait toujours pas dit que dès qu'Amaël revenait, elle récupèrerait son propre corps, débarrassant ainsi Amaël de son statut d'invoquée.

Un instant, Gabriel se demanda comment la jeune fille allait réagir en apprenant qu'elle était l'un des Elus… En effet, elle n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire et préférait nettement le faire face à celle qui avait été son «hôte» pendant quelques années. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant. Elle pénétra dans la salle où tous les élèves étaient déjà en place, en train d'écouter Sirius qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune femme qui s'excusa, nullement gênée pour son retard. Elle se dirigea vers le râtelier où étaient posées ses lames tandis que Sirius disait.

-Je sais que quelques un d'entre vous savent manier une épée, que d'autres trouvent que ce n'est pas une activité digne de leur sang ou de leur rang… Mais il s'avère que savoir manier une lame est bien plus utile que ces personnes là peuvent le penser. Il n'est pas rare de trouver des sorciers qui préfèrent le duel mêlant épée et magie que les duels uniquement magiques. Des questions?

Un silence lui répondit… comme toujours. Gabriel était amusée de voir combien même les plus récalcitrants se taisaient quand Sirius parlait. Celui-ci sourit avant de reprendre.

-Tant pis pour vous… Nous allons faire deux groupes: ceux qui savent manier l'épée et ceux qui n'ont jamais apprit. Ceux-ci iront avec moi… les autres iront avec Gabriel.

Murmures réjouit du côté de ceux qui savaient manier l'épée tandis que de l'autre, un murmure déçu parcouru les élèves. Un sourire légèrement narquois apparu sur les lèvres de Gabriel qui sans même attendre le signal de Sirius, se dirigea vers le coin de la salle qui lui avait été attribué. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses «élèves» la rejoignirent. La jeune femme les contempla un instant avant de tendre sa main gauche désarmée, paume vers l'avant. Sans même les voir, elle sentit les regards interrogateurs posés sur elle. Elle abaissa sa main en expliquant.

-Je ne vais pas faire trop compliqué aujourd'hui… Je vais tenter de vous faire comprendre l'intérêt qu'il y a de tendre une main au beau milieu du combat.

Pansy-C'est strictement inutile… Sauf si on veut se faire couper la main…

Des rires fusèrent autour de l'adolescente tandis que Gabriel secouait la tête avant de s'avancer vers la Serpentard. A quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune femme tendit sa main, paume vers l'avant et l'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de Pansy qui, immanquablement, regarda la main. Ironique, elle demanda.

-Et là, miss Parkinson, vous avez regardé quoi? Ma main prête à vous frapper ou bien la lame que je tiens dans la main droite?

Avec amusement, Gabriel observa Pansy glisser un regard vers sa main droite et frémir légèrement en voyant la lame qui y était logée. La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois avant de se reculer.

-Bien, maintenant que Miss Parkinson nous a montré combien elle était brillante, il faut que vous sachiez deux choses. On ne tend pas sa main, n'importe quand ou n'importe comment. Si vous arrivez sur votre adversaire la main tendue depuis 3 mètres, il l'oubliera étant donné que de l'autre, vous ferez un mouvement avec votre autre main, et ce sera celle-ci qu'il regardera. Aussi, il est préférable de la tendre lorsque vous êtes à une distance d'environ un bras tendu et demi. Je sais, c'est compliqué… Au fil du temps, vous le ferez à l'instinct et ce sera bien plus pratique… De plus, votre main doit à tout prix cacher la vue de l'autre et l'intriguer… Sinon, cela ne sert à rien sinon à ne posséder qu'une main. Enfin, second avantage de cette technique c'est que si vous ne maniez pas la magie sans baguette, en plaçant votre main dans l'alignement de vos lèvres, vous pourrez cacher les mots de l'incantation. Des questions?

Tout comme pour Sirius, un silence lui répondit. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bien, tant pis pour vous. Si vous en avez, vous attendrez la fin de la séance. Mettez vous par deux à deux mètre l'un de l'autre et essayez à tour de rôle. Evidemment, oubliez vos lames pour aujourd'hui.

Un murmure de contestation se fit entendre. Gabriel jeta un regard glacé aux pleurnicheurs avant de leur tourner le dos. Elle fut arrêtée par une voix froide qui se faisait plus forte que les autres.

-Quand mon père saura ce que l'on apprend dans cette école…

Sans même se retourner, la jeune femme dit suffisamment fort pour que Sirius et les autres personnes entendent.

-Votre père saura surtout combien vous êtes un idiot, monsieur Malfoy. En effet, tout mangemort qu'il soit, il saura au moins reconnaître une bonne technique quand il en voit une. Mais étant donné que la bêtise semble régner en maître chez les Serpentard et que je vous sens bien trop indigne, vous et vos charmants collègues irez attendre patiemment la fin de la séance, assit sur les gradins. Nous en reparlerons à la fin du cours avec le professeur Black.

Draco ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre mais Gabriel le prit de court. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une grâce qui lui rappelait douloureusement Amaël. L'instant d'après, elle lui faisait face, son regard bleu argenté planté dans le sien. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Malfoy?

Pendant un court moment, les deux regards s'affrontèrent en silence. Ce fut Draco qui céda. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce que le corps de Gabriel renfermait en elle. Et il fallait bien avouer que la ressemblance entre Gabriel et Amaël le troublait… même s'il se souvenait qu'Amaël ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait connu. Il finit par répondre d'une voix suffisante.

-Non, miss de Morange.

La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois, comme si elle était consciente de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'esprit de Draco, avant de se détourner de lui en disant.

-Bien. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Les autres, faites ce que je vous ai dit.

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les Serpentard allaient prendre place sur les gradins et les quelques élèves qui lui restaient se mirent deux par deux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle leur faisait le signal de commencer. Elle passa le reste du cours à reprendre les mauvais gestes, à ré expliquer l'idée de base et à aider ceux qui avaient du mal. La séance se passa sans autre anicroche autre que celle avec les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas bronché. Gabriel était crainte à sa manière.

Lorsque les élèves furent sortit de la salle non sans avoir jeté des regards moqueurs aux Serpentard qui s'étaient levé tandis que Gabriel se dirigeait vers Sirius qui l'accueillit avec un léger sourire. D'une voix faussement teintée de reproche, il lui fit remarquer.

-Tu devrais être moins… sévère avec les Serpentard. Tu agis comme Rogue agit avec les Gryffondor.

Gabriel eut une expression de dégoût. Elle n'avait pas revu le père d'Amaël depuis le matin où il l'avait amené dans le bureau du directeur. Elle ne le croisait même pas durant les repas qu'il préférait prendre dans ses appartements. Peut être espérait il que la jeune femme le rejoigne afin qu'ils parlent… Gabriel n'en savait rien mais il était clair qu'elle n'irait pas le voir. Elle haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

-Et alors, peut être apprendront ils combien il est pénible d'être persécuté…

Elle retint un rire tout en suivant Sirius qui se dirigeait vers les élèves dont les regards étaient posés sur son assistante. Celle-ci leur fit un sourire à la fois radieux et ironique avant de s'adresser à eux.

-Alors, vous avez médité sur votre idiotie tout à fait «serpentardesque»?

Un silence hostile lui répondit. Gabriel haussa les épaules avant de faire signe à Sirius d'enchaîner.

Sirius-Il me semblait que le directeur vous avez dit d'écouter ce que miss de Morange avait à vous dire et de faire ce qu'elle vous disait. Mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas l'air de l'avoir enregistré, vous me copierez cet ordre deux cent fois sans magie et sous la surveillance du concierge.

Il fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter.

-Vous avez franchit une fois de trop la limite avec miss de Morange. Elle n'a peut être pas le droit de vous punir mais moi oui. Et estimez vous heureux. Il y a bien longtemps que je vous aurais renvoyé d'ici avec des punitions jusqu'aux prochaines vacances si vous aviez agit de même avec moi. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves allaient sortir en marmonnant que la punition était totalement injuste lorsque la voix de Gabriel se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

-Restez ici, monsieur Malfoy. Il faut que nous parlions.

L'interpellé se figea tandis que Pansy lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille tout en se collant à lui sans que cela ne semble le déranger. Le regard de Gabriel s'assombrit un court instant. Intérieurement, cela l'agaçait de voir Draco et Pansy aussi proches l'un de l'autre… Amaël en souffrait car Gabriel ne parvenait pas à lui cacher ce qu'elle voyait… Et plus elle souffrait, moins elle avait envie de revenir. Elle retint un soupire tandis que Draco venait vers elle, son air suffisant accroché à son visage. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir tandis qu'elle demandait à Sirius de les laisser seuls… ou du moins de s'éloigner d'eux. Sirius acquiesça avant de s'éloigner.

Gabriel le regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre Draco qui l'observait de loin. Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui demanda de but en blanc.

-Tu tiens réellement à ce qu'Amaël ne revienne pas, Draco?

Le regard innocent et incrédule qu'il lui jeta l'agaça plus qu'il ne la rassura.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu espères quoi? Rendre Amaël suffisamment jalouse pour qu'elle revienne? Tu veux lui faire encore plus mal? Et bien laisse moi te dire que c'est fait.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas là et que de toute manière, elle ne t'en dirait rien.

Un silence naquit entre eux jusqu'à ce que Draco murmure.

-Rends la moi.

-Je ne te l'ai pas prise, Draco. C'est toi qui l'as perdu.

-RENDS LA MOI!

Cette fois ci, Draco avait crié ces mots. Gabriel n'en fut pas étonnée pas plus que quand il la prit par les épaules pour la secouer en disant un peu moins fort.

-Rends la moi…

La douleur qu'elle sentait transpirer à travers l'attitude, les mots de Draco, chamboulait Gabriel bien plus qu'elle ne lui montrait. Pourtant, elle se montra intraitable.

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'elle était morte pour toi.

Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable avant de la lâcher et de se rasseoir en prenant son visage avec ses mains. Le silence naquit à nouveau autour d'eux. Gabriel jeta un regard vers Sirius qui les observait, visiblement prêt à réagir. Elle lui fit un discret geste de la tête avant de revenir à Draco qui finit par se relever. Sans même regarder Gabriel, il dit tout en partant.

-J'ai peut être dit cela mais ce n'est pas moi qui n'assume pas ce que j'ai fait.

Avant que Gabriel ait le temps de le retenir, il avait refermé la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme soupira tout en se levant. Décidément, les Humains se compliquaient bien trop la vie. Il aurait été si simple de s'excuser mais non. Trop compliqué. Fichue fierté masculine se dit elle en regardant Sirius venir vers elle. Involontairement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui demandait.

-Je l'ai entendu crier. Il ne t'a pas blessé?

-Non…ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide.

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant d'ajouter.

-Que lui as-tu fait?

-Je lui ai remit les pendules à l'heure. Il avait trop tendance à penser que c'était à cause de moi qu'Amaël ne voulait pas revenir…

-Et?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Je ne demande rien de mieux. Quant à Draco, il s'est «remémoré» que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Sirius eut un sourire avant de demander.

-Tu as voulu leur apprendre quoi?

Sans répondre, Gabriel tendit sa main vers lui, paume vers l'avant. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'ils se soient rebellés…

-J'ai quand même eut des résultats encourageant…

L'homme sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de son assistante. Sans prévenir, il attrapa la main qu'elle avait gardé tendue et la tira vers lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire avant de l'esquiver au dernier moment en murmurant.

-Espèce de brute.

-Aller… montre moi combien cette technique est efficace…

La jeune femme lui jeta un sourire tout en allant chercher l'une de ses lames. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence de la salle faisait place au vacarme des lames qui s'entrechoquaient et des sorts lancés. Au bout d'une demi heure, Sirius se retrouva avec la lame de Gabriel sur la gorge après avoir regardé sa main au lieu de sa lame. Elle eut un sourire narquois tout en retirant son épée.

-Tu vois que c'est efficace…


	32. Welcome back

**Disclamer: **Les personnages et le monde HP ne sont pas à moi. Seuls m'appartiennent Amaël, Gabriel et le concept ... Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty nine: Welcome back**

Deux heures plus tard, Gabriel étaient dans ses appartements et sortait de sa salle de bain où elle avait prit une douche brûlante. Le corps entouré d'une serviette, elle passa devant un miroir en pied avant d'y revenir, un sourcil haussé. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son «double» avait bien des cheveux noirs alors que les siens étaient blonds, presque blancs. D'une voix agacée, elle murmura.

-Par Merlin, Amaël, tu ne peux pas me le dire quand tu m'attends?

Un sourire à la fois amusé et taquin lui répondit. Gabriel secoua la tête avant de clore la porte de ses appartements et de s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et prit le temps de se concentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à son double, Amaël ayant décidé de garder l'apparence de Gabriel qui, sans même attendre qu'Amaël lui dise ce qu'elle voulait, demanda.

-Tu reviens quand?

Amaël lui jeta un regard triste avant de répondre.

-Justement. Si je reviens, tu feras quoi toi?

-Je t'ai expliqué qu'en tant qu'Elue, tu peux donner un corps à tes Gardiens… Et j'suis désolée de te l'apprendre, j'suis l'une de tes Gardiens.

-Ok. Laisse moi revenir, Gabriel.

La jeune femme eut un sourire victorieux. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa manœuvre de l'après midi allait portait des fruits aussi rapidement. Amaël lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Gabriel.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de lui dire.

-Welcome back…

L'instant d'après, la jeune personne assise en tailleur sur le sol se releva lentement. Au fil des secondes, les cheveux presque blancs firent place à des cheveux d'un noir profond. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les prunelles bleues argentées avaient laissé place à des prunelles d'un vert de jade. Son reflet, quant à lui, avait les cheveux presque blancs. Un moment plus tard, Amaël murmura.

-C'est malin… De un j'suis trempée, de deux, je sais même pas comment te donner corps…

Son reflet leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un mouvement de la main. Amaël haussa un sourcil avant de l'imiter tant bien que mal. Après quelques essais, une lumière blanche apparue à ses côtés avant de laisser place à une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étonnement tout en étant son contraire.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Gabriel. Si tu m'avais expliqué comment faire, je n'aurais pas prit autant de temps.

-Et en plus j'suis à poil.

-T'as qu'à aller t'habiller. Tu as bien mes affaires plus celles que tu as acheté… tu dois avoir de quoi faire, pourtant.

Gabriel lui tira la langue avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, laissant Amaël seule. Celle-ci, serrant sa serviette autour d'elle, fit le tour du salon. Elle trouvait la décoration bizarre mais, étrangement, cela lui plaisait. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel revenait habillée, elle lui demanda.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas daigné récupérer ton apparence.

-C'est vrai. Dis moi…

-Moi…

-Très drôle. Je vais faire quoi?

Gabriel lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de lui répondre.

-Tu vas habiter avec moi. En étant avec tes camarades de maisons, je ne pourrais pas remplir mon rôle de Gardien. Pas que tu en ais véritablement besoin avec ceux là mais tant que tu n'es pas tout à fait éveillée, je préfère ne pas te laisser seule la nuit.

-Et ce soir?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce soir… Je serais tentée de te dire de venir manger avec moi. A vrai dire, ce serait drôle de voir la tête qu'ils tireraient. Mais ainsi, tu me ressembles bien trop et avec ta véritable apparence, tu risques de faire faire une crise cardiaque à ton frère…

-A vrai dire, nous avons quelques différences, Gabriel.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai les yeux en amende, la peau pâle et que je suis plus grande que toi…et tu as l'air plus âgée que moi…

-C'est vrai… Mais est ce que ces idiots vont y faire attention?

-On verra bien de toute manière. On pourra bien trouver une ou deux choses à leur faire avaler.

Gabriel eut un regard suggestif qui fit rire Amaël. La jeune fille alla prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils et contempla le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par dire, pensive.

-Ca va être dur. J'ai l'impression de repartir à zéro.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu retrouveras vite tes marques.

-Possible…

Elle soupira doucement tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Gabriel n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à qui elle pensait pour le savoir. Après tout, c'était logique. Elle avait conscience que si Amaël était revenue, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle en avait envie… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui fit remarquer.

-Tu comptes aller manger ainsi?

-Pas vraiment… Mais je te signale que tu as toutes mes fringues.

-Vrai. Mais tu peux très bien aller en prendre. Tu sais où elles sont.

-En effet.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends?

-Que tu me les amènes, voyons…

Le regard de Gabriel flamboya tandis qu'Amaël se levait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendait vêtue de l'uniforme des élèves. Gabriel eut une moue dégoûtée tandis qu'Amaël lui expliquait.

-Je n'allais pas me pointer au repas sans avoir l'air d'une élève… Et puis… L'uniforme me va bien mieux que toi.

-N'importe quoi…

-Aller soit pas jalouse. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas piqué de vêtements comme ça.

Gabriel haussa les épaules tandis qu'Amaël se dirigeait vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla d'un geste. Elle se retourna au moment de passer le tableau.

-Au fait, on va faire comment pour la baguette?

-On verra ça demain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles faisaient face à la porte monumentale de la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, le repas avait déjà commencé et Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Amaël que c'était de sa faute si elles étaient en retard. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit que si Gabriel lui avait expliqué comment faire pour lui redonner un corps, elle n'aurait pas mit autant de temps pour le faire…

-Bon, je te laisse remonter l'allée toute seule, moi j'ai droit à l'entrée des artistes…

-Lâcheuse.

-Non, assistante de cours.

Amaël l'ignora superbement tout en faisant les pas qui la séparaient des portes de la Grande Salle. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remontait l'allée centrale, un léger sourire indéchiffrable pendu aux lèvres tandis que le silence s'était fait dans la salle et qu'on la regardait. Elle était au niveau d'Harry et les autres quand Gabriel fit son entrée du côté de l'estrade tout en ayant soin d'afficher un air étonné en voyant l'élève dont on lui avait parlé si souvent mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à voir. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sans se soucier des murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle. D'une voix joyeuse, Amaël salua ses amis.

-Ravie de vous revoir.

Elle leur jeta un regard tour à tour tout en prenant soin d'ignorer Ginny. Cependant, personne ne lui répondit. Agacée, Amaël demanda.

-Et bien, je me suis transformée en fantôme?

Harry -Excuse nous Amaël… Ton retour est si… inattendu…

-Je sais.

Il allait lui poser une autre question quand Amaël l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Plus tard, Harry. Pour le moment, je meurs de faim. Je pourrais même concurrencer Ron.

Le groupe éclata de rire tandis que Ron piquait un fard. Amaël lui dédia un sourire avant de se servir dans l'assiette qui venait à peine d'apparaître devant elle. La suite du repas se passa sans aucun problème. Amaël évita soigneusement de regarder vers la table des professeurs ou bien vers la table des Serpentard. Bien entendu, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir les éviter bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable qu'elle les voit dans les appartements de Gabriel avant qu'elle puisse se coucher.

Un instant, son regard s'assombrit avant de reprendre la teinte claire et lumineuse qui était la sienne. Qu'ils viennent, elle s'en fichait de les affronter. Elle était revenue, elle continuerait de protéger Harry, comme elle l'avait promit ensuite… Ensuite… Rien. Elle ne ferait rien de plus.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle se levait de concert avec Harry. Hermione et Ron s'étaient éclipsé un peu plus tôt en disant qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire… ce à quoi Amaël avait répondu avec un regard sceptique, montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de leur souhaiter bonne chance puis de reprendre sa discution avec Harry.

Elle sortit de la salle accompagnée de celui-ci sans avoir le moindre regard pour ceux qui surveillaient le moindre de ses gestes. Une fois dans le Hall, ils sortirent dans le par ce ne fut que lorsque le vent froid de l'automne les frappa de plein fouet qu'Harry demanda.

-Comment tu es revenue?

-Comme je suis partie, Harry.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Amaël. Gabriel et toi étiez censés être liées et on vous retrouve séparées au bout de quelques temps.

-Ah, ça. C'est assez compliqué. Gabriel m'a parlé d'Elu et de Gardien… C'est l'un de mes gardiens et en tant qu'Elue, j'ai la capacité de donner corps à mes gardiens. Généralement, ce n'est pas nécessaire puisque les gardiens ne sont pas censés être des entités. C'est tout ce que je sais. Gabriel m'a dit que j'en saurais plus quand je serais totalement «éveillée».

-Eveillée à quoi?

-Justement, j'en sais rien.

-C'est bizarre…

-Je sais.

-Et Draco est au courant?

Amaël se renfrogna en murmurant.

-Décidément, Hermione a raison en disant que tu n'as pas de tact, Harry. Non Draco n'est pas au courant et il n' y a pas de raison pour qu'il soit au courant de plus de choses que ce qu'il a apprit.

-Vous…

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre après le bal d'Halloween.

-Pourquoi?

-Harry…

-Tu peux très bien ne pas répondre, tu sais…

Elle lui fit un sourire tout en lui répondant.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu l'apprennes. Mais disons qu'il a ses raisons qui sont plus ou moins compréhensibles…

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Après tout, je me suis déjà confiée à toi et même si tu as une sensibilité de petite cuiller, tu es un confident formidable.

-Oui, je sais, je suis parfait.

Amaël lui claqua doucement l'arrière de la tête.

-Idiot va! Bon retournons à l'intérieur. Je dois être attendue chez Gabriel. Je présume qu'Hermione et Ron y seront alors accompagne moi.

-A vos ordres.

-Y'a intérêt de toute manière.

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'ils retournaient vers l'intérieur. Une fois dans le Hall, son rire mourru sur ses lèvres. En effet, Draco et ses acolytes sortaient de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille s'arrêta un court instant tandis que son regard se posait sur Draco qui, lui aussi, s'était figé. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour l'appeler mais Amaël attrapa le bras d'Harry pour l'entraîner dans les escaliers. L'incident aurait pu se terminer ainsi si la voix de Pansy ne s'était pas élevée, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans le Hall.

-Tu ne lui avais toujours pas dit que tu avais trouvé mieux qu'elle, Dray chéri.

Sans même s'arrêter ou se retourner, Amaël fit un simple mouvement du poignet avec la baguette qu'elle avait discrètement piqué à Harry. L'instant d'après, Pansy était trempée comme si elle venait de faire un plongeon dans le lac. Avant de pénétrer dans un couloir, Amaël fit remarquer.

-Je me disais bien que les Serpentard finissaient tous par être zoophiles. Malfoy n'a pas échappé à cette règle…

Sans même attendre la réponse, elle disparu dans le couloir menant aux appartements de Gabriel. Sans prononcer d'autres mots, elle tendit sa baguette à Harry qui la rangea immédiatement dans sa poche. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils faisaient face au tableau qui fermait l'entrée des appartements. Amaël plissa le nez et murmura.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais? Ils y sont déjà… Apparence…

Insensible, le tableau grinça tout en libérant l'ouverture des appartements. Amaël laissa Harry entrer en premier avant de faire de même. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Assit dans les fauteuils du salon, ils l'attendaient. Gabriel était, quant à elle, assise sur une chaise et lui jeta un regard blasé. D'une voix enjouée, Amaël les salua.

-Et bien… Quel joli comité d'accueil que voilà! Ai-je droit à un bouquet de fleurs?

Albus-Tu aurais pu prévenir de ton retour, Amaël.

-C'est vrai. La prochaine fois, je vous enverrais un hibou.

Remus-Tu sais très bien de quoi on veut parler.

-Ah oui… Je reviens, j'empêche un vilain garnement de mettre cette école à sac et de massacrer les élèves tout simplement parce qu'il veut récupérer son jouet – moi en l'occurrence – puis je préfère me calmer dans le seul endroit où je sais que l'on viendra pas me chercher… Et quand je reviens, il faut que je me justifie. C'est vrai ça… Pas bien de partir.

Gabriel-Amaël…

-Y'a pas d'Amaël qui tienne. Je suis revenue, je continue à protéger Harry et c'est tout! Depuis quand je dois rendre des comptes? Depuis que j'ai décidé que je ne serais plus un jouet?

Albus-Nous ne voulons pas remettre en cause ce que tu as fait, Amaël. Mais avoue que ton arrivée dans la Grande Salle aurait pu nous créer pas mal de problèmes…

-Vilaine Amaël qui crée que des problèmes…

Gabriel-Je vous avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas d'humeur à parler.

Sirius-Amaël, cesse donc de faire ta gamine.

-Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Albus-Gabriel nous a expliqué votre situation.

-Oui, ça je m'en doute. Et donc?

-Donc… Que comptes tu faire?

-Ce que je compte faire? Vous vous moquez de moi? J'ai dit que je continuais à protéger Harry, ça devrait vous suffire, non?

Mione-Pourquoi tu es aussi agressive, Amaël… Tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de l'être, d'après ce que je sais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'Amaël lui jetait un regard noir.

-Pas de raisons…Tu trouves peut être que d'avoir été un jouet pendant près de dix ans parce que l'on préférait s'occuper et veiller sur mon frère, que de perdre l'une des seules choses à laquelle je tenais toujours pour la protection de mon frère, de me prendre une bonne dizaine de sorts interdits pour cette même protection, changer d'apparence toujours pour la même raison… et j'en passe. Et toi, tu trouves que j'en ai pas assez?

Lorsqu'elle quitta Hermione du regard, elle se rendit compte que le regard d'Harry c'était fait étonné tandis que le visage des autres personnes présentes était dénué de toute expression. Amaël haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers Harry.

-Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre ainsi. J'avais promit de ne rien te dire.

L'instant d'après, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Amaël et s'y enferma.


	33. Message aux lecteurs

**Chers lecteurs (trices), je suis en proie à un doute assez effroyable pour quelqu'un qui écrit. En effet, cela fait près de deux ans (au moins), que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic et que j'ai continué à l'écrire tout de même (malgré mon emploi du temps parfois compliqué). Alors que dois je faire ? L'enterrer ou vous la livrer encore et toujours ?**

**Je sais que les reviews ne sont pas le fort de tout le monde, néanmoins, je vous demande votre avis… alors ?**


End file.
